Return to Rock Springs
by Charmalotte
Summary: Jess is called on to Return to Rock Springs as their temporary Sheriff. The events that he encounters there change his life forever. Thank you to the reviewers who have encouraged me to reinstate and finish this story. Chapter 51 has now been added, and this story is now complete. There will be at least two sequels in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Return to Rock Springs

Jess stopped halfway out of the door of the Sherman ranch house. He turned and looked closely at the living room, taking in every detail. With the dishtowel still in her hands, Daisy started walking from the kitchen toward the living room. She had heard the door open but never heard it close. Thinking that one of the males of the household had failed to close the door properly and not wanting the dust in the air around the ranch house to settle on her freshly cleaned floor, she had planned to close the door for the guilty party and give whoever the person was a scolding the next time she had him at the dinner table. But upon seeing Jess, she was taken aback and stopped abruptly. The handsome young man was staring at the rooms as if he had never seen them before. She saw his eyes slowing moving from the sofa under the front window to the fireplace to the mantle and back again while his hand was still resting on the open door. He was taking in every detail as if he had to memorize an unfamiliar location for future reference.

"Jess, whatever is the matter? You look so serious. Do you feel alright?"

"Yeah, Daisy. I'm fine." He lowered his eyes to the floor for just a split second before he looked back up at her and thought, "She'll think I'm plum loco if I tell her what I'm really thinkin'."

She tossed the towel onto the kitchen table and walked swiftly to the door. "Jess, I don't want to pry, but you look so concerned. Are you coming down with something?" She had learned to read this young man pretty well over the three years that she had been part of this family. When he said he was fine or that there was nothing wrong, that was when you needed to worry the most. She reached up and tilted his hat back just a little feeling his forehead. "Well, you're not running a fever, but you certainly do look like something is terribly wrong."

"Nah, Daisy. I'm fine." There was that phrase again. He grinned at her, resigning himself to the fact that she wasn't going to let him leave the room without some explanation for his unusual behavior. Normally Daisy knew when to let things go. But when she had the current expression on her face, her boys had learned that it was best to be completely open with her. Jess pulled his hat back in place and stepped back in the house, closing the door but not removing his hand from it. "Have you ever had the feelin' that somethan was gonna change and you couldn't figure it all out yet?"

She studied him closely, "Yes, I think I know what you mean. It's what my mother called a premonition." The concern and love showed in her eyes. "Jess, are you worried about going back to Rock Springs? I know Mrs. Poole and Mr. Howard convinced the city council that you were the perfect person to fill in until Sheriff Blackwell's replacement comes from Boulder. But if you feel that it's not the right thing to do, you know you can tell them that you can't come after all."

"Nah. It's not that Daisy. I don't have a bad feelin' 'bout Rock Springs." That wasn't entirely true. Jess had kept up his friendship with Ma Poole and the banker, Mr. Howard, ever since he had visited Rock Springs five years ago intending to help Vic Stoddard deal with Curly Troy. Yeah, Hatch had let him down something terrible, but Jess had gone to great lengths to make sure that the townspeople got their money back and Hatch's reputation as a wonderful sheriff was preserved. Still the whole incident had upset him. But Ma Poole was special, and he knew that she and Mark Howard needed someone that they could depend on right now. Sheriff Blackwell had served them well for the last three years, but he needed to join his wife. Mrs. Blackwell had gone back east to take care of their grandchildren after their daughter and her husband had been tragically killed in an accident. The Blackwells felt that the three children had been through so much that it would be best to let them stay in their home with their grandparents while the estate was settled. Sheriff Blackwell had contacted a good friend of his, Jake Donald, in Boulder, and the town council had agreed that Mr. Donald would be their Sheriff for a year until Blackwell could handle everything and bring the children back to live in Rock Springs. But Donald couldn't start the job until the first of December, and Blackwell needed to sell his son-in-law's business as soon as possible. It just could not wait until December.

The letters to Jess had started flowing in the first week of July. Ma Poole had even written to both Daisy and Slim begging them to convince Jess to become the temporary sheriff until Donald arrived. Blackwell had telegraphed Mort Corey, Laramie's sheriff, telling him that the townsfolk thought very highly of Jess and trusted him. He begged Mort to persuade Jess to come as soon as possible so he could go east. Slim had agreed. Sure, he would miss Jess sorely. But money had been a huge problem lately with the price of beef down, and Jess would make enough in Rock Springs to tide them over until spring. The oldest Jenkins boy was more than willing to come help Slim with the ranch and stages. In fact, Mr. Jenkins had been trying to find a way to pay Slim, Jess, and Daisy back for all the help they had been last year when his crops had caught fire. So it was finally decided. Jess was set to leave first thing in the morning so that he would get to Rock Springs before August 1.

Fortunately, there was a valuable shipment going on the morning stage from Laramie to Rawlins, and the stage line had called on Jess to ride shotgun. The company had agreed to let him ride for free the rest of the way to Rock Springs, knowing that they were getting an expert gun for the protection of the passengers. There would be a couple of overnight stays on the way, but his salary for the shotgun job would cover that and all the meals that he needed on the rest of the trip.

No, Rock Springs was not the problem. Jess was looking forward to staying at Ma Poole's Boarding House again. She and Jess were good friends, and she was a great cook. Maybe not quite as good as Daisy was with Apple Pie, but she sure could do wonders with fried chicken, roast beef, and berry cobbler. He could even taste that cobbler now. And the town had even agreed to pick up the boarding cost in addition to a great salary. No, Rock Springs and the fill-in sheriff job were not problems at all. It was something here at home. He just wasn't sure what it was. Funny, he could always sense when he was being watched by someone on the trail, and he had learned not to ignore those gut feelings. Jess always relied on his senses. So what were those senses trying to tell him now? He carefully scanned the ranch house again. "Daisy, I don't know. I jest have the feeling that somethin' will be different here when I git back. Ya think I'm loco?"

"Of course you're not loco. But I don't think that much will change in four months. Maybe the biggest change will be that Mike'll be taller." She laughed trying to lighten the mood. But then she became more serious. "I know it is a long time to be away, and we will all miss you terribly. Are you sure you're not having serious second thoughts about going?"

"No, not really. I will enjoy seeing Ma and Mr. Howard and everyone there again."

"Are you worried about the job? Is there something happening in Rock Springs that you haven't told us about?" Daisy looked worried now.

"No, no, Daisy. There is nothin' goin' on there –least, nothin' that I know about. It is not the job or Rock Springs. I guess I am jest bein' silly. Don't worry anymore about it. Maybe I am jest worried that you all will have problems here."

Jess had to move away from the door as Slim pushed it open, trying to come in the house. Hearing the last bit of the conversation, Slim grinned broadly. "So now you think that we can't function around here for a few months without you, huh, pard?" He feigned indignation as he pushed his hat back on his head and stared down at Jess with his hands on his hips. Of course, life would be easier if Jess were here. But as much as he tried to remain optimistic, Slim was worried about money. In fact he was extremely worried. The prospect of Jess earning so much money in the short four months might be the only way that they could keep the ranch going. Slim had not talked much about their financial condition since he had not wanted to worry Daisy and Mike, but Jess knew the figures. He had become a full partner in the ranch a while back, and Slim had always been completely honest with him regarding the ledger. It was in really bad shape, even with the money from the stage company. Slim had already tried to take out another loan at the bank, but Mr. Ferguson had advised him that plan might not be in his best interest long term. What if Slim and Jess couldn't make the larger payments? Did they really want to risk losing the ranch?

Then Jess had been offered the temporary job in Rock Springs. Slim was not a particularly religious man, but he had silently said "Thank God" when Jess had told him the salary and promised to put it all in their ranch budget. It would get them through the winter if not longer. Things were looking up. Slim did not doubt Jess' ability to handle things in Rock Springs, and he would be home long before Christmas. It couldn't be a better opportunity. He playfully punched Jess on the shoulder, "I think I can handle things without too much trouble."

Jess punched Slim's shoulder back and then stood up straight matching Slim's hands-on-hips stance. "Well, I'm sure that you won't do things as good as I could. But with Mike, Daisy, and Trace Jenkins here ta keep ya in line, I'm sure ya'll cope somehow 'til I can git back ta run things proper like."

Slim laughed, "That'll be the day, pard. Talking about running things, we better get the next team ready. Stage'll be here soon."

They both went out the door leaving Daisy to close it behind them. She watched her two boys walk to the barn as they continued the good-natured banter and poking, and then she saw Mike following closely behind Jess. As she turned back toward the kitchen, she couldn't help but glance at the fireplace that Jess had been staring at. His favorite rocker stood empty in its normal spot. She didn't share her mother's tendency toward premonitions. Likely Jess was worried only because he would miss them all terribly, even with Ma's good company. Daisy was sure that everyone in Rock Springs would keep Jess from being lonely. Smiling to herself, she mused that they would probably get on the young man's nerves before December came. Yes, Jess could be the life of the party, but he also needed his alone time to think and regroup. She had noticed that fact in her first weeks at the ranch. Jess took solace in spending time riding and grooming Traveler, especially if something was on his mind. She slightly regretted pressuring him to tell her his thoughts. But then again Jess was such a private person he would have continued to evade her questions if he hadn't really wanted to talk. So maybe he had needed her reassurance that everything would be exactly the same at the ranch when he returned.

Maybe Jess was just worried about leaving Traveler at the ranch. Making a mental note to promise him that she and Slim would see that Mike rode and groomed the horse regularly, she started making her final preparations for the stage passengers, softly humming to herself. Yes, admit it or not, Jess knew this was as much his home now as it was Slim's. That was all that was troubling him she thought. He didn't really want to be away for four months, but he knew the money would be a life saver. She certainly knew the dire straits they were in financially. Slim and Jess had tried to keep their concerns from her, but she was not an idiot. A quick look at the ledger was all it took for her to realize just how much they needed the money from Rock Springs. She also knew from Betsy Ferguson that Slim had thought about taking out another loan, but he had changed his mind when Jess agreed to go to Rock Springs. Yes, everything was going to be alright, and everything was going to be exactly the same at the ranch when Jess returned, except of course they would be able to pay off the tab they had run up at the general store.

Daisy was more concerned about Jess' temporary job than she was about the ranch. She silently prayed that Jess would return to them unscathed and that nothing would happen in Rock Springs that would put him in danger. He would outwardly take offense if he knew about her frequent prayers concerning this job. However, she was sure that inwardly he would appreciate her expression of love. Of course, Jess would know better than to think that she doubted his ability to handle anything that the job might offer. Jess was more than capable, and everything would be fine. She had to believe that, even though she was realistic about the dangers of a lawman's job. She was also a firm believer in prayer, especially when one of her boys was wearing a badge. She pushed a stray hair back in its hairpin, mentally shaking herself. Enough of that worry. Now what else did she need to do before the stage rolled in?

The day's stages came and went. Jess and Slim finished all their chores at the normal time, but they still had to show Trace the responsibilities that he would have each day at the ranch. He arrived right on time and was eager to listen and learn. Finally they watched the lanky teenager ride back up the hill toward his family's land. Trace would return in the morning before the first stage was due. Slim had offered to let him stay at the house the entire time, but Trace preferred to ride in early each day and leave after the last stage pulled away.

Daisy had planned supper later than normal to allow time for them to instruct Trace. When she finally called them to the table, Jess patted Mike's shoulder. "Let's go eat, Tiger. I'm starved." All afternoon Mike had tagged along not wanting to be more than a few feet from Jess. Nudging the boy's other shoulder, Slim winked at Mike. Laughing he said, "And just when have you ever not been starving, Jess?" They had both tried to be especially attentive to Mike throughout the day knowing that the youngster was trying his best not to show his sadness over Jess' upcoming trip.

The meal was filled with small talk. Daisy had outdone herself fixing all of Jess' favorites for supper, and he had completely stuffed himself. "That was so good, Daisy."

"Well, you're not done yet. Don't you smell the apple pie that's cooling?"

"Of course I have room for that, Daisy." Then turning to Mike, "Some of us have a special place in our belly for pie. Never too full to eat a large piece of Daisy's apple pie!"

Mike gave him a fleeting smile but immediately asked, "Do ya hav' ta go tomorrow, Jess?"

"We've been over all of that, Mike." Slim interjected trying to save Jess another explanation of the necessity of the trip.

"Tiger, the time will go by quickly. School'll start soon, and I will be back 'for ya know it." Jess reassured him. "Besides, you'll be so busy with homework and taking good care of Traveler for me you won't hav' time to miss me much."

"But things just won't be the same without you here, Jess." Mike looked like he was about to cry.

Slim tried to be sympathetic, "Jess is doing this for all of us and for our friends in Rock Springs, Mike. Sometimes grownups have to do things that are hard but necessary."

Daisy put a piece of pie in front of each of them and then brought the block of cheese. As she sliced it, she said, "Now, Mike, we've been through all this. Jess will not be that far away. He'll write to us, and you can write to him. If we need to tell him something in a hurry we will write it down and have Mose take the note to the telegraph office in town. Jess is right. The time will pass quickly."

"And when I git back, ya can tell me all the things ya learned at school and did with Slim and Trace while I was gone." Jess ruffled the boys blond hair. "It'll be fine, Tiger, ya'll see."

The rest of the evening passed quietly. Jess sat on the floor of the living room with Mike and Buttons leaning against him. He reminded the boy of the list of things he must do with Traveler each day and then he spun a yarn about some of the things he had done when he briefly returned to Texas after the war. Daisy and Slim exchanged smiles wondering how many parts of the yarn Jess was leaving out in order to make it appropriate for Mike's ears.

Getting up, Daisy announced, "Mike, it's late. You really have to give Jess a big hug and go to bed now."

"Aw, Aunt Daisy, can't I stay up just a little longer?"

"No, young man, you cannot."

Slim stood up. "It's really late, Mike. You do as Daisy says right now."

"C'mon, Tiger," Jess said getting up. "I'll tuck you in."

"Can I ride into town tomorrow morning with you two? Please, I promise I'll be good and help bring Traveler back."

"No, Mike, not this time," Slim replied. "Jess and I have to be in town way early. We have to talk to Hank in the stage office before the passengers come. You're going to stay here and finish your morning chores so you can take care of Traveler when I lead him back. I'll be busy taking care of Alamo, so you have to finish all your chores before I return. And it'll still be early when I get back. That is why you are going to go to bed right now.

"Aw, okay. Goodnight, Slim. Goodnight, Aunt Daisy." He reluctantly turned and walked to his bedroom with Jess.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They left the ranch house the next morning while it was still dark. Jess had Slim's traveling bag and his saddlebags filled with everything that he would need for his stay in Rock Springs. Slim had noticed that Jess had retrieved his handgun from its hiding place in the mantel and had packed it in the traveling bag with his clothes. When he tied the bag behind him on the saddle, Slim asked, "Guess you got everything in there and your saddlebags?"

"Yeah." Jess wiped the sweat of his face, "The only thing that would not fit was my winter coat."

"But you'll definitely need that before you get back."

"Yeah, don't I know it. Guess I'll jest have to borrow one. It jest wouldn't fit in and I'm dadgum sure not goin' wear it in this heat."

"We could send it to you on the stage, Jess. I'll do that at the end of September. We don't want ya catching yor death of pneumonia in Rock Springs." Slim dared mention Jess' gunfighter pistol. "I saw that you got your gun out of the mantle. Do you really think that you'll need it, Jess?"

"Don't really think so, but I don't want to be without it if I do." He rubbed his chin, thinking that having that gun might make the difference in life and death if it came down to it. "I think it's been too long for any young jackass to still be interested in outdrawing me. I don't think anyone in Wyoming would connect my name with a fast gun unless they knew me from before. But I still feel better havin' it with me."

Just then Daisy came out to give him another hug. "Jess, you take care of yourself. And you better write and let us know you're okay. And I mean often, young man."

"I will, Daisy." He kissed her check and gave her a bear hug. "You take care of this crew. I shor' hope Mike won't be mad at me for leaving fore he woke up."

"You told him goodbye when you put him to bed last night, didn't you?" She asked still hugging him.

"Yeah, I even told him we'd leave fore he was up."

"Then he'll be fine." She pulled a small sack from her apron. "Do you have room in those saddlebags for one more thing? I made your favorite cookies for you to eat on the stage."

He grinned. "Now when did you do that without us knowing?"

"I made them yesterday while you were all outside, and I hid them in the cupboard. I cooked the pie last so all you would smell was the apple pie." She gave him her best motherly smile. "If you three had seen them last night there wouldn't have been any left for your trip."

Jess kissed her again. "Thank you, Daisy. You're too good to me." He barely managed to close his saddlebag after adding the package. "Take care, Daisy." Leaving was hard, but he didn't want to show it.

Slim broke the awkwardness by asking, "Well I hope you made some for me and Mike too! He's not the only one that gets them, is he?"

"Of course not, Slim Sherman. Although he got a larger share as it should be. After all, he won't get them again until he gets back." She laughed, knowing very well that Slim's comment was intended to give Jess a chance to get his emotions in check.

Jess gave her shoulder another pat and mounted Traveler as Slim got on Alamo. At first they rode very slowly since they only had the moonlight by which to see their way. Once dawn came, they not only picked up the pace, but they also mentally relaxed knowing that they would make Laramie in plenty of time.

"Are you sure you'll be able ta move the stock down ta the lower pastures by yerself even if there's an early snow?" Jess was mentally listing the things that Slim would have to do without his help in the fall.

"Jess, don't worry 'bout that. I've already planned to start moving 'em down in September. That way I'll be sure and get 'em down before there's any snow." Slim glanced over at Jess, "We'll be fine here. You just take care of yourself and don't go lookin' for trouble."

"Now com' on, Slim. I'm not about ta look fer trouble."

"Yeah, I know. You don't have to look for trouble cause you just naturally attract it." He grinned broadly waiting for Jess' denial.

"Do not." Jess said and then looked him in the eye. "It jest seems to find me some times." Then becoming more serious, "I don't spect ta hav' much trouble, Slim. Blackwell has a quiet little town according to Howard and Ma, and there's a deputy ta help me if trouble does come."

"That's one thing that I don't understand, Jess. If they already have a deputy, why doesn't he take over for Blackwell until December?"

"I wondered 'bout that too. That was tha main reason I wasn't so sure at first that I wanted tha job. But I asked Ma the first time I wrote her back. She told me not ta worry 'bout it. That it would all make sense when I got there. She said to trust her. And I do, Slim. I trust her."

"I don't doubt that she's trustworthy, Jess." Ma Poole had visited at the relay station last Christmas. That was the first time that she had been at the ranch for more than a couple of days, but Slim had met her soon after Mike and Daisy had become part of the family. She would not lie to Jess for any reason, and certainly not about a job that might put him in danger. "It doesn't make a lot of sense. Do you think there's something she doesn't know that maybe the town council hasn't let get out?"

"Well, Howard is purty important on the council. He wouldn't lie to me either, Slim."

"I guess there's a good reason. Let me know what it is as soon as you can."

"I will." And then when he noticed Slim's frown of concern, he added, "I promise I will, pard, just as soon as I find out."

They rounded the turn into town and made their way to the stage office. When they had tied the horses to the post, Jess began removing the items that he would take on the stage. He got the saddlebags, Slim's traveling bag, and his rifle. Slim reached in his own saddlebag and pulled out another box of shells. "I want you to put these under the seat, Jess"

"Well, I have a box in my bag and I am sure Charlie will have plenty of ammo for us already, Slim."

"I know that Jess. Just humor me."

"Okay, pard." Jess said taking the extra ammo as they walked into the office.

Hank was already hard at work. "Howdy, Jess, I'm glad you're here early. Hello, Slim. Come on in. There's hot coffee if you two want some."

They both readily accepted the offer. "So is the shipment ready to go?" Jess asked, putting his belongings on the floor near the door.

Hank turned in his chair and gave him his most serious and businesslike look. "You bet it is. Only it's a whole lot bigger than I thought it would be."

"Oh, yeah?" Jess exchanged a glance with Slim.

'We thought it would be $25,000 going to old man Prescott for the mine's payroll. Turns out we got that and an army payroll going on to Green River. So that's $25,000 headed for Rawlins and another $35,000 going all the way to the fort."

"Dadgum." Jess whistled. "So does that mean that the stage line is offering to pay me to ride shotgun all the way to Rock Springs?"

"Nah, Jess, sorry." Hank shook his head. "They say they have an army lieutenant going to meet the stage in Rawlins and do that job all the way to Green River. But the company is definitely paying you from here to Rawlins and you can ride for nothing from Rawlins on. You'll be able to pick up your pay at the stage office in Rawlins, but you and Charlie will have to stop tonight at Elk Mountain. They are expecting you two and will have bunks and food for you there. It's quite a small station, so I wouldn't expect too much. I hope that will be alright." Hank got up and went to the safe.

Just then Charlie walked in. "Howdy, Jess, Slim." Then looking at Jess, "Guess Hank filled you in. We'll have a lot to look after in that strongbox."

"Yeah, I jest heard." Then looking at Slim. "Sure hope nobody else has heard."

Filling the strongbox, Hank announced, "I doubt that anyone else knows. Jest heard from the army myself yesterday."

"Let's git going, Jess. Slim, see ya soon." Charlie picked up the strongbox while Jess grabbed his gear.

"No passengers?" Jess inquired.

"None so far and unless someone wants a ticket in the next five minutes you two will only have to worry about that." Hank said looking at the box. "Have a good trip."

"We hope ta." Jess and Slim followed Charlie to the stage. Jess loaded his gear and placed the extra box of shells below his seat.

"Pard, be careful." Slim looked worried as he shook Jess' hand.

"Don't worry so, Hardrock." Jess confidently announced, "We'll be jest fine." He started to climb up on the stagecoach, but he saw Mort walking up. 'Well, Mort, seems like I won't be causin' any trouble 'round here for a while."

"So I hear, Sheriff Harper." Mort slapped his shoulder, "So I hear."

"Make that Temporary Sheriff Harper, Mort. I look forward to seeing ya in early December."

"You take care, Jess. You don't want me to have to depend on Slim here the next time I need a deputy, do you?" They both laughed and shook hands.

Slim tried to look offended but then broke out in a smile. "Well, Mort, you'll get rich on what you save on coffee with Jess out of town for a while."

"Boys, I got to get back to the office. Jess, have a good trip and keep a sharp eye out, son. If I hear of any trouble heading your way, I'll wire you in Rock Springs, and you do the same for me."

Jess nodded at Mort and started to climb up, but then turned around and grinned at Slim. "Don't let things fall apart without me, Slim." They shook hands again. "Take care, Slim."

"Last time you went to Rock Springs on a mission, I told you not to forget where you started from. That goes for now too."

"You bet, pard." And with that he took up the shotgun seat, and the stage started down the road. Slim stood watching it roll away until it disappeared from sight. God he hoped this was the right thing for Jess to be doing. But if it wasn't, it was too late now. Enough of this crap, Slim thought, I've got to get back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was hot. In fact it was a very hot day as the stage made its way to Elk Mountain. The last time that Jess had ridden shotgun on this route, it had been a disaster. Scotty had betrayed them all, and Jess had been left walking to Rawlins with Lottie and Grace. They had barely made it, but he had found and killed Stack in the end. Well, at least this time he wasn't planning on stumbling into Rawlins half dead. But damn it was hot. He kept having to wipe the sweat off his forehead to keep it out of his eyes so he could continually scout their surroundings. So far, so good. He saw nothing but open and clear road. Jess had ridden with Charlie before. Charlie was a good driver, steady and dependable with great control of the team. Nothing to worry about here. Looked like it was going to be a peaceful and uneventful ride. Jess pulled the cookies out and offered Charlie one.

"Mm. These are good, Jess, thanks."

"Yeah, they're great, ain't they?"

"Guess we better enjoy them. Last time I stopped at Elk Mountain the food wasn't that great. The station is connected to a saloon, but the cook was terrible. Hope they have a better cook now!"

"Connected to a saloon?"

"Yeah, haven't you been this way before?"

"Well, I started out on this road one time, but we detoured hoping to avoid trouble. It didn't work. No, I've never stopped at Elk Mountain. I am not sure that stopping at a place that's part saloon is a good idea with this much in the strongbox."

"Yeah, you're right. But we ain't got no other choice. We'll have ta take turns sleeping tonight. One of us is gonna need to watch this here box all night."

"That's what I was jest thinkin'."

"Probably better to have supper at our bunks with the box there too. I can git the food if you stay with the box when we get in."

"Alright, Charlie. Sounds fine."

They finally made it through all the intervening stage stops and pulled into the relay station at Elk Mountain a little before dusk. "Shame we cain't git a little further down tha road today." Jess noted.

Charlie shook his head. "No point. Tha next four relay stations ain't got a place to spend the night. I ain't about ta try ta drive this road in tha pitch black."

"Yeah, that would be a dumb move with this load. Nighttime is no time to be on the road with this."

They got to the bunkroom, and luckily they had it to themselves for the night. Jess was not sure they were going to get much sleep at all even with taking shifts since they could clearly hear the piano and voices in the saloon through the connecting wall. They had asked on the way in what the saloon was serving for food. It was steak and potatoes. They had ordered two plates, and Charlie had gone to get the tray. The room was pretty bare containing only bunks, two washstands, and two small tables with lamps. At least the pitchers were full of water. Jess did the best he could to wash his hands and face, but the dust clung heavily to his clothes. His dark blue shirt was almost as cream-colored as his jeans since it was covered with dust. Well, it would just have to do until they got to Rawlins. He would clean up at the hotel there and put on fresh clothes so he would look presentable when he pulled into Rock Springs.

"I think we're in luck, Jess. There is a new cook. I wouldn't be surprised if someone hadn't shot the other one." Charlie laughed. "Hope this one is better."

"I'm so hungry if it don't make me throw up, I'll be happy." Jess hadn't realized how tired he was. Tired and hungry and still feeling the grit that had somehow worked it's way under his shirt.

Actually, the meal was quite passable. "They have any coffee over there, Charlie?"

"Yeah, I told 'em we'd come back for it when we brought the tray back."

Jess stood up. "I'd jest as soon go git it. I need to stretch my legs a bit." He stacked the empty dishes on the tray and made his way into the saloon. More than needing to stretch his legs, he wanted to see what the crowd in the saloon looked like. The girl at the bar smiled broadly at Jess when he walked in. She came up and took the tray. "Well, hello, there. I'm Sally. Are you here for the coffee?"

"Yeah."

"I've got a pot for you. That's two cups, right?

"Yeah, thanks, Sally." He smiled back at her, but he wasn't as interested in flirting with her as he was in surveying the crowd. He turned toward the room, leaning his back against the bar. The place was crowded. His eyes naturally went toward the back edge of the room. He had learned long ago to sit with his back against a wall, and he was most interested in the occupants that followed that procedure. There were a few rough looking characters at the tables on the edge of the room, but none of them seemed to be particularly interested in his presence. Hopefully, no one had seen him take the strongbox into the bunkroom when they had pulled in. Satisfied that everything looked normal, he turned back to the bar just in time to see Sally returning with another tray with the coffee and cups.

"You want a drink and some company before you take the coffee?"

"I'd love the company, darlin', but my pardner wouldn't appreciate drinking cold coffee. So I gess not."

"All right then. Have it your way." She smiled seductively at him. "Maybe another time."

"Maybe." Giving her another smile, he took the tray and walked out of the saloon. He just wanted his coffee now that he knew there didn't appear to be anything that screamed danger at him.

The coffee was good and hot. "So which shift do you want, Charlie?"

"If it's alright with you, Jess, I'd like some shut eye first."

"That's fine." It really was fine with Jess. If there was going to be any trouble at all, it would probably come in the next few hours in order to give the perpetrators time to get far away before the sunrise and the possible formation of a posse. Jess didn't know if Charlie was as good with a gun as he was with the reins, but he really didn't want to find out any time soon.

The night passed slowly. Jess drank more room temperature coffee and kept alert although his mind kept returning to home and then to his previous time wearing a badge in Rock Springs. He wondered if they would have any passengers on the next leg of the trip. He wished that they could know ahead of time if all they would have was the strongbox. Then they could pull out before dawn. He just wanted to get this money delivered and get on his way to Rock Springs. Part of him wished that he had had the money to just take the train. Or maybe he should have ridden Traveler to Rock Springs. That would have suited him just fine, but he had promised that he would use Blackwell's horse so that it would get regular exercise while the lawman was in the east. Normally, Jess didn't ever pass up an opportunity to ride shotgun, and he actually enjoyed it most of the time. He guessed his uneasiness was because this was not a normal run. This time he wouldn't deliver the strongbox and then return home like he usually did. He was going into a somewhat unknown situation. Yes, he did trust Ma and Mark Howard. But what the hell was up with that deputy? Wouldn't a normal deputy jump at the chance to be in charge for a year? Was he a coward? If so, why the hell did Blackwell keep him on as his deputy? Jess had never met Blackwell, but Ma and Howard thought the world of him. Mort had known him for a couple of years and had never heard anything but good about him although he did not know anything about the Deputy.

Finally, at 2:00 AM, he woke Charlie to take over the watch.

"You sure took a long shift, Jess. You better get some sleep yerself."

"Wake me at 5, Charlie. I'll be fine with that. We need to get breakfast and get the team in place in plenty of time. Is the schedule to pull out at 7 or 8?"

"We need to pull out at 7 sharp."

"Good. See you at 5." Jess was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

They were on the road at 7 AM, again without any passengers, just the strongbox. It was another hot as Hades day. But they made good time and were ahead of schedule at the noon relay station. At this point it looked like everything was in place for at least an on time arrival in Rawlins. Jess was looking forward to getting his pay, checking into the hotel, and getting a warm bath before dinner. He didn't want to show up in Rock Springs looking this rough. That would not make the best impression on the town council members that he had not yet met. As soon as the team was changed and more coffee was downed, they were back on the road thinking they might even get into Rawlins early.

But just as Jess and Charlie got in the vicinity of Fort Steele, things went sour. "Somethin's not right with tha rear wheel, Jess." Charlie reined the horses to a stop and applied the brake.

Jess scanned the road ahead, behind, and on both sides. "We'll be sittin' ducks stopped like this."

Charlie had gotten down and was inspecting the left rear wheel. "Jess, we got real problems here." He came back toward the front where Jess was still standing up on the stage. "Damn good thang I noticed the problem before we wrecked. Tha damn wheel is loose, and tha axle looks like it's 'bout ta break."

"How far is it ta Fort Steele?" Jess asked hoping down to look for himself.

"We'll have to leave the route up ahead. Thar's a turnoff to the fort. Then it's bout two more miles due north from there."

"I wonder if we can make it fore it breaks." Jess was inspecting the axle and wheel himself. "I could fix the axle if I had the right tools. Done plenty of this at tha relay station." Jess stood up and looked around again.

"Not much we can do but slow down ta a trot and try ta make it." Charlie said. If we get ta tha fort they can help us fix it."

"Anything is better than sittin' here jest waitin' to be robbed. Let's git ta tha fort."

The going was slow. They carefully made their way to the turnoff and headed north to Fort Steele. When they took the turnoff, Jess hoped down to walk beside the coach. There was an increasing wobble in the wheel. "I'm not sure that we're gonna make it all the way ta tha fort, Charlie." Jess wiped the sweat off his forehead again with his sleeve.

"Well, it's a little less than two miles ahead, Jess. We should make it within an hour. That is if it don't break first."

Jess didn't answer. He was scanning the woods around the road and thinking. If they made it all the way ta tha fort – good. If not, he needed ta decide the best course of action. Charlie could walk ta tha fort or ride one of tha horses while he guarded tha box. No that was stupid. Tha best thing ta do was ta unhook two of tha horses. He could ride and hold tha box in front of him for that short a trip. But if they had trouble, it would be hard ta hold the box and draw his gun. And it would also be impossible ta hold tha box and shoot his rifle with accuracy. Surely Charlie could shoot straight enough if he had too. Or could he?

Charlie interrupted his thoughts by calling out, "One mile ta go, Jess."

"You that familiar with the road, Charlie?"

"Yeah. I was in the army before I started with the stage line. I was stationed here fer two years. I know every turn in this here road. It's pretty level from here and not too rough."

"So why did you leave the army?"

"Enlistment was up. If I had re-enlisted I wood'uh been sent ta Fort Lyon. Didn't want ta go there. Didn't like what I heard about the commander. Been driving wagons while at Fort Steele. Decided to drive for the stage line."

Jess was relieved a little. An ex-army man should be a fairly good shot if needed. But it wasn't needed. The stage made it to the fort, barely. Just inside the gate, the wheel gave way completely. A beaming sergeant came up to Charlie immediately. "God, it's Corp. Martin! What the hell you been doin' to that stage, Charlie?" The sarge was a big, burly man in his late thirties.

"Jez thought you didn't have enuff to keep ya busy, Sarge. How the hell are ya?"

"Never better, Charlie. Looks like you two are in need of the army's expert help.

"Sarge, this is Jess Harper."

"Howdy, Harper. I'm Ernie Bishop. Nice to meet ya." He turned and called to some soldiers to come and take care of the stage.

"Thanks, Sarge. But let me git something offa that stage fore they take it away." Jess grabbed the strongbox. "Is there somewhere safe we can put this while ya help us fix it?"

Just then an officer came out of the headquarters. "Sergeant, what do we have here?"

After exchanging salutes, Bishop explained the situation and introduced Lieutenant Morrison to Jess and Charlie. Motioning to Jess, Morrison said, "Bring that in here, Harper. I'll take you to our commanding officer, Col. Davis. I imagine he'll let you store that in headquarters while your stage is being fixed. It was obvious that Morrison was young, but he was also a no nonsense officer. "Are you all headed to Rawlins with the army payroll for Green River?"

"Yes, how did you know that?" Jess was surprised by Morrison's question.

"Well, I am the army lieutenant that was supposed to meet you all in Rawlins in tha morning and ride tha stage ta Green River ta protect that strongbox."

"The army payroll is not all that's in this box. We have ta deliver this ta tha stage office in Rawlins. They'll give you the army payroll ta guard." Jess corrected him.

"Not a problem, Harper. We'll of course operate under the stage line's rules." Morrison introduced them to Col. Davis, an all business career officer.

"We'll fix the stage as fast as we can. In the meantime, the box will be locked in the safe right here." Davis put the strongbox in the huge safe and shut and locked the door. "Lieutenant, take these men over to the mess hall and see that they are fed."

"Thank you, Colonel, we appreciate all your help." Jess said.

"No problem at all, Harper." Then turning to Charlie, "You look familiar, Martin."

"I am surprised you remember, Colonel. I served here under you several years ago. It was Corporeal Charles Martin then, sir."

"I rarely forget a face, son. Now if you will forgive me, gentleman, I have quite a lot to do. Morrison will see to whatever you need and make sure the men make all the necessary repairs."

Morrison walked them to the mess hall and sat with them while they all ate. "Where you from, Harper?"

"Laramie." Jess said in between bites.

"No, I mean originally. I could swear that you have a Texas accent." Morrison smiled, "Right, aren't I?" He asked laughing.

"Yeah, that's right. Reckon yore from Texas too?" Jess looked up from his plate.

"You bet. Near Amarillo. Guess I haven't lost the accent either. My family moved out this way ten years ago. I've spent the last three in the army." Then he turned to Charlie, "You musta left here fore I came?"

"Yeah, been with the stage line for four years now. I had one year left when Col. Davis took over command. Can't believe he even remembered seeing me at all."

"Davis doesn't forget a thing. Believe me. But he is a good commander to learn from. He's tough, but fair. I consider it an honor to serve under him."

Jess immediately liked Morrison. He mentally calculated that Morrison's family probably came west right after the war ended. He rarely saw such maturity in a man Morrison's age, especially one that would have been too young to have grown up fast as a soldier in the war. Of course, many young'uns grew up fast because they lost fathers and brothers who did fight. Morrison couldn't be more than twenty-three or four years old, but he already had the confidence of a much more senior officer. And it wasn't confidence in the form of arrogance. It was confidence in his own ability that made him so relaxed and at the same time so official. Jess certainly understood why Morrison had been picked to escort the payroll to Green River.

"How long do you think it will take to get the axle and wheel fixed?" Jess asked.

"We'll check on that as soon as you boys finish eatin'." Morrison took a swallow of his coffee. "I'm sure you want to get on into Rawlins without any more delay."

Charlie pulled out his pocket watch. "We should already be pulling into Rawlins. Dave in the stage office will be going loco 'bout the box."

"Well, if you boys are done, we'll check on the repairs. Then we can send a telegram to Rawlins, Charlie, if you think you should."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

When they got to the army blacksmith and livery, they realized that the telegram would definitely be necessary. "Sarge, you're sure that it's gonna take that long to get these boys back on the road?" Morrison asked again.

"Only if they want it fixed so they can git to Rawlins in one piece, Sir."

Jess and Charlie were busy inspecting the work that was being done. They exchanged glances. "Now that I see jest how bad it is I'd say we were really lucky we got here at all, Jess. This sure is worse than I thought it was."

"Yeah." Jess agreed. "We better get that telegram sent. Looks like this won't be ready any time soon."

"It's already 5:30. Another three hours or so for repairs. Thar's no way we could make Rawlins fore it was pitch black out thar. And I'm s'posed to pull outta there at 8 in the morning for Rock Springs." Charlie shook his head.

"We can give you two bunks for the night. But if you want to make Rawlins before 8 in the morning, we'll need to leave here before dawn." Morrison offered.

"Guess that's all we can do." Jess frowned. "We need to send that telegram now and let them know that all we'll have time to do in Rawlins in the morning is to deliver the strongbox, change the team and pick up passengers."

"And get the strongbox for Green River." Morrison added. "Let's go send it."

Charlie wrote a quick message that said, "Stuck Ft. Steele for night [stop] Broken wheel [stop] Will arrive morning [stop] Have team ready for 8 AM [stop]" and handed the message to the soldier. "Could you send this to Rawlins? Address it to the Great Central Overland Mail office."

The young private looked at Morrison apologetically, "Sorry, sir, but I have a stack of messages from Col. Davis that must go through first. Official business that cannot be delayed according to his orders. And he said there would be more of them before he was through."

They all looked at the stack of papers on the telegrapher's desk as Morrison said, "Looks like you have quite a few there already, Tucker. How long you think all that will take you?"

"Might be over an hour to finish these, Lieutenant. And if his aide sends more, I'll have to do those first, sir"

"Yes, of course. Send it as soon as you can then."

"Yes, sir."

Morrison turned to Jess and Charlie, "Let's get you bunks for the night. We'll come back here later. Make sure it got through." He showed them where they would sleep for the night. "Charlie, Jess, I need to verify that my troops did all they were supposed to this afternoon. I'll be back."

"Fine, thanks."

After Morrison left, Jess said, "The Rawlins office will be in a tither bout that money 'til they git that telegram."

"Don't I know it!" Charlie lay back on the bunk. "At least our bellies are full and we can git a night's sleep with the box locked in the Colonel's safe. I'm lookin' forward to sleepin' as soon as we know that message went through and the stage is ready to roll."

"Yeah, I could definitely use some shut eye myself." Jess agreed heartily as he sat on the other bunk.

The time slowly ticked by until finally there was a knock on the door. It was Morrison. "Okay," he announced, "I checked with Col Davis and I'll be able to unlock the safe in his office at 5:00 in the morning. We need to be on the road as soon as we get it if we want to make Rawlins in time to pull back out at 8. Let's go check on that telegram."

They reached the telegrapher's office just as Tucker was sending their message. "You want to wait a few minutes and see if there's an answer? You never know if the other end is going to answer or not."

"Dave will answer." Charlie stated matter of factly. The three sat down to wait for a reply, but they shouldn't have bothered since the reply started coming in as soon as their butts hit the bench.

Tucker hastily wrote the message down and handed it to Charlie. It read: "Relieved. Will be ready for 8."

"I just bet he is. Have you ever met him, Jess?"

"No."

"He's as fidgety as an ole woman when a stage like ours is late. I've seen him pace back and fo so much it's a wonder the floor don't give way."

They went to check on the stage next. The sergeant was just finishing the last of the repairs. "Jest in time gents. You want to take a look at it?"

Jess and Charlie checked the wheel and axle and thanked the sergeant for a job well done. "We'll be back before 5 in the morning to hitch up the team." Charlie said. "Will the livery be unlocked then?"

Morrison answered for the sergeant, "You'll be here and have it unlocked by 4:45 in the morning, won't you Bishop?"

"Yes, sir." He saluted and when it was returned the sergeant said to Jess and Charlie, "See you in the morning."

Morrison walked them back to their quarters. "I'll beat on your door at 4:30 unless you know you'll wake up on time."

"You better beat it down loudly as tired as I am." Jess said wearily. "Thanks again for everything, Morrison." Jess was quite tired since he had only had three hours sleep in the last two days.

Charlie looked exhausted also. He locked their door and then he pulled his boots off, laid his gun belt next to them, and threw his hat in the same general direction. As he lay down he said, "I hope you can hear Morrison's banging in the morning. I will be dead to the world." He was asleep as soon as he finished speaking.

Jess pulled his own boots off and unbuckled his gun belt and his regular belt. Before laying down, he checked the bullets in his .45. Only after making sure that all was in order did Jess remove his hat, shirt, and jeans, laying them all on the floor next to his bunk. Well, my clothes will be filthy when I git to Rock Springs, but it cain't be helped none. I sure as hell ain't gonna put on clean clothes as filthy and sweaty as I am now. He made sure that his holster was where he could grab his gun out easily if he needed to. Then he lay down.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jess slept deeply without dreaming. When he was out in the big open, he slept very lightly and could draw his gun immediately if he heard the slightest sound. It was normally only when he was at home at the Sherman ranch that he was difficult to wake up in the morning. He didn't know how long the racket had been going on when he finally realized that the noise was someone banging on the door. It took him a second to recognize where he was and remember that the source of the noise was probably Morrison. There was a small amount of light coming from under the door that gave him just enough vision to grab his gun, stumble to the door and find the key. He unlocked it and opened it a crack, not revealing his gun hand. "Morrison?"

"Yeah, boys. It's 4:30." Jess saw Morrison standing there with a lit lantern that had been the source of the light under the door. How the hell Morrison looked completely alert at this time of morning Jess didn't know.

"Thanks. We'll be out in a few minutes." Jess answered as they both heard a loud snore from Charlie. "I'll beat him in the head if I have to." Jess said rubbing his eye with his free hand.

Morrison laughed, "Meet me at the livery. Sarge was gonna round up some coffee and have it for you there. No point in trying to get anything from the mess hall at this time."

"Yeah." Jess said closing the door. He went over and shook Charlie awake. "Git up, Charlie. We got ta meet Morrison at the livery." Jess quickly dressed, buckled his gun belt, and put on his hat.

"Gad, I need coffee." Was all Charlie said as he pulled his boots on.

"Morrison said we'd git some at livery. Let's go."

They walked quickly to the livery and were pleased to see that it was standing wide open. When they entered, Bishop met them with a big grin. "Well, Charlie, I pulled in a couple of favors from the mess sergeant." He nodded toward a make-shift table that he had set up. It contained a coffee pot, several tin cups, and a pile of ham and biscuits.

"Thank you, Sergeant!" gasped Charlie.

"Much obliged for everything." Jess said as he reached to pour the coffee.

Morrison walked in and gave Bishop an approving look. "Bishop, I appreciate this. How on earth did you manage to get ham and biscuits at this time of the morning? I was hoping for just coffee."

"Oh I have mu ways, sir. Jest used up all the favors the mess sergeant owed me. And Charlie, I hitched the team for you. You can check everything and make sure it's like ya want it."

Jess and Charlie ate like they hadn't had a meal in days. Morrison finished first and glanced at his watch. "We might as well move the stage over to headquarters as soon as you all are done. Col Davis said he'd be waiting for us to open the safe."

Jess turned to the sergeant, "Bishop if you are ever around Rock Springs for the next four months or in Laramie after that, come see me. I owe you. You have been a life saver on this trip."

"Well, Harper, I have a reason. I want you to talk Martin here into coming back to the army. I ain't had a decent driving crew since he left. Most of our duty is on horseback, but when we need ta move equipment, I need a dependable driver. Martin here was the best. But then he up and left us."

"Com'on, Sarge. Ya know I had m'reasons." Charlie looked uncomfortable.

"Yep, but I still want ya back whenever ya git tired of that stage driving." Bishop slapped him on the shoulder.

They finished eating quickly and checked the hitches. Jess made sure that all but the strongbox was loaded properly on the stage.

Charlie said, "Let's git the box and git going, Jess. Morrison, you ready?

"Yep. Let's go."

When they pulled up in front of the headquarters building, they found Davis in his office waiting for them. "Morrison," the Colonel said, "you guard that payroll with your life when you leave Rawlins. Telegraph me when you reach Green River and let me know you delivered it. Then I guess you'll want a day's leave before you head back?" He sounded gruff, but Jess saw a slight smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

"I would greatly appreciate that, sir." Morrison looked elated.

Davis turned to the safe, unlocked it, and handed the locked strongbox to Jess. "I assume you are in charge of this until the Rawlins stage manager gives it to Morrison with the army funds."

"Yes, sir. And thank you again for everything, Col. Davis." Jess and Charlie shook Davis's hand.

"Glad that we could be of help, Harper, Martin." Then turning to Morrison he said, "Carry on, Lieutenant." He returned Morrison's salute and walked them to the door.

As they left the headquarters, Morrison asked them, "How particular is the man in the Rawlins office? Do you think he would mind taking my horse to the livery for me if we pull in too late for me to do it myself?"

Charlie looked at his watch. "It was only a few minutes after 5 o'clock. "If all goes well, you should have time ta take your mount over ta the livery while we change tha team and switch out tha strongboxes. Stage office is close ta tha livery. But if not, Dave will have a boy take your horse over."

"Good. I'll need to leave my horse there, so I can ride back here when I git back ta Rawlins on the return trip." Jess and Charlie climbed up on the stage, and Morrison guided his horse alongside.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mose was loading passengers onto the eastbound stage in Laramie at 7 AM. He was still shaking his head over the news that he had just heard. The westbound stage from Elk Mountain to Rawlins had not arrived last night and the stage office in Rawlins had telegraphed to Elk Mountain asking what time Charlie had left the station. Elk Mountain had then telegraphed the Laramie office around six o'clock last night that the stage had not arrived in Rawlins as scheduled, alerting them that there might be a problem with the shipment. What Mose and the Laramie station did not know was that Dave in the Rawlins office had gone home after he had finally heard from Fort Steele, planning to telegraph the involved offices again when the stage at last arrived the next day. Dave did not want to spend needless money on more telegrams until he actually received the strongbox. Before Mose mounted the stage, he saw a stage line employee and Mort Cory walking from Mort's office to the stage depot. He joined them a little ways from the stage. Even Mose knew better than to alarm the passengers who were already in the stage with the possibility that one of the Great Central Overland Mail stages was unaccounted for. "Mort," Moses said, "Do you know any more than I do about what happened to Jess?"

"No, I don't, Mose. And I don't want you ta go thinking the worse. If anyone can take care of hisself it is Jess Harper."

"I know that, Sheriff, but I also know what was on that stage."

"That's why I just got involved. Gonna find out what I can."

"I gotta pull out. I hope Jess is okay. Bye, Mort."

Mort just grunted at Mose as he went into the stage depot.

Mose's first eastbound stop was at the Sherman Relay Station. Slim and Trace Jenkins stood ready to change the team, but Mose wanted to talk with Slim alone. Mose helped the passengers out of the stage and directed them to the coffee inside. He then turned to Trace, "Yore the Jenkins boy, ain't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I need you to go tell Daisy that I'll be in there in a few minutes to git some of her coffee. Go on in now. I'll help Slim with the team."

Trace looked puzzled but did as he was told when Slim nodded his approval. As soon as Trace was out of earshot, Mose said, "Slim, we gotta talk."

"Is something wrong, Mose that you didn't want Trace to hear?"

"Jess's stage never made it into Rawlins last night. Left Elk Mountain at 7 in the morning, and never showed."

"Is that all you know about it, Mose?" Slim was visibly upset.

"Yeah. That's all anybody knew when I pulled outta Laramie."

"Well, you better go on in and get coffee. And don't you say a word to Daisy or Mike 'bout this til we know something definite! I'll go to town as soon as you leave. Trace can handle the other stages with the drivers' help." Slim headed toward the barn to saddle Alamo.

As soon as the stage pulled out, Slim told Trace that he needed to get the drivers of the next stages to help him switch teams. He said that he had forgotten to buy some things he needed in town for fence repairs and that he had to get them right away. He went into the house and told Daisy the same thing.

"Oh, will you be back in time for supper, Slim?" She was very puzzled over Slim's rather unusual behavior and doubted that he actually needed fence supplies. It would be very small fence supplies that could be carried home on Alamo and not the buckboard. Mose must have told him something.

"I'm not sure, Daisy. If I'm here, I'm here. If not you and Mike go on and eat." He grabbed his gun and hat and almost ran out to his horse.

Daisy knew something was very wrong, but she knew also that Slim wasn't going to tell her any more about it.

Slim rode into town as fast as he ever had. He knew that he was pushing Alamo very hard, but he made it safely in record time. He tied his horse to the rail outside Mort's office, but he found the sheriff's office locked. He rushed across the street to the stage office and saw Mort there with Hank.

"So Mose has already told you, huh, Slim?" Mort said bleakly.

"Do you know anything else, Mort? Hank?"

Hank answered, "No, haven't heard anything else from Rawlins yet. I'm heading over to the telegraph office right now to send a message and see if they've heard anything else. God, I hope that strongbox is not gone. We'll have hell to pay to both the army and the mine."

As he followed Mort and Hank out the door, Slim said sharply, "Well, I'm more worried about Jess. He'd never let anything happen to that box if he was in any shape to stop it!"

"I'm worried about all of it." Mort replied. "But before we all go off half-cocked we gotta have the facts."

"That's jest what I'm tryin' to git, Mort." Hank said indignantly. "Somebody's gotta know somethan'. Stages don't jest disappear!"

Hank burst into the telegraph office and quickly wrote out three messages. To the stage stop at Elk Mountain, he asked if they could find out what the last relay station was that Jess had arrived at the previous day. Maybe today's runs could get that information. To Rawlins, he asked if they had any new information about the stage. To Green River, he asked if the army commander had any knowledge about the stage or the army escort that was to have met the stage at Rawlins. Hank requested that the escort leave Rawlins and backtrack the route toward Elk Mountain.

When the telegrapher had sent those messages, Mort decided to add two of his own. He sent a message to the sheriff in Rawlins asking for help finding the stage and asking if he had heard recently of any outlaws roaming the area between Elk Mountain and Rawlins. And he sent a message to Sheriff Blackwell in Rock Springs telling him that Jess and the stage had not arrived in Rawlins yesterday and that he would advise as soon as he had any further information. Turning to Slim and Hank, he said, "Last I heard Elk Mountain doesn't have any local law. They depend on the US Marshall went he comes through so no point in sending a telegram there."

"What else can we do, Mort?" Slim asked. "Short of me riding out to find them myself."

"Slim, I wouldn't do that just yet. We need to wait at least until we know where they were seen last." Then Mort turned to the telegrapher, "If you get any replies, let us know immediately."

"Well, I have to get back to the office." Hank said. "I have to keep the other stages on schedule."

"Let me know if you get word before I do." Mort demanded.

"You do the same." Hank demanded back.

Slim and Mort walked over to the sheriff's office. "I should be doing something, Mort. I can't jest wait."

"I'm afraid that's what we're all gonna hav' to do, son." Mort grabbed his coffee pot and two cups.

"So we're supposed to jest sit here and drink coffee while Jess could be bleeding to death somewhere?" Slim slammed his fist down on Mort's desk.

"Or you could act like Jess and lose your temper, which is what you're doin' now." Then Mort's tone softened, "Slim, use your head like you normally do and let's start calmly planning what needs to be done."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ma Poole walked into Blackwell's office on her way to the general store. She knew Jess would be very hungry when the stage arrived tonight from Rawlins. It was an unusually long run for one day. Even though the town council was planning to buy him dinner after their meeting, she knew he would need something to hold him over and a lot of coffee. She thought it would be nice to invite Sheriff Blackwell to have coffee and cobbler before the meeting so they could get to know each other a little before Jess met with the rest of the council.

Blackwell was reading something at his desk when she walked in. Looking up, he said, "I'm glad you're here, Ma. I think I have some bad news."

"What's wrong, Sheriff?"

He showed her the telegram from Laramie. As soon as she read it, she sank into the chair in front of Blackwell's desk. "Oh, no. But we don't know what caused the delay yet, right?"

"That's right, Ma. All we know is that they were supposed to get into Rawlins last night and they didn't. I'm waiting to hear more."

"Well, you let me know as soon as you hear anything else. In the meantime, Sheriff, I'm going right ahead and make that cobbler. I'd do better to keep busy. Surely, Jess and the stage will turn up."

Blackwell smiled at the independent woman whom he and his wife had come to know very well in the last three years. "I will come over to your place as soon as I hear anything at all." He just hoped that there was some explanation for the stage's delay that didn't involve foul play or serious injury due to an accident.

Meanwhile Dave in the Rawlins office was having second thoughts about not letting the other stations know that he had received the telegram from Charlie last night. He just finished reading the telegram from Laramie. He had met Hank once and he realized that Hank was surely fretting over the strongbox. But there was nothing he could do about it at the moment. It was 7:00 in the morning, which was a very busy time at the stage depot. He saw the eastbound stage off, but he knew that he didn't have time to get to the telegraph office and get back before Charlie would be coming in fast and needing a quick turn-around to stay on schedule and roll back out at 8. Even if he had wanted to try it, his customers for the next stage started arriving. He saw a familiar face come up to the counter. "So are you heading back to Rock Springs this morning, Caroline?

The well-dressed young woman answered, "Yes, I am. Does that morning run still leave at eight o'clock?"

"Yes - that is if the westbound stage arrives here on time. I am expecting them to roll in any minute now."

She smiled and said politely, "I need one ticket for the 8 o'clock to Rock Springs then."

Dave sold her the ticket and asked, "Jest the two bags, Caroline?"

"Yes, that's all I have with me."

"As soon as the stage gets here I'll load them for you. Probably be best to wait on the bench inside." He pointed to a large bench under the front window. "Unless, of course, you'd prefer to sit on the bench outside. I wouldn't suggest that though. As hot and dry as it's been lately, the stage is likely to stir up quite a lot of dust when it rolls in."

"Yes, I'd rather sit in here." She smiled again and took her seat.

She sure had grown up to be a pretty woman, Dave thought as he glanced in her direction again. Medium blonde hair pulled back neatly in a bun under a stylish hat. And those eyes fascinated him. He had never seen prettier eyes. He guessed they would be called brown, but they were so light that they looked almost like gold. Funny, he thought, all three of the Simpson girls were quite attractive and each resembled both parents to some degree, but only Caroline had those distinctively beautiful eyes, not her father's brown ones nor her mother's light blue ones. He mentally shook himself. He was happily married and more than twice her age.

Just then he heard the stage coming in. Charlie was coming in a little too fast, but Dave understood that. They had more than a team change to take care of. Dave said to Caroline, "It'll be a few minutes before they're ready to roll back out. Just stay seated, and I'll let you know when you can board."

"Thank you, Dave." She smiled again as he headed toward the door.

But Dave hadn't even reached the door when it was roughly pushed open. Charlie rushed in followed by Jess who was carrying the strongbox.

"Well, it was a hell of trip." Charlie announced loudly, not noticing the presence of the lady sitting on the bench. "But we finally got here. This here is Jess Harper, don't think ya have met before." And then turning to Morrison who had just entered the room, "And this here is Lt. Morrison. He's going with the stage to Green River."

"Howdy, Jess, Lt. We need to move, boys, if we're gonna stay on schedule."

Morrison stepped up quickly, "Good to met ya, Dave, but I need to get my horse to the livery. I'll be back in just a few minutes."

"Alright, Lt. You really aren't needed until they're ready to pull out." Then Dave turned to Jess, "Bring that in the back office, Jess. Charlie, the fresh team is out back. I'll help you after I git this ready for the next leg."

Charlie turned then and saw the young women. He tipped his hat, "Ma'am."

Miss Simpson looked at him rather blankly, "Sir," was all she said as she thought to herself that these two men were the dustiest human beings that she had seen since returning from back east. She looked away as she couldn't help but notice that the ticket office had taken on a rather rank odor since their arrival.

But then Charlie took another step toward her. "Are you riding on the stage to Rock Springs, Ma'am?"

"Yes." This man clearly stunk. She wrinkled her noise.

"Well, I'll be driving ya. Are these your bags?"

"Yes." Was her only response.

"I'll load them on the stage as soon as I change the team."

Lord, she wished he would move away from her. She looked down at her hands and was glad that the driver went out to start changing the team.

In the back office, Dave made sure that the contents of the strongbox were correct. He took the mine payroll and locked it in the safe. He returned the army payroll to the strongbox and locked it. "Jess your pay is in the cash register in the front office. Let's go settle up."

Jess reached to take the strong box off the table.

"No, Jess, you're not riding shotgun on this leg of the trip, remember? I have to give that to the Army Lt."

"Yeah, sorry." Jess looked sheepish. "It's started to feel like it's part of my arm."

Dave laughed as they went to the front office. He counted out the pay and handed it to Jess.

"Well, at least, having ta stop at Ft. Steele last night saved me the cost of dinner and a hotel." Jess folded the bills and put them in the pocket of his dark blue shirt. He turned then and saw the young lady on the bench. Dadgum, he thought, she's as purty as all git out. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Just then Morrison came back in. "Are we ready to go?"

"Jest need to finish changing the team and hand the box off to you." Dave went and retrieved the strongbox and handed it to Morrison. Then he went out to help Charlie finish hitching up the fresh team.

Morrison noticed that Jess was staring at the blonde woman on the bench. She was looking at her hands, avoiding any eye contact with Jess. The Lieutenant turned to Jess and said, "Don't you need to get your rifle off the seat and put it in with you?"

"Huh."

"Your rifle, Jess, don't you need to get it off the seat?"

"Oh, yeah." Jess said, but instead of opening the door, he approached the young lady. "Miss, would you like me to help you with your bags?"

She looked up then, thinking that this one smelled as bad, if not worse, than the driver. "I thought the driver said he would load them himself." Just then Dave and Charlie came back in, and Charlie said, "We're ready to go, Ma'am." He picked up her bags and headed out the door.

Dave gave her a big smile and held the door open for her. Morrison tipped his hat at her and introduced himself. That was the only time that her expression changed. She smiled sweetly at the clean, handsome Lieutenant, "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Caroline Simpson." She went out and stood by the stage.

Morrison added as he carried the strongbox to the stage, "And this is Jess Harper. He'll be traveling with you."

"Ma'am." Jess said as he opened the stage door for her.

Wonderful she thought. I guess I get to smell him all the way to Rock Springs. "Oh." She said coldly as Dave helped her inside. Charlie secured her bags for her, and Morrison handed Jess his rifle and the box of extra shells.

Jess climbed into the stage behind her. He had noticed the cool reception that he had received and the much warmer way she had responded to Morrison. He also noticed that her eyes opened wide the minute that she saw the rifle in his hand. "Don't worry, Ma'am, I only hav' this because I was ridin' shotgun from Laramie to here. I wasn't plannin' on needin' it in here." He gave her his most endearing and reassuring smile.

"How nice." This was going to be a long trip she thought and looked out the stage window.

Jess had settled in the seat facing her, but seeing that she seemed irritated at everything that he did, he slid a little further down the seat so that he was no longer directly in front of her. Well, she certainly isn't one for conversation, he thought. Just as well. It's a shame for a beautiful woman to have such a snobby attitude. Probably jest some little spoiled brat of a woman. He hated being looked down on like he was nothin' but trash, especially from someone who had probably always been given everything that she wanted. This was going to be a very long trip.

As the stage lurched forward, Jess pulled out his pocket watch. Eight o'clock on the dot. Still this was going to be an awfully long day, and his travelling companion was not going to make it go any faster. He glanced up at her face again. She was still looking out the window. He studied her beautiful profile, the curve of her chin, and her long, graceful neck. Just then she looked back his way, and once again he could tell that he had made her mad. Enough of this shit he thought. He slid all the way over to the far side of the stage and leaned his shoulder against the side. Then he stretched his legs out, crossed his arms, pulled his hat down over his face, and pretended to go to sleep. He was not used to this treatment. None of the ladies in Laramie treated him with such disgust. He never had a problem getting a date for the dances, and most young, single women responded quite well to his charming smile. In fact, the only problem he had with women was when they got too serious and assumed that he would marry them. To hell with Miss Caroline Simpson. If she wanted Morrison, more power to her. He had to grin under his hat at that as he remembered Grace Nelson, the army officer's wife that he had guided through the desert to Rock Springs with Lottie. Yep, why did these eastern snobby women always go for the uniform? At least Grace had been smart enough to see what really mattered in life as they struggled to survive. This one was probably not smart enough to change under any circumstances.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dave locked the depot and walked over to the telegraph office. He told the telegrapher to send the same message to Elk Mountain and Laramie. It simply read: Stage wheel fixed at Fort Steele last night [stop] Arrived Rawlins this morning [stop] Left for Rock Springs at 8 o'clock.

A few minutes later the telegrapher in Laramie wrote the message out twice and sent a messenger to deliver the telegram to Hank and Mort. Slim watched with great concern as the boy handed the paper to Mort and Mort read it. "Do ya want ta answer it, Sheriff?" the boy asked.

"I'll have ta send a few, Johnnie. You go on back. I'll come over myself in a few minutes"

Slim looked like he was about to wallop Mort. "What the hell does it say?"

Mort grinned as he handed Slim the message, "Read it yerself."

Slim burst out laughing as he read the telegram. "Well, I'll be darned! All this excitement over a broken wheel and a night at Fort Steele."

"And now I need to turn off the hounds" Mort said as he stood up from the desk chair.

"Yeah, I guess we've alerted a lot of people for no reason."

"You want to walk back over to the telegraph office with me, Slim?"

"Nah, I 'spect I need to git back home now that I know everything's okay."

Mort and Hank arrived at the telegraph office about the same time and sent all the necessary messages.

In Rock Springs, Blackwell was greatly relieved when he read the telegram from Mort, and he went straight over to Ma Poole's boarding house. She saw the smile on Blackwell's face as soon as she opened the door. "Oh, thank the Lord," she said when he told her the news, "I just knew Jess was okay. But did you say they didn't get into Rawlins until this morning and they still left for here at 8?"

"Yeah, that's what the telegram said, Ma."

"Well, that's not gonna do at all!"

"What do you mean?"

"You forget, Sheriff, I've ridden that stage before when I've come home from my trips to Laramie. The stop in Elk Mountain doesn't have a hotel – no way to get the dust off of ya. The only place to clean up before ya get here is the hotel in Rawlins. If Jess didn't get to Rawlins last night and he was ridin' shotgun, he's covered in dirt. He won't have a chance to get decent 'til he gets here. Old man Nelson on the town council will have one of his hissy fits if the fill-in sheriff is covered in dirt in the meeting. That man is the most critical man I've ever met in my life." Ma said shaking her head. Ma had a soft spot for Jess. She always had ever since she first saw him that evening when she had mentioned Vic Stoddard's funeral and saw the pained look on the young man's face. She didn't mean to hurt him so badly. She had grown to love him like a son during the time he had stayed in Rock Springs as deputy.

"Yeah, you're right, Ma. He'll try to get the town council to back outta the deal right then and there. Nelson thinks that I outta wait to leave until Jake can git here from Denver. He's said that at every meeting we've had. And that old man is used to gittin' his way. He's been mad as an ole wet sittin' hen ever since he was outvoted about it."

"Hmm." Ma said as she thought, "And if Jess looks like nothing but a dirty saddle trap when he goes into that meeting, Norton will get his way after all. Is there any way that you could let the council know that the stage had problems and put the meeting off until tomorrow?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. Several of the men have arranged to be in town jest for the meeting. They're busy ranchers, Ma. I can't jest switch things on them like that." Blackwell thought a minute. "Well, I could offer to feed them dinner first without Jess, and then we could meet with him after I feed them. That just might work if you meet him at the stage, let him get cleaned up, and feed him before the meeting."

"That might work, Sheriff. But then you wouldn't have a chance to talk with him before the meeting."

"That's not really a problem, Ma. Mark Howard and several of the others, especially the preacher, think the world of him, and they made no bones about that when his name came up the first time. I trust what I've been told about him. I'll stall them as long as I can tonight. I'll make sure that their bellies are full and git them back over to Howard's office for the meeting. 'Bout the time they're finishing up their meal, I'll send Ben over to git Jess. At least that will give him a chance to get to know his deputy while they walk to the meeting" He turned to go, "I'll tell Mark what we're doing, and I need to go over to Mae's restaurant and move the time of the dinner up. Then when they show up for the meeting, I'll let them know the change of plans is due to the stage delay."

As soon as Blackwell left, Ma went straight to her kitchen. She had planned the berry cobbler for Jess and Blackwell, but she hadn't counted on a full dinner for more than her two other current boarders and herself. Well, she would just use some of the chickens tonight – Jess loved her chicken pot pies. She could have the cobbler finished and the chicken pies all ready to go in the oven before she met Jess's stage. She would have Donnie, the boy who worked for her, have a hot bath waiting on him when she brought him back to the boarding house. Then by the time he was finished with his bath, the pies would be ready to eat. She better go around to Donnie's now and tell him when she needed him to come to the boarding house this afternoon.

The stage made good time. They were actually ten minutes early pulling into their noon stop. Morrison jumped down and opened the stage door. Miss Simpson gave him her sweetest smile and offered him her hand as he assisted her off the stage. Jess hopped down out of the stage and watched Morrison and the woman enter the rely station. "You need any help with the teams, Charlie?"

"There's an old man that usually helps me. Aw, there he comes with the fresh team now. Guess he wasn't 'pecting us to roll in early. Go on in and git your coffee and food"

Jess slowly made his way toward the house. He wasn't looking forward to watching Miss Simpson smile at Morrison while she ignored him. But he needed coffee and those biscuits and ham that he had consumed well before sunrise were long gone. He was hungry and in something of a bad mood. The trip so far had been miserable. He had tried to sleep, but it hadn't worked. He had tried to talk to that woman a couple of other times, but all she would do was give him short and quite curt answers. He couldn't wait to git to Rock Springs and git away from the snobby Caroline Simpson. He usually tried to give everyone quite a bit of slack. After all, you never knew what people were dealing with in their private lives. Why was this obviously refined lady travelling to Rock Springs? Maybe life had fallen apart for her and she was bitter. But she sure didn't seem that way with Morrison. Jess shook himself mentally. And why the hell did he care what she thought, and why the hell couldn't he keep his eyes offa her? She obviously wished he'd leave her alone. Coffee and food - that was what he needed, and the more the better.

Entering the house, he saw that Morrison and Miss Simpson were already seated facing each other at the table. There were four chairs on each side of the long table and one on each end. Each place had already been set with plates, coffee cups, and utensils. Rather than taking the end seat between Morrison and Simpson, Jess went down to the other end of the table. An older woman brought them all coffee as Charlie came in and sat near Jess. It was good and hot. In a minute the woman returned with bread, sliced roast beef, and cheese. Jess and Charlie ate in silence while Morrison and Miss Simpson engaged in rather spirited conversation. They finished quickly enough and were soon ready to continue their journey. The old woman that helped run the stage station showed Miss Simpson where the privy was. While they were waiting on her to return, Jess turned to Morrison and said with a grin, "Well, it looks like ya've found a young lady who is interested in ya, Lieutenant."

Morrison looked surprised. "I'm sure she's jest being polite. I hope I didn't give her that impression. Why do ya think I wanted a day's leave in Green River, Jess? Got me a girl there that I cain't wait to see. Planning to marry her as soon as I put on my captain's bars." He stood up and headed back outside with Jess and Charlie following him.

The old man had already helped Miss Simpson back up in the coach. Jess climbed in and smiled broadly at her. He couldn't help but be a little amused as he considered jest how surely surprised she would be to find out that all her efforts were wasted on Lt. Morrison. Now why did he find that funny? He wasn't usually a spiteful person. Surely little Miss Caroline Simpson brought out the worst in him.

The afternoon drug on and on as they made numerous stops for fresh teams. Jess didn't try to make conversation any more, but he did notice that Miss Simpson was growing extremely restless. She kept shifting position in her seat and fidgeted several times with her skirt and the contents of her little drawstring purse. When they pulled into a very small way station a little before 5 o'clock, she asked Charlie, "Driver, is it much farther to Rock Springs?"

"No, Ma'am, we should be there within the hour if all goes on schedule. Do you want to git out and stretch your legs some?"

"No thank you." This was the most polite thing she had said to Charlie.

Jess did exit the stage and head for the privy, and he was glad that he didn't have to wait until after she used the facility. As he walked back to the stage, he wondered how Trace was working out. He hoped the teenager was going to take the load off of Slim some. And he hoped that Mike would enjoy Trace's presence on the ranch. Maybe Mike and Trace would have some time to go fishing. Mike better keep up with his schoolwork when the new school year started and not give Daisy a hard time about doing his homework. Jess realized how much he was going to miss the family that had become his own.

When they got back out on the road, Jess's thoughts turned to his job in Rock Springs. God, he hoped the town council was not gonna meet him at the stage depot. Normally, he didn't much care if city folks understood what hard working men looked like, but this job needed to work out. He and Slim needed this salary too much for anything to go wrong. He would jest hav' ta explain the type of trip this one had been. Maybe they wouldn't meet him at the depot and he would have a chance to drop off his belonging at the boarding house. He looked at the dust on his jeans and shirt. Hopefully he would have time to wash his face and hands and switch into clean clothes. And he hoped to heaven that Ma would have some hot coffee waiting for him. He pulled his watch out again. At least they should be pulling into Rock Springs in just a few minutes. Miss Simpson shifted on the bench again and sighed heavily. Jess was tired and bored. At least he would tell himself later that was the reason why he decided to irritate Miss Simpson a little more before they parted ways.

"Well, it's bin a pleasure travlin' with ya, Miss Simpson." He said smiling.

"I'm sure it has been, Mr. uh what was your name again?" She smiled snidely at him.

His sarcasm had not been lost on her at all, and she had somehow managed to git the better of him. She was only agreeing that her company had been a pleasure, and she wanted him to know that he didn't count enough for her to remember his name. Damn her, Jess thought as he answered, "Harper, Ma'am, my name is Jess Harper."

"Oh, yes, I had forgotten." She smiled again, but it surely wasn't the genuine smile she had given Morrison. Now he was mad. This woman was a bitch. Today could have been much more pleasurable if she had been civil. The stage rolled into Rock Springs and came to a stop.

Just to irritate her further, Jess opened the door, jumped out, and extended his hand to help her down. Their eyes met as he stood there waiting for her to take his hand and exit the stage. For the first time, he noticed her beautiful golden brown eyes. He immediately regretted his earlier baiting comments, and his expression softened from a mocking smile to a look of awe. She noticed his sudden change of expression and allowed him to help her from the stage. When her feet touched the ground, she held his gaze for just the slightest second, and for the first time she noticed the deep blue color of his eyes. However, standing this close to him, she couldn't help but notice more strongly the mixed odors of horse, dirt, and sweaty maleness. She immediately stiffened and removed her hand from his.

Charlie already had her bags off the stage. But before he could approach her, a tall man with graying hair, called out loudly, "Caroline! Welcome home, darling!"

She immediately turned and extended her arms for a big hug, "Pa, I'm so glad to be home!" The man picked up her bags, thanked Charlie, and escorted her to a waiting buggy. Jess took his belongings from Charlie, and reached back into the stage to retrieve his rifle and the box of shells. He was able to force the shells into the saddlebag now that Daisy's cookies were no longer taking up any space. "Well, Charlie, it turned into a good trip after all."

"Good to see ya again, Jess. I hope that I don't have to call on ya as sheriff here."

Jess grinned, "Call on me as a friend, Charlie, when you come through. I'd prefer that than fer ya ta need me as the sheriff." Then Jess turned to the Lieutenant, "Morrison, thanks for all yer help at the fort. Hope ya have a smooth trip all tha way ta Green River." Jess and Morrison shook hands, and Morrison headed into the depot to lock up the strongbox for the night. Jess watched the buggy with Miss Simpson and her father drive past the stage. He could have sworn that she turned her head just the slightest toward him before she turned back to her father and said something. Just then Jess felt a hand on his elbow. He turned to see Ma Poole beaming at him. "Jess, it's so good to see you! I hear you had a rough trip, son."

"How did you hear about it?" Jess crooked his eyebrows in puzzlement.

"Long story, boy. Let's get your bags over to my place. We've had a little change of plans." As they walked over to her boarding house, Ma filled him in on the new schedule for the evening. A warm bath and a good meal sounded wonderful to him. "Thanks, Ma. I'm sure ya had a lot ta do with arranging this for me."

"You just have to promise me, Jess, that you won't fall asleep in that bath. You'll have just enough time to bathe quickly and eat before you'll hav to head out to the meeting with Ben."

"I promise." Jess laughed.

Donnie had the bath all ready for him. It was wonderful to finally get all the dirt off. He watched a lot of the dirt fall off of his clothes onto the floor of the bath area when he removed them. He would have to apologize to Ma for making such a mess. He bathed quickly and put on clean clothes. Donnie returned to empty the bath water. He's a nice kid, Jess thought. But Jess didn't have time for small talk.

Ma's other boarders appeared in the dining room shortly after Jess went to the table. He was a little disappointed that he wasn't going to have time to talk with Ma privately. The meal was wonderful. Her other boarders consisted of a small, spry man and a young woman. The man was named Jeff Turner, and he worked in the bank for Mark Howard. Jess thought that Howard's business must have improved significantly if he was able to afford to hire a full time teller. The woman was Miss Dolores Hanaford, who had only lived in Rock Springs a few weeks. She had come to town to replace the previous school marm, who had recently gotten married and decided to give up teaching. Miss Hanaford was an attractive woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She gave Jess quite a lot of attention and seemed quite impressed that he had come to Rock Springs to be the temporary sheriff. Ma got up from the table and asked Jess if he would help her bring in the desert. "Yes, ma'am," he said, following her into the kitchen.

As she spooned the cobbler into bowls, she said, "Jess, I'll fill you in on a few things before you go. Watch the older man named Nelson. He is quite particular and is the main reason that we had to change plans tonight. He was totally against hiring a temporary Sheriff before Donald could get here. He wanted Sheriff Blackwell to stay until December. He was really the only one on the council who felt that way, but he is a spiteful little man who is used to having his own way. Make sure that you're especially polite to him. I am sure that he will warm up to you eventually if you give him the respect that he _thinks_ he deserves. You don't want to start this job with him as an enemy, so jest be careful." Ma had never been one to mince words. She always said what she thought.

"Thanks, Ma, I'll make sure that I don't do anything tonight that will upset him. Is there anything else that I need to know 'bout this meeting?" Jess loved her wisdom and honesty, but he couldn't help but wonder which member of the council had given her all these details.

"You'll like Blackwell, and you already know Mark Howard and the preacher. Ben is the deputy. He'll support you all the way. You'll like him. The other council members are Dale Fenton, Mike Jefferson, and Bill Simpson. You might remember Fenton. He owns the large ranch to the east of town. His wife, Maggie, is the reason why I know all of this. Dale certainly remembers you, and he thinks very highly of the job you did here before. Jefferson bought out the Haskell ranch a couple of years ago, and Simpson now owns the General Store in town." She put the bowls of cobbler on a large tray. "Now if you'll bring that extra coffee pot, I'll serve the cobbler. I made it special for you, Jess."

"Thanks, Ma. You're gonna spoil me, but thanks for remembering how much I like your berry cobbler."

He finished his cobbler and was drinking a second cup of coffee when there was a knock on the door. Ma announced that it must be Deputy Ben Jackson and went to let him in. Ben looked to be in his late thirties. He walked with an obvious limp and his left sleeve hung limply from halfway between his elbow and his shoulder. He greeted Jess heartily and had a very firm handshake with the one hand he had, "Great to meet you, Harper. You 'bout ready to go to this meeting. It's over in Mark Howard's office at the bank."

"Yes, good to meet you too, Jackson."

"I'll see you when you get back, Jess." Ma smiled kindly at him.

"Yes, Ma'am." He grabbed his hat and said goodbye to Turner and Miss Hanaford. He hoped he had all that Ma had told him straight in his head.

Jess immediately liked Ben. He was like Ma in that he said exactly what he thought. "Might as well tell you right off. I face facts, Harper. I'd had loved ta have your job. But as you kin see a haf a sheriff don't give the rit impression." He laughed at his own disability. "I've learnt to accept that. But I'm not helpless. I kin shoot as straight as I ever did. Don't need no left arm ta do that. The leg's tha bigger problem. It still bothers me if I use it too much. Now don't git the wrong impression. I can put in a full day's work. But I'm not too good on a long posse ride. Bin like this since Cold Harbor." He looked Jess full in the face then. "Now don't git skittish on me, Harper. Ma's already told me yer from Texas and fought with the South. War's over as far as I'm concerned. The Rebs did this to me, but I don't hate nobody. Like I said, war's over. Been over."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Ben. I agree the war's been over. We're here now. That's what counts. And call me Jess." Jess saw no need in sharing anything about his experiences in the war, especially about the Yankee POW camp. Considering Ben's maimed body, Jess thought he came out of everything purdy good. He'd lived. He was intact. He hadn't let hate consume him like Johnnie Duncan and a few others had, at least it hadn't consumed him for very long. He had been forced to deal with that when Halleck showed up in Laramie a year and a half ago. He sure as hell didn't want to think about that now. They were already at the bank anyway.

Ben led him into Howard's back office, which was filled with men. Mark Howard got up from his desk and greeted Jess immediately with a warm handshake. "Gentlemen, this is Jess Harper, and I'll be the first to tell you he did a great job as Deputy here five years ago. I wanted him to stay here and be our Sheriff after Hatch bravely lost his life saving us all from financial ruin. But Jess had a home in Laramie. He wanted to go back there, and we all understood. But I can assure every one of you that he is the perfect person to be here until December." He turned to the man on his left who was wearing a badge. "Jess this is Mack Blackwell, our Sheriff, who you'll be fillin' in for."

Blackwell shook Jess's hand, "You come highly recommended by many." He led Jess around, "I'm sure you remember Rev. Douglas." The parson shook Jess's hand and patted him on the shoulder. "Good to see you, Jess, and I'll expect you at service Sunday."

"I'll be there, Parson."

Next Blackwell moved down to an older gentleman. "Jess, this is Carl Nelson. You might remember that he owns the Lone Spur Ranch west of town."

Jess shook Nelson's hand, "It's good to see you, Sir." Jess didn't know what else to say. He didn't have the foggiest memory of Nelson from his time in Rock Springs. But he knew not to say that. Thankfully, Blackwell moved him along quickly to the next gentleman, Dale Fenton. Jess did remember Fenton's face, but he wasn't sure why he remembered him. Next was Mike Jefferson, who seemed very genuine to Jess. "Welcome, Sheriff Harper, I'm rather new here myself, son. I bought the Haskell place just a couple of years ago. This is a nice little town, and I hope you will enjoy your stay here."

Then Blackwell moved down to the last person to meet Jess. "And this is Bill Simpson, Jess. He owned the general store in Rawlins for years. When old man Davis died, it looked like we weren't gonna hav' a store here any longer. Davis's widow didn't want to run it by herself. She wanted to move to Casper and live with her daughter. But thank goodness Bill decided that he could leave his oldest in charge of his store in Rawlins. He bought Widow Davis out and moved to Rock Springs to run our store. And we're all glad he did."

"Good to meet you, Mr. Simpson. I remember Ned Davis, but I didn't know that he had died. When did all this happen?" Jess really didn't care how long Simpson had owned the store in Rock Springs. He was sure this was the same tall gentleman who had picked up Caroline Simpson at the stage depot, and Jess was wondering if she had already complained about him to her father. Jess knew he had been rather sarcastic to her toward the end of the long trip, and now he was worried his sarcasm would come back to haunt him.

But Simpson didn't seem to have any problem with Jess at all. "'Bout four and a half years ago now. We musta come here soon after you left. My son, Len, was ready to take over in Rawlins anyway. I was ready for something new, and I managed to convince my wife and girls that a change of scenery would be good for all of us."

Blackwell motioned for Jess to have a seat next to Simpson, and the meeting got down to business. Jess wasn't sure if he was just getting acquainted with the leaders of the community or if he was being assessed for a vote of confidence. They asked numerous questions about his understanding of the laws and his ability to handle disruptions in the saloons when cattle drovers hit town. He hoped they liked him. He would hate to have to turn around and go back to Laramie. Then again if they didn't like him, to hell with 'em. He'd worn a badge in their town before. He knew that he was quite capable of doing a sheriff's job anywhere. He'd done it in Laramie when Mort had needed him to, and he and Slim had worn badges in Agate at a time when there was had been a real range war going on.

Finally, the meeting seemed to be coming to a close. Jess was thankful that he wasn't asked to leave the room while they decided his fate. Rather, Blackwell just asked if anyone had any other questions for Jess or statements that they needed to make. Then Howard, who appeared to be in charge at this point, stated that Blackwell would meet Jess at the sheriff's office in the morning. He congratulated Jess on his appointment by the council as the sheriff until December. As the men started leaving the room, Howard motioned for Jess and whispered to him, "Hang around a minute, Jess." Sheriff Blackwell and Ben delayed leaving also. Howard escorted the rest of the committee out of his office and through the bank to the main entrance. Then he returned to his office and closed the door behind him.

"Well I think that went well. Jess, we need to keep you just a few more minutes, son. I know it's very late and you've had a long trip, so I promise this won't take but a minute. Mack, Ben, and I thought that you might need to know just a little more about the town council before Mack left town. You need to know that most of the town council was one hundred percent behind calling you here. If Carl Nelson had his way, he would have made Mack stay here until Donald could get down from Denver. Nelson's not a huge problem, but he thinks that he knows more about what's good for this town than anyone else. He's a very powerful man, Jess. Very rich. He has more money in this bank than anyone else, and he has been buying up any piece of land around town that comes available. He wants to own an empire before he gets too old to work ranches. Worst of all, he was mad as hell that Haskell sold his ranch to Jefferson. He wanted it, but Jefferson was Haskell's second cousin and he refused Nelson's offer to give him more money than Jefferson paid for it. I guess what we want you to know is that you have to tread very lightly with him, Jess. We're not asking you to do anything jest cause he says to, but it's better not to take him on head on in an argument. Come to me or Ben if he gives you any flack about anything."

Jess gave Mark Howard a puzzled look. "Mr. Howard, you should know me well enough to know that I don't turn to anybody else to fight battles for me."

"We know that, Jess. I wouldn't have recommended you for this job if I thought any such thing. That's not what we mean at all. We're jest saying that Nelson might listen more if you have an ally or two on your side if there's ever a dispute with him. And we're not saying that there will definitely be a dispute with him while you're here. He might take a likin' to you. He admires strength unless it makes him feel threatened. We're just saying don't go out of your way to make him feel that you're a threat."

"Well, I don't make a habit of threatening people. I hope you know that."

"Of course we do, Jess. Jest thought you oughta know the man's nature if need be." Mark smiled at Jess. "Everybody else 'round here is much more agreeable. And no one expects any type of trouble. Course you never know what will roll into town from one day ta tha next."

Blackwell stood back up then. "Jess, I'm ready to hit the hay for the night, and I'm sure you are too. I'd offer to buy you a drink, but it's way too late for that if we're gonna go over everything in the office bright and early in tha mornin'. Let's git otta here."

They all left the bank then. Jess headed back to the boarding house. As he walked up the steps, he saw Ma still sitting on the large porch. "Well, I didn't know if you'd still be up, Ma. That meeting went a lot longer than I thought it would."

"I can see that. But you know me, Jess. I never turn in until the family's all in." She got up from her rocking chair then, and they went inside.

"You know, Ma, you might not be able to wait up for me if this job keeps me out all night."

She laughed at that and good naturally kidded him, "Well, if you're ever out all night, you make sure that it is official business that you're on, Jess. This town's got a lot of gossips in it."

"Good night, Ma." He felt himself blushing a little. She sure said what was on her mind he thought.

"Good night, Jess."

He went in his room. It was the same room that he had stayed in when he was in Rock Springs before. He was glad that Ma hadn't asked about the meeting. Not that he didn't want to talk about it. It was jest that he was dog tired. He looked at his pocket watch only to find that it was well after eleven o'clock. It seemed like this day had been long enough for two. As he turned down the bed, his thoughts went back to the Simpsons. Apparently, little Miss Caroline Simpson had not told her father that he was a no account. Or at least Bill Simpson had not acted like she had said anything about him. So Simpson had a son, Len, who was running the store in Rawlins. And he had a wife and at least one other daughter besides Caroline since he had said "girls." As Jess drifted off to sleep, he wondered why he was thinking of the Simpsons. They were just one family here, and Bill Simpson had seemed nice enough even if his daughter had acted like a snob on the stage.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jess got down to breakfast the next morning right at 6 o'clock. Ma was strict about the timing of breakfast as he remembered from his last visit. She served a great breakfast, but it all would disappear at seven. Neither Miss Hanaford nor Mr. Turner were in the dining room yet, and Jess was glad that he would have a few minutes to talk with Ma. "So how did it go last night, Jess?" she asked.

"Okay, I think. No one seemed to hav' a problem with me."

"Well, you didn't expect that did you? Maybe I said too much about Carl Nelson. I'm sorry, Jess, I didn't mean to worry you. He's really not that bad."

"No, you didn't worry me, Ma. I appreciated what you said. I don't think he will be a problem. I was more concerned about Simpson."

"Bill Simpson? Why on earth, Jess, would you worry about him? He's a wonderful man. Smart, kind, pretty well off, but he doesn't look down on those who have to work hard for what they have." Ma looked truly shocked.

"Well, it wasn't so much him, but what I was afraid his daughter might hav' said 'bout me."

"I didn't know you had met any of his daughters. Was it Amanda, Caroline, or Cecilia? Which daughter are you talking about, Jess?

"Didn't know there was three of them. I was talkin' about Caroline."

Ma raised her eyebrows. "When did you meet her?"

"I had the bad luck of ridin' the stage with her all tha way from Rawlins. She was tha only other passenger. I don't think I've ever met a woman who could be that rude without saying mor' than a word or two."

Ma looked concerned and surprised. "This is quite a surprise. She only got home from school back east at the first of the summer, and I didn't know that she had even gone to Rawlins at all. You better tell me all about it, Jess."

"We had a rough trip." Then he remembered that she knew that already, "You never told me how you knew that."

"Slim sent a telegram when your stage didn't get into Rawlins on schedule." She saw his concerned look. "Now don't worry, Jess, he sent another later saying you spent the night at Fort Steele. So your folks in Laramie know you're okay."

"It had been hot as all get out, and I know that I probably stunk."

Ma laughed, "Not probably, Jess. You were purty ripe when I met you at the stage." She patted his shoulder as he shoved another forkful of eggs into his mouth. "But that was what I expected. I've ridden that route. If you don't get into Rawlins and stay at the hotel, you don't git to clean up any."

"Yeah. I couldn't do nothing 'bout that. But does that give a woman the rit to be a bit-" He stopped before he cussed, "A snob?"

"Not if she knew the circumstances. But how would she know that you had ridden shotgun in the heat and not had a chance to clean up any?"

"Oh, she knew. She didn't like my rifle in the stage. I told 'er I had it cause I rode shotgun."

"But did she know that you hadn't gotten to a place to clean up at all?

"No. Guess not."

"Well, both Mandy and Carrie have spent quite a lot of time back east at school, Jess. Cely is still there. But all the girls were raised mostly in Wyoming. I think their earlier years maybe in Colorado. She knows that hard-working men are not always clean and good smellin'." Ma stopped as she heard someone coming down the hall. "Don't worry anymore about it, Jess," she quietly whispered and then added, "She's alright really. I'm not sure why she would act so strange. But I'll see what I can find out."

"I'd rather you didn't say anything, Ma." Jess said quietly as Miss Hanaford entered the room.

"Good morning," Miss Hanaford said cheerily as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning," Jess said, turning toward her. "So when does school start, Miss Hanaford?"

"Not for a few more weeks. And please call me Dolores or Lori. Most of my friends call me Lori. After all we're going to be sitting across from each other at this table a lot I presume." She smiled good naturally at him.

"Fine, and please call me Jess." He had finished eating and needed to be heading over to the Sheriff's office. "Well, I'll see you ladies this evening at dinner. Bye, Lori. Bye, Ma." As he was leaving the dining room, he almost ran into Jeff Turner.

"Oh, Sheriff Harper, I apologize. I am running quite late this morning, and I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Don't give it a thought. And please call me Jess. See you all tonight." He put his hat on and left the boarding house.

Jess entered the Sheriff's office. It looked mostly the same as it had when Hatch had first hired him except for the addition of a second desk for Ben. Blackwell and Ben were drinking coffee, and Blackwell immediately poured Jess a cup and handed it to him. He was stuffed from breakfast, but he could always drink coffee. "Good morning, Jess." Blackwell said, and Ben nodded at him. "I thought I'd jest go over the way I've been doing things round here. Probably not that much different than when you worked for Hatch."

God, thought Jess, I sure hope I do things different than Hatch did in the end. Being back in this office brought up a few bad memories, but he tried to concentrate on what Blackwell was saying and not dwell on what had happened with Hatch and Evie.

The three of them spent quite some time talking about the town and how Blackwell and Ben had been splitting up the duties. Ben had been taking the night shift if they had a prisoner in a cell since he never rode on posses. At all other times, they both worked during the day. As soon as Jess agreed to keep the shifts the same, Ben stood up to go out to check on a complaint that the bartender at the saloon had made against one of the townsfolk. Blackwell turned to his deputy, "Well, Ben, you and Jess keep outta trouble. I'd like to hav' a town ta come back ta."

"You will." Ben laughed. He stood up and shook Blackwell's hand, "You take care, boss, and don't ya worry bout nothing." He added to Jess, "See ya later, boss." Then he turned and went out the door.

Jess was glad that he had a chance to talk with Blackwell alone.

"Don't doubt Ben's ability to handle himself in difficult situations, Jess." Blackwell was sitting on the corner of his desk, balancing his almost empty coffee cup on his leg. "He may only have one arm, but he is a fine lawman. Guess you understand why we couldn't let him take charge here all alone."

Jess nodded and Blackwell went on, "If there is a need for a posse at any time while you're here, leave Ben in charge back here at the office. He can do everything any deputy should except he can't sit in a saddle for hours. His leg bothers him quite a bit when he sits a horse too long. Shame, too. The doc has tried several things. Don't seem to help none. His leg never healed right, but he is thankful that he didn't lose it. From what I understand, the docs in the war amputated his arm first since it was pretty much destroyed. They were afraid he wouldn't make it if they sawed off his leg also. Strange decision from what I remember seeing in those field hospitals. My guess is they took the arm before they realized how bad the leg was. Then they just decided he was gonna die anyway, so they did what they could with the leg." Again Jess just nodded. He'd seen many men without a limb, but he didn't remember seeing one that had lived after having an arm and a leg sawed off. "But Ben is a tough old hoot. He'll never give up, Jess. You can depend on him in any situation."

They spent quite some time talking about the town and Blackwell's experiences with the numerous large ranchers and member of the town council. He did not mention the Troy family, and Jess didn't feel the need to ask. If Curly's father was still powerful in the town, he was sure that Blackwell would have already mentioned him. After a while, the Sheriff looked at the clock on the wall, "Well, Jess, it's time we headed over to the livery so I can introduce you to Rocky. I sure do appreciate you ridin' him for me."

"I don't mind at all, Sheriff. "

"Oh, that reminds me." Blackwell said. He removed the Sheriff's badge from his vest and handed it to Jess. "'Bout time you started wearing this." He smiled and then added, "My bags are all packed, but I need to say goodbye to a few people before I go over to the train station. I'm leaving on the four o'clock, so you're the official Sheriff now. I can show you my horse as a regular citizen."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The first week of work passed quickly and quietly for Jess. The town was calm, and he and Ben just kept watch over the peaceful town. Ben was easy to get to know, and Jess felt like he had found a friend and a confidant in the deputy. Each morning before work and each evening after work Jess had gotten to know Jeff Turner and Lori Hanaford a little more, and he had even had a chance to sit on the large porch with Ma Poole in the evenings. He needed to send a letter to Slim today and let him know that he would be wiring some money in another week when he received his first pay. Jess had felt a little guilty every time he ate his fill at Ma's table while he knew that Slim, Daisy, and Mike were cutting back on supplies in order to keep the tab at the general store from growing too quickly before they could start paying it down some. He knew that the letter would probably hurt Slim's pride a little even though they had both agreed that would be the first thing Jess did when he received his pay. He had planned to go into the office and let Ben know that he was heading to the post office as soon as he finished writing the letter. But just as he sat down at the sheriff's desk with pen and paper, Mr. Howard and Rev. Douglas dropped by to see him.

Jess grinned as they walked into the office, "Now, Parson, I will be at the service. Ya know Ma would make sure that I got there even if I weren't already plannin' on comin'."

"Oh, it's not that," Rev. Douglas said. "Although I am on a mission here with Mark."

"A mission?" Jess asked, knitting his eyebrows as he did so often.

Mark Howard laughed, "We're here to represent the church committee, Jess. It seems they've arranged a little to-do for Sunday starting right after church. And you're the guest of honor. It'll start out as a normal church picnic, but the ladies' group is also billing it as Get to Know Sheriff Harper Day. So we wanted to let you know that they're goin' all out. Dinner on the grounds, games, and all.

Jess inwardly groaned. He loved picnics and parties, but he hated feeling like he was on inspection. "That's really nice of them, but I don't expect such a big ta do."

"We know you don't," Rev. Douglas interrupted, "But some of the ladies remember how much you love to eat and how friendly you are. So there's no stopping the big shindig, Jess. Besides there's a lot of new people in town that you don't know from before. And this is the best way for you to meet them."

"Course your head will spin trying to remember all their names meeting them all at once like that." Howard added.

Ben laughed from over at the next desk, "Yeah, Jess, they'll expect you to know exactly who they are the next time ya see them." Then he came over and slapped Jess on the shoulder as he saw his concerned expression, "I'm just joshing ya, Jess. They won't 'spect that."

As he was ready to leave with the reverend, Mark added, "We jest wanted to let you know to come prepared to stay at the church all day on Sunday."

"Sounds good, and I do appreciate what the committee and all of ya are doing ta make me welcome." Jess walked them to the door.

As soon as they left, Jess turned to Ben, "I really do need ta write a quick letter and go mail it. By the way, I don't remember seeing the Post Office. Is it in the stage depot or train station?"

"Oh no, Jess. You musta missed the sign for the Post Office right below the sign for the General Store. It's inside the store. You'll see it as soon as you go in. Simpson, his wife, or one of his daughters will help you over at that side of tha store."

Sitting back down at the desk, Jess did remember now that the Rock Springs Post Office was in the General Store. He had sent Slim a letter from this very desk five years ago and mailed it in the General Store. He wrote out a quick message telling Slim that he would wire money at the end of next week. Jess figured that his letter would reach Slim by stage in plenty of time for him to plan a trip to Laramie to pick it up. Jess quickly sealed the envelope, wrote out the address, and left for the General Store.

On the walk over, he wondered which Simpson he would run into when he mailed the letter. Several times during the week Caroline had come to mind although he had not mentioned her anymore to Ma. He had yet to enter the store since returning to Rock Springs. As he crossed the street, he met Ma carrying a load of groceries. "Do you need any help with that, Ma?"

"Thank you, Jess, but no. I don't have much this trip. Just got a couple of extra things for Sunday. I saw Mark and the preacher earlier. Hope you like the idea of the Sunday shindig."

"That's very nice of all you all, Ma." Jess felt embarrassed.

"Relax, Jess. It'll be fun. See you this evening." Ma headed back toward her boarding house. Jess stood on the boardwalk watching her for a few seconds. It was crazy how she could read him so easily. She was jest like Daisy. You couldn't put nothin' over on either one of 'um. "Women," Jess thought.

He entered the store and saw the Post Office on his right with the main counter of the store on his left. There was a woman who was probably Mrs. Simpson behind the counter of the post office. She smiled when he walked over to the counter.

"Mornin', Ma'am. I need to mail this letter." He gave her his most endearing smile.

"Hello, Sheriff Harper. It's so good to finally meet you. I'm Julia Simpson."

"It's good to meet you too, Ma'am."

"My husband, Bill, had wonderful things to say about you. That'll be three cents."

He handed her the coins. "Thank you, ma'am," he was greatly relieved to know that neither of the Simpsons seemed to know anything about his encounter with their daughter.

But then Julia Simpson came out from behind the counter motioning to someone on the other side of the room, "Come meet Sheriff Harper, dear."

Jess turned to look behind him and was again relieved to see a young woman with light brown hair emerging from behind the shelves of goods.

"Sheriff, this is my daughter, Amanda."

She was quite pretty, and she gave him a big smile, "Pleased to meet you, Ma'am." He tipped his hat at her.

"Likewise, Sheriff. I'm so glad that you were able to come and help out Sheriff Blackwell. It was so sad about his daughter and her husband." She shook her head, obviously displaying sympathy for the Blackwells.

"Yes, Ma'am." Jess turned toward the door, "Ladies, I do need to git back ta tha office. I look forward ta seein' you both again."

Just then a door in the back of the store opened, and Bill Simpson and Caroline came into the main area of the store. Simpson was carrying a wooden crate, and Caroline had several bolts of material in her arms. She was speaking as she walked into the room, "Ma, the dress material that Mrs. Denson and Mrs. Douglas ordered came in on yesterday's train. I'm going to put them behind the counter here, and then I'll go over and let Mrs. Douglas know it's in."

Bill saw Jess standing there, "Good morning, Jess. What can we help you with?"

"I jest came to mail a letter, and your wife has already taken care of that for me."

"Well, come meet my daughters, Jess." Bill put the crate down on the floor and walked toward him.

"I've already met him, Pa." Amanda said lightly.

"Well, come over here, Jess, and meet my middle daughter." He motioned for Jess to come toward the counter as Caroline stood up from placing the bolts of material behind it.

All Jess could do was to remove his hat and walk toward her.

For a split second, he saw her jaw drop, but she quickly recovered her composer as her father said, "Jess, this is Caroline."

"Good morning, Ma'am," Jess said with what he hoped was a normal tone of voice. It was obvious that she had not even mentioned that she shared a stage ride with him to any of her family, and he thought that it was better not to mention that he had already met her.

"So this is our Sheriff." Caroline appeared to blush so very slightly, but Jess could tell that she was not willing to acknowledge their previous meeting any more than he was. She looked him straight in the eye, "Well, now you've met all of us except for my little sister. She's still back east at school."

"That's right, Jess," Bill interjected. "Cecilia won't be finished for another year, but she should be back in town for her break before you leave us to go back to Laramie."

Jess turned back to Mrs. Simpson and Amanda, "Well, I'm pleased ta meet all of ya. But I do need to git back. Ben thought I was only gonna mail a letter and come rit back. I've got a couple things I gotta git done."

"Of course, Jess, we don't mean to keep you," Bill said as he walked Jess to the door.

As he was leaving, Jess couldn't help but glance back at Caroline. His movement was ever so slight, but it caused Bill Simpson to glance back at her also, "Oh, Caroline, weren't you gonna go tell Mrs. Douglas that her material is in?"

"Yes, Pa," was all she said as she walked toward the door.

Jess knew that the shortest way to reach Rev. and Mrs. Douglas's house, which was next to the church, was to walk right past the Sheriff's office. He held the door open for Caroline. She glanced up at him as she went through the doorway. Dadgum, she's a beauty, Jess thought as she passed by him.

Julia Simpson called out from behind her, "Please ask Mrs. Douglas if she needs anything else for Sunday, would you, dear?"

"Yes, Mama."

As she turned down the boardwalk, Jess moved quickly to catch up to her. "Well, Miss Simpson, it's nice to see you again. Do all of you work in the store?

"We're all only here together when we have large shipments come in like yesterday. Most of the time, it only takes two of us here each day."

Since she seemed to be talking freely and pleasantly to him, Jess wanted to continue their conversation. He was intrigued by this woman, but he wasn't sure exactly why. "So do ya travel ta Rawlins offen?"

"My brother lives there, Mr. Harper." He noticed that her tone changed ever so slightly, but he was pleased that she had remembered his last name. That's some progress at least, he thought, since he knew that her father had only referred to him as "Jess" or "the sheriff" while he had been in the store.

"Yes, your father told me that he took over the General Store there. So you were coming back from visiting your brother the other day?"

She stopped walking and turned toward him, "Is it really any of your business, Mr. Harper?" The icy tone in her voice had definitely returned now.

"Well, no Ma'am." Jess was shocked at how irritated she seemed to be at his mere attempt to have a conversation with her. Why the hell did she act this way? What was it about him that she hated so much? Luckily, they were directly across from his office. "Goodbye, Miss Simpson," was all he said as he turned abruptly and crossed the street. Okay, he thought, I guess she thinks that I'm not good enough for her. So to hell with her. Jess was angry again. It seemed that every time he saw Caroline Simpson he became angry.

He entered the Sheriff's Office. If Ben hadn't been calmly sitting at his desk, Jess would have thrown something across the room. The woman was totally ridiculous. What the hell was her problem? Her father, her mother, and her sister all seemed so nice, and they didn't turn on you at the bat of an eye. Why was she so different? And why the hell did she have to be so drop dead attractive? And why was he so attracted ta her that he let her git ta 'im? He plopped down in the desk chair, and put his head in his hands.

"Jess, ya okay?" Ben was staring at him.

"Yeah. I jest cain't figure out one of your residents." He quickly recovered his composure. He didn't want to look like a basket case to his deputy. "It don't matter none. I need to start the morning rounds, Ben. Anything happen while I was at the post office?"

"No, boss, it was all quiet as usual. Anything special you got in mind for this morning?" Ben wondered what could have happened during Jess's short absence from the office that caused such an extreme change of mood from the happy man who had gone to mail a letter to the angry man who came back. Obviously it was someone that he had seen either between the office and the general store or in the general store. But Ben also respected Jess's privacy, so it was best jest to let it drop, he thought.

"Cain't think of anything. I do need to take Rocky out again for some exercise today."

Ben nodded, "There's a good trail that has plenty of shade out toward Carl Nelson's ranch. Might want to head that way. Don't know of anything happening today that cain't wait to ya git back."

"Think I'll do that after I make the morning rounds 'fore the heat of tha afternoon sets in." Jess wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his shirt sleeve as he walked out the door. "Be back later." He walked to the far end of town without noticing anything out of the ordinary. On his way back toward the office, he decided to stop by the boarding house and see if Ma had any coffee. He could've waited and fixed some at the office, but he felt the need for some company.

Ma didn't seem too surprised to see him as he entered the boarding house kitchen, "Well, Jess, what can I do for you?"

"Ma, I know that you're not running an all-hours café, but is there any way that you would have coffee ready?"

"Actually, I jest made another pot. I always find that another coffee at this time of tha morning is a good thing." She took two cups out of the cabinet and placed them on the small table in the kitchen. "Mind if I join ya?"

"Not at all. I jest appreciate you letting me interrupt your mornin' chores like this. I promise I won't make it a habit."

"I wouldn't mind if you did, Jess. Like I said, I usually take a break for a cup 'bout this time every day." She poured the coffee and sat down across from him. She watched him take a couple of swallows before she said, "So, I gather that you ran into Caroline this morning?"

"Why do ya think that, Ma?" Now he really was upset with himself. He prided himself on keeping his emotions from showing.

"Cause yer upset. Old women like me know a few things 'bout how a young woman can upset a young man. Now don't git me wrong, Jess. I know you're as cold as steel in a gunfight. But dealing with matters of the heart can git ta the toughest of men." Her tone was the perfect combination of knowledge and gentleness.

"Matters of the heart? Ma, I don't even know her. She don't want nothin' ta do with me." He took another swallow of coffee, "Don't know why. Rest of the Simpsons don't seem to be bothered by the fact that I'm alive."

"Neither is she." Ma looked directly at him, "The way she's actin' has nothin' to do with you, Jess. I found out some things from her Ma. She wouldn't tell me it all. But the girl's scared. Scared outta her wits."

"Scared? I ain't done nothin' to make her scared of me."

"Like I said – has nothin' ta do with you." Ma took a deep breath, "Jess, not many people knew that Carrie had been in Rawlins last week. Her Ma said they wanted to keep it quiet. She went to Rawlins so her brother could escort her to Denver where she testified in a trial as the only living eyewitness. Blackwell and Ben know all the details. Bill Simpson was beside himself with worry 'cause he had already scheduled an important meeting with a supplier that couldn't be changed. So he called on his son to escort her. Ya see, when Carrie was comin' home from college back at the end of May, she rode the train to Denver with two of her best friends. She saw her two friends off at the stage depot in Denver. They were going home to Cañon City. She also saw the two men that boarded the stage with them, the driver, and the shotgun. Those men killed the driver and raped and murdered her two friends a little way south of Denver. One of the girls was still alive when several miners came upon the stage. She was able to tell them what happened and that the shotgun rider was really one of their gang. But the poor girl died later that day. Blackwell advised Carrie to keep her real residence a secret because the shotgun rider was never captured. The others were caught red-handed with the exact amount from the strongbox. Blackwell knew that the newspapers would be covering the trial. He thought that it was best to pretend that she still lived in Rawlins. Hopefully the shotgun rider will never know that she lives here. She is the only one who could identify him."

"But Ma the stage company could verify who he was."

"They could if he had actually been the one they hired.

What?"

"He was a new hire. That was supposed to be his first run. The driver had never met him before the run. After the stage left Denver they found the real man that the company had hired dead in his hotel room. So no one knows the real identity of the man who pretended to be the new shotgun rider, and Carrie is the only one who could possibly identify him."

"But what about the stage agent at the depot in Denver? He would have talked with him before he got on the stage."

"Oh, yeah, that agent met the guy, handed him the strongbox that contained forty thousand dollars, and was found dead when the next stage pulled into the depot." She paused for a moment, "Seems no one knows if the shotgun killed him or there was another person in on it tall. Someone who didn't board the stage or one of the guys who rode the stage. It's all still a mystery."

Jess felt horrible now for being so sarcastic to Caroline on their trip from Rawlins. "But, Ma, if Blackwell knew all this why didn't he let the Simpsons know that I would be on that stage with her and that I was coming here to fill in for him? It don't make no sense. He should have told them that I could protect her."

"From what Julia said, they planned for her to come on the stage that you were on. But Caroline was worried sick about the whole thing, and they didn't want her ta think that you _needed_ to be there ta protect her. They thought it best for her ta think that you were a regular passenger. They thought your discussion would tell her that you were coming here ta be the sheriff and she would feel comfortable riding with you. But when you didn't get ta Rawlins the night before it was obvious ta her that you had ridden shotgun. They think that was what really scared her about you. That and the fact that you smelled. She told them that the passengers that killed her friends smelled like they hadn't bathed in months."

"Oh," Jess was still processing all of this information. "But if she could identify the shotgun rider, she shoulda knowed I weren't him. And why didn't her father say something ta me when he picked her up here in Rock Springs?"

"Oh, she knew you weren't him, but she thought that you might have been part of 'em. Maybe the one who killed the agent. No one knows jest how many were in that gang. They kinda figured that if it was only the three of 'em, they woulda divided up the money when they split up. Blackwell and the Sheriff in Denver were thinking that they were plannin' on meetin up later. And according to Julia, Bill didn't let on that he knew who you were because he jest wanted ta git her home before someone else noticed she had come on the stage and started asking questions."

Jess rubbed his chin with his hand, thinking about how much his smell, his rifle, and his sarcastic tone musta upset her the whole day they travelled together. No wonder she stayed close ta Lt. Morrison when she could. A clean and proper Army officer was more trustworthy than a dusty man with a rifle and a six gun, a man who in her mind may have been another member of the gang that had raped and murdered her friends.

"Julia and Bill gave me permission to tell you why she was so rude ta ya."

"So she did tell her father that she was upset ridin' with me."

"Oh, yes, he heard all 'bout that on the way home. Julia said that he jest listened. As soon as he got her home, Amanda and Julia took care of her while he went to the meeting. Don't let on that he knew you were the sheriff before he met you at the meeting."

"So they haven't told her that they knew I would be on the stage with her? I guess that is why he introduced us today like we had never meet each other before."

"The way she was so upset they think it is best jest ta let things be for a while. 'Course it would all be better if they could catch the shotgun rider and put the whole matter ta rest."

"If nobody kin identify him, I don't see no way at all that'll happen." Jess paused before he went on. "Unless he finds out where she is and comes after her that is. Do they think he knows her name?"

"She had ta state her name when she was sworn in ta tell the truth in court."

"Yeah. But was that reported in the newspaper?"

"Oh yes, no one could stop it. But her brother made sure that the reporter thought she lived in Rawlins."

Jess shook his head, "But that also puts him in danger. The guy may come after him ta git ta her."

"Len's no fool. He knows that, but he says he kin take care of hisself."

Jess swallowed the last bit of coffee, "I need ta git back ta the office. But why didn't Blackwell and Ben tell me about this? Didn't they think I shoulda knowed about the possibility of real trouble?"

"That I cain't answer, Jess. I've told you everything I know. I imagine there's a lot more I don't know." She started to clear away the coffee cups, but then she added, "Jess, don't git the wrong idea about Carrie. She's not a whimpering little child. Sure this has really scared her, but she is quite a tough little lady most of the time. And she's one of the most independent young ladies I think that I have ever meet. And if ya ask me that is exactly why this has upset her so much. She is usually totally in control. And now she finds herself in a situation where she has absolutely no control of anything at tall."

Jess mulled all this over in his mind "Well, it certainly is a mess, Ma." Shaking his head, he stood up to go, "Thank you for the coffee and your time, Ma."

"You do this anytime ya want, Jess. We cain't talk like this in front of Jeff and Lori."

As he turned to leave, he thought of one more thing. "But, Ma, why did you say 'matters of the heart'?"

"Well ain't it, son? It's written all over ya. Why did ya let it bother ya so bad if ya hadn't takin' a liken ta her?"

Jess just put his hat on and changed the subject, "Wonder iffen I can talk ta Ben about all this?"

"Julia didn't say one way or tha tother. Reckon that's up to you, Jess."

Jess was quite thoughtful on his way back to the office. He hadn't understood why he had let the whole situation with Caroline bother him so much. She was 'bout the prettiest woman he'd ever laid eyes on. But he didn't think he stood a chance with a woman that was all educated up, especially one that acted like she'd rather not be around him at all. And he also wondered why Blackwell and Ben hadn't told him what he was walkin' into. Were they figurin' that it wouldn't amount to nothin' after all? Or did they think he woulda backed out of comin' iffen they had told him? He wasn't sure iffen he should talk ta Ben about it or let it ride. Before he got back to the office, he made up his mind to stay quiet until he was completely sure how he wanted to handle it with Ben. One thing that he was sure of was that he would be much kinder to Caroline the next time he ran into her. And he hoped that he would run into her again soon. Maybe Ma was right. He couldn't keep his mind ofa her. He thought about her all the time. Least now he understood her a little better. Iffen he could only make her want to see him as much as he wanted to see her. But why did he want to see her so bad? Was it because he wasn't used to women rejecting him offhand and his pride was hurt? Or was it because he cared about her? And wasn't it purty stupid if he did care about her? A woman who had college on top of other schooling wouldn't care about someone like him. She would never look at him as her equal. So why did he keep thinking about how beautiful she was. He had never seen eyes that were golden like hers. He had to stop pondering all this so hard. It was givin' him a headache and it wasn't even noon yet.

He went into the office and found that Ben had hung the "Be back soon" sign on the door. Ben must have gone to do his rounds, so he checked over the new wanted posters that had come in. He read a letter that Ben had left on his desk. There was nothing about the stage robbery and murders that had happened south of Denver. It was a letter from a US Marshall giving his schedule for towns in the area. After a while, he decided to go to the livery and take Rocky out for a while.

He took the trail that Ben had suggested. He rode slowly, trying not to push the horse too hard on the quite warm early afternoon. Jess's thoughts ranged from Slim, Daisy, Mike, and Trace to the possibility of a real problem with the fake shotgun rider. He needed to scout out all the routes around town and learn all the places where an outlaw or a group of outlaws could hide out undetected to those who weren't expecting trouble.

He carefully scoured both sides of the road. Parts of it were heavily treed with lots of shade, but there didn't appear to be any fresh paths through the trees. Before long he got to Carl Nelson's land. He wasn't in the mood to talk with the man, so he turned Rocky around at the fence and trotted back toward town. If there were any good hiding places west of town, they certainly weren't on this road. He would have to spend a lot of time in the next few days getting to know all the other roads leading from town in every direction, but he had had enough for today. The shade had helped, but it was still quite hot. He was sure that Rocky would rather have his fill at the trough and have a good rub down at the livery than keep trotting over the countryside. He woulda already done some scouting every day if he had jest known. If Blackwell or Ben had told him that is. He was still somewhat angry, but he was also still not sure how to approach Ben about the whole matter.

He arrived at the stables and was glad to let the boy take care of Rocky. He made his afternoon rounds and went back to the office. Even as he walked in and saw Ben at his desk, Jess was still not sure if he should bring up Caroline. He was rather surprised at himself that he didn't immediately pounce on the subject the minute he walked in the door. That's exactly what he woulda done the first time he was in Rock Springs years ago. Slim's calm, careful nature musta rubbed off on him some. Jess had always used his wits to plan a strategy, but he usually did it very quickly and by instinct rather than by slow, thoughtful consideration. God, he wished that Slim was here as his deputy now. If there was gonna be trouble, he needed someone he could count on to move in sync with him -someone who knew how he operated –someone who could almost read his mind.

By early evening, Jess decided to wait until another day to discuss the situation with Ben. He was sweaty and hungry, and he decided to just call it a day. He went back to the boarding house, and got Donnie to fix him a bath. When he had finished and Donnie came back to empty the tub, Jess paid him well for his trouble. He still had some of the money the he had been paid in Rawlins.

Donnie looked at the coins, "But, Sheriff Harper, Ma pays me for my work around here, and she says that her charge to you for room 'n board includes baths."

"Well, you go ahead and take that, Donnie. We'll say it's your tip for doing a good job." Jess smiled at the boy as he finished towel drying his hair.

Donnie's face lit up, "Gee, thanks, Sheriff Harper!"

"And you can call me, Jess." Jess pulled his boots on, looking at his watch. "And I guess that I better hurry if I want ta git ta Ma's table on time." He looked closely at Donnie, "Where to you live, Donnie?"

"My Pa and me live in the cottage that's behind the bank." Donnie lowered his head and looked at his feet.

Jess immediately realized that he had made the boy uncomfortable, and he tried to change the subject, "Well, you tell your Pa that I think that you're doing a great job here, Donnie."

The smile came back on his face as he went back to work emptying the tub.

Jess made a mental note to ask Ma about Donnie when he got a chance. The boy looked desperately poor. His clothes reminded Jess of his own childhood. The only difference was that Donnie did at least have a pair of shoes, even if they were extremely worn looking.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jess slept fitfully that night for the first time since he had arrived in Rock Springs. He woke several times during the night, and each time it was because of a nightmare. The first was the same one that he had had many times: his childhood home was burning, and he could hear the screams of his family members that were still inside. He woke up in a cold sweat even though there was a nice breeze coming into his room through the two open windows in room 204 in Ma's Poole's Boarding House. He sat on the side of the bed for quite some time before he even tried to go back to sleep. If he had been at home in Laramie, he would have gone out to the porch and sat on the rocker. As it was, he didn't want to get dressed, and he couldn't very well sit on the porch in the middle of town in his cut-off long johns.

He was finally able to distract himself enough with thoughts of the peaceful porch at the Sherman Ranch so that he could lay back down. But the peace didn't last long. He soon dreamed of the awful stench of the Yankee POW camp, and the groans of the men that had been around him. He awoke this time actually shaking. He felt like he couldn't get his breath at all. He had had this dream before, several times actually soon after Halleck's short time as Laramie's Deputy Sheriff. He got up and started pacing around the room. He thought of getting dressed and going outside even though it was two o'clock in the morning. But then a light caught his eye outside the window on the street side of his room. It was a buckboard making its way down the center of town. Strange time for travelling he thought. Then a rather small man carrying the lantern from the buckboard jumped down and started banging on the doctor's door. Dr. Melvin's living quarters were on the second floor of his office. After a few minutes, Jess saw Melvin's form open the door, carrying a kerosene lantern. With both lights, Jess could tell that the buckboard's driver was a boy who couldn't have been more than thirteen or fourteen. He just barely made out that Melvin was saying that he would get dressed and meet the boy at the buckboard in just a few minutes. Since he couldn't sleep, Jess kept watching the teenager as the boy paced back and forth beside the wagon. Then he saw Dr. Melvin, carrying his bag, emerge from the house, and he heard Melvin's gentle voice reassure the young man, "Bart, I'm sure that your Ma will be fine. This will be the fifth one of you Patricks that I have delivered, starting with you. She'll probably already have had the baby by the time we get back. So just drive carefully, son, and I'll hold the lantern up high so you can have a clear view of the road back to your house."

Jess smiled to himself. The Patricks' new little one would be the talk of the town the next few days with the church ladies' group supplying the family with meals for a few days. Thinking of the church, Jess remembered that today was Sunday and he really should get back to sleep. He needed to look competent and rested at the church social that was in his honor. He flopped back in the bed, glancing at his watch. It was now almost three in the morning. God, he sorta dreaded the whole "Get to know Sheriff Harper" thing that was planned for the day. He'd love the food, but he hoped that he wouldn't have to endure continuous scrutiny. He closed his eyes, consoling himself that at least he jest might git a chance to talk with Caroline.

Within minutes he was dreaming again. He was searching desperately for Caroline. In his dream, she had been kidnapped. Her family was depending on him. He was riding Traveler, and it was almost dark. His only hope was to find her before the last glimmer of the twilight faded. He knew that she would be dead by the sunrise. He had to find her tonight before it was too late. He heard nothing, but in his heart he knew she was trying to call to him, to tell him where she was being held, to will him to come save her before it was too late. He was struggling to see the trail, listening intently to hear the slightest sound of life. Suddenly, something was attacking him, grabbing him around the neck. He twisted, fighting desperately to get away, fighting desperately to save her. Then he was falling. The bastard had somehow drug him offa Traveler. He felt his body crash into a hard surface, but he was still not free of whatever or whoever had him. It was tightening its gripe around his neck. He couldn't get up. He couldn't run. He could only struggle. And then there was a rapping noise, and a voice calling him. But it wasn't Caroline's voice. He heard it again.

"Jess, Jess, what's wrong in there, son? Can I come in?"

He opened his eyes. He was laying on the floor in the dark. Where was he?

The voice came again, "Jess. Jess. It's Ma. What's wrong? Can I come in?" The door opened just a crack, and Ma Poole's face peered in, illumined by the lamp she was holding.

He sat up and pulled the bedclothes around himself as best he could since they were wrapped around his neck. "I . . . I'm sorry, Ma." He rubbed his eyes with his hand. "I reckon-I reckon I was havin' a nightmare. I'm sorry. Didn't mean to disturb ya."

Ma came on in the room. "It's okay, Jess, I don't mind. I ain't been able to git back ta sleep since I heard the Patrick boy banging on the Doc's door. Guess it's Nancy's time."

Jess sat still. He was horribly embarrassed. Ma didn't know 'bout his nightmares, at least she hadn't until now. He put his head in his hands. Damn, he was makin' a mess of things.

Ma came over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Nothin' ta fret over, Jess. My husband, Joel, used ta hav' awful nightmares. Had 'em til the day he passed. Never had 'em before the army. Had 'em plenty after he came home."

Jess relaxed a little. This was his way ta explain ta her without downright lying ta her. "Yeah, Ma, glad ya understand. I've had plenty since the war. Usually the same one. Men, my friends, sufferin' and dying all 'round me." He looked at her standing there wrapped in her robe. She had suffered too, he thought. He knew that she had mentioned a firstborn the first day he had met her, but she never made any further mention of children. And he remembered that she considered her boarders her family now. She had said that the first night he had come back late to the boarding house from having the run in with Curly Troy and dealing with Sheriff Hatch over it. She must not have any blood relatives at all left. He was lucky after all to have found a new family at the Sherman ranch.

Ma looked out the window, "Sun's comin' up. Think I'll go put on the coffee. You gonna try to go back ta sleep?"

"Nah. Might as well git up. Think I'll jest throw on everyday duds and join ya for some coffee fore I git duded up fer church."

She smiled at him, "Then I'll go so ya can git yerself off the floor and outta the bedclothes yer wrapped in."

He had to laugh at that. Yep, Ma did say what she thought. He musta looked a site, sitting on the floor and trying to cover his cutoff underwear with the bedsheet. After she closed his door, he tried to clear his head. In his nightmare, he musta been thinking the sheet wrapped around his neck was someone choking him. Yer a damn fool, Harper. Ya better pull it together. What the Hell is wrong with ya? Ain't nobody kidnapped nobody. Git it together, Harper, after all yer the horse on show today. Coffee, that's what I need, and then I'll come back here and git in Sunday clothes. He dressed quickly and made his way down the hall and out to the privy.

When he came back in the back door that entered the kitchen, Ma Poole just about had the coffee ready. "Do you need any more wood for the stove, Ma?" he asked.

"Oh, no, Jess. That is one of the duties that Donnie takes care of every evening."

"I been meanin' ta ask ya about Donnie. What's his story?"

"A sad one, Jess, a real sad one." She took two cups down from the cupboard and poured them each one. Handing one to Jess, she turned and sat at the kitchen table. "Sit a minute, and I'll tell you about it."

Jess did as she suggested, taking a large swallow of the coffee as soon as he sat down. "You shore make good coffee, Ma."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ma Poole sat down across from Jess and took a swallow of her coffee. "Donnie's a good kid, Jess, but he has had a rough start ta life. His Pa, Bryce, came from a no good family 'round here. Older brothers all in trouble with tha law. Bryce's Ma died when he was born. His Pa drank too much and let those boys run wild. Donnie's Pa was tha only one worth anything, and that was because tha parson we had then and his wife took a real interest in Bryce when he was jest a little tyke. Bryce did his best ta stay outta trouble. Married tha parson's sweet daughter. Bryce and Darcy bought a little place right outside of town and tried their best ta make a good home. Soon after Darcy's parents passed away, Bryce's no-good brothers got outta prison after their first sentence. Guess they thought Bryce and Darcy would help them out. Seems they thought that Darcy's parents left her some money. That wasn't tha case, but those three hoodlums wouldn't leave Bryce alone. Bryce finally gave them a little money hoping they'd leave town and leave him, Darcy, Steve, and little Donnie alone. But they didn't leave town. There was a big fight one night right here in tha street outside of the saloon. His brothers were all drunk, and Bryce told them to leave town –threatened ta beat 'em up in front of a whole mess of people iffen they didn't. Next day the oldest brother was found dead in the road between Bryce's house and town. Tha two other brothers swore they'd seen Bryce kill him in a fight. Bryce was tried, found guilty on their testimony and the witnesses' statements that he had threatened ta fight 'em, and sentenced ta life in prison.

Jess crooked his eyebrows, "It's a wonder they didn't hang 'im iffen they found 'im guilty of murder."

"I think Bryce's good reputation is the only thing that kept his neck outta a noose. That and the judge that had known him and Darcy all o' their lives. Seems he directed the jury that they had to find evidence of Bryce planning ta kill his brother iffen they wer gonna find 'im guilty of first degree murder." Ma stopped to pour another cup of coffee for them both. "But it shor' didn't make it easy on Darcy and tha boys. She tried her best ta keep tha farm goin'. Took out a loan from Howard ta keep her and tha boys from starvin'. Put tha farm up as collateral. Would have been alright 'cept Steve and her came down with the fever. They both died. That was three years ago. Mark Howard took Donnie in. Was gonna raise him as his own son. But Howard had to let Nelson buy the farm. He couldn't afford to keep it cause he couldn't git anyone to farm it for 'im. Donnie was only twelve years old. No way he could farm it by hisself.

Jess looked puzzled, "But I thought Donnie told me that he lived with his Pa?"

Ma smiled, "He does now. Seems those two no-good brothers got put in prison again fer robbing a train. One night they tried ta escape and were shot by one of tha guards. One lived fer a while 'fore he died. Long enough ta git a conscious I guess. Told tha warden he had lied 'bout Bryce killin' tha oldest brother. Confessed ta murdering him hisself."

"So Donnie's Pa got outta prison?"

"Yep. It took a little while but Bryce was cleared of tha charges and released." She took a deep breath. "Got out and came back last year. Course he knew about Darcy and Steve and losing tha farm. That's when Howard had tha cabin built behind tha bank for Bryce and Donnie."

"So what's Donnie's Pa doing now?"

"Have you noticed tha guy that cleans tha stalls out at tha livery and makes sure that the horses are ready for the stages?"

"No, I've only talked ta Bart Patrick who takes care of Blackwell's horse Rocky. I know Ted Patrick owns the livery, but I didn't know he had someone besides his family working there. Donnie's Pa musta been in tha back when I was there."

Mark keeps trying ta help 'em with clothes and stuff for Donnie, but Bryce won't let him do much. Told Mark that he's got nothing left but his pride and he ain't lettin' that go too. I think Mark feels awful 'bout lettin' Carl Nelson buy tha farm."

"But Mr. Howard had no way a'knowin' that Donnie's Pa would ever git outta prison."

"Mark knows that. I don't think he blames hisself for making a bad decision or nothin' like that. He just wants to do what he can for Bryce and Donnie."

"Speaking of Ted Patrick, I wonder if Nancy's had the baby yet. I would think so considering it's her fifth young'un. Guess we will find out this morning." Ma stood up. "Well, it's time that we got moving, Jess. We can't be late ta church today of all days. I've got a lot of food ta box up and git ta tha church."

Jess couldn't help but feel a little uneasy as he drove Ma's buggy into the church yard. By the number of buggies, buckboards, and horses outside, the place must be packed inside. Ma had brought so many dishes of food with her that they couldn't make the short walk from the boarding house to the church. He finally found a place to park the buggy. They deposited the food at the appropriate tables that were set up in the side yard under the shade of a beautiful grove of trees. People were everywhere. Smiling faces and warm hands greeted them as they made their way back to the main entrance of the sanctuary. Rev. Douglas greeted them at the top of the steps. "Welcome, Jess, Ma. Looks like the whole town and everyone in the vicinity has turned out today. Guess I am gonna have to celebrate our sheriff every Sunday to get crowds like this." He laughed as he patted the back of Jess's shoulder. "Jest joking ya, Jess."

The preacher's acknowledgement of the reason for the crowd just made Jess more uncomfortable. Ma Poole gave him her most comforting smile and whispered, "You'll remember a lot of people from before. Jest be yerself."

The pews were almost full, but Jess and Ma spotted an open pew about halfway to the front on the right side of the center aisle. Walking forward, Jess carefully scanned the faces as they nodded at him and he acknowledged each with a nod and a smile. Where is she? he thought to himself. I'm shor' the Simpsons will be here. Ma slipped into the pew, and Jess followed her. As he sat down, Bill Simpson turned to face him from the pew directly in front of them. He smiled at Jess and Ma just as Rev. Douglas walked to the front of the church and announced the first hymn. As he stood up to sing, Jess looked further to the right down Simpson's pew and saw Julia, Amanda, and finally Caroline on the far right.

The church was already warm even with the faint morning breeze that floated through the windows. Jess felt the sweat on his forehead and found it hard to concentrate on Rev. Douglas's sermon. His eyes kept being drawn to what he could see of Caroline. He noticed the way the very back of her hair bun rubbed against the collar of her dark green dress as she moved her head ever so slightly. Dadgum, he thought, I wish she'd smile at me like she did at Morrison that day comin' here. He couldn't wait to try to talk with her, but he forced himself to look back at the parson who was getting ready to dismiss the congregation.

Ma had not missed any of Jess's longing gazes to his right. She smiled slightly to herself as his continuous glances at Carrie had certainly confirmed her suspicions regarding his interest in the young woman. Yep, she thought, the boy is definitely smitten with her in a mighty way. And they would make such a beautiful couple.

After the closing hymn, Rev. Douglas announced that everyone needed to give the ladies a few minutes to make the final arrangements at the tables and that he would say a blessing outside for the food. "So don't knock each other down trying to get in line to eat." He laughed.

As the crowd stood up to exit, Jess tried to turn right to catch up with Carrie; however, Rev. Douglas caught his arm before he could encourage Ma to leave the pew by the side end. "Jess, the town council wants you to stand up front with them as we say the prayer. They want to make a formal introduction right before we all eat."

"That's right, Jess." Bill Simpson turned around to face him. "Let's head that way and meet up with the rest of the council."

Jess turned up the middle aisle and walked out of the church with Bill and the parson. Talkin' with Caroline would just hav' ta wait, he thought. But if I stick close ta Simpson after the prayer and introduction, I'll hav'a fair chance of sittin' with tha Simpsons when we eat.

There was more food spread out on numerous tables than Jess had ever seen at a town or church function. Simpson, Douglas, and Jess joined the other council members, Fenton, Jefferson, and Nelson, who were already standing near the food tables. Jess again scanned the crowd. Townspeople were everywhere; some were sitting at tables while others had spread blankets out on the grass. He couldn't help but be deeply touched, especially as Mark Howard, acting as the spokesman for the council, began to introduce him. Jess felt rather embarrassed as Howard praised the job that he had done five years ago and ensured the gathered residents that they were in capable hands with Jess as the Sheriff. Douglas said a short blessing and then turned to Jess, "My wife has saved a place for you at the first table on the right. There are several people there that are rather new to our community, and the council felt that it was best for you to talk with them first while you eat. Get a heapin' plate full, and come that way. If I remember correctly, you'll come back for seconds and you can mingle around to the other tables then."

Jess had no choice but to do as he was told. And he realized that he had to play the correct part at this shindig. The townspeople had gathered here and gone to all this trouble for him. He couldn't ignore everyone else to seek Caroline out as much as he wanted to do just that. The food was wonderful, and he enjoyed getting to know the new residents who were seated with the parson and Mrs. Douglas. Hank and Alice Donnelly, who had arrived in town in the last six months, were sitting at the table along with another fairly new couple, the Wilsons. Jess had lost track of Ma and the Simpsons although he could see Lori Hanaford and Jeff Turner at a nearby table. Seeing Lori, he turned to Mrs. Douglas, "Did ya'll do something like this for Lori when she arrived?"

"As a matter of fact, Jess, we did. It wasn't a Sunday meal on the church grounds, but the ladies group put on a wonderful afternoon party for her in our new school building. We had all the families with children drop by that afternoon to meet her. Then the parson and I had a dessert party for her at our house that evening for everyone else to come and meet her. She's really a lovely person, but I guess you know that since you're both at Ma's boarding house." Mrs. Douglas looked Jess square in the eye, smiling broadly at him. "I think it is wonderful that you want to make sure that we welcomed her properly."

Alice Donnelly spoke up then, "You'll think that I am a nosy ol' woman, but I have to ask. Are you interested in courtin' her, Jess?"

Jess almost choked on his piece of fried chicken as he tried to answer quickly. What he meant as a normal "no" came out much too strong as he swallowed wrong. Mrs. Douglas and Mary Wilson exchanged glances, but remained quiet. However, Alice Donnelly, didn't hesitate to respond, "So you don't find her pretty and delightful, Jess?"

"Now, Alice, I'm shor' our Sheriff didn't mean that," her husband chided her. "Besides, I'm shor' that the town council doesn't want ta hav' ta find a new school marm if Jess marries her and takes her back ta – where was it Jess?"

"Laramie, Mr. Donnelly." Jess recovered his composure, "And, Mrs. Donnelly, I think that Lori is very purty and delightful – at least what I've seen of her at Ma's breakfast and supper table. I really haven't gotten ta know her or Jeff Turner any more than that. I have wondered iffen they might be interested in each courtin' each other though." He held his breath a little trying to make sure that he hadn't offended her.

"Aw, well that explains why you don't appear ta be interested in her." Alice Donnelly did not seem irritated with him at all.

Jess let his breath out slowly and finished the last drop of his drink. Then, blessedly, Rev. Douglas spoke up, "Well, Jess, we certainly don't want to monopolize you. You might want to go 'round and speak with everyone else before they finish eating. Have you been over to the table with all the cakes and pies yet? Better get some of that before they're all gone and the games start." The parson smiled at him knowingly. Jess picked up his plate, thanked everyone at the table, and made his way toward the desserts.

He spoke with many people before he reached his destination. He found Ben Jackson sitting with Donnie and his Pa, Bryce. "Well hello, boss, are you taking notes on names yet? Remember I told you about the requirements after this shindig," Ben joked. "And have ya met Bryce Mosley and his son, Donnie?"

Jess smiled at Donnie, "Well, I shor' know Donnie. He does a great job working for Ma Poole." He reached to shake Bryce's hand, "It's good ta meet ya, Mr. Mosley."

Bryce stood up, "Good ta meet ya too, Sheriff. Glad that yer pleased with what Donnie does at Ma's." Bryce Mosley was a tall, muscular man who looked far too thin for his bone structure.

Then he heard Ma Poole calling to him, "Jess, you better git ova here and try a piece of Julia's famous chocolate cake fore it's all gone."

"Best I better git over there then," Jess said. "I'd hate to miss the cake." See you three at the horseshoes later."

Jess went straight over to Ma and Julia Simpson. "It's goin' fast, Jess, but Julia saved this big piece for ya." Ma stated as Julia handed him a plate with a huge piece of cake.

"Sheriff, since it looks like you've made the rounds, why don't you bring that over to our table and talk with Bill and my girls for a few minutes?" Julia turned to Ma, "You can finish up here cain't you, Ma, if I go sit with Jess a few minutes?"

Ma grinned broadly at Jess, "Of course, I can, Julia. I get to visit with him at my dining table all the time."

As they walked over to where the Simpsons were sitting, Jess wondered how much Ma Poole had had ta do with Julia Simpson's invitation. He shor' hoped that Ma hadn't said too much to Caroline's mother. The Simpsons seemed to like him, but if he tried to court their daughter, they might not like that idea.

"Well, Jess, come sit down and eat that cake before we get drawn into one of the games they're settin' up." Bill pointed to a spot across from him at the table, which happened to be beside Amanda.

Nodding to Amanda beside him and Caroline across from him, Jess sat down and took his first bite of the cake. "Umm. This is wonderful, Mrs. Simpson."

"Thought I told you to call me Julia." She started to sit down, but then she noticed Dr. Melvin's buggy pulling up. "I hope you'll forgive me, Jess, but I want to check with Doc about Nancy. Come with me, Bill, let's make sure that everything is alright with the Patricks."

Amanda turned to Jess, "Well, Sheriff, what do you think of our little picnic here?"

"Ya'll shor' know how to throw a shindig. I've eaten enough for three people." Jess noticed Caroline was not saying anything. "So do ya'll do this kinda thing offen?" He directed the question at Caroline.

"Oh, we do this every time we can find a good excuse. We are a rather social group of people, Sheriff." She was looking right at him now.

He relished her pleasant expression. "Well I hope you can find a reason a whole lot of times." He noticed that she was now actually smiling at 'im, and he gave her his most endearing smile. The dark green of her dress enhanced her fair complexion and golden eyes, and for the hundredth time he noted just how beautiful she was.

Then the spell between them was suddenly broken by Julia's voice, "Amanda, Caroline," their mother was standing directly behind Caroline but how she had gotten there Jess didn't have a clue since he had been so entranced by her daughter's face. "Come girls, we need to take that big box of food that Ma and I saved over to the Patricks. Nancy's had a little girl. Everyone's fine, but there's a lot of hungry children at that house."

Bill came up to Jess, "Sorry, Jess, but we are gonna hav' to leave early. I brought the buckboard and planned ta go over ta tha Patricks after our picnic. We were gonna deliver some of this wonderful food there today anyway even if Nancy hadn't had the baby this morning. We didn't think she was in any condition ta gather up the older ones for church today."

Jess stood up, "Of course. I look forward to seein' you all again soon." He managed to hide his disappointment quite well.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with various games, and finally it was time for everyone to clean up the tables and go home. Jess had tried to make sure that he talked with everyone for a few minutes, and he had spent some time with Nelson, Fenton, and Jefferson. Gosh, he thought, all this trying to be proper was more tiring than a day out working the fences back at the ranch. He had loved all the food and the minutes that he had gotten to spend with Caroline, but this being on show jest didn't sit well with him. He hoped that all the other socials would be jest that – a plain ole' social that didn't officially involve him in any way that wasn't jest part of the job of sheriff. He was quite glad when he got Ma back to the boarding house and the day ended.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

On his way to the office the next day, Jess decided that he definitely needed to talk with Ben about Caroline's testimony against the two outlaws at the trial in Denver and about the shotgun rider, who was still on the loose. He really needed to know why Blackwell and Ben hadn't mentioned the situation when he got to town. And he needed to know all the places that outlaws could hide out near the town. He had a gut feeling that he would definitely need to know that information long before he could find it out for himself. But he wondered if the feeling was the result of his desire to protect Caroline or was it his normal intuition about dealing with outlaws. His normal intuition was almost always correct. He wasn't so sure about trusting his desire to protect Caroline. He knew very well that a man's judgment could be hindered by emotions, and he shor' had emotions where Caroline was concerned. He was finally ready to admit to himself that he was more than interested in courtin' her. If she wouldn't have him, then at least he could tell himself that he had tried. He still expected that she would reject him. After all he had less than adequate schooling and he could never measure up to even half of what she must know from books and all. But at least she hadn't been rude to him yesterday. He laughed at himself as he neared the office. Who would hav' ever thought that Jess Harper would be encouraged just because a woman didn't insult him or bite his head off? He shook his head. Well, he may be nothin' but a jackfool, but he had to try to make her interested in him. If he failed, at least he would never have to see her again when he returned to Laramie. If he succeeded, maybe she would go back to Laramie with him. He didn't believe in fate. At least, he never had before. Was it fate that brought him back to Rock Springs? If it was, was it jest to save her life or was she his destiny? He hoped it wasn't jest to save her life.

Ben was pouring a cup of coffee when he entered the office, "Morning, Boss, coffee?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Jess took the cup and sat at his desk, "Pull up a chair over here, Ben. I need to find out some stuff."

Ben did as he was asked. "Yeah?"

"Guess you and Blackwell knew all about the trial in Denver and the Simpsons?" Jess tried his best to keep his tone even and friendly.

"Yeah."

"Any particular reason that ya'll didn't mention it?"

Ben shifted position in the chair. "Well, it wasn't that we were trying to hide it from ya. Ya gotta understand how Blackwell thinks, Jess. He's seen too much in his time ta go lookin' fer trouble or ta worry 'bout what might happen. He was purty damn shor' that those two that were hung on Caroline's testimony were part of a bigger gang. But he also approved of Bill's plan to make everyone in Denver think that Caroline lived in Rawlins. Fer anyone to know different they'd hav' to git to Rawlins and stay around long 'nuff to ask a mess of questions. Thar's lots of people in Rawlins that think quite highly of the Simpsons. Anybody starts hearing questions 'bout the whereabouts of Caroline they'd tell Len right quick. Bill and Len have already worked out a plan iffen that were to happen."

"Yeah? What's the plan?"

"Well, Len will telegraph us here immediately if anybody a' tall asks about any Simpson that doesn't already know 'em."

"And then what?" Jess asked. He was already wondering what would happen if Len didn't telegraph that trouble was startin' or didn't know in time or nobody actually told Len that strangers were asking about Caroline.

"We'll get her outta town along with Julia and Amanda immediately. We won't leave a female Simpson in town anywhere. Bill will make shor' of that."

"To where? How?"

"Bill has a friend in Green River. He'll get his women there on a stage as quick as a wink." Ben went back to the stove and poured another cup of coffee, "Want another?"

"Yeah." Jess took a few swallows of the fresh cup. "I don't know, Ben. There's too much that could go wrong."

"Well, what else we gonna do, Jess? We don't know fer shor' that there will be trouble. We don't know who we are dealing with, where they'll come from – that is if they do, or how many of 'em there are. I'm listening if ya got a better idea."

Jess rubbed his chin and was deep in thought. "Hm. If Bill got 'em to Green River, I guess we could make shor' they don't head that way. That is iffen we could identify them in time ta keep 'em here. But how we gonna identify tha shotgun rider without Caroline telling us who he is? And there's no way in hell to identify any of tha others. Seems like we are dependent on Len lettin' us know trouble is comin' and what happens if he don't know to tell us?"

"Okay, so what else can we do?"

"I don't know 'cept we need to study the wanted posters even more closely than we normally do the minute they come in. Stands to reason that the rest of the gang is already wanted." As he finished speaking, he suddenly jumped to his feet. "That's it Ben!"

"What's it?" Ben was suddenly on his feet also. He came over to Jess's side of the desk. "What hav' ya figured out?"

"The wanted posters. Did Blackwell hav' Carolina look at the wanted posters?"

"It was horrible, Jess. Yes, we loaded them all up and took them over to the Simpson's house. Caroline looked through them all. The whole thing upset her terribly, but she couldn't identify any of them as the shotgun rider. And the worst part of it was there weren't no posters for the two that they caught with the money from the strongbox."

Jess was pacing back and forth in the office now. "Well that means they've never been identified for a poster or the gang is that new. But if they are that new, they shor' got mean as hell quick."

"So, Jess, I think we are rit' back where we started. We sit and wait. If something happens, we act. If it don't, we wait some more. What else can we do?"

Jess sat back down. He knew Ben was right. They could do nothing but wait and see. And if there was something that Jess had a very difficult time doing, it was waiting. "Ben, ya okay with makin' the rounds this mornin' by yerself?"

"Shor', Boss." He started for the door.

"When ya git back, try to think of all the places near town that a gang could hide out. I'd like to take a look at the most likely areas."

"Alright."

"I need to write another letter this morning." Jess took out some paper as Ben left the office. He really didn't need to write back home again. He had already told Slim that he would wire money at the end of this week. But he told himself that he had promised Daisy that he would write and he had promised Slim that he would explain why Blackwell's deputy wasn't the temporary sheriff. Of course, this all could have waited til later. But what better excuse ta go ta tha General Store? He wondered if Caroline would be working there today.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jess wrote a long letter that he began with "Dear Slim, Daisy, and Mike." He had addressed the previous letter only to Slim, and he thought Daisy and especially Mike would appreciate a letter written to all of them. He explained that Ben was a wonderful deputy who had some limitations due to injuries from the war. He didn't explain his statement any further because Slim was the only one who had expressed a concern over the capabilities of the deputy. He was afraid that if he said any more it would just make Daisy worry. He thanked Mike for looking after Traveler, and he told Mike to give the horse a treat now and then. He described the events of yesterday at church and told them how nice it was. Jess was never one to write very long letters, so he was amazed at how much he had already written. He finished it up quickly stating that he hoped they all were doing fine, asking them to let him know if they had any problems, and sending his love. He started to address the letter to Daisy, thinking that would please her. But then he thought better of it. If Caroline was handling the post office today, he certainly didn't want to run the risk of her thinking that Daisy was his girl in Laramie or something like that. So, on second thought, he addressed it to Slim instead. He wondered iffen he could ask Ma to mention the people he lived with in Laramie jest so the town would know he was not attached. Course that might not be such a good idea. He'd run into problems before when single ladies got marriage on their minds. He wasn't interested in courtin' any woman but Caroline.

He put the sign saying "Be back soon" on the office door and made his way to the General Store. He went straight to the post office side and found Julia Simpson behind the counter.

"Morning, Jess," she said as he walked toward her. "How are you today?"

"Jest fine, Ma'am. I need to mail another letter." He handed the envelope to her along with the three cents postage.

He noticed that she eyed the address on the envelope. "Do you miss Laramie, Jess? I hope that we have made you welcome here."

"Oh, you most definitely hav' Mrs. Simp- I mean Julia," he corrected himself before she could tell him again to call her 'Julia.' "Yesterday was great. Ya'll are wonderful. I'm mighty obliged to the whole town. The only problem is that I am still stuffed." He grinned at her. "I jest promised ta write tha folks I live with quite offen."

"Are the letters to your family, Jess?" Then she seemed to think better of her question, "I'm sorry, Sheriff, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's fine, Mrs., I mean, Julia, I don't mind yor questions. They're not blood relatives, but we are shorley family. Slim Sherman started out as my boss. We're partners now. And then there's Miss Daisy – she's our housekeeper. And Mike Williams – Slim and me are his legal guardians now. His parents were killed on their way west when he was just a little guy. Seems he has no other relations – at least, none we can find."

"Aw, Jess, that's wonderful that you would give the boy a home."

"Feels like he's a little brother more than anything else. And then there's Andy Sherman – he's Slim real brother, but he's away east. He's in college now. Slim and Daisy think he may become a doctor – but I still wonder if he would rather doctor animals."

"Oh, why is that?"

"When I first got to Laramie, that boy had a whole menagerie – jest 'bout everything 'cept a skunk. He wanted to domesticate every animal he saw," Jess laughed remembering the day that he met Andy Sherman – at least the early part of meetin' 'im – it had certainly gotten difficult when Slim had come home, and it only got worse when Bud Carlin showed up. He looked over at the store counter. "Julia, does yor husband happen ta be 'round this mornin'?"

"I'm sorry, Jess, he's not here right now. He's probably still over at the bank. He'll be in latter if you want to stop back by."

Jess didn't want to alarm Julia, so he said, "That's alright. I jest wanted ta thank Mark, your husband, and the rest of tha council for tha flatterin' introduction yesterday. Ya could tell 'im that I stopped by."

"Will do, Jess."

"Thanks, ma'am." He turned and went back outside. Well, he thought, since Bill is gonna be at tha store latter, neither daughter would likely be workin' there today. After all, Caroline had said that it only took two of 'em less a shipment had come in. Since it was still very early on Monday, there couldn't hav' been a shipment already today. Train wouldn't be in until much later today. He did want to talk to Bill about the situation. Maybe he could run into him at tha bank. He could go by to thank Mark for his kind words and maybe talk with Bill there. He headed over to the bank.

Half way there he ran into Mrs. Douglas and Mrs. Denton. He exchanged pleasantries with them and thanked them for yesterday. Finally, he was able to break away and get on to the bank. He just hoped that Bill was still there with Mark. He entered and went up to Jeff Turner at the counter.

"Well howdy, Jess. Didn't I just see ya at breakfast." Jeff kidded him.

Jess laughed, "Hi Jeff. Do you think that I could talk with Mr. Howard for a minute?"

"Let me see if he's busy. Anything I can help ya with?"

"Nah, I just want to thank 'im personally for what he said yesterday."

Jeff went to the end of the counter and knocked on the door to Mr. Howard's office at the far end of the bank. "Mr. Howard, Sheriff Harper is here and would like to talk with you."

"Tell him ta come in." Howard spoke loudly enough through the door for Jess to hear and obey.

By the time he entered the office, Mark Howard was on his feet and coming to the door. "Come in, Jess. Bill and I were just discussing how well yesterday went."

"Well, that's why I came by. I wanted ta thank both of you and tha whole town council for tha kind words you said introducing me yesterday." Jess did sincerely want to thank Mark and the council, but his main concern this morning was to talk with Bill Simpson. He couldn't shake the feeling that he needed to be in action if he had any chance of preventing disaster.

"Well, Mark, Jess, I do need to be getting back to the store to help Julia."

Jess knew he needed to think fast to make sure that he could talk to Bill alone. "I hope that I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Oh no, we were finished." Mark stated.

"I don't want ta keep you, Mark, and I do need ta git back ta tha office." Jess moved toward the door with Bill.

Jess was relieved when Bill said, "I'll walk that way with you, Jess."

When they got back to the street, Jess said, "Bill, if you hav' time, I'd really like ta discuss something with ya. Anyway you could come back ta tha office fer jest a few minutes?"

"That's fine, Jess." He looked a little puzzled and then he added, "I hope that you've found the job satisfactory."

"It's definitely satisfactory, Bill. It's another matter that I want to talk about." Jess assured him as he unlocked the office. "C'mon in and hav'a seat."

Before Jess could figure out how to begin the conversation, Bill plainly stated, "I know that Ma Poole has filled you in on our present difficulty."

Jess relaxed now that the subject was out in the open. "Yeah, and Ben has told me that you and your son hav' decided on a plan."

"Yes, our plan should work if that man and the rest of his gang do come into Rawlins. I'll be able to get my family to Green River before they could get here from Rawlins even if they find out where Caroline really lives."

"Yes, and that makes sense." Jess hesitated to voice his next thought, but he had to. "Bill, are ya shor' that your son will know in time that they're on Caroline's trail? I mean sometimes outlaws take their time scouting out a place, 'specially if their faces aren't on wanted posters yet. If one or two men hang around long enough, people might jest accept that they're alright and let something out that shouldn't be said."

The concern was obvious on Simpson's face, "Yes, of course, Len and I have thought of that possibility, but I don't know how we can control that." He looked down at his hands for a moment, "Don't take me wrong, Jess. I am definitely not taking any of this lightly at all. But we don't know who we're looking for." He stood up, and his entire demeanor showed the intense level of agitation that gripped him. "For the first time – well I shouldn't say that - for only the second time in my life, I fear that I cannot protect my children. I am trying to make Julia and especially Caroline think that I have everything under control, that they have nothing to worry about. Julia and my girls aren't spoiled ladies who expect life to be easy and carefree. Julia and I have run a store our entire marriage, and we've moved several times – first Missouri, then Kansas, then Jefferson Territory, then Rawlins, now here. They are tough. But they need to know that I will do my best to protect them. They know there are never any guarantees in life. But I don't want them to live in fear any more than anybody else does in Wyoming." He came back, sat down, and looked Jess square in the face. "If you have a better idea, I'm listening."

"Your plan will work as long as they give themselves away in Rawlins. We can't do anything here until we can identify the shotgun rider. Would it be alright with you if I showed Caroline new wanted posters as they come in? I know that will be hard on her. But if his face appears on a poster and we can know who he is or even might be, I can do more to protect her here even if they aren't found out in Rawlins."

"Yes, of course, she will be able to handle it."

"Good. In the meantime, I am gonna scout out any place near that someone could hide out."

Bill looked slightly better. "Thank you, Jess. Just come by and let me know when you get new posters. We'll figure out when to show them to Carrie."

"Yes, that'll be fine."

"Thanks, Jess. Julia will be wondering what is taking me so long at the bank."

After Bill left, Jess thought for a long time at his desk. As soon as Ben came back, they'd make a list of all the places around the town that he wanted to scout out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jess finished breakfast quickly the next morning and hurried over to the office. He wanted to make sure that Ben had come in early this morning as he had promised he would last evening. Seeing him sitting at the desk when he poked his head in the door, Jess said, "Sorry to leave you here all day by yerself, Ben. I hope everything stays quiet. I'll have Rocky out on those trails on the east side of town all day."

"That's okay, Jess. I think you are doing the right thing. I may jest come back over here this evening after I eat supper at Mae's if you aren't back by late this afternoon. I want ta make shor' that you got back okay and find out what you saw." Ben walked over to the door where Jess was still standing.

"Oh, I definitely plan ta be back in time ta make dinner at Ma's. I've got some jerky and bread in my saddlebag, but I don't want that fer dinner."

"Well, do ya think you'd rather go straight to Ma's than come back here?"

"I might do jest that, Ben, 'specially if it's late. Why don't you jest go eat at the regular time and go home?"

"Alright. But don't take any chances, Jess, if you do run in ta a hideout. You need ta come back here and round up a posse before ya do anything."

Jess smiled, "I won't do nothing stupid, Ben. Don't worry." With that he went out to the livery to get Rocky.

He rode all morning checking out the trails to the east of town. He found nothing that shouldn't have been in the area. About mid-afternoon, he decided to get back on the main road east of town. Just as he exited the small trail that he had been following, he saw Dale and Maggie Fenton in their buckboard heading toward their ranch. Dale waved as he pulled the horses to a stop. "Well, Jess, what are you doin' out this way today?"

Jess knew that he couldn't tell anyone about Caroline's situation and the exact reason that he was scouting out all the trails around town, so he gave them his biggest grin while he thought his answer through, "Sheriffs hav' tha responsibility to know their town and tha whole vicinity 'round it, Dale. I was jest trying ta familiarize myself with tha trails east of town."

"It's very hot out here, Sheriff Harper. You're going to come to the ranch with us and have a nice tall glass of lemonade." Maggie announced as she noticed the sweat running down the sides of Jess' face.

"Oh, I couldn't trouble you, Mrs. Fenton."

"Nonsense, Jess. Ranch's jest around that bend in the road. Come on with us. Surely you don't have that tight a timetable today." Dale was persistent.

"It is purty hot with tha sun beating down. I would like that." Jess gave in, thinking that he did need to take a short break from the heat.

Following the Fentons to their ranch, he started to remember the familiar layout of their property. Yes, he had been here before when he was in Rock Springs years ago. Slowly he began to recall an incident when one of their cowhands had gotten drunk after a trail drive and killed another of their hired hands. It was one of the many times that Hatch had impressed him with the professional way that he had handled the situation. So that is why Dale Fenton looked so familiar to him at the meeting with the town council when he first arrived back in Rock Springs. He also remembered the inside of their ranch house as he sat on the comfortable sofa drinking his lemonade.

Mrs. Fenton entered the living room again from the kitchen and brought out a plate of cookies, which she put down on the table with the pitcher of lemonade in front of the sofa. "Sheriff, I hope you will forgive me, but I must excuse myself and finish sewing a few things that I am making for Nancy Patrick's new little girl. When you're the fifth baby in a family, some of the infant clothes are just too tattered to put on a pretty little girl. The ladies from the social committee at church are going to have a meeting tonight to see how we are all coming on our sewing projects. As soon as we have a nice amount, we're going to make a visit to Nancy. Please help yourself to the cookies and some more lemonade. I am sure that Dale and you would like a chance to catch up without me hovering over you two men." She smiled at them both as she went upstairs.

"Well, I hope that I am not being a bother. . ."

"Not at all, Jess." Dale interrupted. "We wouldn't have invited you if we didn't want to." Dale was a friendly and forthcoming man. "So, do you feel at home in Rock Springs yet? The whole town appreciates you coming to help us out."

Jess and Dale discussed the town and various issues regarding herds and ranching. Both of them expressed concern over the current low price of beef. After a while, Jess figured out a way that he could enlist Dale's help in order to be aware of any danger coming from the east of town without mentioning Caroline Simpson and the trial in Denver. "Dale, I am going to tell you something, but it is not because I think there's any immediate danger. I would like you ta keep an eye on the trails around your property if you don't mind."

"Have you heard of a problem coming our way, Jess?" Dale looked a little concerned now.

"Nothin' definite at all. Only a little talk that there might be a small group of outlaws who could be travelling north from Colorado." Now that Jess remembered how calm and reasonable that Dale had been during the difficult situation years ago, he felt that he could share this information without the fear that rumors would start running wild through the whole town. "Now remember that I said 'might be.' I don't have any news that is definite. I certainly don't want any rumors ta start spreading 'round town, and it could be there's no one heading this way at all, Dale."

"I understand. So what do you want me to do, Jess?

"Jest keep an eye out for me if you would. Maybe be sure that your men report ta ya if they see anyone new camping out this way. I don't want to cause a panic, Dale. And I don't really think we have anything ta worry about at all, but I cain't be everywhere at once. It could be that the outlaws that others are worried about are not even heading into Wyoming at all."

"So how many are supposed to be in this gang?"

"I don't know particulars, Dale." Jess didn't like being less than completely honest about what he knew, but he had to have eyes on the east side of town. "Like I said, it's only a rumor, and it may not be any threat ta us here at all. I would tell you if I felt that you and Maggie and yer hired hands were in any real danger at all. I jest need some eyes and hears on every side of town. These men may be heading ta Mexico far as I know or the badlands. And I don't want everyone ta be on edge. I'm telling ya because I trust ya ta keep our conversation between jest the two of us. Maybe you could jest tell yer men that you want 'em ta let you know iffen they see anything. With every rancher in the territory hurtin' a little due ta tha low prices on beef, it would be reasonable ta keep an eye out anyway. Some people may be in desperate shape now. We could see an increase in small crimes with so many people hurtin' fer money." Jess hoped that he wasn't making a mistake by asking for Dale's help. Surely, the men on the town council could be trusted and could help him watch the trails around town.

After a while, Jess got up to leave, "Dale, thank you, and I appreciate your silence about this and your help. Please tell Maggie thanks for the lemonade and cookies."

Riding back to town, Jess was troubled. He started thinking that he might be making a mistake not alerting the town. Obviously, the shotgun rider was a dangerous man. He had robbed that stage with the others and he had raped and murdered those two girls. How many more were there in this gang? He had no idea. Were the authorities who caught the men with the money right in thinking that there were other members of the gang still on the loose besides the shotgun rider? And why was the shotgun rider not with the other two when they were caught if he wasn't going to meet up with the rest of the gang or tell them where to meet the two with the money? He figured that the others were right. There had to be more of them. That was the only thing that made a dadgum bit of sense.

Meanwhile Less Than One Hundred Miles From Rock Springs

Three men sat around the campfire a little west of South Pass City. They were waiting on Aaron Cooley to return to the camp before they decided on their plans. Finally they heard a horse approaching. One of the group, Dirk McNealy, called out, "Cooley, answer if that's you or I'll start shootin'."

"Dirk, it's me, you fool. Don't make me mad, boy." Cooley was in no mood to be messed with. In fact, he hadn't been in a good mood in weeks. Things had jest been goin' wrong ever since two of his brothers had been arrested and then hung in Denver. And, to make matters worse, the group was broke. All that money that had been on the stage that headed south out of Denver back at the end of May had been captured along with his brothers, Larry and Clyde. He should've never agreed to their plan to split off from the main group. He wanted revenge, but Aaron Cooley was smart. He knew he needed to get some loot from somewhere fast or the men would start to revolt against his leadership, even though everyone that rode with him was related in some way to him.

The youngest was his cousin, Dirk. Cooley had rather not had Dirk along with 'im at all. He was jest too damn young. And what bothered Cooley the most was that he had seen Dirk hesitate too long before he shot his gun when he needed to. And at other times, Dirk had shot his gun when he shouldn't have. Just like he had threatened to shoot as Cooley had ridden into the camp.

Now Dirk's two older brothers were a different matter altogether. Aaron could trust those two to expertly carry out anything necessary to get what they wanted, anything at all. In fact it had been the oldest, Ned, that had come up with the plan in Denver to rob the stage headed for Cañon City, and it was Ned who killed the shotgun rider when he heard that the guy had just been hired. It was also Ned who walked into the stage office in Denver after the stage pulled out and took care of the stage agent. And then there was Stan. Stan had played the shotgun rider and had gotten on the stage with Larry and Clyde. Aaron regretted that the gang had not decided to meet up where the stage was taken over. But Ned had convinced him that Stan, Larry, and Clyde could carry out that job while the rest scouted out the area outside of Boulder for their next job. They were all supposed to join up at Gold Hill, northwest of Boulder. But their plans had gone horribly wrong. Stan had escaped somehow to relate that Larry and Clyde had been arrested and taken back to Denver.

And that is where the last member of the gang had played a most important part. Aaron's youngest brother, Leroy, had been brazen enough to pretend to be a newspaper man from Ohio who wanted to cover the trial of Larry and Clyde. Good thing that Ma had made sure that Leroy had more learning than the rest of them. And Leroy cleaned up real good, especially when he put on that suit that he had insisted on buying with his share of a previous job. He had blended into the crowds in the courtroom with no trouble at all. And he heard that bitch Simpson woman convince the jury that Larry and Clyde Cooley were the two passengers who had gotten on the stage with her friends from school. Larry had been carrying the money from the strongbox. That got them arrested. And then that bitch, thought Aaron, made shor' that two of my brothers hung. Aaron wanted revenge, but he knew that would have to wait until Leroy could play his role some more and get a little more information.

"So what has Leroy found out, Aaron?" Ned asked as he took a drag on his last cigarette.

"Well, she don't live in Rawlins with that brother of hers. Leroy found that out two days ago."

"So where does the bitch live? And where is Leroy now?"

"Leroy don't know yet where she is. He's in Lander still pretending to write up a story for that Ohio paper. That's where I just rode from. "Fore that he was in Sweetwater, and that's where he found out that her old man left Rawlins – left the store to be run by his son and took the family somewhere else. Give him time, Ned, Leroy will come through for us."

"And jest what are we supposed to eat after tonight until he finds out the information? All the beans and jerky we got left will be gone after tonight. And I ain't got nothin' to roll another smoke."

"Whatever we do, Ned, we can't make trouble near where Leroy is. We hav' ta let 'im find out what we need. We'll pull out that map after we eat. We'll figure out something to get enough money to hold us over."

With that Aaron and Ned walked over to where Stan and Dirk were heating up the beans at the fire.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jess got back to town very late in the afternoon. It had been a very hot day. He was sweaty and very hungry. He had eaten the bread and jerky around noon, and those cookies that Mrs. Fenton had provided were long gone. He wearily got Rocky back to the livery. He wasn't physically tired. Heck, he'd seen hotter days on the ranch when he had ridden fence all day. No, he wasn't tired, but he was frustrated. He hated being in a situation where all he could do was wait – where he had no control at all over what might or might not happen. He talked briefly with Bart Patrick, inquiring about his Ma and his new little sister. Bart relayed that they were doin' fine and that his Ma seemed really pleased that she had finally had a girl after four boys. Jess smiled, thinking that the little girl would either be quite protected by her older brothers or tormented no end if they picked on her.

Jess hurried over to the office even though he would have much rather just gone straight over to Ma's boarding house. He was hoping that he could catch Ben before he left for supper. Entering the office, he found Ben looking over some new wanted posters.

"Find anything, boss?"

"Nah, nothing but a dry dusty trail and a lot of sun."

Ben got up from his desk. "Well I am not sure that is a bad thing, Jess. Maybe we won't hav' trouble come this way after all."

Jess shook his head, "I wish I could believe that, Ben. I jest hav' the worst feelin' 'bout this whole thing. Anything of interest in those posters?"

"I don't think so, Jess. Ya want ta hav' a look at'em now?"

"Yeah, guess I better. Have you finished goin' through 'em?"

"Yeah."

Jess sat down at his desk. He also wanted to hash over some possible actions with Ben, but he was jest too frustrated tonight ta do that. There were only three posters that were new. None of them mentioned robbery as the crime. There was one for murder, which was for a man who had murdered his wife, and two for cattle rustlin'. "Ben, let's go ahead and make our evening check of the town and call it a day." He didn't see any need to show any of the new posters to Caroline tonight, and he certainly didn't want to let her see him as sweaty as he was now. He'd look at them again in the morning and decide if he should mention the ones for cattle rustlin' to Bill Simpson. As they went out the door, Jess said, "Ben, if ya don't mind, I'll take the side of town that goes toward the boarding house. Let's just go ahead and lock up now, and we can both jest go home rather than comin' back here at all."

"Sounds good, Jess. My side will be put me closer to Mae's Café and dinner anyway. See ya in the morning."

Jess checked his side of town and found nothing unusual. He figured he had been extremely lucky so far that the town had been so quiet – not even an unruly fight in the saloon, at least not since the problem that Ben had had to handle the morning that Jess talked with Blackwell. He just wanted to eat and get a chance to figure out what to do next. He saw Ma and Lori on the front porch of the boarding house as soon as he walked up.

"Jess, I 'm glad that you got here a little early this evening. I just put dinner out on the table for you and Jeff. Lori and me are going to the church to meet with the ladies tonight. I told Jeff, and now I 'm telling you, jest leave everything on the table when you're done eatin'. We won't be gone that long." Ma looked carefully at Jess as she descended the porch steps with her arms full of bundles. "You look tired, Jess."

"Not so much tired as sick of being in the heat and starving."

Ma smiled as she walked passed him. "Well, I'm glad I made one of your favorites tonight. Go see fer yerself, and the cobbler's on the buffet next to the table. Eat yerself full."

"Thank you, Ma, that sounds like jest what I need. Ya'll hav' a good time."

"Bye, Jess." Lori called back over her shoulder as the two women hurried down to the church.

As Jess entered the dining room, he was greeted by Jeff Turner, "Howdy, Jess, it looks like it's jest us men tonight. But, boy, Ma outdid herself tonight. Look at this spread."

"Looks great, don't it?" Jess felt revived after he starting eating.

"Ya wanna go over to the saloon this evening, Jess? The husbands of all those women usually git some poker games goin' when the ladies meet at the church for these things."

"I don' know, Jeff." Jess hesitated. He really didn't feel like a poker game tonight, which was quite unusual considering that he usually came out ahead moneywise.

"If yer afraid that having tha Sheriff there will put a damper on tha place, don't be. Blackwell was usually there 'cause his wife always wanted ta go ta tha ladies group. In fact, she usually had ta send for 'im ta git him outta tha game when tha ladies were ready ta go home." Jeff laughed, remembering the way the men kidded Blackwell about that.

"It's not that, Jeff. I've been ridin' the surrounding areas all day. . ."

"Why did ya do that?" Jeff interrupted him.

"Jest feel that a town's sheriff needs ta know tha area 'fore he needs ta."

"That makes sense."

Jess was glad that Jeff didn't question him further. "Nah, I think that I'll skip this game. But make shor' and tell me 'bout the next one. I enjoy a good poker game." Jess wanted a chance to collect his thoughts, and he certainly couldn't do that while he was concentrating on poker.

"Suit yerself. As soon as I eat some more of Ma's cobbler, I goin' ova there." Jeff stood up to get some more of the cobbler off the buffet.

Jess was glad that he Jeff didn't pressure him anymore about the game. He helped himself to more cobbler also. "Ma said they wouldn't be gone long, but 'bout how long do these ladies' meetings usually last anyway?"

"Couple of hours at least. Why?"

"Jest wonderin' when the street will be full of people tonight."

"Well we've never had no trouble at these poker games. That is as long as it's jest the men from town. Only time I remember that trouble started was when there was a bunch that came in with money from a trail drive. Now that was a huge fight that night when one of 'em thought he had been cheated. But we ain't got strangers in town that I know of." Jeff stood up to leave for the saloon.

"I think I'll jest sit on the porch for a while and hope there's a breeze."

Jess went upstairs to his room after he ate and splashed the water from the pitcher into the bowl at the washstand. At least the water helped cool off his face and neck. He didn't mind working in the hot sun, but he usually had somethin' ta show for his effort at tha end of tha day. He thought that he was gittin' nowhere in his efforts ta keep Caroline safe. He was no closer ta doin' that than the day Ma told him about the trial. He wondered if Caroline was at the ladies' meeting at church. When Mrs. Fenton first mentioned it, he thought it was for older married ladies. But then Lori went with Ma. Was that jest because she was the new school marm and felt she had ta? Or did the young, unmarried ladies go ta these things also? He wasn't exactly sure where the Simpson's house was, but he hoped that it was somewhere near the General Store. He made a mental note to ask Ben in the morning. He hoped it was near the General Store. If the Simpson women were at the church, they would have to pass right by Ma's front porch to get to the area around the store. He put on a clean shirt, and went out and sat in one of the rockers on Ma's porch. He had planned on thinking over the situation again this evening on the porch, but now he was hoping to see Caroline again also.

Outside of South Pass City

Aaron and Ned had been watching an isolated farmhouse southwest of town for most of the day. It appeared that the only ones on the farm were a middle aged man and a teenage boy. "So what do ya think. Aaron?" Ned asked.

"I'd rather wait until near dark fore we move in." Aaron took the binoculars away from his eyes for a minute.

"Yeah, I know that would tell us if anyone else is gonna show up at this little farm. But my stomach has been growlin' since mornin'. We shoulda done somethin' fore we ran completely outta food."

"Don't start on me, Ned. Ya know we need to give Leroy time, and we cain't hav' the law after us now. That's why we cain't hit another stage or go fer somethin' big fer now. We shor as hell don't need a posse on our tail while we go after that woman."

"Well this little farm might not have nothin'. They don't look like much."

"If thar's no money, they'll shor have somethin' to eat." Aaron looked through the binoculars again. "Well looky thar. They're hitching up a buckboard. Wonder where they're going at this time of tha afternoon. Go back and git Stan and Dirk. And tell Dirk to keep quiet. If they leave, we might hav' time to grab some food, search for some money, and git away fore they come back."

Ned looked surprised, "So when did ya git so skittish that ya want to git away without killing um?"

"I want ta be able ta meet back up with Leroy outside of Lander without worrin' that dead bodies were found and the law is lookin' fer who did it."

About ten minutes after the buckboard pulled out headed toward South Pass City, the four men rode into the yard in front of the farmhouse, and Aaron directed Dirk to stay with the horses and look for anyone approaching.

"Okay, but you bring me somethin' ta eat when ya find it. I'm starvin'."

"You'll git somethin' little brother," Stan said as he hurried into the house behind Ned and Aaron.

Within a few minutes the men found some bread, jerky and canned beans. They stuffed it in their saddlebags and hurriedly searched the house.

"Well, I'll be damned." Stan declared in jest a few minutes. He emerged from the bedroom with a wad of paper money in his hands.

"Good," Ned said, "Now let's git outta here.

They rode away in a hurry back toward their camp. As soon as they quickly ate some bread and jerky and filled their canteens from the nearby stream, Aaron and Ned decided that they better head toward Lander tonight.

"We best git far from here in case that farmer comes lookin' fer who took his money and food."

They rode hard and got halfway to Lander before they stopped for the night. Ned and Aaron made plans while Dirk and Stan gathered firewood.

"We got enough beans fer tonight. I'll git some food in Lander if Leroy thinks it's safe. If it ain't safe, I'll send him back ta Lander ta buy it and bring it back ta me." Aaron stated.

"It still upsets me that Leroy is gittin' ta spend all this time in a nice hotel bed while we're scrappin' fer food and sleeping on tha ground." Ned complained. "That's why we were broke here until tonight. Ya gave all the other money we had ta Leroy."

Aaron looked angrily at Ned. "If I was you, I wouldn't be complainin' since it was yer idea ta separate in Denver when my brothers got caught over that stage. Iffen we had all met up at the stage, we'd probably be rolling in those thousands right now!"

"I know, Aaron, but I had no way a knowin' it was gonna go all wrong."

"I ain't stoppin' til I git revenge for Larry and Clyde. Iffen you want ta leave, go ahead."

"Now don't be in a huff, Aaron. Me, Stan, and Dirk are with ya. Jest hope we git a big hit after, that's all."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jess sat on Ma's porch for quite some time enjoying the slight breeze and thinking. In fact he thought and thought and thought, but he still couldn't figure a plan. Ya jest cain't find a man when ya don't even know who he is or where he is. All he could do was what he was already doing - trying to make sure there were no strangers anywhere around Rock Springs and making shor' that he was informed if anyone saw anything unusual. Even though he was deep in thought, he was immediately alert when he heard the slightest noise on the street. Standing up, he saw Bill Simpson heading his way from the saloon.

"Howdy, Jess, hope you don't mind if I join you." Simpson stepped up onto the porch. "Seems lady luck was nowhere near me tonight at the saloon."

"Hav' a seat, Bill." Jess motioned to one of the other rockers on the big porch. "So no winning poker hands tonight?"

"Not at all. I learned a long time ago when to throw in your hand and leave a game. I set a limit on what I lose."

"That's smart, Bill. I've seen many a man keep trying to gain back a loss and then lose somethin' that he cain't afford to lose."

"I'm glad you were out here. I don't like watching poker if I am not playing, so I thought I'd go for a walk. But I'd much rather sit here and hope for a breeze while I wait on Julia and the girls."

"So they're all at this meeting, huh?"

"Oh, yes. They've all been knitting things and sewing clothes in different sizes for a few weeks now ever since Mrs. Denton was with Nancy Patrick when she pulled out the baby clothes she had. Mrs. Denton said all of them were rather ragged after using 'em for four children. And since Sunday and we found out the baby was a girl, Julia has told me a thousand times if she has said it once that it jest won't do for this little girl to be in tattered clothes."

"You have a very caring group of people here in Rock Springs, Bill."

"That we do. We've been very pleased to be part of this group of people." Simpson took a rather deep breath and shook his head a little.

"That is until now, right?"

"Yeah. Appreciate you understanding how I feel, Jess. But let's don't dwell on this now. I saw Ben tonight. He told me you were out riding all day searching the area. I'm much obliged for all the trouble you're going to for us." Simpson meant what he said.

"I'll do all I can." Jess hoped his frustration was not obvious to Simpson, and he thought maybe he better change the subject since Bill had just said he didn't want to dwell on the problem. "So do ya'll live over near the store?"

"A little further down than the store. Do you remember where the Davises lived when they owned the store?"

"I'm not shor'." Jess was thinking back to his earlier time in Rock Springs, but he really couldn't place where the previous store owners lived.

"Well, when I bought the store from the Widow Davis, she asked if I wanted to buy her house too. I went and looked at it. I knew Julia and the girls would like it, so it just made sense when we moved here. And it's so close to the store that it's really just what we need."

Jess nodded. "So your wife and daughters will come pass here when the ladies' meeting is over?"

Simpson smiled, "They won't be able miss me sittin' here that's for sure."

Jess enjoyed Bill's company and the further conversation while he kept an eye on the street. He was glad that Bill Simpson was so easy to talk to, but he was also extremely pleased that he might get to talk with Caroline this evening. His hopes were finally realized when he saw Julia Simpson and Ma Poole approaching. Then a little behind them he spotted Lori, Amanda and Caroline engrossed in conversation. He could have kissed Ma when she stepped up to the porch and invited the Simpson's to sit for a while and enjoy the cool of the evening. She turned to Jess, "Would you help me by bringing the rockers from the living room out here on the porch?"

Jess and Bill accomplished that task in no time, and Jess even managed to sit on the end of the group next to Caroline. He found her delightful as she discussed all the things the group had made for the Patrick girl. And then she asked Jess what games everyone had played after her family had left the church on Sunday to go to the Patrick's. The evening passed too quickly for Jess as he fully enjoyed the pleasure of her company.

The next morning (Wednesday) outside of Lander

The gang of outlaws had left their campsite at the first inkling of dawn. As they neared Lander, Aaron pulled away from the group and headed toward his arranged meeting place with Leroy. He was quite pleased when he heard Leroy's news.

"That's what they said, Aaron. Bill Simpson bought a general store in Rock Springs several years ago, and as far as anybody knows he's still there. Mor' than likely, the Simpson woman is there too."

"We've got a long ride ahead o' us then. We need provisions, and we ain't eaten since some beans last night. Ya think it's safe fer me to go on into town?"

"Yeah, it's safe. You can buy what we need while I change into my regular clothes and git my stuff from the hotel." Leroy announced. "People don't suspect anything in Lander. They think I'm writing a piece for the Ohio paper 'bout different areas of the Wyoming Territory. I'll tell 'em I'm movin' on. So where'd you get the money for supplies."

"Aw, ya know me. I'll always find a way to git what I need." Aaron laughed.

"That you do, big brother, that you do." Leroy said smiling as they turned their horses back toward Lander.

By mid-afternoon, Aaron and Leroy had met back up with Stan, Ned, and Dirk. Aaron was torn between two routes that led to Rock Springs. He knew the shortest ride would be to head southwest and go back through South Pass City and then turn south into Rock Springs. However, he did not want to get too close to South Pass City, and he certainly didn't want to pass the farmhouse that they had robbed. He and Ned decided to head west until they were well away from South Pass City and then turn south to Rock Springs. This route would make for a longer trip, but this track was the least likely to run into trouble from the law.

Friday Morning in Rock Springs

Jess's first matter of business this morning was to wire the money to Slim as he had promised. Again, he felt so guilty that he had eaten such good food at Ma's for two weeks now while he knew that Slim, Daisy, and Mike were cutting back on provisions in every effort to make their meager funds go as far as possible. He wired the money and headed quickly back to the office. In the last couple of days he had pretty much covered the trails around the town. He was purdy sure that if trouble was headin' his way, it would come from the east. However, he had scouted out every direction from town. He never was one to take anything for granted. In addition to asking Dale Fenton to keep an eye out, he had also talked to Mike Jefferson and Carl Nelson. Jefferson's ranch was just a little further north than Carl Nelson's property, both of which were to the west of town. Jess never thought that the shotgun rider would come from the west, but he decided that it wouldn't hurt to have eyes on both the east and west.

Two days ago he had mentioned the new wanted posters to Bill Simpson. They had agreed that Carrie would look at them today. She was going to be working at the store this morning with Julia, and Bill had agreed to meet Jess at the office and go together to show Carrie the posters. Her father thought it might be best if they jest dropped by with them rather than makin' a big issue of bringing them to the house. Bill didn't want to remind her of the day when Blackwell had come to the house with a whole stack of them. Jess had not received any more wanted posters than the three that had come earlier in the week When he got back to the office, he was glad that Ben had coffee ready to drink while they waited on Bill to come in. He didn't have long to wait, and within minutes they were walking over to the General Store.

"Jess, Carrie will be in the back room sorting some stock that came in yesterday. There's a desk and some chairs back there. We'll show her the posters back there. Let me tell her that you know what's going on, and then we'll show her the posters. I'm glad that there's only a few of them. I think the reason she got so upset the last time was because it was too soon to everythin' that happened and there was so many posters to look at."

Bill caught Jess's elbow and stopped him from opening the door of the General Store, "Jess, please don't get the wrong idea about my middle daughter. She's a lot tougher than it appears right now. I don't want ya to think ill of her."

Thinking ill of Caroline was the last thing on Jess's mind. He certainly hoped that he hadn't given Bill Simpson the impression that he thought she was a whimpering child. Yes, he had thought that she was a spoiled bitch the day he met her on the stage, but now that he understand the situation all of her actions that day and the next day when he walked with her on her way to see Mrs. Douglas made sense. He wanted to assure Bill that he admired Caroline, but he was too private a person to let on that he had feelings for her, especially to her father when he had no idea if she would ever accept his attentions. So he said, "I don't think ill of her at all, Bill. I think she is a very strong woman who's been put in a terrible position. In fact, I really admire her for testifying against those men in Denver. Some women would have jest pretended that they didn't remember what the men looked like. Did she ever consider doin' that?"

"Absolutely not, Jess. The thought never crossed her mind. Those two girls were her dearest friends. I couldn't have stopped her from testifying if I had wanted to."

"So she's obviously a very strong woman. And there's no way that I would ever think otherwise." Jess assured him.

Bill smiled at Jess and said, "Let me go back there and tell her you're going to show her the posters, and then I'll ask you to come back. Just talk with Julia for a minute please."

"Shor' Bill."

Only a minute or two passed before Bill called him to the back room of the store. Walking in, Jess saw Caroline sitting at the desk. Bill pulled a chair up beside the desk and motioned for Jess to sit down. Just as Jess sat down, he heard Julia call for Bill to come take care of a post office customer while she helped someone at the store counter. "Carrie, I'm gonna go help your Ma." Bill stated as he left the back room.

"Mornin' Caroline. Thank you for taking the time to look at some posters." Jess said as he pulled the posters out of his pocket.

"Morning, Sheriff." She smiled at him putting him more at ease. Taking the posters, she looked at each one carefully. When she finished, she shook her head. "He's not any of these men. I've never seen any of them before." She looked up at Jess then, and he saw the frustration in her face.

"I want you to know that I'll do my best to protect you if the shotgun rider ever comes this way. But there is no reason to believe that he will ever find out that you live in Rock Springs or that he would bother to come here if he did." He really wanted to tell her that he would die to protect her, but he couldn't make that statement.

"Pa has told me that you know all the facts and that you're doing all that you can." She was trying her best to keep her composure as she stacked the posters together.

Jess's hand touched hers as he reached for the posters, and he didn't withdraw it. Instead he took her hands between his hands and looked her full in the face, "I don't want ya ta worry at all when I bring posters fer ya ta look at. It's jest the more I know, the better job I can do." Still holding her hands, "I promise that you will be safe, Caroline." If she had been any other women, he would have taken her face tenderly in his hands and kissed her. But he didn't dare do that with a woman who so outclassed him, and the last thing that he wanted to do was to offend her. He desperately needed for her to trust him. And he desperately wanted to protect her and care for her.

She smiled at him, "I know, Sheriff."

He slowly removed his hands from hers and put the posters back in his pocket. "Call me Jess." He jest wanted to hear her say his name.

"Okay, Jess." She smiled at him and their eyes met again.

Jess would have continued their intense gaze; however, he heard the door to the back room open again. He stood up as Julia came into the room. "Well, I need ta git back ta tha office."

Julia smiled as she came forward, "Thank you for coming by, Jess. Did it help any?"

"I didn't recognize any of the faces on the posters, Mama." Caroline interjected. "Jess, thanks for showing them to me anyway."

"Jess, we'll see you Sunday I presume?" Julia asked.

"Yes, ma'am." He wished that he had been able to talk with Caroline more, but he knew it was time to let her and her mother get back to work.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

In the late afternoon that same day, Bill Simpson had finished working up his orders for his supplier. He had been working in his home office most of the day after he had thanked Jess for coming by the store with the wanted posters and had made sure that Carrie was not too upset to finish the day at the store. He was a little surprised that she seemed totally relaxed and back to her old self after the meeting with Jess. Her demeanor was quite different than it had been after looking at the posters with Blackwell and Ben. He chalked it up to the time that had passed since the incident, and he was glad that his most confident daughter appeared to be back to normal. He just hoped that it would stay that way. He decided to make the short walk back to the store and take over for either Julia or Carrie if one of them would rather come home early this afternoon.

He called to Amanda who was in the kitchen making dinner for the family. "Honey, I'm headed to the store. Your mother or sister may want to head back home. I'm sure it's been a busy and awfully warm day over there."

"I'm sure it's been way too hot, that's for sure." Amanda poked her head around the living room door as Bill was opening the front door of their house. "I hope you don't mind chicken salad for supper. I've finished making it, and I have it on ice to cool. It should be just right in a couple of hours. I made some blackberry pudding this morning so I wouldn't have to heat the house up more this afternoon with the heat from the stove."

"You know I love both of those. Thanks, Amanda. You look rather warm yourself. Why don't you sit by the window while you wait for one of them to come back home?"

"Well, I've got just a little more sewing that I want to do. We're planning on taking the baby clothes to Nancy tomorrow."

"Okay, dear. See you this evening."

When her father came back to the store, Carrie decided to head home and spend some time talking with Amanda and finishing up her own sewing projects. Both women sat in the large living room with their sewing baskets. They were both almost through with the last of the baby clothes. There was only a slight breeze coming through the window.

"This heat is really getting to me. I am so tired of summer. I can't wait until autumn." Amanda announced.

"You said almost the same thing last winter, Mandy, but then it was that you couldn't wait until spring and summer," Caroline giggled.

Amanda noticed Caroline's exceptionally good mood and eyed her carefully just as Carrie looked up from her sewing.

"What?" Carrie inquired.

"Oh, I don't mean anything, Carrie. I'm glad that you seem so happy this afternoon. Did anything unusual happen today?"

"Not really. I just looked at some wanted posters this morning that the Sheriff brought to the store. That was the only unusual thing."

"Did you identify him? Is that why you are so happy?" Mandy was excited now.

"Oh, no. I didn't recognize any of the men on the posters."

Amanda smiled at Caroline, "So seeing Sheriff Harper is what has put you in such a good mood, isn't it, Carrie?"

"What?'

"Caroline Elizabeth Simpson, don't you think that I saw how much you enjoyed talking with him on Ma Poole's porch last Tuesday evening?"

"Well, I thought that we all enjoyed talking to each other that evening." Caroline responded.

Amanda giggled a little, "But didn't you notice how he looked at you? Jess Harper is definitely interested in you. And I think that you are interested in him, aren't you?"

"I didn't notice anything of the kind, Mandy. He was just being polite like he was today. He's a nice man."

"But don't you think that he is quite handsome?"

"I suppose so. Why, are you interested in him, Amanda?"

"No, I'm not interested in him, Carrie!"

"But you just said you thought that he was quite handsome."

"Yes, Carrie, I did, but you know he's not my type."

Caroline laughed, "Yes, you always go for the blonde, handsome guys, don't you?"

"And you always fall for the dark and handsome guys, don't you?" Amanda looked knowingly at her younger sister.

Carrie put down her sewing, "Well, does it really matter now whether I think that Jess is the most handsome man I've ever met? You know that I've promised Mrs. Stewart that I will go back east and take that position at the finishing school at the end of September. So what would be the point?"

"So you'd actually rather spend the rest of your life teaching in a finishing school in Baltimore than to marry a great looking man with the cutest grin?" Amanda shook her head, "I swear, Caroline."

"Whoa. Aren't you being just a little presumptuous? First, he hasn't even made any indication that he is interested in me. And what makes you think that I wouldn't meet the man of my dreams in Baltimore? Anyway, I don't know a thing about this Jess Harper except that he was a deputy here before we came, everybody thinks he's great, he's a rancher from Laramie, and every girl in town has their eyes on him."

"Right, except as far as I can tell you're the only girl in town that he has his eyes on." Amanda looked exasperated, "Why are you always so logical? So why don't you find out as much as you can about him and then decide if you really want to go to Baltimore at the end of September. What if you leave and he's the one you're supposed to marry?"

"Mandy, you are a hopeless romantic. The only reason that he seems to have taken an interest in me is because he's the temporary sheriff and we have this awful problem right now. And speaking of that, maybe that is why I should spend the rest of my life in an eastern city like Baltimore. At least there I wouldn't have to deal with stagecoach bandits, murderers, and drunken cattle drovers when they come to town."

"And now you are being naïve, Carrie. You know as well as I do that eastern cities like Baltimore have their share of murderers, drunks, and low-lives. I think this whole situation has made you want to bury yourself at a safe, refined little finishing school." Then Amanda softened her tone, "Carrie, I know this whole thing has been terrible for you. I would be more panicked than you have been if I was the one in your position. But aren't you just the least bit interested in Jess Harper?"

Caroline looked thoughtful, "Maybe you're right, Mandy. I know big cities have a lot of crime. Maybe I am just scared to stay here. Come to think of it, it's kind of silly considering that we've spent our lives in towns like Rock Springs and Rawlins. I barely remember Colorado at all. But I have given my word to Mrs. Stewart, and they've already made arrangements for me to live at the school."

"Well, romantic or not, I think you owe it to yourself to see where this relationship leads. I'd give anything to have a handsome man look at me like that."

"Relationship. I barely know the man. And I haven't noticed any special looks. Really, Amanda."

"You haven't noticed any special looks because you've been too busy looking at him. You just aren't ready to admit it to yourself yet." Amanda laughed at her sister. "I'm sure it will be obvious to you pretty soon."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Remember a town dance always happens the first Friday night in September. Let's just see which young lady he wants to dance with the most." Amanda was amused that her sister with whom she was so close was so oblivious to the way that Jess Harper had made sure that he sat by her on Ma's front porch and the way that he had watched her across the table from him at the church shindig. Amanda and Carrie had always been so close, but their personalities were so different. Carrie was always logical and organized while Amanda was more carefree and willing to take a chance. Amanda was definitely the romantic type, but she really thought that Carrie was as interested in Jess Harper as he was in her. It was this situation with the shotgun rider that was making her dream of going back east. Her sister was just too stubborn to admit it. Yes, she had agreed to take the job at the school as she was finishing college last May before her friends got on that stagecoach. But Amanda thought at the time that her sister just wanted to enjoy a refined life a little longer. Surely she didn't want to stay in the east for very long. Carrie was a bookworm, and she loved sophisticated gatherings. But she had grown up in Wyoming. She could hunt deer and rabbits with the best of them, and she had never minded competing with Len on marksmanship. Surely she wouldn't want to spend the rest of her life teaching at a finishing school for girls in Baltimore.

Caroline finished the piece she was working on and put up her sewing. "Well, we'll see when the dance comes. I think you're making much too much of his interest in protecting me just like he would protect anyone else in town. It's his job, Mandy. He's just doing his job."

Just then Julia and Bill walked in the door, and the conversation between Amanda and Caroline ended.

Later that night as Caroline was lying in bed, her thoughts went back to the conversation that she had had with Mandy. Was Amanda right? Was Jess Harper that interested in her as a woman or was he just doing his job? And what did she think of him? She had hated his arrogance the day they met. He was so sarcastic. But then she had been quite rude to him that day. But he stunk, and he made fun of her. That had been obvious. She remembered the way that he had pretended to go to sleep, but she knew that he wasn't asleep. And then he kept trying to make conversation when he knew she didn't want anything to do with him. He seemed to enjoy being mean. Or did she only think that because she had been scared to death that he was one of those awful men? She rolled over and looked at Amanda in the next bed. If Amanda had still been awake, she would have restarted their previous conversation. But Amanda was sound asleep.

Maybe her sister was right. She did think that Jess was the most handsome man that she had ever met. And he had been nothing but polite and kind lately. And why did he hold her hands this morning? She had to admit that she loved the way that he tenderly took her hands in his. But then she had seen Sheriff Blackwell do the same thing with people when something terrible happened to them. Maybe that was just the way that lawmen tried to calm people down and assure them that everything would be alright. Anyway, she was committed to leaving for Baltimore in six weeks. But it certainly couldn't hurt to get to know this interesting young man while she was still in Rock Springs. She finally drifted off to sleep as she remembered his remarkable deep blue eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sunday morning in Rock Springs was already unusually hot. It was the topic of conversation among the men as they gathered at the church for services. Most of them were worried about the lack of rain. This long, hot and dry spell was certainly not good for the grass, the crops, or the stock. The women, on the other hand, were all abuzz with the news from the Patricks. The ladies had found out yesterday when they delivered the baby clothes that the baby now had a name. Mrs. Douglas was relating what Nancy had explained to her, "She said that at first she and Ted had decided on Susanna Octavia, but then one of the boys noticed that her initials would be s-o-p, and they started referring to her as 'little soppy.' Well, Nancy wasn't going to have any of that!" Mrs. Douglas stopped to catch her breath. "So now they have written in the family Bible the name 'Octavia Ruth.' Isn't that just a lovely name?" The women who were gathered around Mrs. Douglas all agreed that they were very glad that the Patricks had decided against the original name, especially since nicknames had a way of staying with a child even into adulthood.

Jess and Ma arrived at the church steps in time to hear the discussion of the Patricks and their new baby's name. Ma paused with the women while Jess walked over to the group of men who were standing near the entrance to the sanctuary. Jess positioned himself near Rev. Douglas at the entrance so that he could hopefully peer into the sanctuary to see if the Simpsons were sitting in the same pew that they had been in last week, but unfortunately Mr. Wilson stepped up just in time to block his view. Soon Ted Patrick and his four sons arrived at church. The Patricks were then the center of attention as Ted explained that Nancy was not quite ready to bring Octavia Ruth out in public, but the boys needed to be in church this morning. Ted handed Rev. Douglas a thank you note from Nancy and asked that he read it to the congregation in appreciation of the new clothes that the ladies had made for the baby. Then the Patricks entered the sanctuary as Ma met Jess at the entrance. It was then that Jess noticed that the Simpson were indeed in the same pew; however, the Patricks were taking up most of the pew behind them.

Ma Poole glanced at Jess and immediately went to the right side of the church and entered the pew behind the Simpson's from the far end. Jess willingly followed her, noticing that Ma slid far enough down the pew to place him directly behind Caroline, who again was sitting to the right of the rest of her family.

After Rev. Douglas read Nancy's note, Jess barely paid any attention to the rest of the service. He watched every move that Caroline made in front of him. He was only distracted by the reoccurring fidgeting of the younger Patrick boys and the occasional stern looks that they received from Ted or Bart. Just like last week Jess noticed every detail of the back of Caroline's head. The sunlight from the window clearly showed the varying shades of blonde in her hair. She had changed the way that she fixed it this morning. Instead of the neat bun, she had the top portion of her hair pulled back away from her face by a navy blue ribbon that matched the color of her dress, and the rest of her hair flowed down her back in golden strands with loose curls on the ends. Jess couldn't help imagining that he was running his hands through her golden locks as he passionately kissed her again and again. He was embarrassed when he realized where his mind had gone while he sat in church. He forced himself to take his mind off of Caroline and concentrate on what Rev. Douglas was saying. Fortunately, he had done so just in time to hear the parson announce the final hymn number and to stand up with everyone else.

As soon as the service was over, Bill and Julia Simpson turned to Ted Patrick and began a conversation. Ma Poole gently put her hand on Caroline's shoulder and stated, "You look mighty pretty today, Carrie, with your hair down. And, Amanda, I see you've done the same thing today. I know it's hard to wear it that way in this heat, but it certainly is very nice, ladies." Ma's comment had forced both girls to turn around to the pew behind them. Mandy and Carrie thanked Ma for her compliment, and both of them greeted Jess. He glanced briefly at Amanda, realizing that he hadn't even noticed that her hair was down also, and then turned to Caroline. They engaged in a brief conversation about the heat of the morning and how nice it was that Nancy had sent the note to the ladies so soon after receiving their wonderful gifts. They continued their conversation as they went outside. Ma and Amanda had wandered over toward Bill and Julia, leaving Jess alone with Caroline at a slight distance away from the Sunday crowd.

Caroline had been acutely aware of Jess's presence right behind her during the service, and she had hoped that he would talk with her afterward. She was thrilled that Ma and Mandy had gone over to her parents. She smiled broadly, giving Jess her undivided attention as he made small talk. The moment lasted only briefly since Bill soon came over and greeted Jess warmly. "Well, Caroline, I think your mother and sister have already started back to the house, are you ready to head that way also?" her father asked.

Jess noticed that Ma was already heading back to the boarding house, walking along with Julia and Mandy. So he headed that way also with Bill and Caroline. When they reached the boarding house, Jess immediately reached out to shake Bill's hand and state that he would see him later. Then he turned to Carrie and offered her his hand. Their eyes meet as she gently took his outstretched hand.

"Bye, Jess, I hope you have a pleasant afternoon." It was all that she could think of to say as she looked intently into his beautiful eyes.

Jess held her hand probably longer than he should have before he wished her well and turned to go up the front steps of the boarding house. If she had been by herself, he would have walked her all the way to her house, but he didn't see how he could do that with her father already at her side. When he went to his room to change out of his church clothes, he took a few minutes to count the money that he had left from the payment that he had received in Rawlins. He found that he still had enough to take Caroline to dinner at Mae's a couple of times, so he made plans to ask her out as soon as he saw her again. He had to know if Carrie was just being polite at church or if she would accept his invitation to dinner. If she did agree to go with him, he wondered if he could keep enough back from future paychecks to take Caroline out each week and not hurt his family back home. Of course, he had every intention to keep his promise that he would wire money back to Slim so they could make the bank payment each month and buy what they needed at the general store. If Jess Harper was anything, he was loyal to his pard, and he would never break a promise. He hadn't counted on needing any spending money at all while he was in Rock Springs, but surely he could entertain Caroline a little without hurting his family back home.

Late Sunday Evening in Reliance, Wyoming

Aaron Cooley and his gang rode into Reliance right before dark. The trip from right outside Lander had taken much longer than Aaron had expected. They had been delayed when a horse came up lame, which forced them to take a day's rest not too far north of South Pass City. Although he had been uncomfortable camping in that area, in the end Aaron was glad that the gang had been forced to camp for a day. It was during the conversation at that stop that Aaron and Ned realized that it would be best for Leroy to resume his role as a newspaperman rather than to enter Rock Springs with the rest of the group. They agreed to send Leroy into either South Pass City or Atlantic City, whichever one would allow him to catch a stage to Rock Springs. So Leroy had put his suit back on and he and Dirk had ridden off. Once Leroy was on a stage, Dirk brought his horse back to camp. That resulted in another day's delay, but they felt lucky that no one noticed them camping outside of South Pass City. Ned and Stan were upset again that Leroy would be able to get a hotel room in Rock Springs and eat real meals while they were still on the trail. However, Aaron had agreed that once they reached Reliance they would all check into the hotel and eat some real food. They had directed Leroy to rent a horse from the livery in Rock Springs and to meet Aaron on the road between the towns at noon on the following Wednesday. Aaron and Ned figured that Leroy should be able to discover the whereabouts of the Simpson woman by Wednesday morning. Aaron was quite anxious to hear from Leroy. He was ready to start planning his next actions as soon as he had the information that he needed. In the meantime, they could relax in the saloon, eat some grub, and play some poker hands. They were all ready to enjoy themselves a little although Aaron had warned them all not to cause any trouble or to attract any undue attention to themselves. He wasn't going to let anything hinder him from getting his revenge.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Monday started out like any other day for Ben Jackson as he made his way to the Sheriff's office. The only exception from his usual routine was that he had come in a little early this morning. Jess had not asked him to. He had just woken up earlier than usual for some reason, and he had decided to go on to work. He put on some coffee as soon as he entered the office. Jess soon arrived, and they each started the day with a cup of coffee as they had become accustomed to doing. Ben immediately noticed, however, that Jess seemed ill at ease this morning. Rather than sitting at his desk and enjoying his coffee as he normally did, Jess was pacing from the front windows back to his desk. After watching this for several minutes, Ben felt that he had to ask if everything was alright. "Boss, is somethin' the matter this mornin'?"

"No, why?"

"Ya jest seem a little restless this mornin', that's all."

"I jest don't like not knowing what I'm up against. I hate this waitin' 'round." Jess finished his coffee. "Well, it's time we started our mornin' check of the town. Ya mind if we change it up this mornin'?"

"Not at all. You want me to go down by the church and take that end of town?"

"Yeah." Jess went out of the office and headed down toward Mae's Café and the General Store. He hoped that he was early enough to run into one of the Simpsons, Caroline in particular, on the street between the Simpson's home and the store. He still could not remember the house that Bill had said that he bought from the Widow Davis even though he had taken that side of town many times when he and Hatch had made the rounds. As he walked past the store, he noticed that it was already open. So, if he was ever going to run into Caroline on her way to work, he was going to have to be on that part of the street long before 7:30 AM. He wished now that he had written a letter to Slim so that he could have an excuse to enter the store. Scolding himself for not thinking of that earlier, he headed on down the street. Soon he saw three nice houses on the same side of the street as the general store. No one was out and about, so there was no way that he could tell which one belonged to the Simpsons. He decided to cross to the other side of the street and head back toward Mae's. It was then that he saw a stranger in a suit leave the café and walk toward the hotel. He was curious and decided to drop in on Mae and try to find out who he was.

"Good Morning, Sheriff." Mae greeted him as he walked through the door. "Are you here for breakfast?"

"No, Mae. I've eaten at Ma's." Looking around he noticed that the café was not too busy this morning, "Do you have a minute to talk?"

"Yeah, all the customers this morning so far have been served. I've got a minute. Come on over to the counter." Mae looked a little concerned, "There's nothing wrong, is there?"

"Oh, no, it's not that at all. I jest need a little information." Jess answered as he followed her over to that side of the establishment. "The man who jest left here dressed in the suit – who is he and when did he git into town?"

"Oh, that's a reporter who's writing an article on the Wyoming Territory for some Ohio newspaper. He got in on the late stage Saturday evening."

Jess kept his expression unchanged in front of Mae; however, internally he was alarmed. He couldn't believe that he had been so infatuated with Caroline yesterday that he hadn't noticed that a stranger had been in town since Saturday night. "Ohio newspaper? Did he say the name of the newspaper?"

Mae paused while she thought a moment about his question, "I think he said it was the Cincinnati Daily Gazette or maybe it was the Cleveland Daily Gazette. I'm sorry, Sheriff, I wasn't paying that much attention when he said the name of the paper. I was so fascinated by the idea that he was writing a story about Wyoming. Amazing what people in Ohio want to read about."

"Guess so. Thanks, Mae. I'll see ya later." At that Jess headed over to the hotel. He couldn't act too suspicious of the reporter. People had a right to come in and out of town without his permission. However, he had to know as much as possible about any strangers. He owed that much to Caroline and for that matter the whole town.

When he got to the hotel, he quickly scanned the lobby looking over the occupants of the room. But the reporter in the suit was not among the few people there. He hoped that he could question the clerk at the counter without arousing too much interest in the reason for his curiosity. "Hi, Sam, how ya doin' this mornin'?"

"Oh, not bad a' tall. What can I help ya with, Sheriff?"

"I was over at Mae's and I wonderin' 'bout one of yor guests."

"Yeah?"

"That reporter guy. He gotta name?"

Sam spun the guest registry around where he could look at it. "Leroy Atkins is the way he signed the registry."

"Has he said much about what he is doin' here?"

"Says he works for the Cincinnati Daily Gazette and is writtin' about Wyoming. Says he jest came in from Atlantic City and Lander."

"So what's he writtin' about Rock Springs?"

"Sorry, Sheriff, I don't know much else. He hung around yesterday – said he was jest observing the church habits of us folk." Sam shrugged his shoulders. "He's in room 12 if ya want to ask 'im."

"Nah, that's alright, Sam. I jest don't see why a Cincinnati paper would send someone here." Jess left the hotel deep in thought. Maybe he and Ben should keep an eye on this guy. He went back to the office to find his deputy.

Later that morning, Jess saw Leroy Atkins go down toward the livery. He stayed out of sight until he saw Atkins return to his hotel room, then he walked down to the livery. He found Ted and Bart Patrick there.

Bart saw him come in, "Howdy, Sheriff, do you want me to saddle Rocky fer ya?"

"No, not today, Bart. Did you talk with the man in the suit or did your Pa?"

"Pa did."

Ted came up then, "Hi, Jess. Yeah, I talked with Mr. Atkins. He wants to rent a horse a couple of times in the next few days. Says that he wants to look around the area. Why?"

Jess wasn't sure how to answer his question, so he just said, "Jest curious I guess. Wonder what he wants to write about Rock Springs."

"He didn't exactly say. He asked how business was in town. Wanted to know if we had much happenin' round here. I told him we were a nice little town that didn't have a lot of trouble." Ted smiled. "He also asked what type of businesses were 'round here. Wanted to know what people did for supplies and entertainment. Ain't that a hoot? I told 'im most of us are hard workin' people. When we git a break, we're smart nuff ta make our own entertainment!"

"What d'ya tell 'im 'bout the businesses?"

"Jest what we had. Told 'im there's a general store, bakery, café, hotel, Ma's boarding house, newspaper, and two saloons. Couldn't think of anything else 'sides m' livery and blacksmith. Didn't think 'bout the school, the church or the undertaker– but I guess every town has those, don't they?" Ted laughed. "Purdy shor' a newspaperman is smart nuff to read those signs on the buildings anyway."

Jess grinned along with him, "I would hope so, Ted." Then looking back at Bart, "I won't need Rocky today. I'll probably take him out fer some exercise tomorrow. See ya all later."

Walking back to the office, Jess thought that he might jest pay Mr. Atkins a little visit this evening after he ate supper at Ma's. He had an uneasy feelin' 'bout Mr. Atkins, but he wasn't shor' exactly what bothered him about the man. He thought that he would check in at both saloons this evening. Seemed like a newspaperman would probably hang out in one of the saloons iffen he wanted to git ta know some of the people.

Inside Room 12 in the Rock Springs Hotel

Leroy Cooley sat in his hotel room watching the town's sheriff walk through town. He was bored jest sittin' and lookin' out the window. He wished that he was gonna meet Aaron tomorrow rather than the next day at noon. He had found out what he wanted to know already. He remembered what the Simpson woman looked like from the trial in Denver. He thought that he had recognized her as she walked toward the church early Sunday morning, but he wasn't exactly sure by watching from his hotel room. So he sat outside on the bench in front of the hotel and waited for the church service to be over. However, when he saw her walk back from the church with the sheriff and the older man, he was shor' that was the same woman who had testified in Denver. He had watched the sheriff go into the boarding house, and then he had followed the older man and the Simpson woman. He watched them walk past the general store and to the middle of three homes on the same side of the street as the store. Then this morning he had left his hotel room quite early. He had stood in an alley across the street from her house and had watched her walk with an older woman to the general store. She had not come back out all morning, so he now assumed that she must work there along with her family. He was goin' stir crazy in the room. He thought about goin' over to the general store, but then he thought that she might recognize that he was one of the reporters at the trial. He had not claimed to be from a newspaper in Ohio at that time, but he had used the name Leroy Atkins. During the trial, he had jest blended in with the rest of the reporters from Colorado who were covering the trial. Would she recognize him from the trial? He couldn't be shor'.

He figured that his best bet was to jest sit and wait out the time, keeping an eye on everything. He was sure that the older man was Bill Simpson, and the older woman must be his wife. He didn't much like the fact that the Simpsons seemed to be quite close to the town's sheriff. That might be a problem, and he would have to warn Aaron about that when they made plans on how ta git a hold of the Simpson bitch.

The time passed slowly for Leroy. Then finally it was noon, and he decided to go back over to the café and git some lunch. Just as he was leaving the hotel, he noticed the older Simpson woman coming out of the general store and he decided to follow her at a distance rather than going to the café. He watched Mrs. Simpson enter her house. Leroy hesitated while he planned his next move. Should he continue to watch the mother or should he go back and keep an eye on the Simpson bitch? He tried to remember what she had said her name was at the trial. What was it? Seems like it was Carol or something like that. As he peeked out from the alley across the street from the Simpson home, he saw Mr. and Mrs. Simpson and another young woman head back toward the general store. Leroy wondered how many Simpsons there were. Maybe it was better after all that he had an extra day to observe the comings and goings. Aaron would expect him to know everything that they might encounter when the rest of them came into town.

Leroy made his way back over to the porch of the hotel. He sat down and continued to watch the Simpsons. Soon the two young women left the store and headed back toward the house. Now this was very interesting, Leroy thought. Were these two young women home by themselves during the afternoons? That might make things easier for them. But what should be done about the sheriff and that half lame deputy that he had seen in town? At that point, Leroy decided to go on over to the café. He definitely needed to find out how many people were in that Simpson house and how many people worked in the store. He also needed to watch the Sheriff and the Deputy and try to determine how much of a problem they would be. If he couldn't find out everything that he needed to know at the café this afternoon, he would have to find someone in town with a big mouth that knew the details.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Jess continued to be troubled for the rest of the day. He left the office a little early and went by the General Store. This time he had a good excuse to make a visit and hopefully see Caroline. He had received some new wanted posters today. He didn't really think that any of them related to the shotgun rider, but it was an excellent excuse to go by the store. He would mention them to either Bill or Julia if one of them was working today. Or he thought he might just go ahead and ask Caroline to look at them if neither of her parents were there. When he entered the store he saw both Bill and Julia immediately. He tried to hide his disappointment that Caroline was not in the store, at least as far as he could see.

"Hi, Jess." Bill greeted him while Julia added, "Good to see you, Jess."

"Good to see ya'll too." Jess looked at Bill, "I have a few new posters, Bill. I'd like to show them to Caroline as soon as I can if it's alright with you."

"Well, we're just about to close up for the day. Why don't you come on down to the house with us and show them to her now?" Bill asked.

Jess was thrilled that he could still see Caroline even if she wasn't at work that afternoon. "That'll be fine, Bill."

In a few minutes the three of them left the General Store, but they were unaware that they were being watched. Leroy Cooley had seen the Sheriff walk over to the General Store, and he had positioned himself so that he could observe what happened next. He watched as they headed toward the Simpson's home. He was able to run behind some buildings and position himself in the same alley that he had been in earlier that morning.

Jess followed Bill and Julia into the middle of the three houses on the street a little ways down from the General Store. He couldn't wait to see Caroline, and again he was awestruck by her beauty when she appeared in the living room from the kitchen. She was rather overheated from cooking, but to Jess her flushed face and the wisps of hair that were escaping from her hair bun jest made her more beautiful. She smiled warmly at him as she dried her hands on her apron and quickly removed it from her dress.

They all sat down in the large living room, and soon Amanda joined them when she came in from gathering some vegetables from the garden. After a few minutes of small talk, Jess mentioned that he had some new posters to show Caroline. Julia and Amanda excused themselves to the kitchen to finish the dinner preparations. Bill soon followed them, assuming that it might be easier for Caroline to inspect the posters without him watching her every reaction. She carefully studied each face on the posters. Jess watched her intently although he really didn't expect her to identify any of them as the shotgun rider. The descriptions of the accused criminals on the posters had not really matched what she had remembered about the man she had seen pretending to be the new hire of the stage company.

After a few minutes, she shook her head and looked up at Jess who was sitting beside her on the sofa. She sighed heavily before she spoke, "I don't think we'll ever find out who that awful person is, Jess. I just wish that I knew for sure that he'd never come anywhere near here. And at the same time, I wish that I could identify him so that he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else ever."

Jess looked at her sympathetically, "I know that ya don't want him near here. But it's very admirable that you want to make sure that he cain't hurt anyone again."

She turned away a little, trying to make sure that Jess didn't see the tears that were forming in her eyes as she thought about what her friends had gone through that day in May. She nervously tried to force the wisps of hair that had escaped her bun back in place.

She was not successful in hiding her emotions from Jess. "I'm sorry to hav' ta keep showing ya these posters, Caroline. I know that it brings everything to mind again."

She turned back to face him then, trying to brush the tears off of her checks. "I guess you think that I am not handling this very well at all."

"I don't think anything like that." He wanted to comfort her the best that he could, but he got the distinct impression that she extremely valued her ability to handle any situation by herself.

"So what happens if I don't see him on a poster and he doesn't show up looking for me soon?" She stood up and walked nervously away from him, "So, do I just go on with life knowing that any day he could show up and recognize me?"

"I wish that I could git rid of this for ya. That's why I keep showin' ya these posters."

Carrie turned back toward him then, "I know that, Sheriff. I guess this could go on until I go back east. I just wish that it would come to an end. I would like to be able to relax a little for the next few weeks here." She wished that this problem did not exist. She really wanted to enjoy her time in Rock Springs, and she wished that she could get to know this handsome man without always having to discuss the shotgun rider. He must think that I am a silly, scared, helpless woman, she thought. She stiffened then and tried to look more confident and sure of herself.

Jess had immediately honed in on the phrase "go back east." He stood up then and walked closer to her, "Back east? Are ya not plannin' on stayin' in Rock Springs?"

"Oh, no. I am only going to be home until the end of September. I have taken a job at a finishing school in Baltimore."

Although she said it matter-of-factly, this information hit Jess as if she had slapped him in the face. He hid his feelings quite easily from her. After all, he had lived most of his life concealing his inner feelings as much as he was able, which was considerably more than most men were capable of. "Well, since you are gonna go ta Baltimore soon, you won't have ta worry about tha shotgun rider for very long – just only while you're here. I'll do my best ta make sure that you are safe as long as you're in Rock Springs."

She smiled at him again, "Thank you."

No matter how frustrated she made him, he was still immensely attracted to her. But now he was angry again. Angry that she was not the least bit interested in him. Pointless as it was, he loved her smile. He just wished that she wanted to get to know him one-tenth as much as he lived to see her, especially the smile that she was giving him right now. "Well, I need ta be goin'." He folded the posters and put them in his pocket. "Please tell your family bye and thank them for lettin' me come by." With that he walked to the front door and left.

Caroline stood still in the living room. Was it her imagination that he seemed to have suddenly changed when she mentioned going back east? She had wanted to talk with this interesting man some more, but he had suddenly stiffened and abruptly left. Or was it that he was merely doing what was necessary in his position as sheriff and the minute that job was done he had no need to stay and visit any longer? This evening had turned out very frustrating. She was so attracted to this man, but he always seemed to do something that she couldn't anticipate. If only this ridiculous problem with the shotgun rider didn't exist. She could have met Jess Harper when he came to town and gotten to know him like any other person in Rock Springs. She wanted to get to know him, but maybe it just wasn't meant to be. After all she would only be here for a few more weeks, so maybe it was for the best that he didn't really seem to be interested in knowing her more than to handle the situation as a lawman.

Julia came back into the living room, "Did Jess leave? I was coming to ask him to stay for dinner."

"Yes, Mama. He said to tell you Goodbye and thank you for letting him come by."

"Well, come on to dinner. What you fixed looks marvelous. Amanda has made a salad from the garden to go with it."

"I'm not really hungry, Ma. I think I'll just go upstairs now." Caroline went straight up to her room. Part of her wanted to cry, but she didn't know why. Was she upset because she had been forced once again to think about the murder of her friends? Or was she upset because she had wanted to spend time with Jess and he had abruptly left? Should she have told him about Baltimore? But wouldn't it be totally dishonest to want him to court her without telling him that she was soon going back east? Did she want to go back east? Oh, you are being so silly, Caroline, she thought. This man has a life in Laramie. He is only here as the temporary sheriff. He is doing his friends in Rock Springs a favor by being here. He doesn't care about you. Don't make a fool out of yourself.

Jess headed back to Ma's boarding house. Halfway there he realized that he was stomping the dry dirt up in the street and making a huge mess of his boots. He would need to knock them off before he entered Ma's front door. He walked over to the plank sidewalk where he should have been walking all along. He was in a bad mood. He had wanted to see Caroline all day, and he had finally been given the chance when the new posters came in the mail. He didn't know why he bothered at all. This educated woman was only interested in going back east and living her high-society life. He had no place in that type of world, and he knew it. A couple of times during his walk he got the distinct feeling that he was being watched. Each time he stopped and looked around him, but he never saw anything but an empty street. It seemed the whole town had gone home, and most were probably already finished with their dinner. He took out his watch. Although he was late, he was relieved to see that he wasn't so late that Ma would have already cleared dinner away.

As he walked up the steps to Ma's front porch, he ran into Lori and Jeff coming out the door. "Howdy, Jess," Jeff gave him a big smile. "Missed you at dinner. Lori and I are gonna take a walk this evening. See ya later."

"Okay. See ya later." He smiled at Lori as she passed by him with Jeff. He was kinda glad that they wouldn't be at the dinner table with him. He was in no mood to make small talk this evening.

Ma greeted him warmly, "Hi, Jess, you look like you've had a full day, son. Have a seat. I think that everything is still warm. Serve yerself, and I'll git ya some hot coffee. Looks like ya need it."

"Thanks, Ma," was all he said as he dug into the roast beef and vegetables that she had fixed for supper.

Ma soon returned with a pot of hot coffee. She poured some in Jess's cup and in her own. Sitting down, she watched him for a second and then said, "Ya want ta talk 'bout it, son?"

"Talk 'bout what?" He avoided her eyes by continuing to look at his plate, which was quickly becoming devoid of food. "Ya make tha best pot roast, Ma."

"So what did Caroline do that has upset ya so bad?"

Jess looked up at her as he put more roast on his plate. He was frowning until he saw the look on her face. It was the perfect combination of determination and compassion. He realized that she was not trying to pry because she was too perceptive to need to do that. She had already figured out what was bothering him, so he might as well see if she could give a woman's perspective on the situation. "Is there anything that you ever miss, Ma?"

"Not with you. An old woman like me can read a young man like you pretty well. Ya don't hav' ta listen ta me, but it might help ya ta tell me what's upset ya so much about Carrie today."

Jess couldn't help but smile. "Do I have a sign on me when I see her or somethin'?"

"Yes, it's always written on yor face. Out with it." Ma smiled at him.

"Did ya know that she was gonna go back east in a few weeks?"

"I didn't until Julia mentioned it as we were walking back this way from church yesterday. I was gonna tell ya today, but I haven't had a chance yet."

"Why would she want ta go back east? I thought ya said that she grew up out here."

"She did. I think that Carrie doesn't know what she wants in life right now. She's a very unusual girl, Jess. She's smarter than all get out. Before this mess all happened, she approached life like she already had all the answers that she would ever need. She thought that she could handle anything. According to Julia, she agreed to take the job at the school in Baltimore because she thought it would be fun to live back east for another year. And then, like I told you before, this whole thing really scared her outta her wits. She is tryin' to act like it hasn't changed her, but Julia thinks that she is questioning everything right now."

"Yeah?" Jess was shaking his head. He wondered why Ma was tellin' him all this tonight. Much of it was similar to what she had told him when she explained why Caroline had been so rude on the stagecoach.

"What I am sayin', Jess, is that she's rethinking everythin' right now. If yer in love with her, take a chance. Let her know that yer interested."

Jess looked surprised, "She's . . . I mean I haven't had her schoolin'."

"Sometimes that don't matter, Jess. I've seen some real opposites fall in love with each other." Ma continued, "Now a young man like you doesn't hav' ta listen ta an old woman like me. But this old woman was a young woman at one time. And a young woman at a fork in tha trail needs ta know that a young man is waiting on one of tha paths. That is if tha young man is really interested in tha young woman."

Jess didn't answer immediately. Then he remembered the newspaperman. "Ma, there's a stranger in town. I'm not shor' I buy his story of writin' about Wyoming for a newspaper back in Ohio. I need ta find out all I can. I have ta go back out. Dinner was great. Thanks."

She smiled at him.

He added as he headed for the door, "And thanks for the advice, Ma."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Jess went straight to the Rock Springs Saloon, which was very close to the hotel. As he entered the swinging doors, he quickly scanned the room. Two of the tables were full of men with each group engrossed in a poker game. A couple of the men acknowledged his presence with a nod, and then they turned their attention back to their game. He walked up to the bar where Sally came up to him. "Well, hello, Sheriff. We don't see much of you in here."

Jess smiled at her.

Sally didn't fit the typical image of a saloon girl. She was older than most, and she wasn't interested in flirting with the customers. She owned a third of the saloon and took her management role seriously. "Can I have Jim get you a beer or somethin' stronger?"

"No thanks, Sally. I'm still on duty. Figured I jest needed to check things out tonight."

She looked a little surprised, "It's jest the normal Monday night crowd in here, Jess. We ain't got a group of drovers in here or nothin' that would indicate any trouble at all."

"That's good." Jess included the bartender in his next comment, "Normal is always good, ain't it Jim?"

"Shor' nuff, Sheriff." Jim continued to wipe down the bar.

"Have ya'll seen the newspaper man 'round here yet? I hear he's writin' 'bout Wyoming?"

"Yeah, Jess." Jim said as he laid his cloth down. "He was in here earlier tonight."

"Oh? What did he ask ya 'bout?"

"He didn't ask me much of anything. Talked to Arnold some over at one of the tables."

"Arnold Lively?" Jess was starting to be more suspicious now. Arnold Lively was known to have a little too much to drink on occasion.

"Yep."

"Well now why would he want to talk to Arnold more than anyone else?" Jess asked.

Sally laughed, "He offered to buy a round of drinks. There were only about five men in here at that time, and of course Arnold was the first one at the bar. He stuck with Mr. Atkins until he left. I think that Arnold thought he might buy another round, but he didn't."

"Hm." Jess smiled, "That I believe. Did ya happen to hear what they talked about?"

Sally shook her head as Jim said, "Nah, I don't usually pay much attention to Arnold's conversations."

"Why are you so interested in this, Jess?" Sally asked.

"I jest want to make shor' that whatever he writes about Rock Springs don't make us look bad." Jess smiled, trying not to act overly interested in the newspaperman. He thought that he would try to talk with Arnold Lively as soon as he could. He jest hoped that Arnold hadn't had a lot ta drink before he met this Leroy Atkins. If he was sober enough, he might be able ta remember what Atkins had asked him and what he had told Atkins. "Well, I'll go on and make the rest of m' rounds. See ya'll later, Sally, Jim."

Jess was still not satisfied about Atkins, so he went to the Lone Spur Saloon. The second saloon in Rock Springs usually gathered a little rougher crowd when the trail drives came through, but at other times it was alright. The minute he walked in, Darla immediately turned to Marcy and said, "I got this one, Marcy. I've been wantin' to git ta know our new Sheriff eva since I saw him walk down the street that first day. I'd say he's 'bout the best lookin' thing I've eva seen in this town."

Marcy sneered at Darla, but walked away. She knew better than to argue with her boss. Darla always went for the young, handsome ones.

"Well, hello, Sheriff. I was wonderin' when you'd be stopping by our little watering hole here." Darla swaggered up to Jess as he leaned over the edge of the bar. He had not met either the bartender or Darla. But Ben Jackson had told him to expect Darla to be real friendly real quick – seems she was always real friendly with new men in town. Before he could answer her, the bartender said, "What can I git fer ya, Sheriff?"

Jess nodded at Darla, but turned his attention to the bartender. "Nothin' right now. I'm jest makin' m' rounds, trying ta git familiar with all the places in town."

Darla did not want to be ignored. "We like to git familiar with all potential customers, don't we Bud? C'mon, Sheriff, how 'bout a whiskey on the house?"

Jess didn't want to alienate anyone who might be able to provide the information that he needed, so he gave Darla a charming grin. "Well, I cain't take ya up on that right now, but I might like that later. I jest came by ta meet ya'll and take a look around tonight."

"Well, I shor' do hope ya like what you see so far." Just then two other men came into the saloon. Darla noticed their presence and decided that she wasn't gonna git anywhere with the Sheriff, "Well, honey, ya let me know if I can eva do anything fer ya, huh?"

"You bet." Jess answered and then turned to Bud, "I was wondering if ya'll had met the newspaperman that's new in town."

"Shor' did, Sheriff. He was in here a long time earlier this evening. Had Arnold Lively taggin along with 'im."

"Oh." Jess was concerned now that Arnold would probably have drunk so much that he would have no memory of his conversation with Atkins. "So was Arnold havin' a little too much to drink?"

"No more than his usual. He was running his mouth purdy good about the town."

Jess tried to be careful about what he said. "Hm, do you think that ole Arnold might have made our town look bad?"

"I wouldn't say that. He was filling the newspaperman in about a lot of the people in town. But from what I understood, it was not bad things about anyone."

"Do ya remember who he was talking about?"

"Jest 'bout everyone. You, Ben, the parson, Mr. Howard, Jeff Turner, the new school marm, and all. Arnold even told him about you bein' in town when Hatch killed Curly Troy."

Jess suddenly realized why Bud looked so familiar. Now he remembered him from before. "Well, I hope he doesn't write about the people that have died here and leave out the good things about Rock Springs."

"Oh, they talked about good things too, Sheriff. He told him about Hatch, about Bill Simpson buying out the Widow Davis, about Carl Nelson coming in and making a go of a great big spread. About all the new people like the Donnellys and the Wilsons. Don't worry, Sheriff, I think he'll write good things about us. Seemed like a nice nuff fellow. Real polite."

Jess wasn't shor' that he would ever be at ease about Atkins. He needed to talk with him personally, but it was getting too late for that tonight. "Bud, I do want to know one thing. What ever happened to Curly Troy's father?"

"Oh, that was not so good, Sheriff. He wasn't ever the same after Curly died. I think everything he built, he built for Curly. Ya know Curly was his only child. His wife died when Curly was jest a baby. He never got married again. Mr. Troy went downhill fast. He didn't care 'bout anything. He died a few years ago with no one to take over the property. Sheriff Blackwell tried to find any relatives that he might have had. Weren't none anybody could find, but the district judge said that tha property should be sold and tha funds held for several years in case someone turns up to prove they should inherit the Troy estate. Carl Nelson put the money up for tha land. Money's still held in the bank. That shor' helped Nelson increase the size of his place."

"Thanks, Bud. See ya later." Jess walked slowly back to Ma Poole's. Again he had the feeling that he was being watched. But again he saw nothing anywhere around. The town was quiet. He wearily walked up the steps to the boarding house. That was until he noticed Ma, Jeff, and Lori sitting in the rockers on the porch. As soon as he saw them, he tried to give them the impression that he wasn't as frustrated as he really was.

"Hi, Jess." Lori said. "Isn't it a lovely evening?"

"Join us and have a free lemonade, Jess." Ma said as she reached for the pitcher that was on the small table beside her rocker.

"Yeah, shor' is," he answered Lori as he took the glass from Ma and sat down in one of the empty rockers. "Thanks, Ma. I am kinda thirsty." The last thing that he wanted to do right now was to make small talk on the porch with Jeff and Lori. He felt like he had accomplished nothing today. He would hav' ta make a point of talking with the newspaperman first thing in the morning, and he needed to take Rocky out for some exercise again tomorrow. He barely listened to the talk between Jeff, Lori, and Ma. Soon he said "Goodnight" and went upstairs to his room.

Leroy Cooley made his way back to his hotel room. He had managed to watch every move that the sheriff had made during the evening. And he had found out everything from that ole' fool Arnold that he needed to know. Bill Simpson and his wife ran the General Store with frequent help from their daughters. Unfortunately, there was no way of telling which days the daughter that had testified against his older brothers would be at home and which days she would be at the store. He knew that they didn't want to approach her at the store on the day after a train delivery since Arnold had said that all four of them would be at the store on those days dealing with the stock that had come in on the train. He would need to discuss this development with Aaron and Ned. They would have to plan this carefully if they expected to grab the girl and get away scot free. He was also worried about the sheriff. He seemed to have the reputation of being quite a competent lawman, a fast draw, and a deadeye shot. The deputy also had a good reputation and apparently wasn't hindered too much from his limp and the lack of one arm. Leroy made plans to ride around some tomorrow. He would need to find a place where they could create some type of distraction outside of town. They would need to git that sheriff and deputy and a lot of men outta their way if they were gonna grab the Simpson woman without interference.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Leroy Cooley left his hotel room a little after dawn on Tuesday morning. He made his way to the livery stable, and as soon as it opened, he talked with Bart Patrick and rented a horse. He had found out yesterday from Arnold that both the Wilsons and the Donnellys had purchased small farms a little south of town. He decided to head that way first to see if one of those farms might make a good diversion. It didn't take him long to determine that either one of the farms would do. He now had all the information that he needed to relay to Aaron at the planned meeting the next day at noon. Leroy returned the horse just in time to run into the sheriff at the Livery Stable.

"Howdy, Sheriff, I've been meanin' to come by yer office." Leroy reached out to shake Jess's hand as soon as he dismounted. "I'm Leroy Atkins. I work for the Cincinnati Daily Gazette."

"So I've been told, Mr. Atkins. I'm Jess Harper. I hear yer asking about our town and residents."

"Why, yes, Sheriff Harper. My editor assigned me to write about the Wyoming Territory for our readers."

"That so? So where in Wyoming have ya been?"

"I've been through Cheyenne, Casper, and Rawlins. I'll be heading to Evanston 'fore I'm done with my assignment." Atkins turned to hand the reins to Bart. "Thanks, son. I'll probably need the horse again tomorrow. That alright?"

"Yes, sir." Bart answered.

Jess still had an uneasy feeling about Atkins, "Out early this morning are ya?" Jess had gone by Atkins's room in the hotel already only to find him gone. The desk clerk had said that he had left extremely early that morning.

"Like to get an early start to the day. I went to see some of the countryside around here."

"You seem to be accustomed to riding horses. Not like the city folks I've met before." Jess tried to keep his voice even although he was getting more suspicious the more he saw of Atkins.

"Ah, well, I grew up on a farm in Ohio. Rode horses all my life. Didn't move to the city until after I was grown. And now if you'll excuse me, Sheriff, I'd like to go get something to eat before the café stops serving breakfast." Atkins headed out of the livery, but then he turned back and added, "If it's alright with you, Sheriff, I'd like to come by and talk with you and your deputy later today. It'd be good to get a lawman's perspective on life here."

"Alright. Stop by the office later." Jess watched Atkins leave the livery before he turned to Bart. "How long did he have tha horse out?"

"About two hours, Sheriff." Bart looked puzzled over the question.

"Hm," Jess said, "I wonder where he went." He rubbed his chin with a gloved hand.

"I never met a newspaperman from a city in Ohio before." Bart said. "Kinda funny fellow. I mean who dresses in a suit like that to go ridin'?" Bart shook his head.

"I guess newspapermen from Ohio." Jess said grinning at Bart. "I need to take Rocky out for some exercise this morning."

As soon as he left the livery, Jess decided to follow the tracks that Atkins's horse had left when the newspaperman had gone riding. He saw them clearly enough on the road that led south out of town. From his previous trips scouting out the area, Jess knew that there were numerous small farms right outside of Rock Springs. He also knew that there were numerous small streams and creeks that ran south of the town. Within a couple of miles from the livery, Atkins had left the road and entered one of the small creeks. Jess wondered why Atkins had gone this way. He guided Rocky into the stream but stopped him before the horse could step onto the soft ground on the other side of the water. There were no fresh tracks on the far side of the stream. Jess sat for a minute looking up and down the creek. He saw no signs that directed him to where Atkins had reached dry land. Damn, Jess thought. He could have gone either way in the stream for quite some time. There was no point in trying to track Atkins any further. Now why would a newspaperman ride a horse into a creek? Of course, a man did that when he was trying to prevent anyone from following him. But why would a man from Ohio who was writing on Wyoming need to do that? Jess turned Rocky back toward town. He wasn't gonna find out anything out here. His best bet was to try to find out more from Arnold or to get into another conversation with Atkins. Jess hoped that the man would come by the office today. Somethin' jest wasn't right about this guy. But did this man have anything to do with Caroline's situation or was he jest a strange man? Jess was more puzzled now then he was yesterday. He headed back to the livery.

Leroy had spotted Jess following his tracks as the Sheriff left the livery. He smiled to himself. This sheriff's gonna be a bit of a problem, but Aaron and the others have dealt with these kinda problems before. In fact, knowing Stan, he'll really enjoy gittin' rid of a problem like Sheriff Jess Harper. Leroy was just finishing up his breakfast at Mae's when he saw the Sheriff walking back toward his office. His grin broadened. Didn't git ta track me very far, did ya, Sheriff? I ain't stupid. If there's gonna be a little trouble at one of those farms in a couple of days, I don't want you knowing exactly which farms I rode to this morning. I'll hav' ta make sure that I'm seen in town when the distraction starts. Then this little sheriff won't be able to say that I was involved in startin' it. Wonder what type of plan Aaron is gonna come up with? Well, that will hav' ta wait till tomorrow. Guess it's 'bout time I went and had a little fun talking to this Sheriff and his Deputy.

Jess was sitting at his desk talking with Ben over a cup of coffee when Leroy Atkins walked in. "Hav' a minute ta tell me 'bout law enforcement in tha territory, Sheriff?" Atkins asked.

"Guess now's as good as any." Jess replied. "This is my deputy, Ben Jackson. Ben, this is the newspaperman I was tellin' ya about." Jess had expressed his concerns regarding Atkins to Ben the minute that he had gotten to the office.

Ben glanced knowingly at Jess as he came over and shook Atkins's hand. "Have a seat, Mr. Atkins." Ben pointed to the chair at Jess's desk. He went over and picked up an empty chair with his good arm and brought it over so he could join him in front of Jess.

"Mr. Atkins. . ." Jess began.

"Oh, please call me Leroy." Atkins interrupted.

"Alright, Leroy. I don't know how much I can tell ya 'bout law enforcement in Wyoming. I've filled in for permanent sheriffs many times in in this territory and in Colorado. But I'm not a career lawman. Ben fits that bill more than I do." Jess admitted that much; however, he had no intention of letting his guard down in front of Atkins. He figured that Arnold had probably already told Atkins that he was only the temporary sheriff in Rock Springs anyway.

Leroy continued to play his part as a newspaperman. He pulled a pencil and a little notebook from his suit coat and opened up the notebook. He hadn't actually written anything in the notebook since the trial in Denver, and he hadn't even looked at the notes that he took then in quite some time. But since he knew that the Sheriff was watching him very closely, he thought he better pretend to take notes. "I'm sure ya got some interesting stories to tell me though, right?"

"Actually, we got a purdy quiet little town here, Leroy." Jess answered, "At least since I've been here."

"That's true, Leroy." Ben added. "We've had our share of drovers gittin' in fights and a few bank robberies, but it's been quite a while since anything like that has happened here."

"So, Sheriff, how long have ya been here?"

"Since the first of August this time. I was here for several months as a deputy several years ago. I'm fillin' in for Sheriff Blackwell right now." Jess didn't see any need to give Atkins any more details about Blackwell or the delay of his friend, Jake Donald, from Boulder.

Atkins was processing this information. Since Harper had only been in Rock Springs since the first of August, he might not even be aware that the Simpson woman had testified in a trial that had happened in Denver at the very end of July. If Harper didn't know what the Simpson woman had done, it might be easier for them to do what needed to be done in Rock Springs. But if this Sheriff had no knowledge of the trial, why had he followed his tracks this mornin'? Maybe Harper was just naturally suspicious of strangers.

Jess turned to Ben, "Ben, I need to make rounds. Why don't you tell Leroy about the way that Hatch saved the bank from ruin several years ago. I'm shor' that ya know the story as well as I do. Be shor' and give him all the details and let him git all the notes that he needs." Jess hoped that Ben had gotten to know him well enough to realize that he needed Ben to occupy Atkins as long as he possibly could.

Ben looked a little surprised at Jess for jest a minute; however, he recovered quickly, "Okay, Boss. See ya later." Ben couldn't figure out why Jess wanted him to tell about Hatch. After all, Jess had been in Rock Springs then and he knew that all that happened before Ben came to town. Ben figured that Jess had his reasons, so he did as he was asked while Jess left the office. He had caught the fact that Jess wanted him to occupy Atkins, so he made sure and drug the story out as much as he could.

Knowing that Ben would occupy Leroy Atkins for at least ten to fifteen minutes, Jess hurried over to the hotel to talk with the clerk again. He questioned him about Leroy Atkins. Had he had any visitors while he had been in town? When he found out that the clerk didn't think that he had been visited by anyone, Jess explained to the clerk that he needed to take a quick look at Atkins's room. The clerk hesitated for just a minute, but he did give Jess the key. Jess hurried up the stairs after he told the clerk to keep Atkins at the counter as long as he could if the man returned before Jess came back downstairs.

Jess knew he probably didn't have a legal reason to check Atkins's room but he wasn't gonna do anything but look at it. He found nothing that really helped him anyway. He did find it interesting that Atkins had some regular, well-worn clothes with him – clothes that were much more typical of a western man's life. And he also found it interesting that he had quite a few dollars in his travelling bag. Other than that, there was nothing of interest in the man's room. Jess hurried back down the stairs, returned the key to the clerk, and asked him to keep an eye on Atkins. After getting the clerk's promise to inform either Jess or Ben on the man's movements, he left through the door to the back alley behind the hotel. Jess followed the alley all the way to the side street that would take him back to the main street right in front of the General Store. From there he took the main street back to his office. He saw Leroy leaving the Sheriff's office as he was approaching. Atkins stopped when he saw Jess, "Thanks, Sheriff, I'm sure my readers will enjoy reading about Sheriff Hatch's heroics in catching those bank robbers and getting' the people's money back. That will write up real well."

"Good, glad we could help." Jess went in the office to talk with Ben.

"Thanks, Ben." He said as soon as he went in.

"Did I keep him here long enough, Boss?" Ben grinned at Jess.

"I was hoping you'd figure that out. Yeah, ya did."

"Did ya find out anythin' helpful?"

"No." Jess sat down at his desk, "Don't ya think that there's jest somethin' wrong 'bout him, Ben?"

"He's strange alright. I cain't see why any Ohio paper would want to write 'bout the whole Wyoming territory. Now, if we'd had a big train robbery or somethin' and they sent a reporter to git some story like that then that would make sense. But sending someone all over Wyoming for their readers jest don't make a lot of sense."

"Right." Jess rubbed his chin again, "So what d'ya think he's really doin'?"

"Don't rightly know, Jess. Wonder if he's really from the railroad or the stage line. Maybe they are plannin' on handlin' a big shipment or somthin' and they're trying to find out the safest route."

"It don't make sense at all, Ben. The stage line knows I work for them – well at least when I'm on the Sherman Ranch, I do. Seems like they'd contact me, and let me know. Now, if it's the railroad, that would be a different matter altogether. I asked the clerk at the hotel to let one of us know if he has any visitors or does anything unusual."

"Leroy is unusual jest walkin' around in that suit and askin' all those questions, Jess."

"That's fer shor'." Jess laughed. "Well, all we can do is jest watch him and wait."

Wednesday Morning

Leroy rose early again and rented a horse from the livery. He figured that the sheriff would be watching his every move, so he wanted to make sure that he got out of town before the sheriff could watch him. This time he wanted to make sure that he didn't leave any tracks that Harper could follow. He left the horse tracks that he made going west of town, but then he doubled back, carefully wiping the new tracks out. He turned north toward Reliance, making sure that he left no evidence that he had gone that way. He couldn't slip up now when they were so close to having the Simpson woman in their hands. Last night before Leroy went to sleep he had looked again at the notebook that he had pulled out while he was in the Sheriff's office. He had forgotten that he had taken quite a lot of notes during his brothers' trial in Denver. When he went through the notes again, he noted that the Simpson woman's name was Caroline, not Carol as he had thought earlier. He couldn't wait to share all his news with Aaron and his cousins. He knew that he would reach Reliance before noon, but he couldn't stay in Rock Springs later that morning and take the chance that the Sheriff would see him leave town and follow him.

When he got to Reliance, he went to the hotel and found Aaron without too much trouble. "So where is everyone else, Aaron?" Leroy asked. "We need to make plans. You'll like all the information I've gotten."

"They're probably still in a poker game at the saloon."

"At this time of the morning?" Leroy asked.

"Yeah, you know those cousins of ours." Aaron said. "Stay here in the room, and I'll go drag 'em up here."

"Well, if ya don't mind, let 'em stay so I can git somethin' ta eat first." Leroy said.

"Okay, I'll go with you to the restaurant. We'll eat, but don't talk about anything over there."

After they ate, Aaron rounded up Stan, Ned, and Dirk, and they all went to talk in the hotel room. After hearing all the information that Leroy had discovered, Aaron and Ned decided that Leroy's idea of a diversion was a good plan. They needed to do something that would get the Sheriff, Deputy, and a lot of the town's men away from the General Store and the Simpson's home. Aaron decided that Leroy needed to go back into the town. Aaron wanted Stan to stay out of sight until they had her away from town. They didn't want to take the chance that she could alert someone that Stan was the man who pretended to be the shotgun rider. It was finally decided that Dirk would enter Rock Springs, bringing along Leroy's horse so that they could get away from town after they kidnapped Caroline Simpson. They discussed the best way to create a distraction so that they could carry out the rest of their plan. They finally agreed that Aaron and Ned would circle around Rock Springs until they were at the farms on the south of town. They would set one of the barns and farmhouses on fire. They would find a safe place to meet back up with Stan and watch the events around the farm the next day or so. They hoped that quite a few of the men from town would try to help the family by rebuilding the destroyed structures. Once they knew that the men were well to the south of town, Dirk would ride into town with the extra horse. He and Leroy would kidnap Caroline Simpson, and they would all meet back up north of Reliance.

"But how are we gonna be shor' that the Simpson woman stays in town and doesn't come to the south of town with a lot of the other people from Rock Springs?" Leroy asked.

"Well, we'll hav' ta hope fer the best." Aaron said. Then turning to Leroy, he said, "You might could help out with that some."

"How? I've tried to make sure that I don't run into her. I'm worried she might remember me as one of the reporters at the trial. I didn't use the cover of an Ohio paper when I was in Denver for the trial."

"When the news hits town that one of the families was burned out, start askin' if people help families rebuild. And start asking if the women stay and fix a lot of food to feed the men when they git back in town after they rebuild a barn."

"I'll try. I hope it works." Leroy said. "I better be gittin' back to town. We got a very nosy sheriff in town."

Ned laughed, "Well, we jest might hav' to make this sheriff sorry if he gits too nosy."

"Be careful, Leroy, and wait for the news that there's been a terrible, accidental fire." Aaron laughed as he slapped Leroy on the back.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Jess had checked with Bart Patrick at the livery stable early on Wednesday morning. Just as he had expected, Bart told him that Atkins had taken a horse out the minute the livery had opened. Jess took Rocky out to try to track Atkins again. He followed the tracks for a couple of miles west of town, but again the trail went cold. It was as if the horse had disappeared into thin air. Jess smirked as he looked at the ground. This was exactly what he had expected to find. Apparently, Atkins was jest toyin' with him. Jess turned Rocky around and headed back toward town. He was deep in thought. What was Atkins really up to? He discounted the idea that Atkins was working for the stage line or the railroad. The stage line would have contacted him directly as sheriff if they had a valuable shipment that needed to go through Rock Springs, especially when they realized that the Rock Springs Sheriff worked for them and had ridden shotgun recently into Rock Springs. The railroad would jest hire their own guards; they wouldn't hire a man like Atkins to scout out an area. They might use Pinkerton men, but anyone working for Pinkerton would probably talk with the local law if they felt the need. Pinkerton agents would not pretend to be working for a newspaper. Jess had run into Pinkertons before. They all carried those silver badges. Atkins could have had a badge covered up by his suit jacket, but Jess doubted that. And there was no badge in his hotel room when Jess had gone through the room.

No, Atkins was not scouting for any company. But he was up to somethin' - of that Jess was sure. Did it have anything to do with Caroline? No way of tellin', he thought. He rode into town and tied Rocky to the hitching post outside of Mae's Café.

"Good morning, Jess." Mae looked quite puzzled that he was again at the café during breakfast hours. She walked toward him after glancing at the customers who were all already eating their food. "Can I get anything for ya or do ya want ta talk again?"

"I don't mean ta keep botherin' ya, Mae. I'm sorry, but it might be important." Jess looked quite apologetic.

"It's okay. What I can help ya with? If you're wantin' ta know 'bout that reporter, he didn't come in this mornin' for breakfast. I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Thanks, Mae. That's exactly what I needed ta know." Jess gave her a big grin and turned around and walked out of the café.

Jess found Ben at the office and filled him in on what he knew of Atkins's recent movements.

"Shor' is strange." Ben said as he drank his coffee.

"Yeah," Jess agreed. "Wish I knew what he's up to."

Ben walked over to Jess's desk, "Ya think he has anything ta do with Caroline and the trial?"

"Hard to say. There's nothin' I know that connects 'im ta it. I haven't talked with her about Atkins. I think I need to go discuss this with Bill Simpson though. Take over tha office for me, huh?"

"Shor', Boss." Ben agreed as Jess walked out the door.

Before Jess went to find Bill, he decided to see if Atkins had returned the horse to the livery. Once Bart told him that Atkins had not yet returned, Jess made his way to the General Store. Normally, he would be anxious to see Caroline. But considering that he was so concerned about Atkins, he really wanted a chance to talk with Bill Simpson privately. He didn't want to bring the newspaperman up in conversation with Carrie unless he knew that this man had covered the trial in Denver. When he entered the General Store, Jess immediately saw Julia behind the store counter to his left. "Good mornin', Julia. Are ya by yerself here this morning?"

"Morning, Jess. Yes, for a little while. Bill is down at the train depot right now making sure that everything he ordered came in last evening. He should be bringing most of it over in the buckboard fairly soon now." Julia smiled at Jess. She really liked this young man, and she couldn't be happier that he was in Rock Springs, especially since he had taken such an interest in protecting her daughter.

"I hope that he won't mind if I go down there and talk with 'im for a minute."

"I'm sure he won't." Julia came over to Jess, "Is there anything wrong, Jess?"

"You don't have anything to worry 'bout, Julia. I jest need to ask him somethin'." Jess hated not being completely honest with her, but he still wasn't sure that Atkins was connected in any way to the trial in Denver.

Jess made his way to the train station and found Bill loading crates in his buckboard. "Let me give ya a hand with those, Bill."

It didn't take the two men long to put everything in the buckboard. "Bill, do ya mind if I ride back to the store and talk with ya a minute."

"Not at all, Jess. I'm much obliged for your help loading all this. What's on your mind?"

"I'm not so shor' what ta make of a newspaperman who's in town. He claims ta be working for the Cincinnati Daily Gazette- writing a story 'bout Wyoming. I don't really hav' anything to go on, but somethin' seems wrong 'bout 'im. Did Caroline mention anything about a reporter from an Ohio paper who was writing 'bout Wyoming being in Denver at tha trial?"

"I don't think so, Jess. I know she and Len said that there were several reporters in the courtroom, but I don't remember her saying anything about a reporter from Ohio being there."

"Well, I might jest be being silly. The man strikes me as odd." They were pulling up to the back of the General Store.

"You can go by the house and talk with Caroline about it if you want. Or you could stop by the store this afternoon. We'll all be there sorting all this out." Bill hopped down from the wagon and opened the back door of the store. "I'm back Julia." He shouted so she could hear him in the main part of the store. "Jess is with me."

Jess helped Bill carry some of the heavier crates into the storeroom.

"I really appreciate your help, Jess." Bill grinned at him, "You can come load and unload crates anytime you feel like you want some extra work to do."

"I'll do that, Bill, jest as soon as I think that I don't hav' enough to do at tha office." Jess laughed. "Would ya do me a favor and ask Caroline if there was an Ohio newspaperman at the trial?"

"If you prefer that I do that, sure." Bill was a little puzzled that Jess didn't want to talk with Caroline himself.

"Thanks, I'll check back with ya later." Jess headed toward the office without going back in the store. He desperately wanted to see Caroline, to talk with her, to see her smile. But he didn't want to hear any more about her going to Baltimore. He had been thinking 'bout Ma's advice. But what was the point of makin' himself look like a fool? She would never be interested in a man like him. Obviously, she belonged back east at that finishing school. And he belonged at the Sherman Ranch. This was a temporary sheriff's job that he had agreed to take because he and Slim really needed the money. He was gonna do his job the best he could, and part of that job was protecting Caroline if he needed to. He tried hard to convince himself that Caroline was jest like any other woman. Yeah, she was beautiful. But he kept telling himself that she wasn't special. He tried hard to convince himself, but he kept thinking about her all morning.

At noon, he went back to the livery. He didn't find Bart there, but he talked with Bryce Mosley. "Well, howdy, Bryce, I heard that ya worked here, but I've usually run into Bart or Ted."

"Hi, Sheriff. I've heard ya come in a few times, but I work in the back of the stable or in the yard most of tha time. What kin I help ya with? Ya want ta take Rocky out again this afternoon?

"Nah, I was wondering if that newspaperman returned the horse yet?"

"Well, all our horses are here. I guess Bart or Ted talked with him when he brought him back. They say he's kinda a funny fella, but I've never seen him myself."

"Thanks, Bryce, see ya later." Jess left the livery wondering where Atkins was now. He walked back toward the café and saw him go in. Guess it's time I actually bought a meal at Mae's. He jiggled the money in his pocket. No point in saving the money to take Carrie out to dinner. He might as well go see what Atkins was up to.

Jess found Leroy Atkins at a table by himself. "Howdy, Leroy, mind if I join ya?"

"Not at all, Sheriff. Hav' a seat."

Mae noticed that Jess had come back into the café. When she came toward the table, Jess said, "What's the special today, Mae?"

"Fried Chicken."

"I'll take a plate and a cup of coffee, please." He smiled at Mae, and then turned his attention back to Atkins. "I hope yer writing good things about Rock Springs, Leroy."

"Oh, no worries there, Jess. Ya got a real nice little town here." Leroy was well aware that the Sheriff was watching his every move each day, so he added, "And the countryside is just beautiful around here, Sheriff. I've gone out ridin' two days in a row now. Just beautiful in all directions." Leroy smiled. He knew that Jess was suspicious of him. He figured that he would not be able to quell that. But he thought that talkin' to the Sheriff as much as he could might tell him exactly what the Sheriff was thinking. He wanted to know jest how much the Sheriff knew or thought that he knew about his activities.

"No argument on that score." Jess felt like he was in a high stakes poker game, and he was playing with the best of his skill and his best poker face. He thought about asking some baiting questions. Maybe he should ask about the waterfalls that he knew were to the east of town or the hilly area north of town or the creeks to the south of town to try to find out the places that Atkins had ridden yesterday and this morning. But he decided that his best bet was jest to let Atkins talk. "So what area did ya like best?"

"All of it, Sheriff. You have some beautiful little streams and some wide open areas. I'll write about the land, but I think that my readers would be most interested in the people here. The relationships. I've heard that you have some purdy rough winters and people hav' ta really help each other out sometimes."

"Thanks, Mae. That looks wonderful." Jess gave Mae his biggest grin when she brought his plate.

Leroy turned to Mae. "Best chicken I think I've ever had, Ma'am." Then he stood up and reached into his pocket. "Well, Jess, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna pay this lovely lady and go back and write up more of my piece for the paper."

"Go right ahead, Leroy. Let me know if I can help ya in any way."

"Of course, Sheriff." He paid Mae and left the café.

Jess finished his meal, paid Mae, and headed back toward the General Store. He wasn't sure if knowing whether or not Atkins had been at the trial in Denver would really tell him anything more about the man and his plans, but he wanted all the information that he could get. As he made the short walk to the General Store, he couldn't help but feel once again that he did want to see Caroline. However, just as he got in front of the store, Bill came out talking with Rev. Douglas. The parson greeted him and then made his way back toward the church leaving Bill and Jess standing in front of the store.

"Well, Jess, I asked Carrie about a reporter from Ohio, and she said that she saw numerous reporters. But she didn't remember anyone saying that they were from somewhere other than Wyoming. Course he could have been there and she just didn't know about it."

"Yeah. Well, I'm keeping my eyes on 'im any way, Bill."

"Thanks, Jess. You want to come in and talk with her about it?"

Jess hesitated. Maybe he jest needed to let his questions about Atkins go. He did want ta talk with her. And he did want to see her. But maybe it would be best ta not always talk about the situation. "Nah, Bill, thanks for lettin' me know. I'll see ya later."

"Alright, Jess. Bye." Bill went back in the store, and Jess made his way to the Sheriff's Office.

The rest of the day passed without incident. Evening came, and Jess started back toward Ma Poole's Boarding House. He had been troubled all afternoon. Atkins was a problem, but there was nothing that Jess could do about him until Atkins broke the law – if he broke the law. Carrie had been continuously on his mind. He did want to talk with her. He did want to see her even if she would never be romantically interested in him. It was driving him loco knowing that she was right there in town and he wasn't with her. Maybe he should do what Ma had suggested. But he didn't want to talk with Ma again about Carrie. He got through dinner with Jeff, Lori, and Ma. He could tell that Ma was reading his mood correctly, but he managed to avoid her eyes. Maybe he shouldn't have confided in her about his feelings. Course, he really hadn't told her anything. Ma had figured it out herself. He scolded himself for being such an open book when it came to Caroline. Yer slipping, Harper, he thought.

After dinner, he went up to his room in a rather somber mood. And he had a restless night, alternating between fitful sleep and pacing in his room. When morning came, he would regret not having a fully restful night's sleep. Something in his gut jest told him that Thursday was gonna be a very bad day that would require all of his resources, physical and mental.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Jess walked into the office on Thursday morning and put the coffee pot on the stove. Ben came in a few minutes later. Just as they sat down with a cup of coffee, Rev. Douglas burst through the office door. "Jess, Ben, have you heard the awful news?"

Jess and Ben jumped to their feet. "No, what are you talking about, Parson?" Jess asked.

"It's terrible, Jess. There was a horrible fire last night. Burned down the Wilsons' house and barn, and Mr. and Mrs. Wilson almost lost their lives! Mr. Donnelly said he couldn't sleep and went out on his porch. That's when he saw the flames, grabbed his horse, and headed straight to the Wilsons. When he got there, the barn was completely gone, and the fire had spread to their home. He said he panged on their front door, but there was no response. He ran around to the back of the house, broke out a window, and woke the Wilsons up. They barely got out before the roof collapsed on all three of them. There was nothing that could be saved. Lucky that Mr. Wilson had cleared out a large area around his house and barn or we could have had a massive wildfire considering we haven't had any rain lately. We have the Lord to thank for that and the fact that the Wilsons didn't lose their lives."

"Poor Mr. and Mrs. Wilson. They've lost everything." Ben said. "Where are they staying?"

"With the Donnellys for now." Douglas answered.

"What can we do ta help, Parson?" Jess asked.

"There's gonna be a meeting at the church at 1 o'clock this afternoon. I've already talked with Ma Poole a minute ago. She agreed that I could borrow Donnie Mosley from his normal duties at her place. Ted Patrick loaned him a horse so he can help us spread the word. I wrote a note for him to give to Carl Nelson and Dale Fenton, asking them both to send some of their hired hands around to all the other ranches to alert them of the meeting. That way Donnie will go to the biggest ranch on the east and the west of town, and I'm depending on Nelson and Fenton's men to take the news everywhere else. That should work for all the surrounding area. Can you and Ben help spread the word around town?" Rev. Douglas asked.

"We sure will, Reverend. Ben and I will go to every home and business in town right now." Jess said.

"Thanks. See you boys later." Rev. Douglas hurried out of the office.

"Ya mind heading down toward the church side of town, Ben?" Jess asked as he headed toward the door.

"Not at all, boss. See ya later." Ben walked toward that side of town while Jess headed toward Mae's and the General Store. He asked Mae to tell all her customers about the meeting, and then went straight to the General Store.

As soon as he walked in, he saw Caroline behind the counter on the store side of the building. He didn't see any of the other family members. "Good morning, Caroline." He tried his best to sound completely normal as he took in every detail of her face and hair. He was amazed at her beauty every time he saw her.

"Hi, Sheriff. Can I do something for you?" She smiled at him and looked right into his gorgeous blue eyes. She still didn't understand why he had left her house so abruptly the other day, but she was thrilled this morning that he was now standing right in front of her. He had been constantly on her mind the last few days.

"Hav' ya heard tha news from Rev. Douglas about tha Wilsons?"

"No, Jess, what's wrong?"

"Their house and barn burned up last night. If it wasn't fer Mr. Donnelly seein' the flames from his place, they wouldn't hav' gotten out alive."

"Oh, Jess, that's awful!"

"Yeah, the preacher came by the office. There's gonna be a meetin' at the church at 1 this afternoon. We want everybody who can to be there so's we can figure out the best way to help them."

"Of course, we'll all be there. Pa's in the storeroom. I can leave and go tell everyone I know in a few minutes."

"Good. And can ya ask yer Pa to tell everybody that comes in here today ta meet at the church?"

"Yes, he'll be glad to do that." She continued to look into his eyes, "I feel so sorry for Mr. and Mrs. Wilson. They are such nice people, and they haven't been here long at all."

"Yeah, I do too. Thank ya, Ma'am." Jess forced himself to break their intense stare and turned toward the door.

"Jess." Caroline reached out and touched his arm. She didn't want him to leave.

"Yeah?" He turned back and faced her.

Once he was looking back at her, she didn't quite know what to say. "Jess, did the fire spread anywhere else?" She let go of his arm. "I mean it's been so dry for so long." She felt embarrassed suddenly. How silly she was being, but she wished that he would stay and talk with her. Or better yet, take her hands in his like he had done before.

"No. It's out." Dadgum, she's beautiful, he thought. He was mesmerized by her, and he wanted to take her into his arms. If only she felt the same way about him. He mentally shook himself and drug his eyes away from her. "Thanks, Carrie. See ya at the meetin'?"

"Yes." She watched him walk out of the store. She felt herself blushing slightly as she went to the storeroom to find her father.

The 1 O' Clock Meeting

There was a huge crowd at the church well before 1 o'clock. The Nelson and Fenton hired hands had alerted everyone within a reasonable distance from town about the meeting. Carl Nelson, his foreman, and another man pulled up in three buckboards loaded to capacity with lumber. Nelson went straight to the parson and asked if he could make an announcement near the beginning of the meeting. Jess, Ma Poole, and Ted and Bart Patrick were all sitting in the pew behind the Simpson family. Jess noticed that Leroy Atkins was sitting on one of the pews near the back of the sanctuary. Jess also noticed that Atkins had his notebook and pencil out, and he was taking notes about the proceedings.

Rev. Douglas asked everyone to stop talking among themselves, and then he opened the meeting with a prayer for the Wilsons. When he said "Amen," he asked Nelson to come forward, and he told the gathering that Nelson had an announcement that he wanted to make.

Carl Nelson expressed his sympathy for the Wilsons. "They have only been living here a few months, and now they have lost everything they had. A week ago I purchased quite a lot of lumber because I had planned to add a second floor to my home and build another barn on my property. But in light of this recent tragedy, I want to donate the lumber to building the Wilsons a new house, and hopefully we'll have enough lumber to build them a barn also. That way we can get started right away with making things better for the Wilsons. I've got three wagon loads with me now, and there's that much and more waiting at my ranch."

Ma Poole was a little surprised at Carl's generosity. Had she misjudged him or was he only trying to increase his standing in the community? She wasn't sure. But she along with the other residents were thrilled that they would be able to help the Wilsons rebuild without waiting on a lumber order to arrive.

Several of the residents stood up and clapped when Nelson finished speaking. They were soon joined by the rest of those present at the meeting. After a moment, Rev. Douglas and Nelson held up their hands in an effort to quell the clapping and the noise from all the comments. When the crowd was finally silent, Rev. Douglas suggested that the men go immediately to see the Wilsons, who were presently at the Donnellys' home. "We've still got several hours of daylight left today. We could all get the lumber to the property and start clearing out the burned remains of their old buildings. We can also get a feel for the how the Wilsons want the new house built."

Bill Simpson immediately stood up, "And I'd like a couple of men to help me bring some boxes of nails and some saws and hammers from my store. If we're lucky, we can start framing that house today."

Then Mae stood up, "And if a few of you ladies will help me, I'll have a late supper waiting for everyone back here when it gets too dark to see what yer doing out there. Free of charge, of course."

Ma and Julia Simpson immediately volunteered to help Mae, and then several other ladies joined in offering their help.

In a few minutes, all the men were retrieving their mounts or wagons. Jess and Ben helped Bill Simpson gather the supplies he had offered from the store, and they loaded it all in Ben's buckboard. Ben and Jess got their mounts from the livery and headed out after Simpson's wagon. Jess asked Ben, "Are ya okay to ride ta tha Wilsons or would ya rather stay at tha office?"

"Short trips don't bother me, Jess. I jest cain't ride with a posse for hours. I'll be fine, and I wouldn't miss this house and barn raising fer nothin'." Ben beamed at Jess.

"Yeah, I know what ya mean." Jess smiled back. It did him good ta see tha whole town doin' such a wonderful thing fer their relatively new neighbors. In their hurry, no one noticed that Leroy Atkins had disappeared from the crowd.

At the Wilsons' Property

It took the men almost an hour to reach the Wilsons' property. A couple of the men had volunteered to ride to the Donnellys and bring both families back over to the Wilsons' property for the big surprise. The men from town had already started removing the charred debris before the Wilsons and the Donnellys arrived. Mr. and Mrs. Wilson were flabbergasted when they arrived and saw all their neighbors pitching in to help clean the area. When they were told that all the lumber and supplies were being donated, Mrs. Wilson began to cry with joy. "Bless you all! I was just saying to Alice this morning that I didn't know what we were gonna do, and now I find out that you wonderful people are doing all this for us." Alice Donnelly hugged her and said, "This is just so wonderful."

Oscar Wilson shook as many hands as he could. The man was obviously touched by their kindness, "Thank you, boys, from the bottom of my heart. Honestly, I didn't know what to say to my wife this morning. We spent everything we had to buy this place, and I just didn't know what was gonna happen to us."

Bryce Mosley and Ted Patrick came up then and drew Oscar and Mrs. Wilson over to the area where the house had been so that the men could get an idea of the layout that they wanted for the new house. Once that was decided, Carl Nelson, Bill Simpson, and Dale Fenton started to organize the men in groups with specific assignments for the job at hand. Jess and Ben ended up working with Bill and several others.

Meanwhile, Aaron Cooley was watching the Wilson property through his binoculars. When he was satisfied that all the men were now working on the property with no sign of leaving any time soon, he lowered the binoculars and returned to the rest of the group that was only a short distance away. "Dirk, get Leroy's horse and git into town as fast as ya can. Leroy should be watching for ya to ride in. Git that woman and git back to the spot I showed ya north of Reliance. We'll deal with her tonight when we make camp. Be shor' and gag her, and watch yer back. I don't want no mistakes, boy, ya hear?"

"I won't make no mistakes, Aaron. Quit yer worryin'." Dirk replied.

"Watch yer mouth, little brother." Ned was not gonna put up with any problems outta Dirk. "Ya jest do as yer told. And if yer really good, we might jest let ya have a lttle fun with her when Stan, Aaron, and me have had our turn with her."

"And be quiet 'bout goin' til ya git outta hearin' range of those men down there." Stan added.

Back in Rock Springs

Julia, Ma, Mae, Mrs. Douglas, and many of the other women in town had planned to meet back at the café at 7 PM. Most of the women had gone to their homes to bake as much as they could in preparation for the late dinner for the workers. They expected the men to return to town about dusk. Amanda and Carrie had decided to remain at the General Store, knowing that some of the ladies might decide that they needed to buy some additional items for their special recipes. And they had a steady business for at least an hour after the meeting was over. After that, things had calmed down considerably. Amanda realized that her mother would probably need more flour and sugar. "Knowing Mama, she'll want to make several of her famous chocolate cakes, and I know that we don't have enough extra flour and sugar at the house for more than a couple of them."

"Well, why don't you go on home and take her what you think she'll need? I'm sure that most all the women are already baking. If a few still come in needing something, I can handle it by myself. Besides, Mama might really like your help. I'm sure she's trying to make more than chocolate cake. You know Mama."

Amanda grabbed the flour and sugar that she thought her mother would need. "Well, if you're sure, Mama could probably use my help." Smiling at her sister who nodded her agreement, Amanda hurried back home.

On the main road leading south out of Rock Springs

Leroy was waiting quite impatiently on Dirk. He kept pulling his watch out of his pocket. The men from town had left more than two hours ago. That should have been enough time for Aaron to have seen the activity at the Wilsons' property and sent Dirk with his horse. He should be leading his horse in at any time now. Leroy had stayed out of the sight of the two young Simpson women who had gone into the General Store when the men had left town. He had also made sure that none of the women who had entered the café or had gone into their homes had seen him, especially Mrs. Simpson. He made sure that she had gone into her house. Leroy had also watched several women go in the store and then leave with their packages. And then to his delight, he had watched the brown-haired Simpson sister walk back to the Simpson home. The set up couldn't be better. That Caroline Simpson was all alone now at the store, and all Dirk and he had to do was grab her, force her onto his horse in front of him, and make their way to the designated place in the woods just north of Reliance.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Jess was helping with the beginning framing on Oscar and Mary Wilson's new home when he paused for a moment to get some water. As he was drinking from the ladle, he looked around admiringly at the men who were working so hard in the heat of the summer afternoon. Rock Springs shor' did have a lot of wonderful, loving people in it. Then, suddenly, as he scanned the crowd of workers, he noticed something that greatly alarmed him. Where the hell was Atkins? A house and barn raisin' was exactly what this guy should be writin' 'bout. What was happenin' here would definitely be the type of story that would interest city folk back in Ohio. Jess caught Ben's eye and motioned for him to come over to the well.

"Yeah, Boss, what ya need?"

"Ben, hav' ya seen Atkins anywhere 'round?"

"No. Not since the meetin' at church."

"Don't ya think it's jest damn odd that he wouldn't want ta write 'bout all this?" Jess motioned with his hands at the mass of activity that was occurring on the property.

Just then, Bill Simpson came up to the well. "What's wrong, boys? You both look so concerned."

"I am Bill." Jess wiped the sweat off of his face with his sleeve. "That Atkins fella ain't nowhere near here. A real reporter would want ta write 'bout this. Bill, I don't want ta alarm ya, but I hav' my doubts 'bout him. I hav' ever since he showed up in town."

"Doubts about what, Jess? Is that why you asked me if he was at the trial in Denver?"

"Yeah. But I'm not shor' it has anything ta do with the trial or Carrie. But I don't like it that he ain't here watching this. I think Ben and I need to git back ta town now."

Ben grabbed Jess by the arm, "But, Jess, I'm not so shor' that would look so good. All these folk are working hard and sweatin' out here for the Wilsons. What would they think if we jest up and went back ta town? Are ya forgetting that the rest of the town don't know nothin' about Caroline and that trial?"

Jess looked around him again. "Yeah, I see what ya mean." He rubbed his chin with a gloved hand as he thought how he could explain leavin' without lookin' bad.

Bill spoke up, "Well, I noticed that we forgot to bring any ladders out here. I'd hate to use some of this good lumber to make some when I got several already made in the storeroom back in town. Why don't I ask if anyone can think of anything else we need to go back and get when I tell everyone that I am sending you two for the ladders?" Bill started to walk back over to the work area when he suddenly turned back toward Jess and Ben. "Only thing is we still got my buckboard here full of supplies. I'll need to ask someone if we can borrow theirs."

Bryce Mosley was walking toward the well and heard what Bill had just said. "Ted Patrick's got several at the livery. I'm shor' he'll let use bring one out with whatever ya need."

"Great idea, Bryce. Let me check with Ted. Would you mind going back with Jess and Ben to get my ladders and drive the buckboard back?"

"Not at all." Bryce readily agreed as he got a drink of water.

Bill talked briefly with Ted Patrick and then called for everyone's attention. "Men, we're sending Jess, Ben, and Bryce back to town to bring some ladders in another buckboard. Can anyone think of anything else that we need to bring out for the work this afternoon?"

No one could think of anything else that they had to have today. That was all that the three men needed to get on their mounts and head back toward town. They left at a trot, but as soon as they rounded a bend in the road, Jess called to Ben and Bryce. "I'm not happy 'cause that newspaperman is not out here. I don't trust him in town with all of us gone. I'm gonna git there as fast as I can. Ya'll do what ya want." With that, Jess urged Rocky into a fast gallop and took a huge lead on Ben and Bryce.

"Bryce, I'm gonna push as much as I kin. I think Jess is right. Leave me if I'm too slow. I'll git there." Ben wasn't sure if his leg would allow him to gallop all the way back to town, but he was shor' gonna try to be close on Jess's heels.

"Okay." Bryce kneed his horse into a gallop, but he didn't get that far ahead of Ben.

Back in Rock Springs

Leroy Cooley was relieved when he saw Dirk approaching, leading Leroy's horse. "C'mon, Dirk. We need to git movin'. The Simpson woman is all by her little self at the General Store. We need to git in and out quick 'for anyone knows we're here. But I need to git my stuff from the hotel room first." Leroy mounted his horse and said, "Follow me 'round the back of the hotel. It won't take me a minute to grab my things. I have 'em ready ta go."

"Ya gonna ride in that suit, Leroy?"

"I couldn't take tha chance that someone would see me out here in ridin' clothes. Ya oughta know that. I'll hav' ta do 'til we git ta tha camp with tha others."

When they got to the alley behind the hotel, Leroy told Dirk to hold the horses and keep 'em quiet. He quietly ran up the back stairs and entered the hallway after checking to make sure that no one was coming. He grabbed the bags that he had ready to go and silently ran back down the stairs to the alley.

"Don't git on yer horse, Dirk. Follow me, I want to quietly lead them 'round ta tha back of the General Store. There's women in the café and more could come down the main street to git ta tha store or the café at any moment. I'll bring her out the back of the storeroom. You wait with the horses fer me ta git her."

When they got behind the General Store in the alley, Leroy gave his horse's reins to Dirk. He motioned for Dirk to stay quiet. Leroy snuck around the side of the General Store. He quietly looked through one of the windows. He smiled when he saw her blond head through the window. She was walking through the store toward the back. He quietly returned to Dirk in the back alley.

"Keep 'em quiet again. And give me your handkerchief."

"Why? Ya got one." Dirk looked puzzled.

"Yeah. And I am gonna tie them together right now. I gotta make a gag that I know will hold her quiet. Most women can scream purdy loud iffen they're scared enough. We don't want none of that."

Caroline had gone into the storeroom to get some items to replenish the bins in the main part of the store. She heard voices out back, and she didn't like what little she heard. She quickly ran back into the main part of the store, shutting the storeroom door behind her. She knew that Pa kept a rifle behind the store counter. She just hoped it was loaded. Frantically, she reached the counter and ducked down low, hoping to have a few extra seconds to check the rifle. Her hands were shaking as she made sure that the rifle was loaded. She knew that she was a good shot. She always gave Len a run for his money when they went hunting. But she had never shot at another human being before. She didn't know how many men were out back or why they were there. She thought that she had heard at least two different voices, but she didn't recognize either one of them. She had clearly heard "make a gag" and "hold her quiet." The rest of what was said she couldn't make out. She was breathing hard as she waited, but she forced herself to try to remain as quiet as possible. She knew that her father always kept the back door that led from the storeroom to the alley locked. Would they come that way? Or would they come around to the front door that was always unlocked when the store was open. The seconds seemed like hours to her.

She finally heard a loud noise from the door to the alley, and she knew that they were coming in that way. Should she stand up now and shoot whoever entered or should she continue to hide until they came closer? Could she stand up and aim quick enough to hit a moving target? Her hands were shaking. She told herself to calm down. She was an excellent shot – normally. This was not normal, but she kept telling herself that she could do it. She remained ducked down behind the counter.

She heard footsteps coming out of the storeroom. She thought it was only one set of boots. She waited, and then she heard his voice.

"Miss Simpson, are ya in here, Ma'am?"

She remained quiet.

The voice came again, "I know that yer in here. I saw ya through the window. Ya need to come out now, Miss Simpson."

She continued to wait as she strained to hear his footsteps and determine exactly where he was in the store. Then she heard a distinctive metal sound. She recognized the sound as the metal bins directly across from the counter on the far side of the store. She had heard that clang many times as her father counted out nails for customers.

"Ya need to quit hiding, little lady or I'll hurt ya bad when I find ya. Quit wasting my time!"

Caroline was sure where he was. She knew his location not only by the sound of the metal bins, but also by where his voice was coming from. She stood up quickly, aimed the rifle, and shot twice. She watched as he fell, knocking over a bin of nails as he hit the floor.

At the same time, she heard horse hoofs on the main street in front of the store. The horse was moving fast. She ducked back down behind the counter. Was the man in the floor dead or was he going to get up and come after her? She knew she had hit him. She had aimed for his chest. Was her aim on target? She heard nothing from the storeroom. Where was the other man? She knew that there had been two of them. Was he the one who was now at the front of the store?

Then she heard the front door of the store open. She stood up again quickly and fired. The second that her finger pulled the trigger she saw a glimpse of a familiar hat at the side of the doorway, a hat that moved back and to the side very quickly. Jess ducked behind the door frame just in time, and the bullet missed his head by inches. He screamed, "Caroline, it's me, Jess! Don't shoot!" He very cautiously peered around the doorframe that was now quite splintered. He saw a very pale Caroline with a rifle still aimed at the front door. "Don't shoot, Caroline. It's me." He said again.

"Jess," She cried, "There's another man in the alley behind the storeroom."

Just as she spoke, Jess saw a rider coming fast from the alley behind the store. As he rounded the corner into the main street, the rider drew his pistol and fired at Jess. His aim was not good. Jess drew and fired. He hit the rider in the stomach, and the man fell off his horse just as Bryce pulled up in front of the store.

"Bryce, make shor' he won't cause no more trouble." Jess yelled, pointing to the man lying in the street. He saw a group of women standing in the door of the café. "Git back inside now, ladies! Wait til I tell ya it's safe!" Jess yelled.

He turned back toward Caroline, who was still standing behind the counter with the rifle pointed at the front door. She looked like she was about to faint and the rifle was shaking.

"Carrie, put the rifle down, Carrie." Jess slowly walked toward her, never taking his eyes off the shaking barrel of the rifle that she was holding.

She finally lowered the rifle, removing her left hand from it. She had yet to say anything else. She pointed with her left arm at the far side of the store. "Over there, Jess. I think I killed him." She dropped the rifle and put both of her hands on the sides of her face. "See if he's dead, Jess." A tear started down her cheek, and her whole body was shaking.

Jess holstered his pistol, and went and knelt beside the fallen man. He rolled him over and saw that it was Leroy Atkins. Jess looked at the man's chest. There were two bullet holes, separated by less than an inch. Jess noticed the two handkerchiefs that were tied together and held in his clinched fist. He was obviously dead. Jess stood up and walked over to Caroline.

He was afraid that she was gonna faint. He walked around the counter, "Is that the shotgun rider, Carrie?"

She shook her head. "No," she cried, "I saw him at the trial in Denver. He was one of the reporters at the trial." Her voice was shaking, "Am I in trouble with the law, Jess? I heard them outside. I heard them say 'Make a gag' and 'Hold her quiet.' He broke the back door to the alley, Jess." Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now. "Are you going to arrest me for murder, Jess?"

"Lord, no, Carrie. He broke in. He has the gag in his fist. The other one shot at me. All you did was defend yerself."

"But I killed him." She sobbed heavily now, "I've never shot a person before."

He put his hands tenderly on her shoulders and pulled her toward him. She leaned her head on his chest and sobbed. Jess scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bench just inside the front door of the store. He held her in his lap with his arms wrapped around her. She continued to cry bitterly. Her tears were soaking the chest of his shirt while he stroked her hair and held her tight. "It's okay, Carrie. It's all over now. I've got you. Nothing is ever gonna happen to ya. I promise."

Just then Ben and Bryce came in the store. "Guy in the street is dead, Jess." Bryce announced.

Jess looked up, continuing to hold Carrie who was still crying and shaking. "Ben, Atkins is over there on the floor. He's dead. He tried to gag and kidnap Carrie."

"Atkins!" Ben said, "Boss, ya were so right 'bout him."

Jess looked up at Mosley, "Bryce, could ya git him outta here. I don't know if the undertaker is at his place or if he went to the Wilsons. I didn't see 'im there."

Bryce walked over to Atkins body. He started to pick him up, but then he turned and addressed Jess, "Sheriff, this guy's name is not Atkins. His last name is Cooley."

Carrie stiffened immediately in Jess's arms, "Cooley." She raised up and looked Jess in the face, "The men who were hanged at the trial in Denver were both named Cooley- Clyde and Larry Cooley. I'll never forget those names." She buried her head back in his chest. She was holding onto him for dear life.

How do ya know, Bryce?" Jess questioned.

Bryce looked a little uncomfortable, "Sheriff, I guess it's no secret that I spent some time in the territorial prison. Before ya think bad of me, ya need ta know that I was declared innocent of tha charges and freed last year."

Jess nodded, "I don't doubt ya, Bryce. Go on."

"There was another prisoner there – Old man Cooley. I tried to stay away from 'im. He was a bad one. But bad as he was, he had sons that would visit him every so often. This here is his youngest son. I remember him from when he came to see his Pa." Bryce looked sympathetically at Caroline. "I also saw Clyde and Larry from time to time. They were older than Leroy here. And then there was the oldest one, Aaron."

"Is that Aaron Cooley out in the street?" Jess asked.

"No, Sheriff." Bryce was shaking his head, "I ain't never seen him before. Got no idea who he is - was."

"If ya could git both of 'em over to the undertakers, I'd be obliged, Bryce."

"Shor' enough, Sheriff. Bryce picked up Leroy Cooley's body and walked out of the store.

Jess turned to Ben, "There's some women over at Mae's. They saw the shootin' in the street. Could ya make shor' they're okay, and tell 'em everything is alright now?"

"Shor', Boss. Then ya think I need to go get Mrs. Simpson?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Thanks, Ben."

Jess continued to hold Caroline after Ben left the store. He didn't care if Ben or Bryce thought his actions weren't exactly proper. He didn't care what anyone thought but Carrie. And as far as he was concerned, he would hold her for the rest of his life if that was what it took to calm her down. He continued to stroke her hair and hold her head close to his face. He could feel her softly breathing on his chest. He knew as he held her that he was totally in love with her. He didn't want to think about the Cooleys or who the other man was. He didn't want to think about the fact that neither one of these men was the shotgun rider. He jest wanted to hold her.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

In a few minutes, Carrie sat up and starting apologizing for being such a wreck. "I'm sorry, Jess. I didn't mean to fall apart on you."

"I didn't think you fell apart. I thought you handled yerself very well." He smiled at her. "I am glad that yer third bullet was a little off tha mark though."

It took a minute for her to recognize what he was referring to. "Oh, my Lord, I almost shot you!" Her eyes filled with tears again.

"Now I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset ya again." He couldn't help but grin at her. "To be completely honest though, I am purdy glad that ya didn't blow my head off."

She finally began to smile just a little, and in a few minutes, she actually began to laugh just a little bit. Jess knew very well that she was still quite upset, and that her laughter was most likely a result of the tension that she was still feeling. But at least she wasn't sobbing her eyes out and shaking uncontrollably any longer.

"Well, I guess I didn't do the doorway much good, did I?" She said.

"It certainly looks a little different now." Jess agreed.

She glanced toward the front door of the store, and then it was if she suddenly realized that she was still seating in his lap. She tried to quickly regain her composure. "Oh, my. I am sorry." She said as she looked at his shirt that was now wet and wrinkled from the buttons all the way over to his right shoulder. The only place that didn't appear wet was where his sheriff's badge was on the left side. As she stood up, he was forced to remove his arms from around her.

"Well, ya shouldn't be sorry about anything, Carrie." He tried to change the conversation so she wouldn't continue to be self-conscious about being so close to him for so long. "Where did ya learn to shoot like that?"

"You mean at doorframes?" She giggled nervously again as she tried to smooth the wrinkles out of her dress.

"No, seriously, I mean ya were right on target with tha two rounds ya shot Atkins – I mean Cooley - with. That's a purdy good aim considering most women would've been scared ta death in that situation. You have my total admiration, Carrie. I've never seen a girl that could shoot that well, especially when someone's trying to hurt 'em."

She looked upset again. "I've never shot at a human being before. And I've certainly never killed anybody." Jess thought that she was about to dissolve into tears any minute.

Jess stepped closer to her. "And I've told ya that ya did tha right thing. You did exactly right, Caroline." He reached out and put his hands on both sides of her face. He leaned in to kiss her. But before he could, he saw out of the corner of his eye that someone was at the door of the store.

Julia Simpson burst into the room with Ben right behind her. "Carrie, are you alright?" She ran over and threw her arms around her daughter.

Jess stepped back away from Carrie and turned his attention to Ben, "Are the ladies at the café alright?"

"Yeah, they know that ya've handled everything."

Just then Bryce Mosley walked back into the store. "Sheriff, I still need to git those ladders back to the Wilsons. I have the buckboard out back."

Jess came up to Julia, "I hate ta interrupt you right now, but Bill said that we should bring some ladders from the storeroom here out ta the Wilsons' place."

Julia turned to him while she was still hugging Caroline, "I'll show you where they are. Carrie, will you be okay for a minute honey?"

"I'm fine, Mama."

Julia didn't look convinced, but she led Jess and Bryce into the storeroom. She gasped when she saw the broken back door.

"It seems they got in through this door, Ma'am. I'll nail it shut if ya want me to until we can git it fixed proper." Jess said.

"Thanks, Jess. Yes, that would be a good idea." Then she pointed to the back wall. There are two ladders there that Bill made a while back."

"Thank you, Mrs. Simpson. I'll load them on the buckboard, and then Jess can nail the door shut." Bryce carried one of the ladders out the broken door to the buckboard.

Jess went to get the other one, but Julia stopped him. "Jess, Ben said that neither of the two dead men were the shotgun rider."

"No, Ma'am, as far as we know, he's still out there somewhere. I don't want to worry ya more than you already have been, but one of those two men was the brother of the two on trial in Denver."

"And yet we still have to fear that the man Carrie can identify is still on the loose."

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm afraid so. We can only keep doin' what we have been. Those two are not gonna be givin' anyone any information about Caroline now. Maybe the person she is worried about doesn't know that the other two found her." Jess didn't know what Bill and Julia would decide to do in light of today's threat to Caroline. He only knew that he would hate for Bill to take all of them to Green River. He had seen tonight that Carrie was an excellent shot, and he would never leave her alone in town again. He made up his mind to talk with Bill as soon as he could.

Bryce returned to get the other ladder, and Jess asked him to tell Bill what had happened at the store. "Let him know that Carrie is fine, but Ben and me won't get back out there. Please make sure that everyone knows that we are doing our jobs here. Ya might as well go ahead and tell them that there's been some trouble here. The women at the café will tell 'em that tonight anyway. But don't mention the trial in Denver or that they were gonna kidnap Caroline. Jest say they broke in here, threatened her, and the two that tried it are dead."

"Of course, Jess. I'll do jest what ya say."

As soon as Bryce left, Jess asked Julia if Bill had left any of the hammers at the store.

Julia pulled one off the shelf in the storeroom and showed Jess where the nails were. It only took him a few minutes to secure the door.

When he went back into the main part of the store, Julia decided to lock up the store for the night. "We were going to put the closed sign out as soon as we met the other ladies at the café at 7 tonight anyway." She turned to Caroline, "I imagine that you'd rather go home and not deal with the dinner at the café tonight. I can send Amanda over there with the food that we've made."

Caroline didn't know what to say. She wanted to see Jess some more but she didn't want to try to get through a dinner with the whole town. She looked at Jess. "I just cannot face the dinner, Mama. Jess, I'd feel a lot safer if you would walk us back to the house please."

"Of course, I will." He turned to Ben. "Maybe ya need to stay with the ladies at the café until everyone else gets back to town. Do ya mind, Ben?

"That's fine, Jess."

"Did ya hear what I told Bryce to say to everyone?"

"Yeah, Boss, I did. I think that's tha right thing ta do."

They all left the store as Julia pulled the shades, put the closed sign out, and locked the door. "Thank you for escorting us, Jess. I know we're only a few houses down, but it's best if it makes Carrie feel safer."

"Yes, ma'am." Jess walked beside Caroline back to the Simpson's home.

North of Reliance

Aaron, Stan, and Ned had made camp several hours ago. They all knew that Leroy and Dirk should have ridden in with the Simpson woman before now. As darkness fell, Aaron quit pacing and sat down at the fire that Ned had started, "Well, I guess we better come up with a plan. Something has obviously gone very wrong in Rock Springs."

"I guess one of us should have stayed back closer ta town and watched with those glasses of yours." Ned said. "This should have gone off without a hitch. I ain't got no idea what could've gone wrong. All those men were at tha burned house."

Stan looked at Aaron, "Wonder if Dirk and Leroy were arrested or worse."

"Ain't no way to find out less one of us goes back to Rock Springs." Ned said.

"And that's where this whole thing has gone wrong." Aaron was getting mad, "We keep splittin' up, and some of us are gittin' picked off every time."

"Well, do ya expect me ta let that woman identify me ta the law?" Stan's voice held a lot of venom in it.

Ned held his hands up, "Both of ya need ta calm down some and think." He shook his head, "Aaron, maybe we outta jest cut our losses and git outta this area altogether. Maybe we should jest move on ta our next hit and forgit about her."

Aaron stood up and walked over to Ned. He put his face right in Ned's, "Forgit about her! Is that what ya expect me ta do! Jest forgit that two brothers were hung because of her and we don't know what happened to my little brother! Maybe you can jest forgit about Dirk 'cause he was nothin' but trouble anyway. But I ain't gonna forgit about Clyde and Larry and now Leroy. I ain't gonna jest walk away like they was nothin'."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

When they got to the Simpson's residence, Julia turned to Jess, "If you don't mind, will you come in and wait until Amanda and I can box up the food we've prepared? I'd rather you walk with her to the café. I'm just not comfortable with either of my daughters going anywhere alone right now."

"I totally agree, Julia. I'd be happy to do that."

Caroline turned to Jess, "You can wait in the parlor with me if you would like." She knew that she probably should offer to help her mother and Amanda box up the food, but she didn't want to miss an opportunity to spend more time with this handsome, young sheriff. She had been scared to death today. But even with all the emotions she had experienced because of those awful men, she had felt so comforted in his embrace. She was very attracted to him. She loved his determined and take charge manner, his endearing grin, the little gap between his front teeth, and his strong arms that had felt so natural holding her. At the same time, she felt somewhat embarrassed that Ben Jackson and Bryce Mosley had seen her sitting in his lap on that bench in the store. She was sure that it didn't look very lady like at all. She hoped that they would have the decency not to advertise that part of the afternoon to the townspeople.

Jess was thrilled that he would be able to spend more time with Caroline. He had been watching her closely as they walked from the store. She was acting like nothing had happened that day. He knew that was not her true emotions, but he admired her toughness. The more he got to know her, the more he realized that his initial impression of her was very wrong. She wasn't the spoiled, rich brat that he had assumed. This woman was amazing. Yes, she was all educated up. But he'd never met a person with her eastern education that could handle a rifle so well in such an awful situation. He had been attracted to her physically from the first moment that he had seen her sitting in the stage office in Rawlins a few weeks ago. But now he not only considered her a beautiful and refined woman, but he also respected her as a brave Wyoming woman who shor' was handy with a rifle. And she had certainly kept her head when she realized that trouble was behind the store in the back alley. Yes, he was mighty impressed with Caroline Simpson.

She smiled a little sheepishly at him as they sat in the parlor. "You probably didn't count on any of this when you agreed to come to Rock Springs as sheriff, did you?"

"Ya cain't commit ta a sheriff's job without expectin' some sort of trouble. This exact thing – no. But somethin's always bound ta happen. It always does."

"Jess, why did you come back to town so early? We thought that all of you would stay out there all day."

"I noticed that Atkins – I mean Cooley- wasn't at the Wilsons' property. Any reporter would've wanted to write about that. It jest didn't make no sense. I knew somethin' was wrong. I figured he had ta be here in town, and I wanted ta know why."

"It's a good thing you came back." She smiled at him. "Jess, who was the other man? I know you and Mama think he wasn't the shotgun rider, but I never looked at him. How do you know?"

Jess realized that he had assumed that the man he shot in the street was not the shotgun rider because Bryce Mosley had said he wasn't Aaron Cooley. "Yer right, Caroline." He stood up from the sofa and walked a little way away from her. He scolded himself mentally for making such a stupid mistake. And he realized that this was the second mistake he had made in trying to protect Caroline. The first one was telling Bill Simpson to ask her if a reporter from Ohio had been at the trial. He should have realized that Leroy Cooley had not used the same cover story when he was in Denver. But he had used the same fake name. He should have also had Bill ask Carrie if a man named Leroy Atkins had been at the trial. Jess was not used to making these kind of mistakes. He had to git his head together better than this. Why was he making such errors in judgment? This was not normal for him at all. Was he letting his feelings for her distract him from his job as sheriff that much? Git it together, Harper, or yer gonna git Carrie hurt by yer stupid mistakes. "When Bryce said he wasn't Aaron Cooley, I make a mistake and assumed he wasn't the shotgun rider. I think that Ben did the same thing and told yer mother that." Jess rubbed his hand over his chin in thought. He didn't really want to ask Caroline what he knew he had to ask her now.

He sat back down beside her on the sofa. "I know this is not gonna be pleasant. But, Carrie, yer gonna need ta take a look at the other man. I'm gonna need ya to see if he was the same man that pretended to be the shotgun rider."

"I guess I could have done that a while ago if I hadn't fallen apart so badly on you."

"I'd wish ya'd quit acting like ya did something wrong. You didn't fall apart. You handled everything better than any other woman I've ever meet could've done.

She looked up and smiled at him. "Thank you, Jess. Do you want me to do that now?"

Jess was again amazed by this woman. How could she have regained her composure so quickly? Most women he knew would have dreaded the mere thought of going to the undertakers and looking at a dead body. He knew that Carrie would be as repulsed as any other woman would have been, and yet she was still willing to do what he asked without hesitation.

Before he could say anything else to her, he heard the sound of a horse galloping in fast. Jess jumped up and went to the front window. He saw that the rider was Bill Simpson. Before he could even turn around to say anything to Caroline, Bill burst through the front door. "Caroline, Julia, Amanda," he yelled as he entered the room.

"We're all fine, Pa." Caroline calmly announced. "Everything is over now, and Jess is here."

Julia and Amanda appeared from the kitchen. "She's right, Bill. We're all fine now. However, I have asked Jess to accompany Amanda down to the café with the food for the dinner."

Bill hugged his wife and daughters and then turned to Jess, "Bryce said that two men tried to break in the store. He said they are both dead."

"That's right, Bill." Jess saw that Amanda and Julia had the food ready to go. "If it's alright with you, let me help Amanda git all this ta Mae's. Then I'll come back so we can talk."

"Yes, I definitely want you to escort Amanda back home, Jess."

So with Bill's consent, Jess picked up the crates and left for the café with Amanda.

By the time that the men returned from the Wilsons' property, the entire town was abuzz with talk of the fire, the building efforts, and the events that had happened in town during the afternoon. Jess was very glad that he had been directed to see Amanda back home so that he would not have to stay and answer endless questions during the entire dinner. He spoke briefly to the townspeople, assuring them that they were safe and that the perpetrators were dead. After saying that Ben would remain at the café to answer any other questions, he announced that he needed to finish taking statements. Jess briefly spoke with Ma Poole on his way out of the café, asking her to fix him a plate for later at the boarding house.

When he walked Amanda back home, Jess noticed Caroline and Julia were not in the parlor, and Amanda excused herself and went upstairs. Bill greeted him warmly, "Jess, Carrie has told me everything that happened today. Thank you so much for realizing that you needed to come back to town. I see now that I should have come back with you. I am eternally grateful to you for being suspicious of Atkins or Cooley – whatever his name was. I know Carrie shot him, but she said that you protected her from the other man."

"I will need for Caroline to verify whether he was the fake shotgun rider or not. Could ya'll meet me in the morning so we can go to the undertakers?"

"Yes, Carrie said that you needed her to do that."

"I'll also need her to sign a statement about everything jest to be official."

"We'll be at your office first thing in the morning."

With that Jess said goodbye and made his way back to the boarding house. Just as she had promised, Ma had saved quite a lot of food for his dinner back at the boarding house.

"I kept it warm for you, Jess." Ma gave him her warmest smile. She sat at the dining room table with him. "Ya know I'm dying ta know what really happened today if ya think ya could tell me the real version rather than the one that Bryce and Ben were relating."

His eyes met Ma's. He knew he could trust her to keep her mouth shut regarding the details that the townsfolk shouldn't know about, so he related all the facts to her.

"I jest hope that the man ya shot was the person on that stage. That would bring this whole mess to an end. I know that would be such a relief to the Simpsons and you."

"We'll find out in the morning, Ma. And remember absolutely nothing about this to anyone else in town."

"Ya know ya can trust me, Jess. Ya look dogged tired, son. Sleep well."

"It shor' has been a long day." Jess drug himself up to his room and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

After taking Caroline's statement, adding his own details to the official record, and accompanying Caroline and Bill to the undertakers, Jess returned to the office about mid-morning on Friday. As soon as he advised Ben that the second dead man was not the shotgun rider, Jess remembered that he was supposed to be wiring money to Slim since he got paid today. In fact, he should have written his family back home several days ago, but he had been so busy watching Atkins for the last several days that he had not had time to think about Laramie much at all. He quickly scribbled a letter to Slim, saying just enough so that his pard would realize how busy he'd been without giving any details that would cause Slim or Daisy to worry about him and the job in Rock Springs. He did tell Slim that he was sending a few dollars less this time and that he would explain the difference later. He knew the amount of money that he planned to wire would be enough to tide his family in Laramie over until his next pay.

Jess hurried over to the general store and post office to mail the letter. He was glad that the Simpsons still seemed to have confidence in his ability to protect Caroline even though it was now confirmed that the shotgun rider remained on the loose. Bill did not mention his earlier plan to take his family to Green River, but Jess well knew that he might still be planning on carrying out that plan. That was one of the main reasons that Jess wanted to discuss the options with Bill. He wanted Carrie safe, but he had to admit that he would hate to see her leave town now. He felt that he was just getting to know her well enough to begin to court her. While he was in the store, he asked Bill to come by the office that afternoon. However, Bill rejected that idea, stating that he wanted his entire family in the same place regardless of whether they were at the store or at home. Bill glanced at Julia and then said, "Jess, join us for dinner tonight at our house. We do have a lot to discuss, but I don't want to leave them here at the store alone today. I've made up my mind that I am going to close the store at 5 this evening. Come to the house at 7, if that's okay with you. That way we can all stay here together for the day and it'll still give them time to cook."

"Thank you. I appreciate the invitation, and I certainly understand your concern. See ya at 7 then." Jess said before he hurried to the telegraph office to wire the money. Afterward, he went over to the boarding house to let Ma know that she should plan for one less at dinner tonight.

Ma smiled at him as soon as he entered the kitchen. "Jest in time for a fresh cup of coffee, Jess."

"Thanks, Ma, but I cain't stay but a few minutes. I came by to let ya know that Bill Simpson wants me to eat dinner at his house."

"Thanks for tellin' me, Jess." She poured them both a cup and sat down at the table with him. "So what's Bill decided to do?"

"Don't know yet."

"I imagine he's thinking of takin' his family to Green River."

"Probably."

"Are ya gonna try ta talk him out of it?"

Jess took a big swallow of his coffee and rubbed his hand across his forehead. "Don't know yet."

Ma patted his arm, "You'll do the right thing, son." She looked him in the eye, "I know that ya don't want her to leave Rock Springs."

"I don't, but I'd never forgive myself if I talked her inta stayin' and somethin' bad happened."

"What makes Bill think that this guy wouldn't find her in Green River?" Ma asked. "Seems ta me if they found her in Rock Springs, they could jest as easily find her in Green River – that is if somebody's still lookin'."

"Yep. I thought 'bout that too. But do I hav' the right to question her Pa's judgment if he thinks she should go?"

"Depends on how much she means ta ya, Jess. And what ya think is best fer her and you."

"That's exactly tha problem, Ma. I don't want her ta go ta Green River. I think I can protect her here jest as well as somebody else can in Green River. But if I'm wrong. . ." He didn't finish his sentence. He took another swallow of coffee and then added, "Course, she'll be leaving in three or four weeks anyway. Not sure what she meant by the end of September. So, maybe I should jest let her Pa take her to Green River. Least it might take whoever is lookin' for her longer ta find her there."

"Maybe. Course that means that she would be on a stage fer a longer trip trying ta get back east, doesn't it? 'Specially if she's gonna take the train from Denver to Baltimore." Ma poured them both another cup. "According to Julia, the original plan was fer her ta leave fer that finishing school on September 20th."

"That's jest a little over three weeks then." Jess shook his head. Should he try to convince Bill to let her stay in Rock Springs for the next three weeks? If so, he would still only have three weeks to convince her not ta go back east. But if he did that, whoever was after her would have even longer ta try ta hurt her in Rock Springs. If she didn't return east, she might jest be a sittin' duck for a long time. Then again, what would stop someone from trailing her ta Baltimore if they wanted ta? Probably the only thing that could stop someone from followin' her there would be money. But if they got there, then who would protect her at a ladies' finishing school? He turned his attention back to Ma, "Tha only good solution ta all of this is ta find out who that guy is and git rid of 'im. That's tha only way she'll ever be safe no matter where she's livin'."

"Yep. And the best way ta flush out the one ya want is ta let 'em think that the bait's still in tha same place." Her expression became more serious, "Course that also means that tha danger is greater. But seems like the only way ta ever end this is ta keep her here and let 'em come. Then ya'll jest hav' ta make shor' ya take care of 'em when they show up."

Jess nodded, "I jest hope it works out right if we do that. Wouldn't be a problem if I was the bait. In that case, I wouldn't hesitate fer one minute. But I'm not the bait. Carrie is." Jess took the last swallow of his second cup of coffee and stood up. "I gotta go, Ma. Thanks fer the coffee and the wise words. We'll know what Bill thinks after tonight I guess."

Ma sat for a few minutes and finished her cup of coffee. She thought the world of Jess, and she thought the world of Caroline. In her mind, these two young people were made for each other. Of course, they were opposites in several ways - education being the main one. That and the fact that Carrie was raised without a worry. She'd been given a lot that other young ladies never had. But in many ways – the most important ways in Ma's opinion – they were so much alike. They were both the most independent and strong willed people she had ever met. They were both loyal to a fault. They saw what needed to be done, and they'd fight hell to get it done. And they were both so intelligent. True, Jess hadn't had much formal schooling, but he was quite smart. Ma was sure he was jest as smart as Carrie was. And she was also sure that they were in love with one another. As she picked up the coffee cups and took them to the sink, she couldn't help but think back to her own courtin' days. She remembered going to many dances with several young men. She always had a nice time, but then there was that one day when she had first laid eyes on her Joel. She had known from the moment she first saw him that she loved him. She smiled when she remembered how she was scared to tell her best friend about her feelings for him because she wasn't shor' that he would return her affections. But then she remembered how she felt the first time he had kissed her. She'd known from that moment on that he would always love her. And he had until the moment he died. Something in her jest thought that Jess and Carrie would be the same way. Of course, maybe she was jest being a hopeless romantic because they made a gorgeous couple, but she really didn't think that was the case. Well, old woman, she thought, ya better git up and git busy. She went to the sink, but before she began to heat the water, she left the sink and walked up to her bedroom. She went to the vanity and picked up the picture of Joel that she always kept there. She held the oval-framed picture in her hands carefully caressing the wood with her fingers, and then she kissed his face. "I miss you, my love," she whispered. She wiped a tear from her eye, put the picture carefully back in its place on the vanity, and returned to the kitchen. As she began washing the dishes, she hoped that Jess and Carrie would not pass up the opportunity to find the same type of happiness that she and Joel had experienced. She hoped that Jess would fight to keep Caroline in Rock Springs long enough for each of them to realize that their feelings for the other were reciprocated. And she hoped that Carrie would change her mind about Baltimore. The Lord willing, of course, she thought.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Jess stayed at the office until it was time to go to the Simpsons for dinner. He and Ben made their evening rounds later than most other evenings, but otherwise it was a normal afternoon for the lawmen in Rock Springs. The one exception had been the lack of citizens in town since the majority of the men were still working on the Wilsons' property. Bryce Mosley came by the Sheriff's office after the men had finished working for the day. Bryce had taken it on himself to make sure that everyone understood that Jess and Ben were obligated to remain in town after the trouble with Leroy Cooley and the other man. He related that there was unanimous agreement with that decision and that the work at the Wilsons had progressed quite well. Hopefully, they would be finished by the following evening.

For most of the afternoon, Jess and Ben had talked about the events of yesterday, and they had hashed over all the options they had to protect Caroline. Ben had stated numerous times that he expected whoever the shotgun rider was to ride into town any day. They both agreed that Leroy Cooley and the other man must have been part of the gang that had included Clyde and Larry Cooley. But there was no way of telling how many other gang members remained as a threat. Jess would bet his bottom dollar that Aaron Cooley, who Bryce had said was the oldest of the Cooley brothers, would show up in town soon. He had checked and rechecked all the wanted posters that had come into the office in the past several months. Unfortunately, he didn't find one with Aaron Cooley's name on it. As both he and Ben well knew, there was apparently nothing that they could charge Aaron with at the moment; however, Jess was determined to hold him in jail on suspicion that he was the shotgun rider until Caroline could verify one way or the other. If he did come to town, Jess wanted to make sure that she got a look at Aaron without him being aware of her presence. He was glad that the sheriff's office had a door with a window, which could be closed with a sliding wooden cover, separating the main part of the office from the jail cells. He would need to put Cooley in the second cell and have Ben distract him while Carrie peered through the window in the door. He was confident that could be accomplished without Cooley seeing her. The more Jess mulled over the situation, the more he was convinced that Carrie should remain in Rock Springs. He just hoped that he could convince Bill Simpson that he was right.

Finally it was a few minutes before 7, and Jess made his way over to the Simpsons' house. He was anxious to see Caroline, but he was more anxious to find out what Bill was planning to do. Julia met him at the door and warmly welcomed him, "Hi, Jess, come on in. Dinner's almost ready, but you can wait with Bill in here for a few minutes." She pointed to the parlor.

Bill appeared with a couple of whiskey glasses in his hand, "Come on in, Jess, and we can have a drink before dinner. You can officially declare yourself off duty, can't you?"

"Yeah, I think that would be alright." Jess grinned as he accepted the glass from Bill.

Bill poured some whiskey in each of their glasses and said. "I heard that the men almost finished the Wilsons' house today even without our expert help."

"Bryce said they should be finished with the house and the barn by tomorrow night. It's amazing how quickly things can be built when there are that many men working together."

Just then Julia appeared, "Bring your drinks on in the dining room. We're ready to eat."

The conversation during the meal was pleasant with the topics ranging from the building efforts at the Wilsons to the growing population of the town. Everyone seemed to be consciously trying to avoid the subject that was on everyone's mind. Jess was thrilled that he was sitting directly across from Caroline. He watched her every move, and he couldn't help but notice that she gave him her undivided attention.

When they had finished eating, Jess complimented the Simpson ladies on the meal, and he and Bill went back to the parlor while Julia, Amanda, and Caroline cleared the table. "Have a seat, Jess. " Bill motioned to the sofa.

Taking the side chair across from the sofa, Bill thought it was a good time to get down to the business at hand. "Jess, I think that I need to go ahead and take my family to Green River."

Jess started to reply, but Bill held up his hand, "I am well aware that you did an excellent job protecting Carrie yesterday, and I am not doubting your ability to do the same in the future. But I just can't take the chance that anyone in my family might be hurt by outlaws that are still out there."

"I see your point, Bill, and of course it's yer decision to make. But I do want to ask your opinion about several things." Jess felt that he had to point out some of the things that he had been thinking all day.

"Go ahead, Jess."

"Let's say that the shotgun rider does show up here. How are we gonna know who he is if Caroline is not here ta identify him?"

"I guess we're not. But she would be safer in Green River."

"But fer how long, Bill? What if this man, or worse yet this man and several others, stay around here for quite some time? What would stop them from staying here until you come back ta town? Without her here ta identify tha shotgun rider, I can't arrest 'im even if he is in town. Are you planning on remaining in Green River forever? What would happen to yer store?"

"I've thought about all of this, Jess. Maybe you don't know, but Caroline will be leaving for Baltimore in three weeks."

"Yes, she told me that. But if we don't solve this problem here, how can ya be sure that she won't still be in danger in Baltimore?"

Bill raised his eyebrows in surprise, "You really think that a fake shotgun rider would follow her all the way to Baltimore?"

"It would take some doin' and some money. But do ya really want ta take that chance, Bill? Who would protect her there, especially since it's a finishin' school for girls?" Jess could tell that Bill was seriously considering what he was saying. "It jest seems like the only way that she's ever gonna be free of this is ta catch the guy, not to jest try to stay one step ahead of 'im."

"I'll think on it, Jess. I'm not sure right now what we'll do. I'll let you know as soon as we decide."

Just then the ladies joined them in the room, and Bill changed the subject. He needed to think quite a lot about what Jess had said, and he wanted to talk with Julia and Carrie. The rest of the evening seemed to fly by. Soon Jess thanked Julia for dinner and said goodnight to Carrie and Mandy. As Bill walked him to the door, he said, "I'll talk with Julia and Carrie in the morning, Jess. I'm sure that Julia will tell me to decide, but my middle daughter will probably want to have her say in the decision. Caroline is rather independent minded for a woman. Sometimes I think my life would be simpler if she would just do what I say, but she's not a child anymore."

Jess smiled, "No, she's certainly not a child." He and Bill shook hands. As Jess walked toward the boarding house, his mind went back to a conversation that he had once with Slim. He remembered that he had expressed his concerns about a relationship in which a woman made all the decisions. Would that be the way a relationship with Carrie would end up? Would she feel that she had to make all the decisions? Would she resist any decision that he made? He shor' didn't want to be petticoat bossed. He couldn't stand that. He definitely would not stand for that kind of relationship with a woman. If he pursued a relationship with her, could they work out a way ta make decisions? Then his mind went back to the time that he and Slim had been the lawmen in Agate, Nebraska. He had certainly been impressed with the independent-minded Terry Blake. She was a woman that made her own decisions. She had also had a very stormy relationship with Earl Durban. But that was because of a huge misunderstanding. They certainly had made up and planned to marry again once things were straightened out. And she had certainly been willing to listen to Calico and even to Jess when he had talked with her at her ranch after he discovered her trapped cattle.

He saw Ma sitting on the porch of the boarding house in the cool of the evening. As he climbed the front steps, he remembered that even Ma had said numerous times how independent Caroline was. And then there was the whole matter of her being all educated up. Maybe Carrie would always think that she was better qualified to make decisions than he was.

"Evening, Jess." Ma said. "So what's Bill gonna do?"

Jess sat down in the rocker next to Ma's. "He's still thinkin' 'bout it." The slight breeze felt good on his face. "Ma, can I ask ya somethin'?"

"Ya know ya can. What is it, son?"

"How long were ya married 'fore ya lost yer husband?"

"I was sixteen when I married 'im. He died the year I turned 55." She smiled at him, "So, 39 years I had with that man. Why do ya ask, Jess?"

"Yer a strong woman, Ma. Did ya'll ever fight 'bout decisions?"

"Sometimes we argued. Sometimes we discussed. Sometimes I gave in. Sometimes he did." She leaned closer to him, "Are ya worried that Carrie won't listen to ya?"

"You've said several times that she's independent. Bill said that tonight. Wonder if she'd ever listen ta me if I made a decision."

Ma placed her hand on his arm, "She would if she loved ya. Course all married people argue some. At first ya try to please each other. Then somethin' important comes up, and ya disagree. The trick is ta listen ta each other and ta work it out. Not listenin' is what causes problems. Ya gotta listen and try ta understand. Ya also gotta admit when yer wrong. Ya work it out together. Women don't mind their man makin' a decision as long as they listen and understand their woman's thinkin'. Lovin' each other is what makes it all work, Jess."

He nodded, "I guess. But two things have always bothered me."

"What's that, son?"

"Bein' left afoot and bein' married."

Ma smiled, "No law says ya gotta git married. Course then you'll miss out on a lot in life." She eyed him carefully, "But if ya do git married, I jest cain't see ya wantin' a woman that's like a wet mop. One that never has an opinion or never argues with ya. Don't ya want a woman that kin think fer herself? One that ya can depend on? One that's strong?"

Jess laughed, "I'd never marry a woman that was a wet mop, Ma. I couldn't stand bein' trapped with a woman I couldn't depend on, couldn't trust ta do what needed doin'. Life's not easy. There's always hard times. If I ever do git married, I'd have ta know that she was a woman who would pull with me ta git through anything."

"Yep." She stood up, "It's gittin' late, Jess. Think I'll turn in. Like I told ya long ago, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. You'll know what's right. If ya end up with a strong-willed woman and ya love her and she loves you, you'll work it all out." She patted his arm as they both went inside. "Goodnight, Jess."

"Goodnight, Ma."

Ma couldn't help but smile to herself as she went in her room. Yep, if Jess and Carrie git married, they'll shor' have their share of disagreements. But they're shor' made fer each other, she thought.

North of Reliance

Aaron, Stan, and Ned had spent all day hunting and thinking. Ned still wanted to leave the territory. He kept saying there were stages going through the Montana territory that they could hit or they could head further west. He was perfectly willing to leave without knowing what happened to Dirk and Leroy if they didn't show up in the next day or two. Stan insisted that he wasn't goin' into Rock Springs. His only concern was that he wanted to make sure that Caroline Simpson never had the opportunity to identify him. He made it quite clear that he wanted to see her dead. He kept urging Aaron and Ned to go take care of her. Each time he said it, Ned replied, "So what you gonna do? Watch with Aaron's glasses from a safe distance while we shoot her and then git our own heads blowed off?"

Aaron didn't know what to do. He hated the fact that he didn't know what happened to Leroy. He was glad that his Pa wasn't still around to hear that Larry and Clyde were dead and Leroy was missing. His Pa had depended on him to hold the gang together when he went to prison. Pa had died in that prison. Only good thing about that was that he didn't have to tell him about Clyde and Larry and now Leroy. Aaron had thought about ridin' into Rock Springs. He and Ned weren't wanted fer anything. They'd been careful never to be caught or charged with what they'd done. Pa had taught him well. You rob, you kill if ya need to, but ya cover yer tracks and you git away clean. Stan, Larry, and Clyde had messed up when they didn't make sure that girl was dead. Stan was mean. He enjoyed raping women. It made him feel powerful. And they had all made a mistake when they let Stan kill the stage agent and the real shotgun rider. It had been a bad plan. They shoulda jest robbed the stage like they normally did. They shoulda all stayed together and not tried somethin' so complicated and new.

Aaron didn't know what ta do. He stretched out on his bedroll. He'd sleep on it another night. They had enough money for him ta go into Rock Springs and check into the hotel there. Maybe he'd try ta take Ned with him. He jest didn't know yet what was best. He wasn't gonna leave the area until he knew what happened ta Leroy. And he wanted revenge. He had ta git rid of Caroline Simpson. He jest wasn't shor' yet how ta do that.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Aaron, Stan, and Ned left the area north of Reliance the next morning. They rode toward Rock Springs in silence most of the way. They had decided to camp at the same place from which they had previously watched the building activity on the Wilsons's property. Using his binoculars, Aaron saw that the house was rebuilt already, but a large number of men were still there working on the barn. He scanned the men carefully. He didn't see a badge reflecting in the sunshine on any of the men working on the property. That meant that the sheriff who Leroy had mentioned was most likely in town. Aaron told Stan and Ned that he wasn't going to do anything about the Simpson woman at the moment. He didn't want to do anything that would get him in trouble with the law. He wanted to find out what had happened to Leroy before he did anything else.

Aaron Cooley rode into Rock Springs about noon on Saturday. He got a room at the hotel, and then went to the livery to board his horse. The man who took his horse looked vaguely familiar to Aaron, but he didn't think anything of it. Aaron had never been in Rock Springs before, so he just assumed that the man looked familiar because he reminded him of someone else. As soon as he boarded his horse, he headed off to the saloon. He hoped that he could find out what he needed to know there.

The minute Cooley left the livery, Bryce Mosley turned to Bart Patrick, "Bart, tell your Pa that I gotta find Jess. I recognized that man – he's Aaron Cooley. If he comes back, stay outta his way. Let yer Pa deal with him." As Bryce all but ran out of the livery on his way to find Jess, he saw a glimpse of Cooley going through the saloon doors.

Bryce found Jess within a few minutes, "Sheriff, Aaron Cooley just rode into town. He's left his horse at the livery and gone into the Rock Springs Saloon."

"Did he have anyone else with him?

"No, Sheriff, he was by hisself."

"Thanks, Bryce." Jess turned to Ben, "Let's go git him."

"Okay, boss." Ben jumped up and followed Jess out of the office.

Jess stood at the saloon door a few seconds before he went in. He carefully scanned the room. The only person that wasn't a regular was a man who was drinking a whiskey at the bar. Jess motioned to Sally to stay quiet and come meet him and Ben at the door. Sally nonchalantly and very quietly made her way from the far end of the saloon, walked behind Cooley, and continued to the door. "What's happening, Jess?" she whispered.

"That stranger is the brother of the man who caused the trouble at the store Thursday. Ya need to stay outta the way. Keep your girls away from the bar for a few minutes until I can git him outta here. I hope that Jim follows my lead."

"Jim's been a bartender long enough ta know ta let ya handle it, Jess."

Jess motioned for Ben to follow him as he went to the bar and stood a little ways behind Aaron Cooley. Jess had already drawn his gun. Ben remained a little to Jess's left, and he also had drawn his gun. Jim saw what was happening before Cooley noticed Jess's reflection in the big mirror on the wall behind the bar, and he backed slowly away from Cooley.

Just as Cooley looked in the mirror, Jess said, "Aaron Cooley, put yer hands up. Keep 'em away from yer gun if ya want ta walk outta here under yer own power." Aaron raised his gun hand high in the air, but he kept hold of his whiskey glass in his left hand. He slowly turned to face Jess as he took the last swallow of his drink. He glared at Jess, "Mind if I put the glass down on the bar?"

"Jest do it slow and keep yer other hand high above yer head."

Cooley did as he was told, and then he looked back at Jess. "So ya mind tellin' me how ya know my name and what this is all about, Sheriff?"

"Yer under arrest, Cooley."

"On what charge?" Cooley demanded.

"Suspicion of rape and murder and robbing a stagecoach south of Denver."

"Ain't been near no stagecoach south of Denver. Ain't raped nobody. Ain't murdered nobody."

"We'll see 'bout that." Jess glared back at him. "If ya want to stay on yer feet, take yer gun out with yer left hand and place it on the bar with that glass. Do it slow." Jess quickly realized that Ben would not be able to cover Cooley and take his gun at the same time since he only had one arm. Cooley continued to glare at Jess, but he did as he was told. "Ya ain't got no reason to hold me fer nothin'."

"Step away from the bar, Cooley." Jess pointed to his right, "Move that way away from yer gun."

Cooley complied without resistance.

"Jim, would ya mind handin' that gun to Ben?" Again, Jess was well aware that his deputy only had one arm. However, Ben holstered his own gun, took Cooley's gun from Jim, stuffed it in his belt, and redrew his own gun swiftly.

Jess pulled out his handcuffs. "Keep him covered, Ben. Jim, back away so yer in the clear." Jess stepped closer to Cooley, making sure that he didn't step in between Ben and Cooley. "Make one wrong move, Cooley, and I'll blow yer head off."

As soon as Jess had the handcuffs on Cooley, he led him out of the saloon, "Sorry for the interruption, Sally, Jim." With that he gave Cooley a small shove forward, "Move, Cooley."

"Okay, but I'm tellin' ya that ya have no reason ta hold me." Aaron was noticing every detail of the sheriff's movements. The man appeared too capable for him to overtake even with his handicapped deputy. He decided to go without a struggle since he knew that this sheriff had nothing on him.

"You can tell yer story when yer in a cell." Jess stated as he walked Cooley over to the jail." When he had him securely locked in the second cell in the room, Jess said, "Okay, Cooley, why are ya in Rock Springs?"

If Aaron Cooley was anything, he was smart. He wanted to answer this irritating sheriff in a way that gave him as much information as he revealed. "Got a telegram from my little brother a while back. Told me to meet 'im here. He didn't say why."

"Who's yer brother?" Jess could be as coy as he felt Cooley was bein'.

"His name is Leroy Cooley. Jest wait til he gits here. He can tell ya why he sent fer me." Aaron watched Jess's reaction carefully, but he was having a hard time reading this sheriff.

"So when's he supposed to be here?" Jess was as expressionless as he could be.

Aaron knew Jess was playing cat and mouse with him. Well, he could play too and maybe beat this sheriff at his own game. "He shoulda already been here several days ago. I got delayed gittin' here. Maybe ya know very well that he's already here or he's been here and gave up on me comin'." Aaron stared Jess in the eye. This one was no pushover. He couldn't read anything in Jess's face. When Jess made no further comment, Cooley smirked, "So how long ya think ya kin keep me here on this trumped up charge, sheriff? I ain't done nothing."

"Where'd ya come from?" Jess demanded.

"California." Cooley lied. "Why does that matter?" Cooley stepped closer to the bars that separated him from Jess. "I asked how long ya think ya kin keep me here?"

"Til I git the information that I want." With that Jess turned and walked out of the cell room, shutting the door behind him. He made sure that the wooden cover was in place over the window. When he walked into the other room, he motioned for Ben to leave with him. When they were outside the front of the sheriff's office, Jess said, "Ben, can ya stay here a little while. I need to go see Bill. I know ya usually stay here at night when there's a prisoner. I won't be gone long. I hope I can bring Caroline back, and we'll do it the way we planned. Then you can go home until this evening when ya hav' ta come back."

"That's fine, boss."

"Did ya hear all his answers?"

"Yeah, ya don't believe him do ya?"

"No. He's up ta his ears in this. But we gotta know if he's the shotgun rider or not. Go on back in. Don't tell him nothing."

"Shor', Jess."

As soon as Ben went back in the office, Jess hurried to the General Store to find Bill Simpson and Carrie. Knowing that Bill had wanted to keep the entire family in the same place, he assumed that they would all be at the General Store. He was right.

Julia smiled at him as she saw him come in. She was over at the store counter. "Hi, Jess."

"Julia, is Bill here?"

"Yes, we decided it was high time we took inventory since we were all going to be together. He and the girls are in the storeroom. You can go on back there if you want to."

Jess hesitated, "Well, maybe it would be better if I spoke to him alone."

"That's fine." Julia looked puzzled, but she was already coming out from behind the counter. "I'll tell him to come out here, and I'll take his place counting things back there."

"Thanks, Julia."

Bill appeared in just a few seconds. "Good afternoon, Jess. If you're wanting my decision, I haven't come to one yet. Julia and I agree we should go to Green River, but for some reason Caroline's giving me a hard time about that plan." Bill shook his head, hoping Jess would understand his frustration in light of their conversation last night.

"No, Bill, that's not why I came. Aaron Cooley rode into town this morning. Bryce recognized him as one of the Cooley brothers."

Bill immediately reacted with a combination of surprise and grave concern. "Where is he?"

"I locked him up in a jail cell. I told him he was being held on suspicion at the moment." Jess looked earnest as he said, "Bill, I need Caroline to see if he is the shotgun rider."

"I know." Bill looked more concerned now. "Lord, I hope he is, and we can get all this behind us. Course that would mean that Carrie would have to testify at another trial, the poor child."

"I hope he is too." Jess said, "But I'm gonna take some steps ta protect her jest in case he's not."

"What do you mean, Jess?"

"I've put him in the second cell. Ben will go in and talk with 'im. We'll let Carrie look through the door. Hopefully, she'll be able to identify him without Cooley even seein' her. That way, jest in case he ain't tha one, he won't know fer sure that she's right here in town."

"Okay, it's best that we get this over with. I'll go get Carrie." Bill hesitated. "I hate to leave Amanda and Julia here without me."

"Do ya want me ta try ta find someone ta stay with them? Most of the men are still finishin' up at the Wilsons's though." Jess thought it would be alright to leave them fer jest a few minutes, but he didn't want ta argue with Bill.

"I guess it'll be alright. But I don't want to be gone long. I just hope this doesn't upset Carrie too much," Bill said. Then he went back to the storeroom to tell Carrie.

Jess paced back and forth waiting on Carrie and Bill to come back out to the front of the store. In a few minutes, all the Simpsons emerged from the storeroom. Julia and Amanda went behind the counter on the store side. Bill turned to Julia, "Remember the rifle is fully loaded again and in its usual place. I shouldn't be gone but a few minutes. Carrie, are you ready, honey?"

She nodded her head, "Yes, Pa." She was visibly pale, but she tried to smile at Jess when she looked up at him. The tension was evident all over her face. Jess recognized her expression as the one that he had seen several times while they were on the stage the day he met her. He knew she was dreading the thought of having to testify again at another trial. But he hoped that she also realized that maybe, just maybe, this whole awful experience was coming to an end.

When they got to the office, Jess told Bill and Carrie to wait outside for just a minute. Jess went in and directed Ben to open the wooden cover on the door to the cell room and to come up with some questions for Cooley. After Ben went in to talk with Cooley, Jess escorted Bill and Carrie into the office. He motioned for them to be quiet, and he led Carrie over to the cell room door, positioning her where she could she the occupant of the second cell.

She saw Ben talking with a man, but in only a second she withdrew from the cell room door. She looked up at Jess who guided her away from the door. He motioned for them to go back outside.

"Well, Carrie," Bill said, "Is that the man?"

"No, I've never seen him before. He doesn't look anything like the shotgun rider."

The frustration showed in Bill's face.

Jess was extremely frustrated, "Thank you both fer comin' over. Caroline, I'm sorry to drag ya through all this again. I had hoped this would be the end of worryin' about findin' this man."

"Jess," Bill said, "Would you walk back to store with us? I think we need to talk about all of this some more."

"Yeah, shor', Bill. Let me jest tell Ben what I'm doin'." He went back in the office and called, "Ben, come on back in here."

When Ben appeared, Jess motioned for him to close the door and the window cover. The question was all over Ben's face.

Jess just shook his head and said, "I need to talk with them some more. I'm headed back ta tha store. I'll try not ta be very long."

Ben nodded at Jess as he went back out to Bill and Caroline.

"Are you sure that man could not see Caroline?" Bill asked Jess.

He didn't get a chance to answer before Caroline said, "He never looked my way, Pa. He was looking straight at Ben the whole time I was at the window."

Bill turned to Caroline, "Are you sure that you're alright to go back to the store, Carrie?"

"I'm fine, Pa. But even if I wasn't, there's nothing else that I can do anyway. You want us all in the same place."

If was obvious to Jess that Caroline was much more upset than she was willing to admit. Once again, his heart went out to her. She shouldn't hav' ta be goin' through this fer so long. He had to settle this whole mess fer her and her whole family.

When they reached the store, Bill told Caroline that he would be willing to close the store early if she felt she needed to go home.

"I'm fine, Pa. I'm going to go back to counting in the back." She turned abruptly and went to the storeroom without another word to Jess or her father.

Julia noticed how upset she was, and she immediately followed Carrie into the storeroom. Bill motioned for Jess to have a seat on the bench by the front door of the store.

Jess couldn't help but think of the last time he was sitting on this bench holding Carrie. It seemed like it was much longer ago than just a day and a half. He forced himself to concentrate on Bill. "I'm sorry, Bill. I really thought that we were about to settle all this."

"I'm just worried about what happens next. What are you going to do with the man in the cell?"

"I cain't hold him for long. I'll have ta let him go. He's not wanted for anything." Jess shook his head, "And the worst part of it is that I couldn't git any information outta him. He says he got a telegraph from his brother tellin' him to meet him here."

"Does he know that his brother is dead?"

"No, I haven't told 'im yet. I'll hav' ta."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not about ta tell him that Carrie shot Leroy. I won't bring Carrie up at all when I talk with him." Jess stood up and paced around the front of the store. "I'll hav' ta think about what I'm gonna say. I want ta wait until in the morning. I'll hav' ta release him then. But I don't want ta stay up all night trying to watch what he's doin'." Jess felt miserable. He felt like he had failed Carrie and her whole family. Maybe he had made things worse now that he had arrested Aaron Cooley. But he had been convinced that Carrie would identify him as the shotgun rider.

Bill voiced one of the things that Jess was so worried about, "And we still don't know who the shotgun rider is. We only know who he isn't. Lord, Jess, how many of them are there. We've still got two at the undertakers. You've got one in jail. And two were hung in Denver. That's five of them, and we still don't have the right one."

Jess crooked his eyebrows as he thought about the situation. After a minute he said, "Bill, do ya think the town council would approve hirin' me another deputy – jest fer a little while?"

"We'd probably have to tell them all about Carrie and the trial before they would agree to that. If they would agree even then. Why do you think you need that?"

"As soon as I found out about this whole situation, I rode around lookin' fer all the places a gang of outlaws could camp out 'round here. But when Leroy Cooley came ta town pretending ta be a newspaperman, I started watchin' him more than anything."

"And I'm very glad that you did. If you hadn't come back here early Thursday afternoon, I would hate ta think what that second man would've done to Carrie."

Jess smiled thinking of the rifle shot that barely missed his head, "Maybe she woulda blown him away too." Then he added, "I really need to git back ta Ben. He'll be on duty tonight with Cooley there. I need to let him go home fer a while."

"I'll try to contact the town council and call an emergency meeting for tomorrow evening. I'd rather it be at my house though." Bill stated.

"Okay, let me know if they agree." Jess walked quickly back to the Sheriff's Office. He needed time ta think. He didn't know yet how to fix this mess.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Before he relieved Ben from day duty, Jess ran into the café to ask Mae to deliver supper for Cooley and Ben that evening. Then he hurried back to the office so that Ben could have what was left of the afternoon off. He was glad that Cooley had not been vocal at all while Ben was there alone. Jess left the door to the cell room closed. He wanted time to think things through, and he hoped that Cooley would remain quiet for the rest of the day. He sat down at the desk and propped his chin on his hands with his elbows resting on the desk. He wondered again if he had made this entire situation worse by arresting Aaron Cooley. According to what he knew about the trial and about what that girl had said to the miners before she died, there were only three men involved in the robbery, rapes, and murders on the stagecoach: the fake shotgun rider and the two Cooley brothers who were hung. Of course, that didn't mean that one of those three had killed the stage agent or the real shotgun rider. Nothing had been revealed in the trial that indicated a fourth person, but nothing was revealed that indicated the other murders were committed by one of the three. The trial in Denver was only concerned with the robbery, the rapes, and the murders of the girls and the driver. Jess knew that neither Leroy Cooley nor the unnamed second man had been the fake shotgun rider. And now he knew that Aaron Cooley wasn't the shotgun rider either. So, just as Bill had said, there was at least one other member of the gang. Jess was boiling mad. He had to find the fake shotgun rider or Caroline would always be in danger. He just didn't know how to do that. Once again, he thought that all he could do was wait. And if there was one thing that Jess Harper was not good at, it was waiting. He hated waiting. He was much better at acting, whether the acting was by instinct or by a well-informed plan.

Okay, he thought as he leaned back in the chair, I can't force a confrontation with an unknown man, but I can plan what I need to say to Aaron Cooley. He knew that he wasn't gonna git any helpful information outta Aaron about what Leroy had been up to. Leroy had known just where to find Carrie. But did Aaron Cooley already know that? Jess was glad that he had kept Caroline outta Aaron's site. Was Aaron tellin' the truth about gittin' a telegram from Leroy? No way of tellin'. So, as he had already told Bill, he wasn't going to mention Caroline at all. He would just tell Aaron that Leroy had broken into the General Store and the clerk had shot him. Then he would tell Aaron exactly why he had shot the other man. But all this would hav' ta wait until the morning. He wished that he could keep Aaron Cooley in jail until after the meeting of the town council. But he didn't see any reason he could give for holding 'im any longer than first thing in the morning. He wouldn't be criticized for holdin' anyone on suspicion for twenty-four hours, but any longer than that would raise eyebrows. He hoped that Bill could convince the town council to meet tomorrow night, and he certainly hoped that the council would agree to hire an additional temporary deputy. Someone had to make sure that the additional member or members of the gang weren't camping somewhere near town. Jess got up and paced around the office. He wished he could ride out and check the areas that he had identified as good hiding places, but he dare not leave town today, especially with most of the men who were normally in town still working on the barn at the Wilsons. He was glad that it looked like the men would be finished with the Wilsons's barn this evening. The citizens that were normally in town should be here by tomorrow. And since church was in the morning, there shouldn't be a problem with getting in touch with the members of the town council in time to plan a meeting for tomorrow evening. Jess realized that he would just have to get through today somehow without letting the whole situation drive him loco.

During the afternoon, his mind kept going back to Caroline. He had noticed that she didn't have as big a problem looking at a dead man at the undertakers as she had had today looking at Aaron Cooley. Jess wondered if the reason was that a dead man wouldn't require her testimony at another trial. But that didn't make sense the more he thought about it. Since she didn't identify Aaron Cooley, another trial testimony was not in the immediate future. So the only thing that he figured made any sense at all was that Caroline had hoped that Aaron Cooley was the fake shotgun rider. When she found out that he wasn't, she had had to face the fact that they hadn't made in progress in solving the situation. And by _they_ Jess felt that the real fault was his. _He_ had not made any progress in solving her problem. And now he was trapped in the office with Aaron in a jail cell. Damn, he thought, Cooley's in a cell, but I feel like I'm trapped in a cage with no way out. In frustration, he jerked the desk drawer open and started going through the same wanted posters again. He knew it was a waste of time, but it was the only thing that he could do besides dwell on what he considered his failure to solve the situation that kept Caroline in danger.

Inside his cell, Cooley had questions of his own. How did this sheriff know his name? Where were Leroy and Dirk? They shor' as hell weren't in a cell in this jail. How long did this sheriff think he could hold him here? What was that crippled deputy doing asking him all those stupid questions earlier this morning? It just didn't make no sense. Aaron had heard voices earlier in the afternoon, and he thought he had heard the deep voice of the sheriff talking to the deputy. But that was hours ago. Dead silence was all he had heard for quite some time now. He didn't have a watch. But from the shadows he saw through the window, it must be around 5 or 6 in the afternoon. Better be feeding me something soon, he thought, or I'll start makin' a ruckus. Just then he heard voices again in the outer office. He recognized the sheriff and the deputy's voices, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Finally the deputy opened the door to the cell room.

Ben was carrying a dinner tray. "Yer supper's here, Cooley."

"'Bout time. Thought ya might not feed people in this jail." Cooley stood up and went to the bars.

"Nah, we feed 'em. And the lady that runs the café cooks a great meal, so don't complain." Ben slid the tray through the slot in the bars.

Cooley took the tray, "Where's yer damn Sheriff? I wanna talk with 'im."

"That'll have ta wait til mornin'." Ben said, eyeing Cooley carefully.

"Why?" Cooley demanded.

"Cause he's gone fer the day. He'll be back in the mornin'."

"When do I git outta here?"

"Don't know." Of course, Ben knew that Jess would have to release Cooley first thing in the morning, but he wasn't about to tell him that.

The rest of the night passed without incident, and Ben did manage to get a few hours of sleep.

Sunday Morning

First thing Sunday morning, Jess quickly ate breakfast and made his way to his office. He wanted to release Cooley and get back to the church. He had had another restless night with very little sleep. He still had so many unanswered questions. What was Cooley really up to? Did he have accomplices waiting to try to kidnap Carrie again? Would there be trouble this morning, tomorrow or the next day? Jess knew he couldn't be in two places at once, and he wasn't going to take a chance that something would happen to Carrie on the way to church or when she was on her way back home.

The minute he entered the office, he heard Cooley yelling, "How long ya gonna try to keep me here, Sheriff?"

Grabbing the keys off the hook, Jess entered the cell room. "Shut up, Cooley. Yer gittin' out this morning." Jess eyed the man in the cell carefully, "But we're gonna hav' a little conversation first."

"About what?" Cooley sneered.

"Yer brother and another man." Jess watched carefully for any reaction from Cooley, but there wasn't any change in the Aaron's expression. "Thursday yer brother broke into the General Store and tried to attack a clerk. Leroy got two shots to his chest fer his trouble. I heard the shots and saw another man comin' outta the alley next to the store. He fired his gun, and I fired back. He's dead also."

Cooley's face showed very little emotion that Jess could read, so Jess continued, "Since there's no evidence that you were part of their robbery attempt, I'm gonna let ya out. But I'll need ya ta identify the bodies. The undertaker has agreed ta meet us this morning 'fore church." Jess unlocked the cell and motioned for Cooley to exit.

Aaron went into the main part of the office, but he stopped as Jess motioned toward the door. "Ain't ya fergittin' somethin'?"

"What?"

"My gun."

Jess wasn't about to return his gun right now. "You'll git it back when we're through at the undertakers."

Cooley smirked as he went with Jess over to the undertakers. He identified Leroy, but when he looked at the second man, he lied, "Never seen 'im 'fore in my life."

"Ya want yer brother's body or ya want him buried up on Boot Hill?" Jess had noticed Aaron's lack of emotion and had already anticipated his answer.

"I ain't got no money fer a burial. You'll hav' ta put 'im in Boot Hill." As Aaron turned to leave, he added, "Guess I shoulda knowed Leroy would git himself into trouble he couldn't git outta. I tried with 'im. Couldn't make 'im respectable."

Jess didn't believe a word that Aaron said. He couldn't wait to git him outta town.

As soon as he gave him back his gun, Jess said, "No reason for you ta stay here now."

Aaron sneered at him again, "Why, Sheriff, I'm not one ta cause any trouble. You'll find that I'm jest a peaceable man. Think I'll go over to the hotel and see if they're gonna charge me fer last night."

Aaron Cooley highly irritated Jess, who just wanted Cooley out of town. "I'll verify ya were here if they want ta charge ya."

"Well, thank ya, Sheriff. That's mighty fair of ya."

Jess just glared at Cooley and watched him walk out of the office. He didn't like Cooley walking around armed, but there was nothing he could legally do about it. Before he headed to church, he checked his pistol. It was fully loaded. He knew he would probably raise eyebrows having his gun belt under his Sunday jacket, but Jess didn't care what anyone thought. He had his sheriff's badge on also. And as long as he was sheriff, he was gonna do what he thought was best. He was gonna protect Carrie, and he just hoped that the council would agree with his ideas tonight. He was convinced that Aaron Cooley knew who the other man was, and he was convinced that Aaron Cooley was up to his eyebrows in this mess.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Heading over to the church, Jess hoped that he would have time to talk with Bill Simpson before the service. He wanted to make sure that the meeting for tonight was set. Every one of the council members regularly attended services, so Bill should not have any problem talking with all of them. He saw Bill and Julia and their daughters just entering the church as he reached the steps, "Bill, do you have a minute before ya go in?"

"Of course, Jess." He turned to Julia, "I'll just be a minute."

Jess noticed that Caroline turned and smiled at him as she went into the church with her mother and Amanda. He returned her smile and then turned his attention to Bill, "I had to release Cooley a few minutes ago. We gotta convince the council tonight ta provide funds for additional help checking the surrounding area."

"I'll do my best to convince them, Jess. I've already asked Rev. Douglas to let me make an announcement this morning. I'll ask the council to meet at my house at 7 tonight. I think there will be other announcements also. The preacher said that the Wilsons want to thank everyone, and there's also something the women are planning." Bill turned to shake Rev. Douglas's hand.

"Welcome, Bill. I haven't forgotten that you want to say something. I think we'll let everyone make their announcements right before our opening hymn."

"Thanks, Parson." Bill made his way to his pew.

"Welcome, Jess." Rev. Douglas greeted him warmly.

"Thanks for letting Bill make his announcement. I guess he has already told ya that we need to meet with the council tonight."

"Yes, and I know all the facts. You're doing the right thing, Jess. I definitely agree with you and Bill, and I'll do everything to support you in this."

"That's great, Reverend, thank you." Jess headed toward the pew behind the Simpsons where he saw Ma Poole already seated.

What Jess did not see was Aaron Cooley approaching the church. Cooley entered the church just as Rev. Douglas turned and walked up the center aisle to the front. Aaron saw down on the very last pew on the side of the church opposite from where the Simpsons and Jess were sitting. He quickly scanned the crowd for the sheriff and spotted him immediately. Cooley continued to look for the deputy until he finally found him sitting toward the front of the church on the same side on which Cooley was.

Rev. Douglas told the congregation that several church members needed to make announcements before the service officially began. Aaron took great interest in the man named Bill Simpson who stood up and asked all the members of the city council to meet at his house that evening at 7 o'clock. Simpson stressed the importance of the meeting in light of recent events and stated that Sheriff Harper and Deputy Jackson would be in attendance. Cooley wondered what the "recent events" were. He was quite irritated that no further details were given. Was anyone aware that they had set the fire that burned that house and barn south of town? As Simpson sat back down, Cooley noted that he was sitting with three women. Straining to see the entire pew, Aaron did his best to make out the features of the three women. He easily identified Simpson's wife, and then he noticed the hair color of the two younger women. Leroy had described Caroline Simpson in detail after the trial in Denver. Cooley easily figured out that she must be the young, blonde woman sitting near the end of the pew. Damn the luck, Cooley thought as he observed that the sheriff was sitting directly behind Caroline. He couldn't do anything about her now with the sheriff right there behind her.

Cooley's attention was again drawn to the front of the church when a middle-aged couple stood up and thanked everyone for rebuilding their home and barn. Then Rev. Douglas asked his wife to make her announcement. Mrs. Douglas stood up and said that the ladies of the church would meet tonight at her home. She smiled at the middle-aged couple, whom she referred to as Mr. and Mrs. Wilson, and stated that the ladies would be making quilts and other things that the Wilsons would need as winter approached. She also said that the ladies were planning on having the items finished in two weeks and that they would plan a housewarming at the Wilsons' for Friday after next. Cooley then heard the Wilsons express their sincere thanks to Mrs. Douglas and the rest of the church.

Rev. Douglas also reminded everyone that the town's fall dance would be this coming Friday in the town square and that he had been asked again to be the judge of the pie contest that they always had at the dance. With that Douglas led the congregation in a hymn.

Cooley couldn't care less about the rest of the church service, but he knew that he might find out more important information if he stuck around until the end. He reviewed what he had found out so far. The sheriff and deputy would be busy tonight with the council meeting. Did that mean that they knew that trouble was coming? Were they preparing for something unusual or were they just going to discuss the stupid dance and the housewarming? If that were so, why did Simpson point out that the sheriff and deputy would be at the meeting? No, sounds like something more than the dance and housewarming would be discussed. Aaron made up his mind that he would leave town as soon as the people left the church. If this sheriff was getting suspicious, he needed to alert Stan and Ned, and they needed to move further away from town. He wasn't sure where they should go. Their funds were gittin' low again, which meant they would need to make another hit somewhere soon. Maybe they needed to put off dealing with the Simpson woman for the time being and let things die down a little. The town dance would not be the best time to take action. Maybe they would plan on coming back this way for the little housewarming party. He would have to figure it all out with Ned and Stan, but for now he needed to disappear for a while. He couldn't wait for the service to be over, and he was relieved when it finally ended.

At first, Aaron started to hurry out, but then a little old lady who had been seated in front of him turned around to welcome him to their church. "I'm glad that you were able to join us this morning, Sir. Are you planning to stay in town for a while?" She gave him a sweet smile.

"No, Ma'am, I'm just passing through today."

"Well, it's wonderful that a young man like you would know that he needed to be in church on the Lord's Day."

"Yes, Ma'am." Aaron wished this ole biddy would leave him alone, so he turned and tried to get out of the church quickly, but people were already in the aisles and a line was forming to shake the preacher's hand at the door. Just then Cooley noticed that the Sheriff had spotted him, so he decided to play it smart and not act like he was in a hurry to leave. He turned back to the old lady and said, "You seem to have a nice little community here with the ladies group making things for that couple."

"Oh, yes. It was just terrible that their home and barn just burned up a few nights ago. Nobody can figure how it started, but this town will make things right for them. We take care of our neighbors here, son."

"That's mighty kind of all of ya. Now what does that Mr. Simpson do? The one that made the announcement 'bout the meeting of tha town council."

"Oh, he owns the General Store and runs it with his wife and daughters."

"Hav' a good day, Ma'am." He turned down the aisle and went toward Rev. Douglas just as Jess approached him. "Mornin' again, Sheriff."

"Didn't expect ta see ya in here, Cooley." Jess was more suspicious of Aaron Cooley now than ever.

"And why is that, Sheriff?" Aaron taunted him.

"Jest didn't figure ya were the type." Jess glared at him.

Most of the people were not in earshot; however, Rev. Douglas heard the conversation and gave Jess a rather puzzled look before he greeted Cooley. "Well, sir, absolutely everyone is welcome in the Lord's House. I'm glad that you could join us this morning."

Jess decided that he would need to explain his comment to Rev. Douglas later, but he was more concerned now with Cooley's motives for coming to the church. He looked past the door and watched the Simpsons already heading toward their home. He certainly didn't want Cooley to know where they lived, so he decided to introduce Aaron to Rev. Douglas in hopes that the parson would occupy Cooley in conversation long enough for the Simpsons to get out of his sight. Jess's plan worked. When Cooley and Douglas finished talking, Jess watched Cooley's every move.

As Aaron went toward his horse, he turned back to Jess, "I'm leaving town, Sheriff, now that I've been ta church. Have a nice afternoon."

Jess didn't bother to answer him; he just watched him ride out of town. But he did make sure to notice that Cooley rode out on the road that headed west. Once Cooley was out of sight, Jess looked back toward the church to see if Ma Poole was still talking with Mrs. Douglas. She had just finished her conversation and was walking toward him. But before he could join her, Rev. Douglas touched his arm, "Jess, did you know that man from Laramie?"

"No, Parson, he spent the night in jail. I released him right before church this morning." Jess looked Rev. Douglas in the eye, "I guess ya think I was rude ta 'im, but I think that he's connected to this mess."

"Even if he is Jess, I don't think we should discourage anyone from attending church. Never know if someone can change or not." Rev. Douglas looked directly back into Jess's eyes.

"I know what you mean, Parson. When I was a kid, my Ma used ta say the same thing. But that doesn't mean that I hav' ta trust 'im jest because he comes ta church."

"No one's asking you to, Jess. But I'm always going to welcome everyone."

"And I'm glad you do, Reverend." Jess was extremely happy that Ma Poole appeared by his side and he could end the present conversation. He liked Rev. Douglas, and he understood a preacher's point of view. He had also been sincere when he had said that his mother always pointed out the same thing. But he wasn't no fool. Someone like Cooley was mean to the core, and Jess knew that the announcements in church had only given Cooley information that could make his job as sheriff more difficult. Jess silently reviewed the information in the day's announcements as he and Ma walked back to the boarding house. Cooley knew that he and Ben would be in a meeting at Bill's tonight. And the preacher had referred to Bill as "Bill Simpson." So, if Aaron had been in cahoots with Leroy and the other man, he may have connected Bill with Caroline. Did Aaron already know that Simpson owned the General Store and that Carrie worked there? No way of tellin'. Cooley also now knew that the ladies would be meeting with Mrs. Douglas tonight at the parsonage. This greatly concerned Jess. That would leave Carrie out of his protection tonight since he had to be at the town council meeting at the Simpson's home. Should he ask Bill to keep Caroline at home tonight? No, that wouldn't work, Jess thought. It would protect Carrie, but it would leave the other women at Cooley's mercy if he decided to try to hurt Carrie during the ladies' meeting. He would jest hav' ta ask Ben to stay on guard outside the Douglas residence, rather than have him attend the meeting at the Simpson's tonight.

"My yor shor' quiet today, Jess." Ma glanced at him as they neared her boarding house. "Ya look like yer brooding over somethin' purdy hard. Would it help ta talk 'bout it?"

Jess grinned at her. For the hundredth time since he had been in Rock Springs, he was amazed at how much Ma was like Daisy. How did they always know when somethin' was really botherin' him? "Not shor' if talkin' would change anything, Ma."

"Have somethin' ta do with that man at church?"

"Yeah. He's trouble. I hope he's gone for good."

"Then why are ya still so bothered?"

"Not shor' he'll stay gone."

"Does this hav' ta do with Carrie?"

"He's the brother of that man that tried to hurt Carrie. The one she shot."

"I see. But obviously not the one yer trying to find." Ma looked thoughtful, "Jess, yer letting this weigh ya down, son. Yer doin' all ya can. Yer doin' all that anyone can."

"Yeah, and it ain't good enough." Jess shook his head. "I'm not solvin' anything."

As they reached the porch of the boarding house, they meet Lori and Jeff. Ma knew that any further conversation would need to wait until she and Jess could talk privately.

Sunday Afternoon

Aaron doubled back to the south of town as soon as he was sure that no one was following him. When he reached the camp where he had left Ned and Stan, he advised them both to git ready to ride. On his way to the camp, he had decided that they needed to return to the area around Reliance this afternoon. He didn't want to be anywhere near Rock Springs jest in case that Sheriff decided to look fer him tomorrow after his big meeting tonight. Aaron knew they needed money, but he wasn't gonna try to git any near Rock Springs. He would share his plans with Stan and Ned when they camped tonight. He had already figured that they would come back to settle things with the Simpson woman around the time of that housewarming in almost two weeks. Until then they would find a way to git the money that they needed.

Sunday Evening

Jess had asked Ben to position himself outside of the Douglas's home. However, the ladies had their meeting without anything unusual occurring. The town council unanimously approved Jess's request for an additional deputy once they heard all the details regarding the situation involving Caroline from Bill Simpson and Jess's explanation regarding the need to have someone check the surrounding areas for anyone who might be travelling with Aaron Cooley. Jess was very careful to praise the job that Ben was doing, but everyone understood that Ben could not ride the countryside for hours every day. Carl Nelson, however, made the suggestion that the additional deputy should only be hired for a couple of weeks. The town council would need to meet again after that period of time to reassess the need for the additional expense.

Dale Fenton asked if Jess had anyone in mind for the position.

"I've been thinkin' 'bout that. And I would like to hire Bryce Mosley. That is if Ted Patrick can do without him at the livery temporarily." Jess looked around at the men in attendance. He saw nods of agreement immediately and was quite relieved when they all expressed their approval. After it was decided that Jess would speak with Ted Patrick and Bryce Mosley first thing in the morning, the meeting of the council was adjourned.

As Jess stood up to leave, Bill Simpson motioned to him to stay behind for a few more minutes. Once the others had left, Bill turned to Jess, "I'm rather concerned about the dance this Friday. We've always gone, and my girls love to dance."

"I'll make sure that nothing happens to Caroline during that dance, Bill. In fact, I was thinkin' of askin' her if she'd go with me to the dance."

"That's a great idea, Jess. Would you mind staying with her the entire time? That's the only way that I will allow her to go to the dance."

Jess didn't tell Bill that he was interested in courting his daughter. He just let Bill think that he was trying to protect her during the dance. "But I think that I need to ask her myself. Will she be at the store in the morning?"

"Yes, I still want all of us to be in the same place, Jess. I don't know how long I can continue to do that, but for now that's the plan."

Jess was in a much better mood as he started toward the Douglas residence to check on Ben. He didn't have to walk far. As he neared the General Store, he saw Ben escorting Julia, Amanda, and Caroline back to their home.

"A peaceful night." Was Ben's only comment when he saw Jess.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

First thing Monday morning, Jess went to talk with Ted Patrick and Bryce Mosley. He needed Ted to release Bryce temporarily from his job at the livery in order to hire him for two weeks as an additional deputy. Luckily, he found Ted at the livery.

"Ted, I have a big favor to ask ya?" Jess noticed that Bart and Bryce had come up where they could hear the discussion. He turned toward Bryce, "This affects you too, Bryce, if Ted agrees."

Jess looked back at Ted, "Can ya do without Bryce for couple of weeks here at the livery if he's willin' ta be deputized."

"Well, I guess so, Jess. If Bryce is willing."

"Of course I am, Jess." Bryce said.

"What going on?" Ted questioned.

Again, Jess wanted to be extremely careful how he explained his thinking. Ben had been the deputy in Rock Springs for a long time, and he was excellent at his job despite his physical limitations. The last thing that Jess wanted was for the townspeople to think that he didn't have confidence in his deputy. "Ben is great, but I gotta have another deputy who can ride trails around here, maybe for hours at a time. I've been in town since the trouble Thursday afternoon. And I need to stay here, especially now that Aaron Cooley showed up in town Saturday. I don't know if Bryce told you, but it turns out he is the brother of one of the men killed here Thursday." Jess looked over at Bryce, "I'm obliged to Bryce for recognizing him and warning me when he rode in. But I want to be sure that he's not hanging around somewhere outside of town."

Ted nodded, "You're expecting trouble in town again?"

Jess had to be honest, "Yeah, maybe. But I'd rather keep it outta town if I can. That's why I need Bryce. I wanna know who's lurking around outside of town." Glancing over at Bryce again, "Best to get you a badge this morning so you can git at it. The town council has authorized your job for two weeks. After that we'll see what happens. They might make it longer."

When Bryce had his badge, Jess sent him to the south of town. The more he thought about the events of the last few days, the more he wondered if Cooley had been the cause of the fire at the Wilsons. Telling Ben that he was heading to the General Store, Jess left the office again. His mind went back to Aaron Cooley. He knew he hadn't seen the last of him, and he knew that the next confrontation would mean that one of them wouldn't be able to walk away from it. Funny, he thought, he'd asked a lot of girls to a lot of dances, but he'd never asked one to a dance when he was trying to protect her from danger. He wished that he could just court Carrie without all of this hanging over their heads. But then again she was so different than all the girls he had dated before, she might not be willing to go with him without the situation at hand. Glimpses of their first meeting kept coming to mind. Would a woman who had detested him so much readily accept his invitation? Then again she had definitely smiled at him yesterday at church in a way that led him to believe that she would. If she did say no, he could always claim that Bill had insisted on his protection in order to allow her to attend the dance. Of course, if that was the way that she felt, there would be no point in asking her out again after the dance.

Jess was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed all the children out this morning until he almost bumped into two young girls hurrying toward the schoolhouse. Making his apologies, he realized that the school year was starting today. That meant a greater amount of activity in town, and that even worried him more. Now he had to worry that Cooley might also be a threat to Lori Hanaford and the school children. He really hoped that Bryce could locate Cooley and anyone else travelling with him soon. Jess had given Bryce strict instructions not to try to handle anything he found on his own. He was to report back to Jess if he found anything unusual.

When he entered the General Store, he saw Julia on the post office side and Amanda behind the store counter.

"Good Morning, Jess. Do you have another letter this morning for your friends in Laramie?" Julia greeted him warmly.

"No, Ma'am. Bill said that Caroline would be here this morning."

"Yes, she's in the storeroom with Bill. Go on back, Jess."

"Thanks." Jess was disappointed that he would have to talk with Carrie in Bill's presence. But as he was walking toward the back room, he heard Amanda calling after him.

"Jess, would you mind asking my Pa to come out and help me with something?"

He turned back toward her in time to see her smile knowingly at him. "Not at all, Amanda." He wondered if it was that obvious that he was anxious to see Carrie alone. You're slippin', Harper, he thought to himself. You used to be much smoother than this when it came to the ladies.

Entering the storeroom, he saw Caroline and Bill pouring over the store ledger. Her blonde hair flowed over her shoulders. She had pulled only the top part of her hair back, securing it with a bright yellow ribbon. Jess was again struck by how beautiful she looked in a pretty yellow dress with a white lace collar. He stood looking at her for several seconds until Bill glanced up and saw him.

"Ah, Jess, come in."

"Hello, Bill, Caroline. Bill, Amanda asked if I would tell you that she needed you to help her with something in the store."

"We'll finish this later, Carrie." Bill said as he left the storeroom.

"Hello, Jess, do you have more wanted posters for me to look at?" Carrie looked up at him from her chair at the desk.

"No. That's not why I came by." Jess never took his eyes off of her beautiful golden eyes.

"Oh?" Carrie didn't know what else to say. She felt her face begin to blush ever so slightly as he continued looking down at her. He looked so serious and yet the corners of his mouth began to turn up slightly in a pleasant grin.

"I hear that you usually enjoy the Fall Dance each year."

"Yes, I do." She looked a little puzzled.

"So if you don't already have a date, I was wondering if you'd go ta the dance with me." Jess gave her his most endearing grin.

"Why, yes, Jess. I'd like that." She smiled at him as he continued to look right at her.

"I'll come by your house a little before 7 then."

Just then Bill came back in the storeroom.

Jess forced himself to draw his eyes away from her. "I need to git back to the office. Bill, thanks for your help last night at the meeting. Bryce has accepted the job, and he is already scouting out the area for me."

"That's good, Jess."

"Bye, Caroline." He lingered for just another moment as she continued to watch his every move.

"Bye, Jess." She brushed a wisp of hair back in place as she smiled again at him.

North of Reliance

Aaron had shared the news about Leroy and Dirk with Stan and Ned after they had made camp outside of Reliance last night. Their reaction was what he had expected. Both of them seemed more concerned over their dwindling funds than they were over Dirk's passing. Ned again suggested that they should cut their losses and leave the territory; however, Aaron was persistent that they should make one more attempt to get the Simpson woman. Aaron was not gonna leave the area without his revenge. "You two can go yer own way iffen ya want, but I'm gonna git her at their little housewarming party a week from Friday."

"Housewarming party? What tha hell ya talkin' 'bout, Aaron?" Ned asked.

"That house and barn we burned up. Now that the townsfolk hav' rebuilt it all they're gonna have a little party there Friday after next. Seems they're havin' a town dance this coming Friday."

"Ya don't want ta git her at the dance, Aaron?" Stan asked.

"Nah, too much could go wrong there. I don't like that sheriff one little bit."

"Why don't ya jest blow his head off?" Ned laughed.

"Yeah, blow his head off and the woman's too." Stan interjected.

"Oh, we're gonna take care of him real good. But we're also gonna git her. I figure our best bet is to git 'em both either goin' or comin' back from that housewarmin'. We'd best do it all together. We'll watch that farmhouse and pick our time. Stan, ya kin cover yer face til we hav' 'em iffen ya want." Aaron decided.

"Well, we gotta do somethin' fer money until then." Ned stood up and walked over to where they had tied up their horses. "We need ta find a few more lonely, little homesteads and see what they got fer us."

"Yep." Aaron agreed.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Although the next several days passed without incident, Jess remained on edge. He continued to have the strong feeling that Aaron Cooley would reappear and that there would be trouble sooner rather than later. Bryce had reported back on Monday afternoon that he had found signs of at least two campfires south of town. He had also found signs of several horses around the campsites. This worried Jess even more. Bryce had scouted out all the other directions from town in the following days, but he had found no other signs of a camp. This fact just enhanced Jess's suspicions that Aaron and whoever was with him may have been involved in the fire at the Wilsons last week. However, he couldn't prove anything. If Aaron had been telling the truth about coming from California, he could have very well come in from the south of town. But Jess really didn't think he was telling the truth about receiving a telegram from Leroy. And Aaron had ridden into town alone. That didn't explain the signs of several horses at the campsites.

Rock Springs had been abuzz with activity all week. Children filled the streets each morning and afternoon before and after school, and the upcoming dance on Friday was the talk of the town. Jess soon learned that the Fall Dance and Pie Baking Contest had been a tradition for several years. When he had been in Rock Springs several years ago, it had been springtime. So he had not experienced the town's excitement over this event before now. Ma Poole had been going through all her pie recipes and had tried out several new ones on her boarders. As far as Jess was concerned they should all win first place, but Ma hadn't decided until Friday morning which one she was going to bake today for the contest. The breakfast and dinner table at the boarding house had also been the site of spirited conversation all week. It was obvious to Jess that Lori Hanaford was a born teacher. She was excited each morning about teaching her students, and she was thrilled with their progress each evening. She also seemed to have a wonderful sense of humor and didn't mind relating some of the boys' antics that had happened each school day, which she had been able to handle with grace and ease. Jeff Turner hung on her every word. Both Jess and Ma were sure that their budding romance would end in matrimony. However, Ma expressed privately to Jess during one of their mid-morning coffee breaks that she hoped Lori would not give up teaching for several years since the parents were thrilled with the new schoolteacher.

Friday morning passed very slowly for Jess at the office. Bryce had come back from scouting out the area north of town around noon and had reported that he had seen nothing unusual. After Bryce had gone over to the café for lunch, the conversation between Ben and Jess turned again to Aaron Cooley.

"Jess, do you think that he's just gone on and has no plans to return?" Ben leaned back in his desk chair.

"That would surprise me. But it has been strangely quiet all week. I still cain't figure why he would have come to church last Sunday unless he was plannin' something." Jess was thumbing through the latest batch of wanted posters that had arrived that morning.

"So ya think there'll be trouble tonight at tha dance?"

"Cain't say. But I did want ta talk about the dance with ya. Do you usually ask one of tha ladies to dance?"

Ben burst out laughing, "Unless they come up with a new dance called "The Limp," I won't be visitin' the dance floor in this life again."

Jess realized what he had just said, "I'm sorry, Ben."

"Now don't look so serious, Jess. It don't bother me at all." He realized that his words were not making Jess feel any better about what he had just said. "I mean it. It don't bother me. I do usually go ta the dance, but I hang out at the pie table. As soon as Rev. Douglas finishes judging the pies, I want to be first in line to get a slice of one of 'em."

Jess laughed. "Okay. But I need ya ta do a little more than that this year."

"Yeah?"

"Can you watch the edges of the crowd during the dance this year? I promise I'll have Rev. Douglas put aside several pieces of the best pies for ya."

"You really do think Cooley is gonna try somethin' during the dance, don't ya?"

"I wouldn't put it past 'im. I promised Bill I'd stay right beside Caroline the entire time, but I need to know what's happening on the edges of the town square. I don't want to be caught by surprise." Jess tossed the three new wanted posters on his desk, knowing that he would need to show them to Carrie soon. But he really didn't want to do that today of all days. He didn't want to upset her just hours before the dance. If he had thought that any of the faces on the posters were of the fake shotgun rider, he would have gone straight to the General Store. But none of them seemed to fit what Carrie had described to him about the man.

"Well, I hope this comes ta a head soon. I'm not real shor' the town council will hire Bryce for more than the two weeks they agreed to." Ben was serious now. He had noticed that the town council was always careful about approving things that cost extra money.

"Yeah, I've thought the same thing, Ben. I hav' the feelin' that they won't stand for me staying in town and letting Bryce scout the area much longer. They agreed 'cause they saw the need to protect Caroline. But if nothing happens by the end of next week, they're not gonna see the need any longer." Jess had stood up from his desk and was now pacing the room as he had done so often since he had released Aaron Cooley from jail.

The afternoon passed as slowly as the morning had, but finally it was time to leave work. Jess hurried back to the boarding house to put on the clothes that he normally wore to dances back in Laramie.

"My don't you look nice, Jess." Ma said as he rushed down the stairs toward the front door of the boarding house.

Jess smiled at her, "Well, a man's gotta git all duded up when he has a date for the dance, don't he?"

"Of course."

"Ma are ya sure that you can git your pies over there without my help?" Jess paused at the front door.

"Donnie's gonna help me. And Jeff and Lori have offered also. You go have a good time with Caroline." Ma brushed him on his way, "Ya don't want ta be late fetching her, do ya?"

"No, Ma'am." Jess couldn't help but be elated that Caroline had readily agreed to go with the dance with him. He was excited about spending the evening with her even though Aaron Cooley never left his mind entirely.

He knocked on the Simpson's door only to be greeted by Bill and Julia. "Come in, Jess. Caroline will be down in a minute." Bill announced.

"I'll go see what's keeping Carrie and Mandy." Julia said as she climbed the stairs.

Amanda looked over Caroline one last time, "I keep telling you that you look gorgeous, Carrie. I've never seen you so flustered over what to wear to a dance."

Caroline looked in the mirror one last time, "You really think that this green one is the best."

"He'll think you look beautiful. But he probably won't be tickled if you're still up here when the dance starts." Amanda shook her head at her sister, "Course if you ask me, I think that Jess Harper would think you look beautiful in any dress."

"I don't know why you keep saying that, Mandy. I heard Papa tell Ma the other day that he was only allowing me to go tonight because Jess promised to look out for me."

"Well, that may be what our father said, but I am very sure that Jess would have asked you to the dance even without all of this." Amanda hadn't wanted to bring up the situation, but she didn't understand why her sister didn't recognize just how much Jess Harper was interested in her. "I don't know why you don't see it. It's written all over his face every time you're near him."

"Well, we'll see."

Amanda headed toward the bedroom door, "And if you want to know what I think, I think you're mighty interested in him, too. Your face lights up every time you see him or hear him or even hear his name mentioned."

Just then they heard Julia calling them as she came down the hallway toward their bedroom, "Girls, you two must be ready to go. Jess is here, Carrie."

"Just like you're doing now." Amanda whispered to her sister as they rushed down the hall to go downstairs.

"Oh, hush." Carrie whispered back, but she smiled at Mandy when she said it.

Bill and Jess were still standing near the front door talking as the women came down the stairs. His eyes met Carrie's while she was still coming down the last few steps. Once again he was taken with her beauty. He didn't mean to stare, but he loved how she looked in the dark green dress. He recovered his composure in a second and gave her his most endearing smile, "Hello, Caroline, you look lovely."

"Hello, Jess. I apologize for keeping you waiting."

Before they could say anything else to each other, Julia said, "Well, I think we are all ready to go except for the pies. Bill, Mandy, could you help me carry them?"

Jess turned to Bill, "If you don't mind, I think that Carrie and I will walk on down to the town square." Then looking at Julia, "Unless you need us to take some of the pies over."

"Oh no, Jess. I made three. So we can get them. You two go on and we'll be right behind you."

"Alright then. Julia, Bill, Amanda, see you all there." Jess was glad that he and Caroline could walk down to the dance by themselves.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Jess gently took Caroline's arm as they made their way toward the center of town. The night was pleasantly cool for the first Friday night in September. "Perfect weather for a dance, don't ya think?" Jess looked down on her and their eyes met again.

"Yes, it is." Carrie returned his gaze. Maybe Mandy is right, she thought. I feel so different when I am with him. Those dark blue eyes are like windows to his soul, and I like what I see there. He's the best looking man I ever met. I love his smile and that deep voice. He's so rough, so capable. And yet he seems so honest and genuine. I feel so safe with him. "I'm glad the dance is tonight, Jess. We need something pleasant right now. At least I do."

"We both do. And, Ma'am, I intend to make shor' that you have a wonderful time." The music started as he spoke, "Let's dance all evening, Carrie. We don't have a worry in the world tonight. Alright?" He led her to the dance floor.

"Yes, Sheriff Harper, that's exactly right." She smiled up at him as they began to dance among all the other couples who had just entered the dance floor.

Caroline had never danced with a more skilled and agile dancer in her life, and what amazed her was the way that Jess could stay on the floor dance after dance without taking a break. After the fifth or sixth dance - she had lost all track of time- , he asked, "Do you want to take a break and sit this one out?"

"I think so. You're some dancer, Jess Harper. You must go to dances all the time in Laramie."

Without directly answering her, Jess led her toward the benches that had been set up on the opposite side of the dance floor from the pie-judging tables. "Would you like some punch?"

"Yes, thank you. That would be very nice."

Jess spotted Ben standing just a little way from the benches that they were heading toward. "Ben, would you mind sitting with Caroline while I bring some punch?" Jess was determined to have a lawman by her side every minute tonight.

"Not at all, Boss." Ben led her to the bench and then said over his shoulder, "It'll be a nice change to have someone else to talk with besides Jess. You know, Caroline, he can be a little boring." He grinned at Jess as he sat down beside Caroline.

Jess laughed good naturedly, "Don't mess with my girl, Ben."

Carrie wondered how he meant "my girl." Yes, I am his date for this evening, she thought, but does he really consider me "his girl"? Is he with me every minute tonight because he promised Pa that he would protect me? Or does he want to be with me outside of his responsibility as the sheriff? She watched him walk down to the table with the punch. She couldn't help but notice the way he walked. He was as handsome going as he was coming.

She was finally distracted by Ben's voice.

"So what do you think, Caroline?" Ben was waiting for her answer.

"I'm sorry, Ben. Did you say something?" She was slightly embarrassed when she saw his expression. Ben was apparently amused that she hadn't heard a word that he had said to her.

"I asked if you thought that your mother would win the pie contest this year. I saw her come in with all those pies."

"Oh, I don't know, Ben. She made three new recipes this year. I think she's determined not to take second place again this year." Caroline laughed as she glanced back toward Jess and the punch table. She saw that he was talking with Amanda as Mrs. Fenton was pouring the punch.

Amanda had been dancing with Carl Nelson's oldest son, Tate, and they had decided to get some punch at the same time that Jess approached the table. Mandy managed to speak with Jess when Tate had turned to talk with one of his friends.

'You're quite an accomplished dancer, Jess."

"I enjoy it. Your sister is a very good dancer herself."

"Yes, I can see that she is really enjoying spending the evening with you." Mandy hoped that Jess wouldn't take what she was going to say the wrong way. "I hope that you did not ask her to the dance just because Pa wanted you to protect her tonight."

Jess was surprised not only at Amanda's frankness but also that she would think that his only interest in her sister was in his official capacity. He had seen her previous knowing looks at different times, and he was sure that she had noticed just how interested he was in courting her sister.

Amanda quickly continued, "Well, that's certainly not what I think. But you need to understand my sister. She prides herself on being the careful and thoughtful one in the family. I think she assumes that Papa asked you to protect her tonight and you're staying with her because he asked you to." She smiled at him. She liked Jess a lot, and she just knew that Carrie and Jess were right for each other. "It doesn't matter to me why you're with her tonight. But if you're interested in more than merely protecting her, you might want to make sure that she knows that. You can't hint with Caroline. She'll second guess what you mean. You have to be frank. Believe me, I know my little sister." Amanda smiled at him as she turned back to Tate, "Oh, thank you, Tate. This punch is delicious."

Jess took the two punch cups that Maggie Fenton handed him, thanked her, and headed back to the bench that Caroline and Ben were sitting on. Had Bill told Caroline that they had discussed her need of protection at the dance? Did Caroline think that was the only reason that he took her to the dance? He had to make sure that she knew how he felt about her. He would just have to risk being rejected if Amanda was wrong about Caroline's interest in him. Today was September the 3rd. She was supposed to leave for Baltimore on the 20th. That didn't give him much time to convince her not to go to Baltimore. He handed her a cup and sat down beside her.

Ben continued his joking tone, "Well, Carrie, I'll leave you ta the boring Sheriff. Boss, I'm gonna check out things on the other side."

"Stay away from the pies, Ben, until they're judged." Jess joked back.

Caroline looked up at him as she sipped her punch. "It's such a lovely evening. Ma was just saying today that she thinks we'll have an early winter. It's so nice and cool out."

They made small talk about the weather and the town until they finished the punch. "You want ta walk around a little 'fore we dance again?" Jess asked.

"Alright." She rose up just as one of the ladies was collecting punch cups. They headed around the edge of the crowd, and Jess took her arm again. As they rounded the corner behind the men who were playing the music, they were hidden behind a make-shift barricade.

Jess stopped walking and turned toward her, "Do you know how beautiful you are, Caroline Simpson?"

His question took her a little off guard. Before she could answer him, he tenderly placed his hands on both sides of her face and kissed her.

Jess was well aware that she responded to his caress, and he kissed her again. Just as he was moving his lips away from hers so that he could look her in the face, they both heard the clanging of a chuck wagon dinner bell.

A little breathlessly Carrie whispered, "Jess, the bell means that Rev. Douglas is ready to announce the pie contest winner. We need to go back to the crowd before we embarrass ourselves."

"Yes, Ma'am. I'd never want ta embarrass you." He gave her his most impish and endearing grin. Then taking her arm in the most proper fashion, he led her back to the edge of the crowd that had gathered at the pie-judging table. Jess saw Julia, Ma Poole, and Alice Donnelly standing near Rev. Douglas.

Amanda and Tate came up beside Jess and Caroline. "Looks like Mama is in the running again this year." Amanda said as she smiled at Jess and Carrie. Then she continued, "Rev. Douglas always asks the three finalists to join him at the table as he takes one last bite of the top three pies."

"Does he know whose pies he's eatin'?" Jess asked. "I thought someone said that he judged them without knowing who made them."

"Oh, he doesn't know, Jess." Caroline explained.

"My mother never enters the contest," Tate announced, "so she's the one who keeps the list of who made the pies. As soon as Rev. Douglas decides on the top three, my mother finds the ladies and brings them to the front."

"And they can't say anything to give away which pie is theirs." Amanda added.

"Sounds like these ladies take this very seriously." Jess commented.

"You bet, Jess." Bryce Mosley had come up behind them. "It's all good natured. But we have some fine cooks here, and each one of them wants to be known as the first place winner for the year." Then Bryce spoke more quietly to Jess, "Ben says ta tell ya everything is real peaceful still. Nothin' unusual anywhere."

"Good. Thanks, Bryce. Go ahead and tell Ben he can relax and come on near the pies. I don't need him to stay on the edges right now." Jess quietly told Bryce.

Just then, Rev. Douglas announced that the first place winner was the pear custard pie, the second place winner was the mixed berry pie, and that the third place winner was the rhubarb lattice pie. Mrs. Nelson handed Rev. Douglas the list, and he congratulated Alice Donnelly for first place, Ma Poole for second place, and Julia Simpson for third place. Everyone clapped and got in line for a piece of pie.

Mandy turned to Carrie, "Well, we'll tell Mama how good a cook she is for the next week and hope she is not too disappointed that she didn't take first or second place this year."

"Maybe you all need to have a cake bakin' contest. Julia's chocolate cake is the best I've ever tasted, but you better not tell Ma Poole I said that." Jess commented.

"She'd love it if you'd tell her that yourself, Jess." Carrie smiled up at him.

The rest of the evening passed all too quickly for Jess. He and Carrie danced many more times and were one of the few couples still on the dance floor during the last song. Bill had long ago told Jess that he and Julia were heading back to their house, and Jess had assured him that Carrie would be quite safe with him. Amanda and Tate had left two numbers ago. Jess had already told Ben and Bryce that there was no longer any need for them to watch the dwindling number of townspeople. When the last dance ended, Jess and Caroline began walking back to her house. The evening breeze felt so pleasant on their faces. As they reached the Simpson's residence, Jess stopped walking and turned to face Carrie. "I know the housewarming for the Wilson's is this coming Friday. But I hope you'd consider letting me take you to dinner on Saturday evening." He looked intently at her, waiting for her reply.

"That would please me very much, Jess." She returned his intent gaze.

Once again he held her close and kissed her passionately. He could tell that she was pleased. But then she said, "You know Mandy is probably watching us from the window, don't you?"

"Let her look." Jess smiled down at her.

"Well, we don't know who else is watching, Jess. We don't want rumors to start about our new sheriff and the Simpson girl, do we?" She giggled slightly. "And people in Rock Springs do have strong feelings about what is proper and what is not – especially my mother."

"I wouldn't ever want to hurt your reputation, Caroline, with anyone, especially your mother. Would she object to my kissin' ya?"

"No, but if we stay out here too long, she might." She knew she was blushing slightly.

"Well, let's git ya to the door then." Jess knew he needed to tell her goodbye even though he would have rather never let this evening come to an end. As she opened the door, he said, "I'll see ya in church Sunday morning if not before, Carrie. And ya can count on next Saturday evening."

"Yes. Good night, Jess." She smiled at him again as she closed the front door.

Jess happily made his way back to the boarding house. He was thrilled that Carrie had agreed to dinner on Saturday. However, neither Carrie nor Jess knew at the moment that the planned Saturday night dinner would not take place.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The next week seemed to fly by. Each morning there had been a definite autumn nip in the air although the afternoons had remained quite warm. As Jess made his way to the office early Friday morning, he noticed the increased activity in town. Everyone seemed to be making last minute preparations for the housewarming party at the Wilsons late that afternoon and evening. The town council had advised Jess that they wanted to meet with him and Ben again Sunday evening. Each day during the past week Bryce had returned from his rides and reported that nothing unusual was happening anywhere around town. Jess was sure that the town council would not approve the expense of an additional deputy any longer. He was still as uneasy about the situation as he had been when he had arrested Aaron Cooley. It didn't make sense to him that Cooley would've jest hightailed outta the area – unless he had been tellin' the truth. But if that was the case, who had Leroy and the other man been working with? Who was the shotgun rider and where was he? Maybe he wasn't even in the territory any more. That, of course, was what he thought the town council would say. He was sure they would look at the peaceful past week and think that there was no longer any danger to Caroline.

Shaking his head over the whole situation, Jess entered the office. He greeted Ben and Bryce, had a cup of coffee, and wrote a quick letter to Slim. He needed to go wire his pay to the ranch and mail the letter. He told Ben that he would take the side of town toward the General Store for his morning rounds and then wire the money and mail the letter. Bryce said he was going to scout out the area around the Wilsons' property and maybe also the area west of town today. Jess approved his plan, "Okay, Bryce, sounds good. Be sure and come back a little before three o'clock this afternoon. I want to know that everything is normal out toward the Wilsons before everyone heads out that way late this afternoon."

Jess wired the money to Slim and headed for the General Store. He found Julia handling the post office side, but he didn't see any of the other Simpsons in the store. Handing Julia the coins and the letter, he asked, "Where is everybody this morning?"

"Bill is in the storeroom. He's boxing up some staples to take to the housewarming later today. The plan is to load the buckboard here in front of the store later. You can go back there if you want to talk with him." Julia noticed that Jess was not completely satisfied with her answer. She smiled knowingly at him, "Carrie and Mandy are at home this morning. They are boxing up lots of canned vegetables, jams, and fruits. They'll bring them over later today along with their surprise for Mrs. Wilson."

"So Bill is okay with leaving them at home alone today?"

"Yes, Jess, I think he's starting to relax a little. He told them to be here by eleven this morning or he'll go check on them."

"Well, would it be alright with you if I went by the house and made sure they were okay?"

"That would be very nice of you, Jess, if you think you need to." As he started for the door, Julia had to smile. She had noticed his behavior at the dance, and she was sure that he had not been merely acting as Caroline's legal protection that evening. Her intuitions were confirmed when Caroline had told her that she was going to dinner with Jess on Saturday. Julia liked Jess quite a lot. While she was not surprised that Carrie found his looks quite appealing, she was a little surprised that her middle daughter seemed to have fallen for a Wyoming rancher. And she was sure that "fallen for" was the correct term. She had never seen Caroline so in love with a young man. She had dated several boys in Rock Springs, but Julia had always assumed that Carrie would pick a well-educated and sophisticated lawyer or businessman from back east to marry. Carrie had always loved her books, but then again she did enjoy hunting as much as Len and Bill did. So, Julia thought, maybe Caroline would not be totally satisfied after all with a refined life as a lawyer's wife in a large eastern city.

Jess turned as he opened the door, "Thank you, Julia. I'll talk with Bill later today."

"Alright. See you later." Julia giggled to herself as she watched Jess through the large front windows. He had been so intent on seeing Caroline that he had almost forgotten to say anything else to her before going to their house. Jess would make a nice son-in-law she thought, and their children would be beautiful. But what had always mattered the most to Julia and Bill was that their children would have a happy marriage with the spouse of their choice. She wasn't sure that Amanda would decide to marry Tate Nelson even if he asked her. They seemed to be more good friends than a romantic couple. But with Carrie and Jess the sparks were quite obvious. They were in love. But would it last? As far as she knew Caroline was still planning on leaving for Baltimore in ten days. Did she want a refined life back east or a rougher life on a Laramie ranch with this handsome, energetic man who was like a beautiful diamond with a few rough edges? Well, she and Bill would know soon enough what was on Carrie's mind – after all she would have to either keep her commitment to go to Baltimore or contact Mrs. Stewart fairly soon.

Jess hurried down to Carrie's home. He was rather surprised that Bill no longer felt it necessary to have the entire family together. Jess could only assume that Bill must be thinking that Caroline was no longer in any real danger. But Jess could not dismiss his gut feeling regarding Aaron Cooley. He believed that Caroline was still very much in danger, and he was determined to protect her or die trying.

Nothing looked unusual outside of her house, but Jess was still anxious as he knocked on the front door. Amanda opened the door, "Hello, Jess, come in."

"Are you and Carrie alright?" He asked as he walked into the parlor.

"Why, yes, Jess. We're fine." Mandy looked a little surprised that he was so concerned.

"So your Pa is not making you all stay in the same place anymore?"

She smiled as she realized why Jess was so concerned, 'That was certainly the main topic of conversation around here last night." She turned toward the stairs and called up to Caroline, "Carrie, come down. Jess is here."

Caroline came down the stairs carrying a beautiful quilt with her. "Hello, Jess, I didn't know you were coming by this morning. What can we do for you?"

"I hope you don't mind. I'm not trying to be rude. I went by the store, and I was a little surprised that your father allowed you to stay here without him." Jess relished the sight of her. She was wearing the bright yellow dress with the white lace color again.

She laughed, "I guess Mandy has told you that was all our parents discussed last night. We're really all not needed at the store every single day, and it would have been impossible for Amanda and me to finish this quilt for the Wilsons if we had gone in earlier." She held the quilt out for him to see it. "I hope that Mrs. Wilson will like this." Then turning to Amanda, "I just finished the last stitch. So all we have to do now is box up the last few things and take them to the store."

"That's very purdy." Jess admired her work although if the truth be told he didn't much care what bed covers looked like as long as they were warm, but he knew that Daisy and most women cared about such things. "Do you all need some help taking the things to the store?"

"That would be a big help, Jess, but it will take us a few minutes to box up the canning. Do you have time?" Carrie was thrilled that they wouldn't have to carry all the things themselves.

"I'd be more than happy ta help."

Amanda turned to Jess, "Would you mind getting the two wooden crates that are in the shed behind the house while we get the vegetables and things from the cellar?"

"Not at all."

"It'll be easier for you to go out the kitchen door. Come through here." Carrie led the way to the back of the house.

When she returned to help her sister with the canned goods, the first thing Amanda said was, "That's about the sweetest thing I've seen in a long time. He was worried about you."

"Stop it, Mandy, or he'll hear you when he comes back in." Then she whispered, "But I do think it's sweet that he was so worried about me that he came over here."

As soon as they had the items ready, Jess carried the boxes of canned goods to the General Store while Carrie carried the beautiful quilt. Amanda walked along beside them watching the looks that the other two gave each other. She couldn't help but wonder what her sister was going to do about the job at the finishing school. As far as Mandy was concerned, Carrie should telegram Mrs. Stewart and decline the job. But she knew how her sister thought. Caroline would probably be hesitant to go back on her promise. Amanda knew the importance of keeping one's word, but would her sister really give up the chance for true love?

They saw Bill already stacking crates near the front corner of the store in order to load them onto the buckboard later.

"Bill, do you want the canned goods out here now also?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, just set them down with the others, Jess. Thank you for helping my girls. Julia said you wanted to talk with me."

"I do need to git back ta the office this morning, Bill. I'll try ta catch ya before ya leave the housewarming later today." Now that Bill seemed to have relaxed about the danger to Carrie, Jess really didn't want to say anything to make him think again of moving Carrie to Green River before the date she planned to go to Baltimore. Jess needed those ten days to convince her not to go back east. He had only been trying to be polite when he had said that to Julia as he rushed to check on Carrie. "Bye Mandy." Turning to face Caroline, "Bye, Carrie, I'll see ya at the Wilsons."

"Thanks for your help. Jess." Caroline paused just a minute as she watched him walk back toward the Sheriff's Office before she took the quilt inside to the store counter. She wrapped the new quilt carefully in paper, tied it with a string, and headed back out the door to place the item on top of the canned goods. "I don't want this to get dirty on the road to the Wilsons, Pa."

"We'll be careful with everything. You and Mandy sure did a beautiful job on that quilt. I know that Mrs. Wilson will be pleased. Ma Poole is sending Donnie Mosley over with quite a few items. Donnie can help me load everything in the buckboard when he gets here." Bill and Carrie went back into the store without noticing the shadow that was cast from the side of the General Store.

Ned McNealy had heard everything that had been said from his hiding place around the back corner of the General Store. He, Aaron, and Stan had ridden down from Reliance very early that morning. They had stayed out of site a little ways from town, but with the aid of Aaron's binoculars they had watched one of the deputies ride out on the southbound road. They had also watched the sheriff leave his office, walk to the General Store, and then to the Simpson's home. It was at that time, that they had agreed that Ned would sneak down into town. He was unknown to the citizens of Rock Springs. As soon as he was sure that he wouldn't be noticed by anyone inside the store and that the street was devoid of people, he quietly lifted one of the crates of canned food with the carefully wrapped quilt on top and hid it behind the building beside the General Store. Then Ned stealthy made his way back to his horse.

As Ned rode back to the grove north of town where he had left the others, he was greeted by Aaron who had been watching his approach. "So what ya think?"

"Looks like the whole town is gittin' ready ta head ta that housewarming south of town this afternoon." Ned dismounted and stood in front of Aaron and Stan. "And I think I found a way ta make sure that she's an easy target for us."

"Is that why you moved whatever it was from the the front of the store?" Stan asked.

"Yeah. Seems the little lady made a quilt fer this little housewarming. She seems purdy proud of herself. So I hid it. Some kid is supposed to come load the stuff on their buckboard. I'm hopin' nobody notices that it don't git loaded."

"And jest how the hell is that gonna make her an easy target?" Stan demanded.

"Maybe she'll see it's missing at the housewarming and will come back ta town ta git it. The sheriff seems to be real friendly with her family. Even if he come back with her, there's three of us and one of him."

Aaron wasn't so sure of Ned's plan. "Well, she may not come back fer it. Or they may find that it's missin' 'fore they leave town. We'll hav' ta keep watching everything. So when is this housewarming party supposed ta start?"

"From what I hear, people are gonna start goin' out there 'bout three this afternoon."

Aaron thought about the situation. "If yer plan don't work, we'll need to take her from her house tonight after they come back from the housewarming. But yer rite, Ned. It'll be easier if we can git her on the road when she comes back ta git her little gift. Everybody else will be at the party, and the road ta town should be deserted, 'specially if we try to git her purdy near the town. Nobody should be around to hear."

"Well, if this doesn't work, Aaron, I'm leaving. I ain't gonna hang 'round here any longer." Stan was defiant.

"It'll work one way or tha other." Aaron assured him. "All we gotta do is keep an eye on everything today and stay outta sight."

"We saw that second deputy head ta the south this mornin'. Hope he doesn't come this way." Ned added.

"Well, if he does, I'll take care of him. Ain't no way I'm gonna let 'im ruin everything after waitin' almost two weeks ta take care of this woman and git outta here." Stan grinned.

"Now, Stan," Aaron laughed, "You've had a little fun these last few days. What 'bout those two houses ya took care of outside of Reliance?" Aaron thought back to the two households that they had robbed last week.

"Not enough ta last us very long, cousin. Not enough at all. We need to finish up here and git on ta some bigger things." Stan replied.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Ma Poole started boxing up everything that she wanted Donnie to take over to the General Store to go to the Wilsons. She had asked Julia if her donations could be transported on the Simpson's buckboard so that she could drive her buggy over to the housewarming. Jess had offered to drive her buckboard for her, but Ma didn't want to distract his attention away from Caroline. Ma and Jess had had enough conversations during their morning coffee breaks over the last week for Ma to know just how worried Jess still was about Aaron Cooley. She didn't know if Jess's concern was warranted. Was his gut feeling that trouble was around the corner correct? Or was Bill Simpson right in thinking that since the last ten days had passed without incident maybe there was no longer a real threat to Carrie's safety? Ma wasn't positively sure who was right. But if she had to bet on it, she would put her money on Jess. She knew quite well from the first time that Jess was a lawman in Rock Springs that his gut feelings were usually right on target. Still she hoped that the threat to Caroline would never materialize.

Donnie appeared in the kitchen of the boarding house and distracted Ma from her thoughts. "Ma are ya shor' that ya don't want me to drive the buckboard ta the Wilsons for ya?"

"No, Donnie. You and me will ride over there in the buggy. Then you can ride double with your Pa when you all are ready ta leave the Wilsons. I promised Mary Wilson that I would stay a little longer after everyone leaves and help her put everything in her new cabinets. I prefer driving the buggy home than the buckboard."

"I bet that Jess would drive the buckboard home fer ya if ya asked him." Donnie thought the world of Jess.

"Oh, I'm shor' Jess would drive me home, Donnie. But I also know that he might hav' other things that he wants ta do after the housewarmin'. So I don't want 'im to feel that he has to escort me back here." Ma finished putting her things in the wooden box. "I got everything in one box, Donnie. Mr. Simpson wants ya ta help him put everything in his buckboard. There might be a lot, so take yer time. Ya don't hav' ta hurry back." Ma smiled at him as he left with the box. She was so glad that Jess had appointed Donnie's Pa as his temporary deputy.

Donnie hurried down to the General Store. He saw that Mr. Simpson had already brought his buckboard around to the front of the store, so he started loading all the boxes that were stacked near the buckboard. Just as he finished putting everything in the wagon, Bill Simpson came out of the store. "Donnie, you didn't have to do all of this by yourself. I wish I had realized that you were here already, I would have come and helped you."

"Oh, I don't mind at all, Mr. Simpson. Is there anything else that you need me to load?"

"No. I think that's everything."

"I put Ma Poole's box up by the front."

"Thanks, Donnie. And be sure and tell Ma that we'll get her things there safely. I'd appreciate it if you'll help me unload everything over at the Wilsons."

"I will, Mr. Simpson. Ma and I will be there jest a little after three."

"That's good, Donnie. See you there."

Aaron Cooley smiled as he watched the General Store with his binoculars. Everything seemed to be goin' jest as Ned had planned. The kid had loaded the buckboard, and no one seemed to miss the box that Ned had hidden behind the other building. Now if little Miss Simpson would jest come back fer her missin' items while the rest of the town was at that farmhouse to the south of town, they could settle this mater once and for all. The only thing that troubled Aaron right now was that it was only a little after noon. He still had ta wait a while before the good people of Rock Springs made their way to the housewarming party.

A little before two o'clock, Bryce Mosley made his way back to the Sheriff's Office. Jess looked up from his desk as Bryce walked in.

"Jess, there's nothin' unusual anywhere near the Wilsons, and I rode as far out west as Carl Nelson's. I only saw people who should be 'round here."

"That's great, Bryce. Why don't ya take some time and go git somethin' ta eat before ya head to the Wilsons. I want all of us to enjoy it, but you'll need to still be on guard during the housewarming. Ben and I are gonna do the same. Hopefully, we won't have any trouble, but I don't want us to relax too much."

By three o'clock everyone in town was heading toward the Wilsons' property. Jess had gotten Rocky from the livery and was riding alongside of the Simpson's buckboard. Ben had decided to ride in Dr. Melvin's buggy rather than to take his horse. His leg had been acting up the last couple of days, and the doc thought it would be best for him to avoid riding for several days. Before he left town with the Simpsons, Jess had noticed Ma Poole and Donnie already on the way to the Wilsons with Bryce riding his horse along beside Ma's buggy.

Meanwhile Aaron, Ned, and Stan had cautiously ridden a little closer to Rock Springs, coming in from the north. Still using the binoculars, they watched with delight the mass exodus heading south out of town. "So where is the best place to strike?" Stan asked being well aware that both Aaron and Ned were more familiar than he was with the layout of the town and the area directly south of town.

"We need to wait until we are shor' that all of 'em hav' gone to that farm fer tha housewarming." Aaron answered.

"Think I'll put that box back in front of the General Store." Ned laughed.

"Why?" Aaron gave Ned a disapproving look. "It'd be best ta git her on the road when she's headed back into town. Why wait til she gits all the way back ta the store?"

"Well, yeah, Aaron. We'll try ta take her on the road, but if things don't go right, we'd hav' another chance while the poor little thing is trying to pick up that box." Ned reasoned.

"Suit yerself. But I think yer goin' ta a lot of trouble fer nothin'. Best ta git her at that bend in the road jest south of town. That's where we need ta be hidin' when she comes back lookin' fer it." Aaron was pretty adamant in his opinion.

"Yeah, as soon as I move tha box back we'll head there and wait fer her."

"Jest hold yer horses, boys. I ain't goin' nowhere til I know they're all well on their way to that property south of town." Stan declared.

"We're in no hurry. We'll wait a few more minutes." Aaron agreed as he scanned the main street again with his binoculars.

When they were sure that the town was deserted, the three quietly made their way into town the same way that Ned had done very early that morning. Ned moved the wooden box with the canned goods and the quilt back in front of the store. Then the three made their way to the road leading to the south of town. They found the bend in the road that Aaron had decided was a good place to attack, and they hid their horses a small way off in the trees that lined the right side of the road. "See, Stan, this is the perfect place for an ambush. We've got trees and these large rocks to hide behind or shoot from. The easiest thing to do would be ta jest blow her head off and leave unless yer determined ta have some fun with her."

"We'll see what happens. It depends on whether she's by her little self or someone's with her."

At the Wilsons

Buckboards and buggies filled the yard around the Wilsons' new home and barn. The townspeople had outdone themselves with their generosity, and Mary Wilson wept with joy as she and her husband received all the gifts that the citizens of Rock Springs presented to them. Donnie and Bill had unloaded many items from Bill's buckboard, and they and Jess were busy making numerous trips into the Wilsons' home. As the last wooden boxes were carried in, Caroline and Amanda realized that the quilt and some of the canned goods were not among the many wooden boxes. Mandy had her hands full with the last of the staples from the General Store when Carrie told her about the problem. Ben was standing within earshot and came to see if he could help the sisters. "What's wrong, ladies?"

"Somehow we must have left one of the boxes at the store, Ben. I'm going to go back and get it. Mandy go ahead and take those in, and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Not by yourself you're not, Caroline. Both your Pa and Jess would kill me if I let you go by yourself." Ben announced.

"Ben, I've been driving this buckboard by myself since I was about fifteen. I'll be fine." Caroline stepped up into the driver's seat.

Ben grabbed the reins from her hands, "I'm shor' ya have, but yer not gonna do it today. Now slide over and don't argue with me. Yer too independent minded for your own good, Caroline Simpson." As he pulled himself into the driver's seat with his good arm, Ben turned to Amanda, "Tell yer Pa and Jess where we're goin' and that I'll make shor' we git back safe and sound." With that Ben guided the horses onto the road to town.

Mandy went straight to find her father and Jess in the house. Within seconds of hearing what she said, Jess had told Bill that he wasn't comfortable with Ben and Carrie going back to town by themselves, had mounted Rocky, and was on his way to catch their buckboard. He caught up with them very soon.

"Boss, I hope yer not mad at me. It was all I could do to keep her from drivin' off by herself." Ben said as Jess rode up beside the wagon.

Caroline looked over at Jess, "Don't you two talk about me like I'm not here."

For the first time in weeks, Jess saw a flash of anger in her face. Rather than being irritated, he grinned at her. Yes, he thought, this is gonna be very interesting. He admired her strength and stubbornness, but he also thought she was putting herself in unnecessary danger. "Okay," he said with a big smile, "I'll talk straight at ya. I'm goin' with you and Ben so I don't hav' ta worry about ya. And that's all there is ta it."

Carrie changed her expression from one of stubborn anger to return his grin. "Alright, Sheriff, that's fine with me." She blushed slightly as she looked into his eyes. She felt so safe with Jess, and she was continually touched by his constant determination to protect her.

The three of them rode on in silence for a few minutes. They were not far from town now; they just had to round the last bend in the road. Jess forced himself to take his eyes off of Carrie when he thought he saw something move on the side of the road. Just as he realized that what he saw was a gun barrel, he felt an intense pain in his left shoulder as a bullet ripped completely through him from front to back. The force knocked him off of Rocky, but he managed to instinctively roll to the side of the road to try to take whatever cover he could find.

Ben threw the reins at Carrie and drew his pistol quickly enough with his one hand to shoot the owner of the gun barrel in the stomach. The man fell in the road and did not move. Carrie managed to control the startled horses and to aim for the cover of some rocks as she brought the buckboard to a stop. She jumped off the wagon and ran back toward Jess, but she didn't get very far before a pair of arms grabbed her. When she saw the face of the man who had her, she almost fainted. She immediately recognized him as the fake shotgun rider. She screamed, "Jess!" But her mouth was immediately covered with a filthy hand. Kicking and trying to punch the man, she did not see that Jess had drug himself up from the dirt and that he had his pistol drawn in his right hand.

Jess saw that the stranger was pulling Caroline into the trees along the side of the road. He also saw that from where Ben was standing it would be impossible for Ben to shoot the man without hitting Caroline. The second Jess had a clear shot at the outlaw, without any chance that he would hit Carrie by mistake, he fired two shots in rapid order. The man fell, pushing Carrie to the ground with him and partially falling on top of her.

Jess moved as quickly as he could toward them, being well aware of the gushing of sticky blood that was flowing down the front and back of the left side of his shirt. He still had his gun aimed at the man on the ground as he approached. His eyes were glued on Caroline and the man lying motionless, and he did not see the third man a little further down the road. But he felt a second bullet penetrate his right shoulder, and he dropped his pistol as he again fell to the ground.

Ben's aim was perfect as his bullet hit the third shooter in the chest. He cussed as he tried to run toward Caroline, but he could only limp in her direction. Before he could reach her, she pulled herself out from under the corpse and saw Jess, who had not moved from his prone position at the edge of the road. Carrie screamed "Jess!" again as she ran toward him. Ben followed her as fast as he could, reaching Jess just as Carrie saw the amount of blood that was covering the back of Jess's shirt. For a split second she thought that Jess was dead, but then she heard him groan. "Ben, help him." Carrie yelled.

Between the two of them, they were able to roll Jess over. It was then that they saw the profuse amount of blood covering the front of his shirt. It was obvious to Ben that they had to move fast. He could tell that the first bullet had exited the back of Jess's shoulder and that the second bullet was still in his right shoulder. "Caroline, I'm gonna bring the buckboard closer. Yer gonna hav' ta help me lift him into the wagon."

Before she could answer, they both heard the sounds of a horse coming toward them. Carrie looked up at Ben, and he clearly saw that she was terrified. Ben quickly changed his plans, "Forgit the wagon. Help me drag him behind the rocks. Bring his iron. We've gotta hide." Somehow they managed to drag Jess behind the nearest rock. All they could do was wait. Ben held his pistol in his one hand, shielding Carrie behind him as she sat on the ground holding Jess's head and shoulders in her lap. They were completely hidden from anyone coming down the road. Ben wondered how many more members of the outlaw gang were in the area. He had managed to reload his pistol, and he quietly whispered for Carrie to reload Jess's gun, using the bullets that were in Jess's gunbelt. Ben glanced down at his boss, who was now unconscious and quite pale. Damn, he thought silently, we've got ta git 'im to the doc before it's too late.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Caroline loaded Jess's pistol and waited. The sound of hoofs came closer. Whoever was approaching would be here in only a few seconds considering the pounding sound of the horse's hoofs. She quietly and gently slide Jess off of her lap. She would have much rather held him and continued to put pressure on the gaping wounds in his left shoulder. She had never seen anyone lose that much blood. The front of her yellow dress had soaked up quite a lot of his blood even though she had tried her best to stem the flow. She knew enough to know that Jess could not last long if he continued to bleed at this rate. However, she also knew that she was a great shot and that Ben might need her help.

Ben saw what she was doing and shook his head in disagreement. He wanted her to remain hidden and stay down low behind the rock. Carrie ignored him. She snuck around the back side of the rock, ready to shoot out from the back side of it if necessary. Ben gave up on trying to convince her to obey him. Stubborn young woman, he thought silently, she don't listen to anybody at all.

After a few more heart-pounding seconds, Carrie saw Ben relax and stand up. Then she heard him say, "Bryce, thank God, git over here and help us."

Carrie lowered the pistol and immediately bent back down to Jess. She slipped his gun back in his holster and tried once again to put pressure on his left shoulder. Bryce appeared at Ben's side. His face contorted with shock when he saw the condition that Jess was in. "What the hell happened? I heard that Jess had followed ya back ta town, and I thought I better see what was happening? Then I heard all the gunfire. I got here as soon as I could." He knelt down beside Jess.

"They came for Carrie. I'll tell ya later. Right now I've got ta git the buckboard." Ben limped past them, yelling back over his shoulder, "Bryce, I need ya ta git Jess in the wagon. Then git Rocky – he's standing at the edge of the road. Ya need ta go back and git Doc Melvin from the Wilsons. Make him ride Rocky. It'll be faster. He don't hav' his doctor's bag in his buggy. We're gonna head to Doc's office with Jess. Tell him ta ride as fast as he kin. It's bad."

Bryce picked Jess up with ease while Caroline climbed into the back of the wagon, "Put him in my lap, Bryce, I've got to keep pressure on that shoulder."

Jess came around as Bryce was lifting him into the back of the buckboard. He had heard the voices while he was still laying on the ground behind the rock, but it took a couple of minutes for him to remember where he was and what was happening. He felt helpless in Bryce's arms, and he didn't like that feeling one little bit. He tried to sit up on the floor of the buckboard, but he was so dizzy that he started to fall against the side of the wagon. Bryce caught him before he rammed his back into the hard wood.

"Steady, Boss, I think ya better lie down," was all Bryce said as he continued to try to slide Jess up toward where Carrie was sitting.

Jess looked at Carrie and saw all the blood on her dress. He managed to croak out, "Are ya hurt?" as he felt her hands helping to pull him further into the wagon.

"No, Jess." She couldn't believe that he was asking about her in the condition that he was in.

"Ya got blood all over ya." Jess continued to stare at her dress, trying to focus his eyes.

Carrie turned to Bryce as he climbed into the wagon, still trying to maneuver Jess so that she could apply pressure to his bleeding wounds, "Slide him all the way over here, Bryce." She patted her lap in response to Bryce's quizzical expression.

Then she added while she flatten her dress between her legs, "I know it's not exactly ladylike, but it's more important to try to minimize his blood loss right now."

Bryce nodded as he moved Jess all the way into her lap so that his shoulders were propped on her chest.

Carrie continued to reassure Bryce that she didn't care how the situation looked, "This is the only way I know of that I can put pressure on his back while I also press on the front of his shoulder with my hands."

"Guess so," was all Bryce said as he leaned Jess's torso back onto her.

Jess tried to sit up again, "I'm fine," he muttered.

"No you're not, Jess Harper. Just lean back and shut up," Carrie said as she pressed his shoulders into her chest and wrapped her hands around him so that she could apply firm pressure on the front of his shoulder.

Jess was so dizzy that he didn't answer her. Instead he just leaned his face into the crook of her neck. He could smell the slight lilac fragrance of her freshly washed hair as an extreme wave of dizziness again overtook him.

Ben had the reins of the wagon in his hand as Bryce jumped out of the wagon and lifted the gate in place. "Bryce, see that Doc Melvin hurries." With that he urged the horses back on the road and took off toward town.

Bryce retrieved Rocky, mounted his own horse, and headed back toward the Wilsons as fast as he could.

The short ride the rest of the way to town was bumpy, and Carrie felt the rough wood of the inside of the buckboard on her back numerous times. Jess groaned frequently as the wagon rocked along, and she knew that the rough ride was torture on him. She pressed her legs into both sides of his hips trying to keep him as still as possible as he leaned against her. Mama would kill me if she saw the way I'm sitting, she thought, as the wagon finally reached the center of town and came to a stop in front of Dr. Melvin's.

Ben climbed down off the wagon and stood beside it, looking down at Jess. "Is he still pouring blood?"

"I think I've managed to stop it mostly." Caroline looked up at Ben, "Please don't spread it around – the way I had to sit to do it I mean."

"Don't ya worry, Caroline," Ben reassured her. Yeah, she was stubborn, he thought, but she was smart and had more guts than most young women her age. She had probably saved Jess's life, and Ben wasn't shor' that many young women would have risked their reputations ta do what she had done. He smiled at her.

Jess muttered something that sounded to Caroline like "Doin' what needs doin."

"What did he say?" Ben asked.

"I'm not sure," was all she said before they once again heard the sound of hoofs pounding the road.

Ben lowered the back of the buckboard in anticipation of Bryce helping him get Jess inside the doctor's office.

As soon as Doc Melvin had opened his office door, Bryce carried Jess inside with Carrie and Ben following closely. Dr. Melvin noticed the amount of blood on Caroline's dress immediately. "Is that all his or are you hurt too?"

"It's all his. I'm fine. He was bleeding so badly. I was trying to stem it." Caroline looked down at her dress. It was obviously ruined, but she was now shocked as she realized just how much blood she had on her. "Is he going to be alright, Dr. Melvin? I tried my best." For the first time that day she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Jess just had to be alright. He just had to be, she thought.

"Let ya know what I think shortly. Have a seat. You look like you need it." Dr. Melvin pointed to the bench in his outer office. Then he went into the inner office where Bryce had carried Jess, shutting the door behind him.

"He took two bullets, Doc. He's still packing the one in his right shoulder. The other one went straight through." Ben reported as he looked down at Jess, who had passed out again.

Dr. Melvin removed the bullet while Bryce held Jess still. Then he thoroughly cleaned both of Jess's shoulders. "I'm going to patch him up the best I can. He's lost quite a lot of blood. All we can do is hope for the best now. But I can say one thing for sure – he would have already bled to death if Caroline hadn't kept pressure on this left shoulder. That bullet really tore through him. If we can keep him still and in bed for the next few days, he might not start bleeding again. If he does, I'll have to cauterize it. But I don't want to put him through that right now. He's been through too much, and I'm not sure he can take anymore. We'll have to get some fluids in him. That's the only way that his body will be able to replenish some of the blood that he's lost."

"Do you want to keep him here or should Bryce take him back to Ma's?" Ben asked.

"I have to keep him here. I need to keep an eye on him and see how it goes. I'll need some help though. Let me talk with Caroline." With that Dr. Melvin went back to the outer office, leaving Jess with Ben and Bryce.

The aging doctor found Caroline still sitting on the bench where he had left her; however, she had her head down on the side table beside the bench and was crying into the sleeves of her dress. Dr. Melvin had known Caroline since her family had moved to Rock Springs, and he was very fond of her and her sisters. He knelt down beside her and took her by the shoulders. "Carrie, I can't promise anything, but he's a strong young man. There's a good chance that he'll pull through this. He's lost a tremendous amount of blood, but he has you to thank for keeping him alive long enough to get here."

"May I see him?" She looked up into the kind, old doctor's eyes.

"He's still unconscious, but you can go in and sit with him for a while if you want to." He led her into the room. "Try not to wake him," he added although he really didn't think it would be possible to rouse Jess from his unconscious state right now. He motioned for Ben and Bryce to come out of the room with him.

"One of you needs to go inform Bill and Julia to come take care of Caroline, and we need to tell Ma Poole what's happened to Jess and that he needs to stay here."

Ben turned to Bryce, "We also need to get the bodies out of the road and over to the undertaker, and we need to take the buckboard back so the Simpsons can come back ta town."

"Doc, I told my son to drive your buggy back here when the housewarming was over," Bryce added.

"Just tell everyone to come here. I'll make sure that she's okay until her parents get here." Doc walked with them to the front door. Then he went back in the inner office with Caroline and Jess.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Dr. Melvin filled two wash bowls with lukewarm water as soon as he entered the inner office. He also took soap and a towel from the cupboard. Then he went over to Caroline who was still sitting motionless, having never taken her eyes off of Jess.

"He'll sleep for quite some time I'm sure, Caroline. But you need to come get all that blood off of your hands and arms. You'll make him think you're bleeding something fierce if he wakes up and sees you. Come over to the washstand." Dr. Melvin saw her hesitation to leave Jess's side. "He's not going anywhere, dear, and it will only take a minute. Now come on." He reached down and helped her to her feet.

"I- I'm sorry," she stammered, "I should of thought of that."

"Now, now, you've been through a lot too, Carrie. But you'll feel better if you get some of this off you. We can't do anything about your clothes till you get home, but doing something normal like washing will help you get your bearings." Dr. Melvin knew quite well that she had to be an emotional wreck inside right now; she just didn't want to show it. He also knew from many years of watching people deal with such events that doing something very routine was a way for their minds to cope with horrible things.

Guiding her over to the washstand, he said, "Use the first one to get most of it off your hands and arms. I imagine you'll need the second one since the first bowl will end up pretty red."

Carrie wondered why he had said that until she saw just how much dried blood was on her hands and arms when she started washing them. Then she saw that the water in the first bowl was indeed bright red by the time she had gotten most of it off her arms. As soon as she used the clean water in the second bowl to rinse her arms, Doc handed her a towel.

"I'm sure that feels better," he said as he poured some water from the pitcher onto a cloth. "Now use this to wipe the smeared blood off of your face. There's a small mirror somewhere in here." He was searching in the cabinet. "Aw, here it is," he held it up for Caroline to see her face.

Caroline felt like she was in a fog, but she did as she was told. She had no idea that she had smeared blood on both of her checks and forehead. "My, I must have been a sight when I came in here."

"You did an excellent job, Carrie."

As soon as he led her back to Jess, she asked, "Are you going to leave him on the exam table, Doc?"

"No, my dear. I didn't want to move him until I was sure that he wasn't going to start bleeding again. The bandages aren't showing any signs of that. So as soon as the others get back, we'll move him to one of the beds in the sick room." He pointed to a door that led to an adjoining room.

"I want to stay with him. I'm sure that I can help."

"You're running on nervous energy right now, Caroline. You need to get a night's sleep, but I'll need you to come back in the morning. You can stay with him all day tomorrow if you'd like." He saw that she was about to argue with him," I know that you think you'll never be able to sleep tonight, but you will. You've got to be exhausted. You're just fighting it right now. Besides, I need to check on him all during the night and try to start getting some fluids in him. I won't leave him for a minute, I promise."

Just then they heard a knock on the front door, followed by the door cracking open and Bill Simpson's voice calling, "Doc, Caroline."

"We're in here, Bill." Doc headed back toward the outer office to see Bill, Julia, and Amanda rush in followed by Ben and Bryce. "Caroline's fine. She's sitting with Jess." Doc pointed to the inner office, "Go on in." Then Doc turned to Bryce and Ben, "I'll need help getting Jess into one of the beds in the sick room. His wounds aren't bleeding now, so I think it's safe to move him."

After Julia had gasped when she saw Caroline calmly sitting beside Jess with her yellow dress covered in blood, the older woman managed to speak to her daughter in a calm and reassuring voice, "Ben and Bryce have told us what happened. Are you alright, Carrie?"

Caroline ran to her mother's arms, "I am now. Jess and Ben shot them." Then turning to her Pa, "It was the shotgun rider, Papa. He was one of the three men."

"Well, that makes sense," Ben said, processing this new information. "One of the others was Aaron Cooley. I don't know who the other one was. Caroline, had you ever seen the third one before?"

"I didn't really get a look at the other two. I just saw the one who grabbed me." Recalling what had happened, Carrie's hands began to shake.

Ben turned to Bill and Carrie, "I'm sorry, Caroline, but you'll hav' ta come make a statement in the morning and view the bodies. We'll hav' ta hav' it official that you've identified one of 'em as the shotgun rider."

"I know, but then Doc has said I can come back and see Jess in the morning too." Caroline looked back at Jess and stepped closer to him.

Jess would have been horribly embarrassed if he had been aware of the number of people who were now staring down at him as he lay on the doctor's table while he was unconscious.

"My God, he looks awful, Doc. He's going to be alright, isn't he?" Bill noticed that Jess's face looked extremely pale.

"I hope so. Bill, you all take Caroline home now." Turning to Caroline, "You sleep. Then you can come back here in the morning after you make the statements for Ben." Dr. Melvin was relieved when the Simpsons left. He wanted to give his patient all of his attention. "Bryce, give me a minute to turn one of the beds down. We need to move him before he starts to come to."

When he returned, Doc motioned to Ben and Bryce, "Let's get his boots and jeans off. Just leave him in his underclothes. He's not going to need anything else for several days."

Just as they managed to get Jess settled in one of the two beds in the sick room, they heard Ma Poole calling to them from the outer office.

"We're in the sick room, Ma." Dr. Melvin called to her from the doorway.

Ma and Donnie soon joined them by Jess's bed. "So how bad is it?" Ma looked at Dr. Melvin. "I see he's pretty much out of it."

"He's just sleeping normally now, Ma. Let's keep our voices low. I'd like for him to get some rest. We just moved him in here, and I'm a little surprised that he didn't wake up just now."

Ma went straight to Jess's bed. She certainly didn't like the way he looked.

Bryce walked over to his son, "Did you put Doc's buggy in the shed out back?"

"I shor' did, Pa." Donnie had not taken his eyes off of Jess since he walked into the room with Ma.

"Let's go home then, Donnie. I'll tell ya everything. Doc, is there anything else ya need fer me ta do?"

"No, Bryce. Thank you." When they left, Dr. Melvin turned to Ma and Ben, "I'm going to keep him here for as long as it takes to make sure he's out of danger."

"You didn't answer me," Ma reprimanded the doctor. "I want ta know how bad it is. From what Bryce said he's lost a heap of blood."

"Yes, that's correct, Ma. I won't lie to you. He could always take a turn for the worse. But as long as I can keep him still, keep fluids down him, and hope and pray there's no infection, he should recover completely. We can all thank Caroline for that. She knew just what to do."

"So what kin I do ta help him?"

"You could make some broth tomorrow afternoon. He might be able to take some by tomorrow evening. I'll let you know around noon tomorrow if I think he'll be able to keep it down. Do you think you could send Donnie over then so I can let you know? A lot depends on what happens tonight." Doc then added, "You probably want to take his shirt and jeans to wash. I'm not sure you'll be able to salvage the shirt."

Ma finally drug herself away from Jess, "I can git the blood out long as I git ta it before it sets."

"Blood's not the only problem, Ma. Not sure if you'll be able to mend the bullet holes or not." Doc held the shirt up for her to see. "But if anyone can, it'd be you, Ma." Doc grinned at her as he handed her his shirt, jeans, and gunbelt. "Just as well keep the boots here."

"I'll bring some of his clean clothes over tomorrow." Ma assured him.

"That might not be such a good idea, Ma." Ben interjected. "We had a hard time keeping 'im down when he was trying to bleed to death. If he ain't got no clothes here, it might be easier for Doc to keep 'im in bed."

"That's probably true, Ben. Course he'll tell me off a little if I don't bring them soon. And this," she held up his holstered pistol, "is somethin' I've never seem 'im without except a long time ago when Hatch made Jess leave it in the Sheriff's Office." She carefully considered Jess's iron and then lovingly ran her fingers over the sheriff's badge still attached to his bloody and torn shirt.

Just then Jess groaned, and Dr. Melvin said, "Ben, could you fill up that pitcher with fresh water and bring it in here for me?" Doc went to the nightstand, opened the deep drawer on the bottom, and took out a clean cup. "And, Ma, could you stay with him for just a few more minutes. I need to get some laudanum and other supplies from the treatment room."

Ma laid Jess's things on a table near the door of the room and went and sat in the chair by Jess's bed. She could tell that he was trying to wake up and that he was in pain. He blinked his eyes and groaned again. As she gently smoothed an unruly strand of dark hair off his forehead, he slowly turned his head toward her and opened his eyes. "Stay still, Jess, yer hurt, son."

"Ugh." He squeezed his eyes closed again trying to deal with the pain. Then he suddenly opened them wide again. His voice was quite hoarse, "Caroline, where's Caroline?"

"She's fine, Jess, I jest saw her. Doc Melvin sent her home to rest. She'll be back in the morning."

"There you are, Jess," the doctor had entered the room again and was standing over his patient. Ben returned with the pitcher of water, and Dr. Melvin poured a small amount in the cup on the nightstand. "I know you're hurting, but I need you to try to drink some water for me. You've lost a lot of blood, son, and you desperately need liquids in you right now." The doctor slid his arm under Jess's head and raised him just enough to drink some water. It was obvious that just that little effort exhausted him. "You need to stay still, Jess. We don't want that shoulder to open up again." Doc turned to Ma and Ben, "Thank you both. I think we'll be fine now."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The rest of the evening and part of the night were very difficult for Jess. Dr. Melvin had explained the importance of getting fluids into him and had helped him drink quite a lot of water. He was hurting pretty badly, but Doc had also advised that he couldn't give him laudanum too soon or he would sleep too much and not drink enough. The doctor had also explained the danger of dehydration. He had said if he slept too much before getting enough fluid he would continue to sleep and then throw up any liquid he was given. Doc had stayed right with him, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. Jess was no stranger to handling pain. But the hours of this night seemed to drag on forever, and his left shoulder hurt like hell. Finally, Doc Melvin said that he had kept down enough fluid for the night and gave him the laudanum. Jess was groggy almost immediately, and finally the pain was lessened enough for him to fall off to sleep.

Dr. Melvin remained in the chair by Jess's bed until he was sure that his patient was sound asleep. Then he quietly stood up and looked at his pocket watch. It was two o'clock in the morning. Doc went and filled up the water pitcher again and placed it back on the nightstand. Jess would have to take more fluids as soon as he woke up the next day. Melvin adjusted the covers on Jess since the room had cooled off some in the last few hours. He couldn't help but admire the way this young man had toughed out the entire experience. Of course, it was obvious to Melvin that this wasn't Jess's first experience with bullets or pain. The number of scars that this young man was carrying was more than most old men managed to obtain in a full lifetime. Doc rubbed his hand through his hair and went over to the next bed. He undressed quickly and crawled under the covers. If he was lucky, the laudanum would assure that Jess slept for several hours; however, Doc knew that Caroline would be at his door as soon as she got through making her official statement to Ben and viewing the bodies at the undertakers. Thank the Lord her parents had come for her early last evening. Doc thought the world of Caroline and her family, but he also knew that women in love were sometimes the worst at proper patient care. If she had stayed with Jess this past evening, she would have been beside herself as soon as she saw him in the amount of pain that he had experienced, and she would have given him the laudanum hours before she should have. Doc had seen this happen several times. And once a patient was dehydrated, it was hard, if not impossible, to correct the situation. Melvin took one last glance at his patient and then, being confident that Jess was alright, allowed himself to go to sleep.

The morning sun came through the window in the sick room. Dr. Melvin felt its warmth on his face and sat up. He saw that Jess was still sound asleep, and he quickly dressed. Hopefully, he would be able to go upstairs to his living quarters and make a pot of coffee before the effects of last night's dose of laudanum wore off enough for Jess to awaken. His pocket watch confirmed that it was only a little after six in the morning. He was confident that the laudanum would keep Jess asleep much longer than four hours, so he hurried upstairs. He made the coffee and carried it back to the office area. Anything else would have to wait until someone else was able to sit with his patient. After he drank his coffee, he quietly brought a second chair near Jess's bed since he anticipated several visitors during the day.

Caroline and Bill met Ben at the Sheriff's office early in the morning. Ben took her statement identifying the man who attempted to kidnap her as the same person who had pretended to be the stage company's new shotgun rider in Denver. Then they made their way to the undertakers. There it was confirmed that two of the dead men were Aaron Cooley and the nameless fake shotgun rider. No one was able to identify the third man. At that point, Bill left Carrie with Ben and went to the General Store. Carrie was relieved that she no longer had to worry about the shotgun rider; her only concern was to find out for herself how Jess was doing this morning. Ben decided to accompany her to the doctor's office. Not only was he concerned about Jess's condition, but he also wanted Jess to know that Caroline was no longer in any danger – that is if Jess was well enough to talk with him.

As Ben and Caroline neared Dr. Melvin's, they saw Ma Poole coming toward the office from her boarding house. "Good morning, Ma," Ben greeted her. Noticing the basket that she was carrying, "What ya got there?"

Ma smiled, "Hello, Ben, Caroline. I don't know what I was thinking this morning. I made as much breakfast as I normally do when Jess is there to eat it. I'm purdy sure that Doc hasn't left Jess alone long enough to fix himself something ta eat, so I figured I would jest bring it ta 'im. There's enough here for you both and Jess if you haven't eaten yet."

"Oh, I've already eaten at Mae's this morning." Ben shook his head.

"I've eaten also, Ma. But that's really nice of you to bring it to Doc. Do you think that he'll let Jess eat a normal breakfast this morning?" Caroline said as they went up the steps to Doc's office.

"Probably not. But I do hope that Jess looks better this morning than he did last night."

Dr. Melvin came to the door of the office as soon as he heard their voices outside. "You all come on in. Our patient is still sound asleep. I expect he will be for a while longer."

Caroline looked anxiously at the doctor, "How is he?"

"He's coming along, Carrie. It'll be slow for the next couple of days. You can go on in and sit with him if you'd like." Doc patted her on the shoulder as she went past him toward Jess.

"I was hoping ta talk with 'im fer a few minutes, Doc." Ben looked toward Jess's bed, "But I guess that won't happen fer a while."

"He didn't really get to sleep until about five hours ago, Ben, when I was able to give him some laudanum. Probably be this afternoon before he'll be able to have a real conversation with you. That is if I don't have to sedate him again."

"I best git back ta the office then. I'll come back this afternoon. Bye, Ma, Doc." Ben said as he went back out the door.

Ma turned to Dr. Melvin, "I've known ya long enough, Doc, to know that you never left his side last night and ya didn't eat anything this morning either. So ya best eat some of this right now before it gets stone cold."

"You're wonderful, Ma." Doc's face lit up as he took the basket from her and looked inside. "You've got enough in here for five people."

"Well, I'll be back with some broth for Jess later this afternoon unless ya tell Donnie that he's not well enough to handle it today." She looked toward the sick room, "But knowing Jess he's gonna be fussin' for at least coffee and biscuits when he wakes up".

"We'll have to see how he is." Doc grinned at her. "I'll say one thing though - he's one tough young man. Why don't you go on in with Carrie for a few minutes?"

Ma entered the room. "Well, he looks a little better. At least he's not quite as pale as he was yesterday."

"I don't know. I can't see much difference from yesterday." Caroline's expression was one of grave concern. "Ma, it all happened so fast yesterday. And now he still looks so weak."

Ma sat down in the chair next to Carrie and put her arm around her shoulders. "It may take a couple of weeks, but I'm sure that he'll be fine, Caroline."

Ma didn't expect Carrie's reaction. She was quite surprised to see her begin to cry. "What on earth is wrong, Carrie? I am shor' that he'll be fine."

"What happened to him is really all my fault. I don't know how that box and the quilt were left off the wagon. We found them in front of the store last night, but both Pa and Donnie said they weren't there when they finished loading the wagon." Tears streamed down her face.

"So jest how on earth was this yer fault?"

"I shouldn't have made Ben take me back for those things. I should have just stayed at the housewarming. We could have given them to the Wilsons today or tomorrow at church. With everything that has happened, we haven't even given them to them yet. I feel terrible. I shouldn't have been so proud of that quilt that I was determined to give it to them yesterday."

"Caroline, don't be silly. None of this was yer fault! You cain't blame yerself fer what those outlaws did. And I hate ta tell ya this, young lady, but from what Ben said they were way-layin' ya. If they hadn't done it on the road ta town, they'd done it somewhere else. Besides, Doc Melvin said you saved Jess's life!"

"Well, he certainly saved mine! Did Ben tell you that awful man was dragging me off? That was until Jess shot him."

"So there's no way any of this is yer fault. I think that yer jest very concerned right now about Jess. Yer upset because he lying there and ya cain't talk with him. But you will. He'll wake up some time today, and he'll tell ya . . ." Ma hesitated to finish her sentence. What she had started to say was "He'll tell ya jest how much he loves ya," but she didn't think she had a right to say that. Ma knew that Jess loved her, but she didn't know if Jess had told Caroline that yet.

Just then they both heard Dr. Melvin talking with someone in the outer office, and Amanda soon appeared at the door of the sick room.

"Carrie, Ben came by the store and told us Jess would probably be asleep for a while yet, so I brought your knitting over. There's nothing worse than sitting and worrying for hours while you're waiting for someone to wake up. Your mind has a tendency to imagine all kinds of bad things. Mama said the best thing to do is keep yourself busy doing something productive." Mandy handed her sister her knitting basket.

"And that reminds me that I've got a lot of things I need ta be doin' this mornin'." Ma stood up. "Carrie, please tell Jess that I was askin' 'bout 'im and that I'll be back this afternoon." She patted Caroline's shoulder again, "And ya keep believin' that he'll be fine in no time at all 'cause he will." With that Ma told Dr. Melvin that she'd send Donnie over a little after noon, and she went back to the boarding house to start her morning chores.

Amanda looked down at Jess, "So what does Dr. Melvin say about him?"

"That he'll sleep for a while yet. Gosh, Mandy, I want to talk with him so badly, but I know that he needs to sleep."

"Yes, you know we've always been told that the body heals itself while you sleep. Carrie, I'm sure that he'll be as good as new soon." Mandy sat down beside her sister. "But you've got something else you need to think about right now, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"So are you going to Baltimore a week from Monday or not?" Amanda looked intently at her sister. "You know that I think you're throwing true love away if you go. You'd also be crazy to reject Jess Harper's attentions. I imagine no other girl would do that. Just look at him, Carrie. Have you ever seen a better looking man in your entire life?"

"You sound like you want him now."

"And all you're doing is changing the subject, which is exactly what you did the last time we had this conversation. So let's just keep repeating ourselves so you won't have to tell me what you're going to do!"

"I'm sorry, Mandy. I know you don't look at Jess that way."

"That's right. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet."

"You don't know! Don't you love him?"

"Yes, I know I love him."

"So what's stopping you from telling Mrs. Stewart that you're not coming to Baltimore?"

"I don't know if he loves me."

Amanda couldn't believe what her sister was saying, "Why don't you know? You said he kissed you several times at the dance. And he asked you out for tonight, didn't he?"

"Well, yes, but that's a far sight from a marriage proposal. You are such a hopeless romantic, Mandy. But real life is not like one of your fiction books where everyone gets married and lives happily ever after."

"Maybe so. But if you leave next week, you'll never know whether or not he would ask you." Amanda stood up, "Well, I've got to get back to the store. You better think hard about what you want in life, Carrie. If you want him, you better stay here and make sure he asks you to marry him." Mandy hugged her sister and left.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Dr. Melvin checked on Jess numerous times during the morning while Carrie became more and more uneasy over his condition. "Are you surprised that he's not waking up, Dr. Melvin?" Carrie asked about ten o'clock.

"Not really, Caroline. He didn't go to sleep until a little after two this morning. So, given the amount of blood that he lost and the dose of laudanum, sleeping eight hours is not that unusual. I'll need to wake him up fairly soon so we can get more fluids into him, but I think it best to let him sleep another hour if he doesn't wake up on his own before then."

She went back to her knitting, constantly looking back at Jess. After a while, she realized that she had dropped a stitch several rows back. Frustrated, she put her knitting down, stood up, and walked over to the window. From where she was standing, she could see Ma's boarding house across the street. She kept thinking about what Amanda had said earlier. If she stayed in Rock Springs, would Jess ask her to marry him or would they just enjoy each other's company during the time he was the temporary sheriff? She knew from things that her father and Ma Poole had said that Jess was part owner of a ranch outside of Laramie. She wondered what his life was like there. Her mother had mentioned earlier that Jess had told her about the other owner of the ranch who was named Slim Sherman, a housekeeper, and a boy whom Jess and Sherman had looked after since he was orphaned. Would she fit into his life in Laramie? Would the other members of that household accept her if they did get married? She'd never been to Laramie. It wasn't that far from Rock Springs. She'd certainly get to see her family more often if she lived in Laramie than if she lived in Baltimore. She turned back from the window just in time to see Jess move his head from side to side and grimace. He was waking up. She went back to his side and pulled her chair up closer to his bed.

Jess slowly opened his eyes and looked at the unfamiliar ceiling. He tried to roll off of his back, but a shooting pain in his left shoulder prevented him from doing that. Then he felt a soft hand gently take hold of his right hand. Looking over, he saw Caroline smiling down at him.

"Good morning, Jess." She said as she continued to look down at him. "I hope you feel a little better."

His mouth felt horribly dry, and it was hard to talk, "Thirsty."

Doc Melvin came into the room, "Carrie, let me raise him up a little, and you can help with the cup of water."

Jess managed to squeeze her hand and tried to give her a slight grin before she got up to fill the cup with water.

After Caroline helped him drink, Doc eased him back on the pillows. Jess was fully awake now although he still appeared to be in some pain. Doc said, "I will need to change his bandages in a few minutes, but I'm going to let you two visit for a little while." Then smiling at Jess, "Don't try to get up or even sit up right now. You're going to be extremely weak, and hitting the floor is not going to do you any good."

As soon as Doc left the room, Jess started asking questions about the previous day. "Did you know that man who grabbed you, Carrie?"

"He was the shotgun rider." She smiled at him, "You're an excellent shot even when you've already been shot yourself, aren't you?"

He didn't answer her question. "I didn't even see where the second bullet that hit me came from."

"Ben shot both of the men who shot you. One of them was Aaron Cooley. Thank God, it's all over, Jess. And thank God you followed Ben and me. I feel like a weight has been lifted off of me. I'm finally free of all of this, and I have you to thank."

Jess reached for her hand again although she could tell that even that movement hurt him some. She took his hand in hers and leaned closer to him.

"And thank you for not letting me bleed to death." Jess wished that he could sit up. He wanted to kiss her, but any movement at all was painful.

"Well, you better get well, Jess Harper." Her face was only inches from his.

"You bet I will. Looks like we're not goin' ta dinner tonight. But you said 'yes,' so that means yer still bound ta go ta dinner with me another time."

"Of course." She smiled at him, "You can't get out of that invitation."

"Don't wanna." He slide his hand a little higher on her arm, "Lean down closer to me. I wanna kiss you."

Carrie did as he asked, and their lips met in a long and passionate kiss. She could have kissed him forever, but then she remembered that Doc Melvin was right outside in his outer office. She stroked his face as she whispered, "Jess, he'll be back in here soon. We better act more respectable. And Donnie is supposed to come by here soon too."

"Donnie?"

"Ma's going to send him over to see if Dr. Melvin wants her to make some broth for you. Ma's already been here this morning, but Doc wasn't sure that you would be able to keep any broth down for dinner. So she said she'd send Donnie over to find out about noon if she should make it or not."

"Broth for dinner! I don't want broth for dinner. And I'm hungry now."

Caroline found the indignation in his voice and the slight pout on his face to be endearing. "Well, let's just hope that Dr. Melvin agrees with what you want."

"What am I supposed to agree with?" Melvin asked as he walked back into the room.

"I'd like something to eat." Jess said rather strongly.

Melvin smiled at him, "I'm sure you do, but let me take a look at your wounds first, okay?" He turned toward Caroline, "If you'll excuse us, Carrie. It won't take me long."

As soon as she left the room, Melvin closed the door behind her and turned back to Jess. "Just be patient with me for a few minutes, son. If everything looks okay, we'll see about getting you something to eat."

After checking the entrance and exit wounds on his left shoulder and the wound on his right shoulder, Melvin applied fresh bandages. After getting Jess's assurance that the water had not made him quesy at all, Melvin went to heat up some of Ma's breakfast for Jess and allowed Carrie to return to his room. At the same time, Donnie appeared in the office, and Dr. Melvin told him to ask Ma to fix the broth and anything else that she wanted to for Jess to eat.

At the General Store

After Amanda had returned from Dr. Melvin's, Julia decided to go back home and let Bill and Amanda handle the store for the day. A little before noon, a messenger boy from the telegraph office came into the store and told Amanda that he had a telegram for Caroline. Taking the paper, Mandy thanked the boy and fingered the telegram for several minutes. She wasn't sure if she should tell her father that she was leaving for a few minutes to take the message to Caroline or if she should wait until this evening to give it to her. Finally, curiosity got the better of her, and she opened the folded paper so she could read the message. It was from Mrs. Stewart in Baltimore, and she was asking Caroline to advise her if she would be arriving by train as planned. Now Mandy was more indecisive as to whether she should interrupt Caroline's visit with Jess with the telegram or whether she should wait until this evening to show her the telegram.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Amanda worried for the next few hours what she should do with Caroline's telegram. She knew her sister wanted to spend as much of the day as possible with Jess, and she was concerned that the telegram would only cause Jess undue stress while he was trying to recover from his injuries. Amanda also knew within her heart that Jess and Caroline belonged together. If there were any man on earth who could make her strong-willed sister happy, it was Jess Harper. Smiling, Amanda also thought that if there were any man on earth who would be able to reason with Carrie when she was in one of her challenging moods, it would be Jess Harper. He impressed her as a person who was as independent minded and strong willed as her sister was. Of course, she thought, their relationship might be volatile and feisty at times, but that was so often the case with true love. She knew that Caroline would be making the mistake of her life if she went to Baltimore. Mandy finally decided that she would wait until the telegraph office closed today to show Caroline the telegram. Was she right in doing that? God only knew, but Mandy was sure that this evening and tomorrow she needed to try to talk Caroline out of going to Baltimore. Hopefully, by the time the telegrapher opened the office on Monday morning, she would have convinced Carrie that her place was with Jess Harper and not in Baltimore.

At Ma Poole's Boarding House

Donnie returned from Doc Melvin's office to tell Ma that she could fix the broth and anything else that she wanted for Jess to eat. Smiling to herself, she figured that Jess was raising a little hell about being hungry and going without solid food for so many hours. She started going through her food supplies to determine what would be most appropriate for someone recovering. Nothing too heavy, she thought, and nothing too hard to digest. She decided that biscuits would always be good broken up into the mixture of chicken pieces and broth. Maybe some stewed apples would not only take care of Jess's sweet tooth, but would also settle on his stomach as well. She needed to hurry over to the General Store for the apples, so that she could prepare everything in time to set out dinner at the boarding house for Lori and Jeff while she visited with Jess for a few minutes while he ate his dinner.

She found that the store had the perfect apples that she needed and put them on the counter for Amanda to tell her how much she owed. Ma noticed that Amanda seemed to have something on her mind this afternoon. "Mandy, is something troubling you, dear? I hope the doctor didn't say anything about Jess that concerned you after I left his office this morning."

"Oh, no, Ma. I came back over here while Jess was still sleeping. So I don't really know how he is doing now. I assume that Carrie is still with him. I've been thinking about both of them all day."

Ma didn't want to pry into the Simpsons' business, but she just had to know what Caroline's plans were. "Mandy, is Caroline still planning on leaving for Baltimore a week from Monday?"

Amanda looked up from her sales book, "I'm not sure. But I wish that she'd decide not to go." Mandy determined that she could confide in Ma. If anyone knew what Jess was thinking, it would be Ma Poole. "Ma, do you know what Jess is planning on when he went goes back to Laramie?"

"Planning?"

"I mean what are his intentions concerning Caroline." Mandy didn't know if Ma would confide in her or not. Maybe she wouldn't want to reveal anything about Jess that he hadn't given her permission to do. She added, "I'll be honest with you, Ma. Caroline is desperately in love with him. If she goes to Baltimore, it will be because she feels obligated to go and she's not sure if he loves her. She has told me that exact thing. I think she's just not recognizing all the signs that make me sure that he is in love with her too."

Ma took the sack of apples and handed Mandy the money. She took a deep breath. She loved Jess like he was her own son, and she didn't want to reveal anything that Jess had told her in confidence. That would be a violation of their relationship, and he was such a private man. But, she thought, she could talk about her own impressions. "Amanda, I got the impression that Jess was completely smitten with Caroline from the day that they rode on the stage together. Course I'm jest an old woman, but if ya ask me, they are made for each other. I hope that Carrie doesn't decide ta go ta Baltimore. It's my opinion that if she stays here there would be a wedding before he goes back ta Laramie at the end of November."

"That's exactly what I think, Ma. But you know my sister. She has to be absolutely sure of things before she acts. She isn't a risk taker."

"Why does she want ta go ta Baltimore?"

"Because she agreed to help out a friend of ours, a Mrs. Stewart. Carrie will think that she's obligated to keep that commitment unless . . ." Mandy paused for a second, "Unless she knew that Jess wanted to marry her. And she's going to have to make up her mind really soon, especially now that Mrs. Stewart has sent a telegram asking Carrie to confirm her arrival date. But I think if she knew that Jess loved her then she would try to find a way out of going. In fact," Mandy paused again while she considered a new idea, "I'd even be willing to take her place in Baltimore – that is as long as Mrs. Stewart agreed to let me come instead of Carrie and she promised to allow me to return here for their wedding."

Ma was pleased that Carrie had told Mandy that she was in love with Jess. "Well, we'll jest hav' ta find a way ta make sure that they tell each other exactly how they feel and very soon. It'd be a shame if they went their separate ways without being honest with each other. When does Caroline have to let this Mrs. Stewart know?"

"The telegram for Carrie came this afternoon. Please don't think I'm terrible, but I didn't want to run it over to her while she was with Jess." Mandy looked a little guilty, "I was afraid it would upset them both. Jess needs to get well, and he doesn't need to think about her leaving."

"That's right." Ma agreed.

"And this way I'll have tonight and tomorrow to convince her to let me go in her place before she sends an answer to Mrs. Stewart."

"And maybe I can convince Jess that he needs to let her know she should stay." Ma started to leave the store, but then she thought of one more thing, "Amanda, do you have any light blue fabric that would be good fer makin' a man's shirt?"

"I think so, Ma. Let me show you what we have in right now." Mandy came out from behind the counter and went toward the bolts of fabric. She picked up a bolt that Ma thought was almost the same as the shirt that Doc had given her.

"The shirt that Jess had on yesterday is beyond repair. I got most of his blood outta it, but the bullet holes cain't be fixed. I'll take some of this fabric. I'm sure I can rip the seams outta his torn shirt and use that as a pattern to make a new one jest like it. He didn't bring many clothes with him, and he doesn't need to be short one shirt."

"That's very nice of you, Ma." Amanda said.

"Jess is very special to me, Mandy. It's the least I can do for such a wonderful person."

As soon as Ma paid for the fabric, she rushed back to her kitchen to cook.

At Dr. Melvin's Office

About mid-afternoon, Dr. Melvin could see that Jess was extremely tired. "Caroline, I really must insist that our patient get some sleep now. I'm sure that Jess will be happy to spend some time with you again tomorrow." He hoped that he hadn't sounded too harsh, but he could tell that Jess was going to fight sleep as long as Caroline was with him.

"I'm not that tired, Doc. What I really need is coffee." Jess argued with him.

"And that, young man, would be the worst thing for you right now. Maybe you'd like Carrie to get you some more water before she leaves."

Jess shook his head. The last thing that he wanted was more water.

"Alright then." Doc knew that they would want to tell each other goodbye, so he went back to the outer office.

Caroline stood up, "The doctor's right, Jess. I've kept you awake too long today. You'll get back on your feet a lot sooner if you get a lot of rest. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

He squeezed her hand again. "I hope I can move a little better by tomorrow. I'll go stir crazy if I hav' ta keep layin' here on my back for long!"

"Well, enjoy your dinner. At least you seem to have won that argument with Doc. I'm sure that Ma will bring more than broth for you after what Dr. Melvin told Donnie."

"I hope she brings coffee too!"

"Don't be a fussy patient, Jess. This won't last forever." She smiled at him as she left the room. "Thank you, Dr. Melvin. I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she went out the front door of the office.

As soon as she left, Melvin went back to Jess. "How badly are you hurting, son?"

"Not too bad."

"If you can rest alright, it would be better not to take any more laudanum right now. Do you think you can sleep without it?

"I'm fine," was all that Jess said.

Melvin knew that he wasn't 'fine', but he admired his toughness. He went over to the window and pulled the drapes closed, "Then try to sleep until Ma brings your dinner. I'll check on you several times before then. Call me if you need anything." The doctor left the door to the sickroom open so he could hear Jess easily and check on him every so often. He walked back into the room fifteen minutes later to find that Jess was sound asleep.

As soon as Ma had supper on the table for her boarders, she boxed up the food that she had cooked for Jess and Dr. Melvin, got a change of his clothes from Jess's room, and made her way across the street to the doctor's office. When she entered the outer office, she didn't immediately see Dr. Melvin. Within a minute he stuck his head out of the sickroom, "Give us just a minute or two, Ma. I'll tell you when you can come in."

After hearing Jess groan quite a few times, she assumed that Dr. Melvin was helping him sit up in bed so that he could eat. She sat down on the bench, knowing that in Jess's condition, it might take a few minutes to handle his needs and have him ready for a visitor. Her assumptions were correct since a good ten minutes passed before Dr. Melvin opened the door to the room. When Doc emerged from the room, he looked a little concerned. "Ma, you might want to just sit with him a few minutes before he tries to eat. Do you need me to keep something warm while we wait for him to settle down a little?"

"Yes. I have the chicken and broth and the stewed apples in their own pots here. You could put those on the stove if you think it'll take a few minutes. The biscuits are wrapped in a bread cloth." Handing Doc the food, she took Jess's clothes and went into the room. She didn't much like the way Jess looked. He was propped up in a sitting position by numerous pillows, but his eyes were squeezed shut and there were small drops of sweat on his upper lip. The room was not that warm, so it was obvious that the exertion of the last few minutes had not been pleasant for him. Ma quietly sat down in the chair on the right side of the bed and waited.

In a few minutes, his face relaxed some, he opened his eyes, and he looked over at her. "Sorry, Ma. I'm findin' out that movin' around ain't easy right now."

"Take yer time, son. It's gonna be a while before yer back ta normal. Doc's keeping the food warm, and we're not in a hurry."

"That's good." Jess took a breath and looked down at both of his arms in slings. "Ya know yer gonna hav' ta feed me like some baby. Probably couldn't bring either hand up ta my mouth without passing out."

"Don't be cross, Jess. Ya gotta heal, and I don't mind helpin' ya eat at all. Keeping those arms still will not only be more comfortable, but it's the only way those wounds will heal. Ya know that."

"Yeah, I know that. But that doesn't mean I hav' ta like it." Jess tried to look more agreeable.

Just then Dr. Melvin returned with a tray and placed it gently on Jess's lap. Jess could smell the pleasant aroma of the chicken and broth, the biscuits, and the cinnamon and sugar-laced stewed apples.

"I thought it'd be best to crumble some biscuit into the chicken. It'll help give the chicken and broth a little more substance." Ma waited on his reaction.

"Good." Jess agreed.

While she fed him, Ma wasn't sure if bringing up Caroline would be such a good idea, so she tried another tactic. "Jess, do ya think I should let Slim and Daisy know what's happened?"

He seemed to be in a much better mood now that he had some of her cooking in his stomach. He grinned at her, "Am I in that bad a shape?"

Ma smiled, "Doc says you should be fine. But don't ya think they oughta know?"

"Nah, Ma. Slim's got his hands full right now gittin' the stock down ta the lower pasture. I don't want him ta drop everything and come check on me. And Daisy'll jest worry cause she'd know that they needed her there and she'd want ta be here."

"Ya don't want ta tell 'em even if we say you're gonna be fine?"

"Let's wait a few days. Then we can tell 'em I'm almost well." He purposely changed the subject, "This is great, Ma."

"Thanks. So were ya awake most of the day?"

"Yeah, Carrie was here until Doc made her leave so I could sleep."

"I saw her here early this morning when I was by. That was before ya were awake. She was quite worried about ya. I'm glad that you two got ta spend some time together." She looked up at him, "Ya know she's rather smitten with ya now, don't ya?"

Jess grinned, "I hope so."

"I know that I'm jest an old woman. But if I was a young man in love, I'd make shor' that a certain girl knew what I had in mind, especially one that needed to know so she could change her plans."

Before Jess could answer, Dr. Melvin came back in the room.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Jess, you look a lot better now. I know Ma's cooking is wonderful, but go slow, son. Stomach doing alright?" Melvin asked.

"Yeah." Jess answered.

"Ben just came by. He said that he's making his evening rounds, and he wants to talk with you when he gets finished before he goes home for the evening. He said he'd be back in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Ma gave Jess another spoonful of stewed apples and then turned to Melvin, "Doc, you know that I expect ya ta eat some of what's in those pots too, don't ya?"

"Yes, Ma'am. And I appreciate it greatly." Then looking at Jess, "I've been in Rock Springs eighteen years now, and Ma's never brought food for a patient that she hasn't also fixed some for me. You're a wonderful cook, Ma. I'm going to go eat now. Jess, I know you're hungry, but don't overdo it. And don't forget to make him drink plenty of water, Ma." He left them alone then.

"I'm sick of water. Coffee, whiskey, beer – anything but water." Jess looked exasperated.

"Ya need it, Jess. I don't think you realize how much blood ya lost yesterday. In fact, I'm kinda surprised that you've been able to stay awake so much today. The way ya looked last night I would've guessed that ya would hav' been out most of the day."

"Feels like I've slept quite a lot."

"Here, ya do have ta drink this." Mom helped him take most of the cup of water before she gave him the last spoonful of apples. "Do ya want more of anything?"

Jess shook his head, "Ya are gonna bring breakfast in the morning, aren't ya?

"Of course. I'll bring it in plenty of time for you ta eat before I go ta church. I hope yer awake then."

"I will be. If he don't keep me up half the night drinking water again."

Ma laughed and patted Jess's hand. "Doc knows what's best, Jess. Ya jest need ta do what he says if ya want ta git well. He's a mighty fine doctor."

"Please bring coffee in the morning too, Ma. He won't give me any."

"Coffee's not the easiest thing on a sick person's stomach. But I think it'll be fine in the morning."

After a few minutes, Ben came in and Ma told Jess goodnight. "Ya sleep well, and I'll see ya in the morning, Jess. Goodnight, Ben."

Ben sat down in one of the chairs by Jess's bed, "I 'spect Caroline told ya that it was Aaron Cooley and the fake shotgun rider."

"Yeah. Thanks for saving my hide out there yesterday."

"I'm jest glad that ya came after us and that Bryce did too. But I'm sorry that ya got shot."

"I barely saw the gun barrel before the first one. Didn't even see where the last one came from."

"That was Aaron Cooley standing further down the road. I wished I'd seen him before he shot ya, but I was watching ya blow away the one that had Caroline. I couldn't git a clear shot, and I thought that ya were out cold from that first bullet. Glad that ya were able to git up and take care of 'im. Carrie said that one was the shotgun rider that she saw in Denver." Ben rubbed his chin with his hand, "Boss, I'm gonna ask the town council if they'll let Bryce stay on until ya git back on yer feet. I don't think they'll hav' any problem with that considering."

"I hope not. Don't know how long it'll be 'fore I'm back at work." Jess grinned, "I hope it ain't too long. Cain't stand bein' forced ta stay in bed like this."

"Well, I'm gonna head out for the night. I'll let ya know what happens with the council tomorrow evening. Ya rest, Jess."

"Thanks. I will."

Dr. Melvin came back in as soon as Ben left. "Jess, we need to git ya back down now so you can sleep."

"I hope gittin' down is easier than sittin' up was."

"I want ya ta take another dose of laudanum so you'll be able to sleep soundly all night. How bad is the pain now, son?"

"I've shor' felt better."

Doc gave him another dose and got him to drink some more water. "Let's get you back flat."

When he was once again lying on his back, Melvin untied the slings and placed them on the night stand. "You don't need these on while you're on your back."

Jess was obviously in a great deal of pain again. "Movin's hell" was his only comment, and it was spoken through clenched teeth.

"The laudanum will kick in shortly." Doc sympathized as he sat in the chair beside his bed. "Everything will get better, Jess. It just takes time, son."

Doc stayed in the room until he was sure that Jess was sound asleep. Then leaving the door open so that he could hear if Jess woke up, he went into his outer office and picked up a book that he wanted to finish.

At the Simpson Residence

After Carrie had left Dr. Melvin's, she went straight home. She knew that she wasn't needed at the store this afternoon, and she wanted to spend some time thinking. Fortunately, her mother had not begun cooking dinner yet, so she didn't need her to help in the kitchen for an hour or more. She went up to the bedroom that she shared with Amanda. It was a beautiful afternoon, and a cool September breeze was strong enough to make the room so pleasant. It would be even cooler fall weather soon. Carrie loved autumn; it was her favorite time of the year. There would be beautiful fall color to the west of Rock Springs fairly soon now. But would she be here to see it? Her mind went straight back to Jess. He had seemed so weak today, and yet at the same time he had exhibited so much kindness toward her and determination to act normal even though she knew quite well that he had to be hurting something awful. She worried that she had stayed with him too long today. Doc Melvin had been right that Jess needed to sleep in order to recover. But she had not wanted to leave his side at all. So how could she just get on a stage in a few days for Denver and then take the train to Baltimore? She knew if she did that she would never see Jess Harper again.

She rested her head on the frame of the window and began to cry. Of course, maybe she didn't have to go to Baltimore. Maybe she could write Mrs. Stewart and tell her that she had changed her mind. Yes, that would certainly put Mrs. Stewart in a bind, and Caroline had never done anything so irresponsible in her life. But then again, what if she stayed in Rock Springs, continued to see Jess, and then he left at the end of November to go back to Laramie? What if she was just something to toy with and occupy his time while he was the sheriff in Rock Springs? An extremely handsome man like Jess could have any girl in Laramie that he wanted – she was sure of that. And she'd feel like such a fool if she had to watch him board the stage and head back to his life in Laramie after he had completed his contract as sheriff. But surely Jess was more honest than that. Everything about him indicated courage and strength and integrity. And it felt so right when he was kissing her. She longed for him to be well enough to put his arms around her again. If only he'd tell her that he loved her. Sure, he'd told her that she was beautiful several times, and he had kissed her so passionately. But men could be passionate without being in love. She wasn't a fool; she knew that some men would string a girl on out of lust and not love. But Jess couldn't be doing that. Could he?

"Caroline, please come down now," Julia called from the bottom of the stairs.

Carrie didn't know how an hour could have passed so quickly. She wiped the tears from her eyes, "Coming, Ma."

Pretty soon Bill and Amanda arrived home from the store. Mandy went straight into the kitchen to find her sister. "Carrie, a telegram came for you today." She tried to make sure that her voice sounded normal although she still felt guilty about not giving her sister the telegram all afternoon.

"Oh." Caroline took the telegram and unfolded it.

Mandy noticed her immediate reaction, but she pretended to only be curious. "Who is it from?"

Caroline looked as if she was going to cry, "Mrs. Stewart."

"What does she say?"

"She wants me to confirm when I'm arriving." Carrie shoved the telegram into the pocket of her apron. "Well, I can't answer her until the telegraph office opens back up on Monday morning."

"That's right." Amanda changed the subject, "What did you and Mama make for dinner?" She made up her mind that she and Caroline would definitely have a heart to heart tonight in their bedroom.

Bill and Julia noticed that both of their daughters were extremely quiet at the dinner table. "Caroline, how is Jess?" Bill asked.

"Dr. Melvin says that he should heal. It'll just take time. But he looked pretty weak to me today."

"I need to go see him tomorrow after church." Bill said. "I want to thank him for taking care of you so well, Carrie. Guess I should have gone today, but I knew that Dr. Melvin wouldn't want the entire town visiting him today."

"Yes. Doc wanted him to sleep this afternoon. And I know that he needed it." Caroline looked down at her plate. She had pushed the food around more than she had eaten it.

"I'm sure he did." Julia added. "You're right, Bill. We both need to go by to see him tomorrow right after church. In fact, we should all go."

The rest of the dinner was filled with small talk. Caroline couldn't wait until the dishes were done so that she could just go back upstairs. Everyone talking about basically nothing was driving her crazy for some reason this evening. She excused herself as soon as she could and went upstairs.

Amanda followed her upstairs after a few minutes. Entering their room, she saw Carrie sprawled on her bed with her face buried in her pillow. However, Mandy knew that she wasn't asleep since she was still fully dressed.

"Carrie, I had an idea today."

"What?" Her sister sat up and faced her.

"Why don't you answer Mrs. Stewart and ask her if I can take your place at the finishing school this fall? If she agrees, that's the solution to your problem."

"What?"

"Don't you see? That way you could stay here until Christmas. If things work out with Jess, I'll go back to Baltimore after Christmas and finish the school year out working for Mrs. Stewart. If things don't develop the way you want with Jess, then you could go to Baltimore in January."

"Would you really do that for me?" Caroline suddenly perked up.

"Of course I would, Carrie!"

"How would we explain this to Mrs. Stewart?"

"We'll send an answer by telegraph asking if I can come instead of you for the fall. We'll tell her that a letter will follow explaining it all. After she receives the letter, she could let us know if she agrees by telegram or letter – however she wants."

Carrie jumped up and hugged her sister. "That might just be the answer, Mandy. I love you!"


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

When Ma Poole got back to her boarding house, she was extremely pleased to find Lori in the kitchen. "Hi Ma, I thought that I'd help out by cleaning up dinner for you. I left you a full plate on the table."

"That's mighty sweet of ya, Lori. Ya know that ya didn't need ta clean up everything, but I do greatly appreciate it."

"How's Jess?" Lori was drying the last dish.

"Doc says he should be fine, but it'll take some time."

Just then Donnie and Jeff came into the kitchen. Lori put down the dishcloth and smiled at Jeff. "Jeff and I are going for a walk. It's so nice out tonight, we thought it would be the perfect evening for a stroll. Good night, Ma."

"Is there anything else that you need for me to do today, Ma?" Donnie asked.

"I think that's it for tonight, Donnie. But could ya come by first thing in the mornin'? I might need some help takin' things over for Jess." Ma knew she could carry the breakfast food by herself. But if she planned on taking him coffee, she would need someone to carry the pot so it wouldn't spill out on everything.

"Sure, Ma. See ya in the mornin'."

Ma ate her dinner quickly and then went up to her room to start on Jess's new shirt. She stayed up way too late that night sewing. Ma was an excellent seamstress, and she was pleased that his torn shirt was easy to follow as a pattern. She finished the shirt all except for the two pockets with buttoned flaps on the chest before her clock struck eleven. She decided that she had better go to sleep or she might not hear the rooster in the morning, and she had to get up on time in order to get breakfast on the table for Jeff and Lori and still have time to take breakfast across the street and feed Jess before the church service began. She'd just have to finish the shirt later.

Sunday morning dawned quite cool for only the second week of September. However, the sun coming through the window in the sickroom still felt pleasantly warm on Jess's face. He slowly opened his eyes, and he felt a little groggy. It took him a minute to remember where he was, why he was there, and that the laudanum he had taken last night was the source of his grogginess. He tried not to move at all. Nothing hurt at the moment, and he didn't want to do anything that would result in any more pain. He didn't hear any noise from the outer office, so he assumed that it was still very early on Sunday morning. The thought of Sunday made him think of the townspeople and the church service that would soon occur. He was sure that the events of Friday would be discussed at length. Although he would appreciate all of the concern and prayers that would have him as their subject, he was really only interested in two things at the moment. First, he desperately wanted the town council meeting tonight to go well and for the men on that council to agree that they needed to keep Bryce Mosley on as a temporary deputy to help Ben until he could get back to his duties as sheriff.

His second area of interest was Caroline. He only had a week now to make sure that she didn't leave Rock Springs for Baltimore. And dadgum here he was laid up in bed! He couldn't even go talk with her, much less take her out for a buggy ride or something that would give him time to convince her to stay. He was totally dependent on her coming to see him. He was not in control of anything. And he hated that. At least, Carrie had said when she left yesterday that she would come see him today. He assumed that she would come to see him after church. But so might other people. He desperately wanted to talk with her alone.

Dr. Melvin walked into the room to check on Jess. "Good Morning, Jess. How do you feel this morning?"

"Okay."

"Are you hurting?"

"I haven't tried to move yet." Jess looked intently at Melvin, "Doc, how long is it gonna take for me to be able ta git up?"

"Well, a lot depends on you, son. First, we got to get you where you can sit up by yourself. But we can't put too much strain on those wounds or they'll open up again. That'll set you back – not help you get well. You're going to have to do what I say if you want to get well as quickly as possible."

Jess knew that Dr. Melvin was right even though everything in him wanted to try to walk out of the sickroom right now and go find Caroline. "So what do ya want me ta do?"

Melvin smiled at him, "First, I need to check those wounds. Hopefully, your right shoulder will soon heal enough so that we won't have to worry about it starting to bleed again. Then, you'll be able to use that arm to get yourself up." He began to unwrap the bandage on Jess's right shoulder. "It's pretty obvious that you've been shot several times before. I'm sure that you remember that you had to depend on your other arm to make up for what the wounded one could no longer do. But this time is a little different, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Never had both shoulders shot at the same time before."

"And that's why this time is so different, Jess. You can't depend on one arm to make up for the wounded one. This is only Sunday morning. You were shot a day and a half ago, son. Miracles can happen, but I've never seen a gunshot wound heal in thirty-six hours." Melvin gave him his most sympathetic smile.

"So how long do ya think it's gonna take?"

"You'll probably be able to go back to Ma's boarding house by Friday – maybe. That'll be a week from the time you were shot." The doctor inspected the wound on his right shoulder carefully. "This is healing nicely. There's no sign of infection." He applied a fresh bandage as he noticed Jess's displeasure with the idea that he would not be out of the sickroom for several more days. "I know that timeframe doesn't sit well with you, so let's see how much you've recovered from all the blood loss." Melvin had been a doctor long enough to know that the best way to handle stubborn cases was to let them see just how weak they were. "I've got to check both sides of your left shoulder, so let's see if you're still dizzy. I'm going to help get you in a sitting position. Then I want you to keep sitting on the bed and put your feet on the floor. Okay?"

"Yeah." This is more like it, Jess thought. The quicker I can git my feet on the floor, the quicker I can git outta here.

Melvin supported Jess's lower back, being careful not to put any pressure on the exit wound. When Jess was sitting upright, the doctor kept his hands lightly on both sides of Jess's ribcage. "Now, just lean on my hands as much as you need to and see if you can swing your legs over the side of the bed, Jess."

Thinking the simple action would be no problem, Jess did as he was told. However, the second his feet hit the floor, an intense wave of dizziness blurred his vision. He was extremely weak and felt like he was going to pass out. Melvin held him upright and leaned Jess's head into his own shoulder. "Just stay still until it passes, son. I thought this was what would happen. You're still too weak to even think about getting up. We'll try this again tomorrow. When you can do this without any dizziness at all, we'll see about sitting up in the chair over there for part of the day."

When Jess was finally able to lift his head off the doctor's shoulder, Melvin let go of his ribcage long enough to inspect the wounds on his left shoulder and replace the bandage. "This is healing fine also, Jess. The main thing that you have to do now is continue to drink plenty of fluids and eat enough to get your strength back. And that will take another day or so." The doctor then slipped one arm under Jess's knees and supporting his back with his other arm turned him so that he was again sitting up in the bed. "How's the pain now that we've done all this moving around?"

"Not anything like yesterday. Don't hurt too bad now."

"Good. See, you're making a lot of progress. I know it's hard staying in bed, but I'm sure you understand why you have to now." Doc said as he put the slings back on Jess's arms.

"Yeah." Jess wasn't happy, but he was willing to stay put for today. He hoped that he could be well enough to get to the chair tomorrow.

The front door to the doctor's office opened and Ma and Donnie came into the outer office. "Doc, Jess." Ma called out. As soon as she had Jess's food on the tray that Doc provided, Ma told Donnie that he could go on and meet his Pa at the church. She didn't want to embarrass Jess by having Donnie watch her feed him.

"Ya make a wonderful breakfast, Ma. And thanks for the coffee!" Jess said as she picked the tray up off of his lap. "Could ya do me another favor?"

"Anything, Jess. Jest ask."

"Could ya tell Carrie I really want to talk with her today?"

"Ya bet I will. And it's time that I headed over to the church, especially now that I need ta talk with Carrie." Ma patted his hand, "Yer looking a lot better this morning, Jess. Ya keep doin' what Doc says, ya hear?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He grinned at her as she left the room.

Doc caught her on her way out and thanked her for breakfast. "Don't bother with the coffee pot tomorrow, Ma. I'll put a pot on for him in the morning."

"Jess does like his coffee." Ma said cheerily as she hurried out the door.

As soon as she left, Doc came back in the room carrying a pan of hot water. "Jess, I imagine you'll have visitors as soon as church is over. I think you'll feel a lot better if we get rid of all that stubble on your face." He grinned at Jess, "I've never managed to cut a patient while I was shaving them before, and I don't plan to start with you. So let's get you cleaned up, son."

Rev. and Mrs. Douglas, Mark Howard, and Carl Nelson were the first to come see Jess as soon as the service was over. They told him that they were representing the entire town since everyone knew that too many visitors would just tire him out unnecessarily. They didn't stay very long, and Jess asked them to tell the townspeople that he was doing well and would be back on duty as sheriff shortly. As soon as they left, Lori Hanaford and Jeff Turner arrived. They both told Jess how much they missed him at the breakfast and dinner tables and hoped that he would be back at Ma's in no time. Jess was pleased that so many people wanted to wish him well, and he made sure that everyone knew how much he appreciated their visits. However, the only person that he really wanted to see was Caroline. He was determined to let her know how much she meant to him and ask her to forget about going to Baltimore next week.

An hour went by after Lori and Jeff left, and Jess began to wonder when Caroline would come see him. Then she appeared with Julia, Bill, and Amanda. Bill and Julia thanked him profusely for protecting their daughter. Then Bill turned the conversation to business, "Jess, Ben has told me that you would prefer that the council keep Bryce on until you can return to work. I've already discussed that issue with the other council members. Everyone is in agreement, so tonight's meeting will just be a formality. You don't need to worry at all about Ben having the help that he needs."

"That's good, Bill. Thank you for all your help." As soon as Bill finished talking, Jess looked at Caroline. He couldn't be rude, but he wished that he could spend the afternoon alone with her.

Carrie smiled at him, but before she could say anything, Julia leaned over to Jess and said, "I hope you'll forgive us, Jess, but I promised the Wilsons that we would bring the other things over to their house this afternoon. We had all the items at church to give them, but as it turned out the Wilsons rode in this morning with the Donnellys and there was no room in their little buggy for the canned goods or that beautiful quilt that the girls made. I know that Caroline would rather visit with you this afternoon, but Mary was so thrilled when she saw their beautiful work that she invited us to come for a visit this afternoon and stay for dinner tonight. It would be rude if Caroline and Amanda both were not there."

"Of course, I understand." Jess smiled at Julia as he hid his disappointment. But as he looked again at Caroline, he saw her lips silently frame the words "I'm sorry." Then she added out loud, "I'll see you Monday morning, Jess. I have some business to take care of first thing, but I'll be here by mid-morning."

"You all have good time." Jess smiled at them as they left the doctor's office.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Sunday drug on and on. As the hours passed, Jess's mood degenerated more and more. He was bored and frustrated. And he was starting to become angry. The only problem was that his anger didn't have a target. He wasn't mad at Caroline. He knew that she had been trapped in a situation that she couldn't control. He wasn't mad at Bill and Julia. They were wonderful people who had merely accepted an invitation from an appreciative couple. And he certainly wasn't mad at the Wilsons. They had been through a horrible experience, and they were trying to show their neighbors how thankful they were for the many acts of love they had been shown. Jess leaned back on the pillows and looked out the window. It must be approaching mid-afternoon. How long could this day last? He heard Doc doing something in the outer office. He knew that the physician had tried his best to keep Jess in good spirits, but this lying around was nothing but boring. Jess looked down at his forearms, which were encased in their separate slings. Hell, I cain't do anything since I cain't use either one of my arms.

Finally, he heard Ma come into the outer office. Thank God she was bringing his dinner. She usually cooked a huge Sunday dinner, but it was always served mid-afternoon since she could never start cooking it until she got home from church.

Ma entered Jess's room, followed by Doc who was carrying the tray of food. "Jess, I'm going to go check on another patient this afternoon. I've asked Ma to stay with you until I get back." Doc turned to Ma, "I'm going to leave as soon as I eat your wonderful-looking dinner. Probably be a couple of hours, Ma." He set the tray gently on Jess's lap and went back out in the outer office to eat.

The food smelt wonderful, and Jess could see that Ma had outdone herself. As she helped him eat, Ma could tell that Jess was trying his best to be pleasant, but it was obvious that he was quite frustrated.

"I gave your message to Caroline, Jess. And she was planning on spending the afternoon with you. I'm sorry that things didn't work out that way."

"Me too."

Ma laughed, "Well, you'll jest hav' ta do with this old woman for company today."

"I'll take your company any time, Ma. I jest wish I wasn't in this damn bed."

"That's the problem with bein' in the middle stage of healin'. Yer not passed out or asleep and ya cain't git up and do fer yerself."

"I'll go loco if this stage lasts very long."

"No, you won't 'cause Carrie will be here tomorrow and the days after I'm sure."

"Yeah, til she leaves for Baltimore."

"I'll bet ya a silver dollar that doesn't happen." Ma helped him drink from the cup. "So, hav' ya figured out how you two are gonna live in Laramie?"

Her question surprised him, and Jess stopped drinking. "Huh?"

"Are ya gonna turn the bunkhouse into yer home? That is after the wedding." She smiled at him, "Well, ya are gonna marry her, aren't ya? Yer not gonna git her to stay and then leave her when ya go back to Laramie are ya? Ya do love her, don't ya?"

Jess looked surprised at her questions. "Yes, I love her. And, yes, I guess I'll ask her ta marry me. If she'll hav'me."

"Don't guess, Jess. Do it. She's in love with ya. I saw that plain as day this mornin'. She looked like she was gonna die when she got roped into going to the Wilsons' today."

"She did?"

"Yes, silly, she did! Ya want some more ta eat?"

"No, I'm stuffed, Ma. Thanks. It was great."

Ma got up and put the tray on one of the tables at the side of the room. Then turning back to Jess with her hands on her hips, "It's time you two quit dancing 'round the issue. Tell her ya love her, and ask her ta stay so ya kin git married 'fore ya go back ta Laramie." Ma came back over and sat by his bed, "Carrie's a deep thinker, Jess. She's got ta know that ya love her and want ta marry her. If ya tell her that, she won't leave. I know she won't. And I know that she'll marry ya."

"I hope you're right, Ma."

"Then tell her, and do it soon."

The rest of the day passed with Jess in a much better mood. Doc came back in a few hours, but he was still concerned about a patient on the outskirts of town. He asked Ma if she could send Donnie to stay with Jess very early in the morning. "Ma, I really need to go back out and check on Mr. Haskell first thing in the morning. He's not doing well at all. Do you think Donnie could come over and stay with Jess even before you bring his breakfast?"

"He'll be here very early in the morning, Doc." Ma turned back from the door of the sickroom, "Jess, you have a good evening, and I'll see ya at breakfast."

"Goodnight, Ma, and thanks."

Monday Morning

Jess woke up very early. Soon Dr. Melvin brought him some coffee and helped him with his needs. "Jess, let's not try to sit in the chair until I get back from Mr. Haskell's. I'll help you when I get back, but that may be close to noon."

"Okay."

Donnie came into the outer office, and Doc told him that all Jess should need was more coffee, if he wanted it, until Ma showed up with breakfast.

Donnie was happy to sit with Jess. The teenager thought the world of Jess and was quite happy that Jess had asked his Pa to serve as the temporary deputy. Conversation flowed easily between the two of them for a few minutes. Donnie was very interested in hearing about some of the things that had happened to Jess in Laramie, especially during the times that he had filled in for Mort Cory as sheriff.

"You shor' hav' had a lot of interestin' things happen ta ya, Jess. Nothin' much happened around here until ya showed up."

Jess laughed, "Well, Donnie, what happened here last week didn't happen cause of me. That would've happened if Sheriff Blackwell would've still been here. I'm jest glad that your Pa showed up when he did."

"Yeah, the whole town's been talking about Miss Caroline and the men who came after her. They're all saying you're the only thing that saved her life. Shame that she's gonna send that telegram 'bout goin' ta Baltimore this mornin'."

"What?" Jess wasn't sure that he had heard Donnie correctly.

"Everyone's been talking about how ya saved her."

"No. I don't mean that. What did ya say about a telegram?" Jess made himself sit up off the pillows, ignoring the pain in his left shoulder.

"Oh, right after church yesterday, I overheard Miss Caroline and Miss Amanda talking about how Miss Caroline needed to be at the telegraph office first thing this morning to send the telegram about Baltimore. Guess I shouldn't of eavesdropped, but it was interesting." Donnie looked a little guilty.

"Donnie, go over to the chair over there and get my clothes. Ya gotta help me git dressed."

"But, Jess, I don't think the Doc would. . . "

"That don't matter at all. I'm fine. Are ya gonna help me or not?"

"Well, shor', Jess." Donnie went over and got his clothes and brought them to the bed."

"Do ya see my boots anywhere?"

Donnie looked around, finally spotting them at the foot of Jess's bed. "Yeah, here they are."

"Come over here and git these slings offa me so I can git my shirt on. You're gonna hav' to hold it where I can git my left arm in it first."

Donnie obeyed, but he couldn't help but notice that Jess seemed to be in pain every time he moved his left arm.

"Now pull the shirt around my back so I can git my right arm in."

Once again Donnie did as he was told, but he didn't like the way that Jess grimaced when he forced his right arm into the shirt.

"Dadgum, I cain't believe I'm gonna hav' ta ask ya to help me with the buttons. Feel like a fool!" Jess was obviously frustrated, but he was also vehemently determined to get dressed.

Donnie was willing to do anything that could help his hero, "I don't mind helpin' with the buttons, Jess."

"Thanks, Donnie. Can ya help me with the socks and jeans?"

The teenager put his socks on and helped him slide the jeans on up to his thighs before Jess said, "Let's get the boots on before I try to stand up, Donnie."

As soon as that was done, Jess hesitated just a minute. "I might need to lean on ya for jest a minute when I stand up. That okay?"

"Shor', Jess, but do ya really think ya can do this?" Donnie looked extremely apprehensive, and he kept thinking that Dr. Melvin was gonna tell 'im off 'bout this when he came back to his office. Doc had never said anything 'bout helping Jess to get dressed or to go anywhere.

"I'm gonna do it, and that's all there is ta it!" Jess took a deep breath, gritted his teeth, and used his right hand to push himself up in a standing position. He was glad that Donnie was standing so close to him because for a minute he thought he was going to pass out. He was dizzy and in pain, but he would not be deterred from making sure that Caroline did not send a telegram agreeing to go to Baltimore. He leaned on Donnie until the wave of dizziness passed. Jess tried to button his jeans, but Donnie ended up having to help him with that and his belt. Then Donnie retied the slings on both of Jess's arms.

"What time is it, Donnie? I don't know where my watch is." It was obvious that Jess was in pain.

"It's about seven, Jess. Yer watch, sheriff's badge, and gun and holster are all in yer room at Ma's. She said ya wouldn't need those things til ya got well."

"That's best. Let's git goin' 'fore Ma gets here with breakfast and argues with me." Jess clenched his teeth and moved toward the door of the room, leaning on Donnie for support with every step. "I want to git to the telegraph office before Caroline."

The going was extremely slow, but Jess was determined to make it out of the doctor's office and get down the short walk to the telegraph office before Caroline arrived there. He leaned on Donnie quite a lot during the short walk, and his face showed that he was in a lot of pain. Little beads of sweat formed on his upper lip, and he had to rest against the sides of the buildings several times on his way. Jess kept his eyes focused on his destination and seemed completely oblivious to the stares of the few people who were out and about on the street. Just as he neared the telegraph office, he saw Caroline approaching from the other direction.

Her mouth fell wide open in surprise the minute she saw him. Rushing to his side, she said, "Jess, what on earth are you doing? You look awful! Donnie, why is he out of bed!"

"Gotta talk with ya, Caroline." Jess reached for the bench outside of the telegraph office and more fell onto it than sat down. He turned to Donnie, "Could ya go over there a little ways, Donnie. I need ta talk with Caroline in private, but I need ya ta be here ta help me git back."

"Shor' Jess." Donnie said for the hundredth time this morning. "I'll be right across the street. That alright?"

"Thanks." Jess was breathing heavily as he watched Donnie cross the street. He turned toward Caroline the best he could while he was still slightly slumped on the bench. "Sit down beside me please. I gotta talk with ya."

Caroline had still been standing there looking as if she was in shock. She sat down beside him. She was extremely concerned that he was so pale and sweating on such a cool and pleasant morning.

She opened her mouth to voice her concern, but Jess interrupted before she could get a word out. "Let me talk while I can. Carrie, don't go ta Baltimore! Caroline, I love ya, and I want ya ta marry me if you'll have me!"

Before Carrie could answer him, Jess passed out. She grabbed him before he could fall off of the bench and pulled him back onto her. She yelled, "Donnie, come here quick!"

The few people that were on the street heard her cry for Donnie and started toward her. But Donnie reached her first, and she said, "Go get your Pa now!"

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll be right back." Donnie ran as quickly as he could toward the Sheriff's Office where he knew his father would be at this time of day.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Mose Shell pushed the team as hard as he dared coming round the bend toward the Sherman Ranch and Relay Station. If he had had passengers onboard, he would have been forced to take it a little slower; however, today he was only carrying a payroll. Mose was very upset over the news that he had heard from some of the other drivers with the stage line, and the facts were not being reported the same. He had heard at least three different versions of what had happened last Friday in Rock Springs, and he had no way of knowing which version was the truth. All Mose knew was that Slim had to know what he had heard. He pulled the team to a stop and hoped that he hadn't run over any of the chickens at the stage stop. Considering that Slim was still smiling at him, he guessed that he had missed them all.

"Kinda pushing it a little, aren't ya, Mose? Why such a hurry this morning?" Slim gave him his biggest grin.

Mose jumped down and looked around before he answered Slim, "Where's Mike and Trace?"

"Mike wanted to ride out with Trace this morning and check one of the fences that we repaired yesterday. Why?" Slim was puzzled that Mose would ask such a question.

"And Miss Daisy is outta earshot too, right?"

"Yeah, Mose. What's going on?"

"I got some bad news or some really bad news or no bad news at all, Slim."

"Mose, you do know that you're not making any sense this morning, don't you?"

"Slim, I've heard three different versions of the same story, and I don't know which one is true. It's about Jess, Slim."

Slim raised his eyebrows. "You better come out with it, Mose. What's happened to Jess?"

"Well, the no bad news at all is that there was some type of gunfight in Rock Springs last Friday. Jess shot the outlaws and saved a girl's life and no one else was hurt."

"Okay. That's not bad at all like you say."

"Well, the other two versions aren't so good a'tall, Slim."

"Out with it, Mose!" Slim was definitely getting frustrated with him.

"The bad news is that Jess did shoot the outlaws and save a girl, but he's been shot and it's really bad." Mose shook his head.

"And the third version, Mose?" Slim was becoming more worried by the minute.

"Jess shot two bad guys, saved the girl, but the third outlaw shot Jess dead before his deputy could kill the third one." Mose was obviously distraught. "Slim, nobody knows which version is the right one. I shor' hope nothing bad has happened ta Jess. Ya haven't gotten word about . . ." Mose looked down at his shoes, "anything bad, hav' ya?"

"No. I haven't gotten any word of anything."

"Well, ya didn't git no telegram this mornin' either cause I checked at the telegraph office. There was nothin'fer ya. Hope ya didn't mind, Slim."

"No, it's fine, Mose." Slim ran his hand through his blond hair.

"Ya gonna go send a telegram to Ma Poole?"

"I wouldn't be able to sit here and wait on an answer, Mose. I'll go into Laramie and send a telegram, but I got to get to Rock Springs and find out for myself."

"Stage'll take a couple days to get there, Slim."

"Don't tell the stage agents, but I'm not taking a stage. I'm going by train. I got to know as soon as I can."

They finished changing the team, and Mose climbed back up on the seat beside the shotgun rider. "Send word as soon as ya know somethin', Slim."

"I will, Mose." Slim turned and hurried back into the house to talk with Daisy as the stage pulled away.

Slim entered the ranch house and found Daisy in the kitchen. "Mose didn't want to come in for coffee this morning. That's a first." She said laughing until she saw the look on Slim's face. "What on earth is wrong, Slim?"

"You better come sit down, Daisy." He led her to the kitchen table.

"Slim, you're scaring me. Tell me right now what's wrong! Has something happened to Mike?"

"It's not Mike, Daisy. And Mose is not sure that anything at all is wrong. He's heard a bunch of different versions of a story, and we don't know which one is right."

She put her hand up to her throat, "It's Jess, isn't it, Slim? Something bad has happened, hasn't it?" Her mind went straight back to the conversation that she and Jess had had the night before he left. She glanced over to the mantle and his rocker that he had been looking at so strangely that evening.

"We're not sure, Daisy. They're three different stories – all connected to something that happened in Rock Springs on Friday."

She forced herself to remain calm, "And the three stories are what? Don't you hold anything back on me, Slim Sherman. I want to know everything that you know."

"Okay, Daisy. But remember we don't know which one is true." He related all three of the versions that Mose had heard. "I'm going into Laramie. I'll send Ma Poole a telegram. But I'm not waiting on an answer. I'm taking the train to Rock Springs today. Can you handle things here with Mike and Trace?"

She nodded.

"When Mike and Trace get back, tell them I had to go on a business trip. Ask Trace to start staying here at night – starting tonight. Tell him I said that I wanted him to do that. Mike and Trace can go tell his parents right after the noon stage pulls out."

"Alright, Slim. But you let me know as soon as you find out anything."

"Help me pack. Drat, I just remembered that Jess took my travel bag. Let me borrow your suitcase, Daisy."

She went to get it, calling back over her shoulder, "And you take Jess's winter coat to him. It's better than sending it by the stage in a week or so."

Slim smiled at her.

"I know that Jess is still with us, Slim. I just know it. And he'll need that coat soon. I'll make you some food to take with you." She handed him her large suitcase and hurried off to the kitchen to pack some sandwiches for the train trip.

Slim hoped that her optimism was not misplaced. He knew that if Jess was really alright he was wasting money taking the train rather that hitching a ride on the stage. But if Jess was in bad shape or worse, he wanted to get to Rock Springs as fast as possible. If he could get on the train this afternoon, he would be in Rock Springs before tomorrow morning. The stage would take so much longer. He was also extremely glad that thanks to Jess and his sheriff's salary he had managed to pay off all of the bill at the general store. And he had even managed to put a small amount of the money in a savings account at the bank. He would have to get some of that out for the train ticket.

Slim had the suitcase packed within ten minutes. He had put Jess's heavy winter coat in the suitcase first. Luckily, he had already saddled Alamo earlier in the morning. Daisy met him at the door with a large sack of sandwiches and cookies for the trip. He hugged her, "Daisy, I'll send you a telegram as soon as I find out. Maybe Ma will have already answered my telegram before I even get there. You might know everything is fine before I do."

"Slim, be careful. Tell Jess that I send my love."

"Sure," was the only thing that he said as he got on Alamo. He rode to Laramie as fast as he dared. His first stop was the bank, and then he went straight to the train station and bought his ticket. Next, he went by to see Mort. As soon as he entered the office he could tell that Mort had already heard the rumors, but Mort did not have any verification of the truth of any of them. After leaving the sheriff's office, he went to the telegraph office and sent a message to Ma Poole. He asked her to advise about Jess as soon as possible and told her that his train would arrive in Rock Springs at six o'clock in the morning. He hurried over to the livery and arranged to board Alamo. Then taking his suitcase and food, he went back to the train depot to wait on his train.

He didn't have long to wait. Within the hour he was sitting on the train, but he couldn't relax. He was very worried about Jess. He didn't want to face the possibility that Jess might no longer be alive or that he was severely injured. But if that were the case, why had Ma Poole not contacted him? Surely, Jess was okay. Ma had spent a Christmas with them in Laramie, and she and Daisy communicated regularly. Wouldn't she have sent word if Jess were hurt or worse? Was he overreacting by going to Rock Springs? Was he just wasting some of Jess's hard-earned money? But how could he live with himself if he didn't go to Jess when he needed him? It was going to be a long, long night.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Donnie ran into the Sheriff's Office and told Bryce and Ben that Jess had passed out in front of the Telegraph Office and that they were needed there immediately. Bryce and Donnie ran back to Jess as fast as they could with Ben following as quickly as his bum leg would allow. A small group of people had gathered around Jess, and there were numerous comments and offers to help. Caroline saw that Jess's left shoulder was bleeding again, "Would one of you go tell Dr. Melvin that he's needed immediately?"

One of the bystanders ran toward the doctor's office while Caroline said to those who were still trying to help, "As soon as Bryce gets here, we'll get him back to the doctor's office." She couldn't help but hear the numerous questions and comments from some of the townspeople who had gathered around: "Why is he out on the street this morning?"; "He looks awful"; and "Look how bad he's bleeding."

Bryce pushed through the crowd, "Folks, stand back. Ben and I will get Jess back to Doc's. I need everyone to go back to what they were doing. The children will be heading toward the school any time now. We don't want to scare them to death." He bent down to Jess who was still being supported by Caroline's arms.

Ben, who had just arrived, started disbursing the remaining stragglers who were still staring down at Jess. "I'm shor' that Jess is gonna be jest fine. We'll let everyone know how he's doin' as soon as Doc takes another look at 'em. Everybody jest calm down and go on 'bout yer business."

Caroline looked up at the deputy, "He's out cold, Bryce. You're going to have to carry him."

Bryce scooped Jess up in his arms and carried him back toward the doctor's office, followed closely by Caroline, Donnie, and Ben. The man who had gone for the doctor met them on the way, "Doc's not in his office."

Donnie spoke up then, "He's gone to Mr. Haskell's this morning. He'll be back soon."

Ben told the man, "Thanks for your help. We'll handle him until the Doc gets back."

As soon as they got Jess to the door of the doctor's office, they met Ma Poole coming from the boarding house with breakfast.

"What on earth is goin' on?" Ma asked.

Donnie was quite upset by now, "Ma, I'm so sorry that I listened to Jess and helped him get dressed. He said he was fine, and he didn't listen when I tried to say that Doc wouldn't want him out of bed."

Ma handed her box of food to Donnie, "It's okay, son. I know that Jess can be stubborn and he'll do what he wants to do. Bryce, put him in the exam room for now."

"His left shoulder is bleeding again." Caroline started unbuttoning Jess's shirt as soon as Bryce laid Jess on the table.

"We'll have to make do until Doc gets back or one of us will have to go fetch him from Mr. Haskell's. Let's see how bad it is before we decide what to do." Ma turned to Donnie, who had put the box of food on the side table, "Donnie, get Doc's scissors out of the top drawer. We'll have to cut this bandage away before we can tell how bad it is."

As soon as Ma cut the blood-soaked bandage away from Jess's shoulder, she turned to Bryce, "Would you mind going to get Dr. Melvin or send Donnie for him?"

"You think it's that bad, Ma?"

"I'm not sure. He's bleeding purdy bad."

Bryce turned to Donnie, "Do you know where Mr. Haskell is living now that he sold his ranch to Mike Jefferson?"

"The little cottage at the edge of his old ranch, right Pa?"

"Yes. Get my horse from the livery. Tell Doc to come right away." Bryce told is son.

The teenager ran out of the room as Bryce turned back to look at Jess, "Looks like it broke open on both his front and back. It'll probably take half an hour or so 'fore Doc gets here."

Caroline looked through Doc's supplies until she found clean cloths, "We can use these." She handed one of them to Ma who used it to apply pressure to the back of Jess's shoulder while Caroline did the same to his front.

The minutes slowly went by until they finally heard Doc and Donnie rush into the office. "Thank God," Caroline said under her breath as Dr. Melvin approached the exam table.

"How bad's he bleeding?"

"It's been almost thirty minutes, Doc, and I haven't been able to completely stop it yet on the front side of his shoulder." Caroline replied.

"I think the exit wound on his back has quit bleeding." Ma reported.

Gently moving the women aside, Doc said, "Let me take a look. Ben, there's still a little group standing outside wondering about Jess. You might want to tell them that everything's under control. Last thing we need is for a lot of rumors to start flying around about Jess."

Ben went outside to advise the group that had gathered outside the doctor's office.

Then Doc asked, "How long has he been unconscious?"

"About the same time, Doc." Caroline was visibly shaken, "Thirty minutes or so."

Doc felt the pulse in Jess's neck and tried to reassure her, "His pulse is steady, Carrie, a little weak, but steady. Are these the only cloths that you have used?"

Ma and Caroline both nodded.

"Well, he's lost blood, but nothing like last Friday. We'll just have to stop it. He's definitely set himself back. But as long as I can stem it, he'll recover. That is if we can keep him in bed. I swear I may have Ben cuff his legs to the bed if he didn't learn his lesson this morning."

Doc finished his examination of the wound, "I think I will be able to stitch this closed. I'm not in favor of cauterization except as a last resort." He looked at Ma and Caroline who were still hovering near, "It sometimes destroys too much healthy tissue while it stops the bleeding." Then he turned to Bryce, "Hold him still for me please, Bryce. I have successfully used a proper mixture of carbolic acid to help prevent infection when gunshot wounds open back up. But it'll hurt him, and he's liable to jerk a bit when I apply it and then stitch him back up."

The procedure was finished in a few minutes, and soon Doc had Jess's shoulder stitched and bandaged back up. Then Bryce carefully carried Jess back to his bed. He had still not regained consciousness. Carrie and Ma followed them into the sickroom, "Doc, is he going to be alright?" Caroline asked.

"I think so, Carrie. But he has to stay in bed. He has to let that wound heal before he goes galavanting around town. What on earth was he thinking?" Doc shook his head in disbelief at Jess's actions.

After Dr. Melvin thanked Bryce, Ben, and Donnie for their help, the three left his office.

Caroline asked, "May I stay with him?"

"Caroline, I don't think that's such a good idea right now. When he comes to, he's probably going to be in a lot of pain. I'm certain that I'll have to sedate him with laudanum again." Doc looked at his watch, "It's nine o'clock now. Why don't you come back late this afternoon? You can sit with him then." He turned to Ma, "I don't think he'll be eating that breakfast, and he'll sleep through lunch. Why don't you send Donnie over this afternoon? I'll tell him if I think Jess will need dinner."

"You bet. And you eat what I brought, Doc," Ma said. "How is Mr Haskell? I'm sorry we had to call ya away from him."

"Basically old age has ahold of him, Ma."

Ma and Caroline made their way out of the doctor's office. Ma could tell that Caroline was very distraught, "Carrie, I'm sure he'll be alright. Why don't ya come over and we'll have a cup of coffee."

"I'd love to Ma, but when all this started I was on my way to send a telegram. I still need to do that."

"Why don't ya come back to the boarding house when ya've sent it? I don't think ya need ta try ta work at the store right now."

"I will, Ma. Thanks, that'll be nice. I hope it won't take very long to send this." Caroline walked back toward the Telegraph Office.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Caroline entered the Telegraph Office and hurriedly wrote her message to Mrs. Stewart. She stated very simply what she wanted Mrs. Stewart to know: "Please allow Amanda to come in my place for the year. Letter to follow will explain. Please advise if acceptable." She was relieved once the message was sent. She just wished that Jess was aware of what she had decided to do about Baltimore. She couldn't wait for him to wake up so she could talk with him. It was wonderful that Ma had invited her to come for coffee at the boarding house. The last thing Carrie wanted to do right now was to go home and try to wait out the hours before she could see Jess. And thank God today was not a day that she was supposed to be working at the General Store. She would have to go home at some point and write the promised letter to Mrs. Stewart. But right now she just wanted to take a minute to compose herself, and coffee with Ma Poole would afford her that opportunity.

Ma was waiting on her when she arrived at the boarding house. They went into the dining room where Ma had set out the coffee cups. Ma brought the coffee pot, and they sat down. Ma smiled at Carrie, "Are you alright, dear? You looked so upset earlier."

"I think that I've calmed down some, Ma. Of course, I'm still very worried about Jess and I know that you are also. The last thing he needed right now was to start bleeding again."

"Donnie feels responsible. I told him at the Doc's that Jess was stubborn and he shouldn't blame himself for what happened." Ma stopped speaking for a minute as she poured them both a cup of coffee. "I talked with Donnie again a few minutes ago. Seems he overheard you and Amanda talking yesterday at church about needing to send a telegram. He said that he mentioned that to Jess right before Jess made Donnie help him get dressed."

Carrie drew her breath in quickly, "Well, that explains why he came to the Telegraph Office. I couldn't imagine why he was there and how he knew I would be there." She wiped a tear from under her eye and waited a minute before she was able to speak again. "He must have thought that I was going to telegraph Mrs. Stewart and tell her that I was going to leave for Baltimore a week from today."

"Was that what you were going to do, Carrie?" Ma asked even though she worried that she was being too nosy.

"No, Ma. Amanda offered to take my place in Baltimore if Mrs. Stewart would agree to that arrangement. I was planning on sending that offer this morning in the telegram, and that is what I just did."

"I'm so glad that you've decided to stay here in Rock Springs!" Ma was thrilled to hear this news. "Were ya able to tell Jess that?"

"No, he passed out before I could tell him anything." Caroline put her head into her hands and dissolved into tears. She wished that Jess had at least stayed conscious long enough to let her reply to his proposal. She didn't feel comfortable telling Ma what Jess had said to her earlier this morning. She wanted to talk with Jess before she shared their conversation with anyone else, even her family members. Through her tears she added, "Oh, Ma, he looked so weak trying to walk. I saw him before he got to the bench at the Telegraph Office, he was hanging onto Donnie and half leaning on the side of a building after every step! And then he fell on the bench. I didn't see that his shoulder was bleeding again until after he passed out. I was barely able to hold him on the bench. I kept thinking he was going to fall off of it and hit the boardwalk."

Ma patted her hand, "He's gonna be okay, Carrie. Doc said he would be alright as long as he could stop the bleeding, and he did that. But Jess has to stay in bed until he heals enough for that wound not to open up again. We gotta convince Jess that he must do that."

Carrie nodded as she continued to wipe the tears from her eyes. After a while, Ma managed to comfort her enough that they were able to have a normal conversation about various other things. A little later, Caroline thanked Ma and headed back toward her home. She knew that she would have to pass the General Store on her way home, and she knew that her parents, who were both working at the store today, would have already heard about the events of this morning. However, she didn't want to discuss her conversation with Jess right now or his reason for getting out of bed when he shouldn't have. Fortunately, she was able to get past the store without either of her parents noting her presence outside.

As soon as she entered her house, Amanda met her in the living room, "Caroline, what on earth happened this morning? The whole town is talking about you and Jess. I heard he collapsed in your arms outside of the Telegraph Office!"

"Let me sit down, and I'll tell you all about it." Caroline explained to Amanda what happened that morning, but she didn't share what Jess had said to her. Again, she felt that she owed Jess an answer before she told anyone else, even Amanda, the news. "I did go back to the Telegraph Office and send the telegram to Mrs. Stewart. I need to write her a long letter now explaining everything before I go back and see if Jess is awake. And I'll have to explain everything again to Ma and Pa when I mail it. Heaven only knows what some of the people have been saying to them."

"Well, I didn't hear anything really inaccurate, Carrie. Most of the talk is just amasement that Jess was out of bed and at the Telegraph Office that early in the morning when he was supposed to be recovering at Dr. Melvin's. Everyone is just really surprised that he was able to walk down there at all considering this is Monday and he was hurt so badly Friday evening." Amanda stood up and put her arms around her sister, "Are you okay? That man has really put you through the wringer the last few days, hasn't he?"

Caroline smiled, "It's okay, Mandy. He's worth it. Now let me write Mrs. Stewart. I'll mail it when I head back out, and I'll also go back to the Telegraph Office and check if we have a reply yet." Carrie started upstairs, but then turned back to Mandy, "Thank you again for going to Baltimore for me. You're the best sister a girl could have!" She gave her a quick hug and ran up the stairs to write the letter.

By two o'clock in the afternoon, Carrie was pacing the floor. The letter had been written hours ago. She had started out the door at least ten times, but each time she reminded herself that Dr. Melvin had told her to come back in the late afternoon. Waitng was driving her crazy. She finally decided that she was going to go ahead and mail the letter and check for a telegram from Mrs. Stewart. She would just go on to the doctor's office. If she had to wait a while to see Jess, so be it; she would just sit there and make another mess of her knitting. She grabbed her knitting basket and the letter. She called to Amanda, "Mandy, I'm going now. I can't stand waiting around any longer."

"I think I'll walk with you as far as the store, Carrie. Maybe I can help with some of Ma and Pa's questions."

"Great, let's go."

As Carrie had expected, her parents had already heard all about the events of that morning. But she was thrilled that they didn't bombard her with questions. Of course, Carrie and Mandy had told their parents that Amanda was planning on taking Caroline's job in Baltimore as long as Mrs. Stewart agreed, and Bill and Julia also knew that Caroline had headed out for the Telegraph Office first thing that morning. Julia posted Carrie's letter to Mrs. Stewart, and listened while her daughter explained that she was going over to Dr. Melvin's. "I hope that Jess is doing better this afternoon. Try not to be late coming home, Caroline. I'll keep your supper warm for you."

"Thanks, Mama. I'm going to see if Mrs. Stewart has sent a reply yet." Caroline said as she headed for the door.

"You know that they'll send a messenger if a telegram comes for you." Julia was a little puzzled why Caroline would bother checking at the office.

"I know, Mama. I'm just anxious for her answer." She went out the door before Julia could reply.

When she checked at the Telegraph Office, Mr. Beaty, the telegrapher, assured her that a reply had not come yet, "I'll send the boy over with anything that comes in for you, Miss Simpson."

"Thanks, I guess I was just anxious for a reply. Mr. Beaty, if something comes in I'll be at Dr. Melvin's most of the afternoon. Will you please send the messenger there if something comes in before this evening?"

"Be happy to. Oh, and if you wouldn't mind, could I ask you to deliver this message to Ma Poole since she's right across from the Doc? My messenger boy just ran over to the other end of town with several other messages and he won't be back for a while."

"I don't mind at all." Carolyn took Ma's telegram and went straight to the boarding house. "Ma, a telegram came for you. I told Mr. Beaty that I'd bring it over since I'm heading back to Dr. Melvin's."

"Why, thank you very much, Carrie. I'll send Donnie over that way in a few minutes to see what Dr. Melvin thinks about Jess's dinner. I hope Jess is doing better this afternoon."

"I do too, Ma." She hurried out the door of the boarding house and ran across the street.

Ma couldn't help but notice Caroline's unusual behavior. She was always so calm and composed, and Ma had never seen her in such a hurry. Ma smiled, knowing that the young lady was that anxious to see if Jess was awake.

She unfolded the telegram as she went back into the kitchen. Oh, no, she thought, I knew I should have let Slim and Daisy know that Jess was recovering. She could tell by the way the short message was worded that they had heard that something happened last Friday, but they didn't have the correct facts. And Slim was so worried that he was already on a train that would arrive in the morning. She rushed over to send a reassuring telegram to Daisy.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Monday Afternoon and Evening at the Sherman Ranch

The afternoon, which seemed to drag on forever, finally passed for Daisy. Trace and Mike had returned from letting the Jenkins know that Trace would be staying at the ranch until Slim returned from his business trip. The two boys had taken care of some outdoor chores and had changed the team on the last stage of the day. Daisy had not been able to get Jess off of her mind. She had managed to keep a cheery demeanor in front of Mike and Trace as she had served their dinner, but she was worried to death. She loved all three of her boys at the Sherman Ranch, but she had always felt a special closeness to Jess. She didn't know if it was his combination of bullheaded stubbornness and boyish playfulness or his constant habit of saying exactly what he had on his mind that endeared him to her as if he were her own son. Jess just had to be alright; he couldn't be dead – he just couldn't be!

Mike interrupted her thoughts by announcing that he and Trace were going to take care of the last of the evening chores in the barn before they settled in for the evening. As soon as they went back outside, she went into her room and closed the door. Kneeling beside her bed, she prayed her heart out, begging God to bring Jess home safe to them all and protect Slim while he was gone. She felt comforted when she got up. She just had to keep herself busy until either Slim or Ma Poole sent word. She checked her face and hair in the vanity mirror and went back into the living room. Glancing at the clock on the mantle, she saw that it was a little before seven o'clock. She lovingly ran her hands down the sides of the beautiful oak clock. Jess had given it to her last Christmas. He was so thoughtful. She remembered how surprised that she had been when she unwrapped it and realized that he had paid attention to a comment that she had made a few weeks earlier when she had complained that her old clock wasn't keeping accurate time anymore and it was interfering with her daily schedule.

Hearing horse hooves coming into the yard and knowing that it was unusual for anyone to be riding up this late in the day, she looked out the window to see Mort Cory dismounting from his horse. Her hand immediately went to her chest. Did Mort have good news or bad news? It was quite unusual for Mort to ride over in the evening. He was usually making rounds in town about this time. She opened the door just as he stepped up to it, "Mort, please come in."

"Thank ya, Ma'am. I've got a telegram for ya, Daisy. Came in a little over an hour ago." He handed it to her.

Daisy's hands were shaking just a little as she unfolded the paper. Then she broke out into a smile. "Mort, listen to this. It's from Ma Poole." Daisy read it out loud, "Jess saved girl's life Friday. Three outlaws killed. Jess shot. He'll heal with rest. Will write letter. Will meet Slim."

"That's wonderful news, Daisy. I hope ya won't mind if I tell the stage agent. That should stop the rumors among the drivers."

"Please do, Mort. Oh, I wish Slim knew this. He was so worried about Jess when he left here. It's a shame that he won't find out until he gets to Rock Springs in the morning!"

"I know. His train only left a few hours ago. I think he said that it was scheduled to be in Rock Springs around six in the morning. Guess there's nothing else that we can do about that now, Daisy. I best git back ta town. I still need ta make rounds before I call it a day." Mort started out the door.

"Mort, thank you so much for taking the time to deliver this to me this evening. I really appreciate it." Daisy beamed at him.

"Well, ta be honest, Daisy, I didn't want ta spend the night wondering about Jess either. I had ta know if the boy was still with us. I'm so glad that he is." He went out the door, mounted his horse, and rode off.

Daisy could have sworn that she saw a tear in Mort's eye. She shed a few thankful tears herself before the boys came back into the house.

Monday Evening on the train

Slim stretched his long legs out as far as he could in front of him. He reached into the bag that Daisy had packed for him and pulled out a sandwich. He took a few bites, but then he put it back in the bag. He couldn't eat right now. He couldn't nap. He couldn't relax. All he could do was wonder. Was his pard dead or alive? If he was alive was he gonna stay that way? How bad was he injured? Or was he injured at all? What the hell had happened in Rock Springs last Friday? He mind wouldn't stop going over all the possibilities. He saw the conductor coming down the aisle toward his seat. He motioned to him, "Could you tell me the time please?"

"Yes, sir." He pulled out his pocket watch. "It nine o'clock, sir."

"Thanks." Slim slumped back into his seat. Only nine o'clock. Not knowing was hell. Then he thought about Daisy. He knew that she must be beside herself. On top of her concern about Jess, she had to try to act like nothing was wrong for Mike's sake. And how would they ever break the news to Mike if something horrible had happened to Jess? The boy worshiped Jess. And he had been through so much already in his short life. Slim hated to think what losing another person who meant everything to him would do to the boy.

Okay, he told himself. You can't think like this. Jess may be just fine. Slim tried to tell himself that Jess was too damn obstinate to succumb to wounds from a gunfight.

Late Monday Afternoon in Rock Springs

Caroline sat in the chair next to Jess's bed with her knitting in her lap. She had been there since a little before three that afternoon. Dr. Melvin had said that Jess had regained consciousness soon after she had left that morning. He had been in quite a lot pain, and Doc had given him a dose of laudanum after he had managed to get a cup of water down him. Caroline got up and went to the door of the sickroom so she could look at the clock in the outer office. It was five thirty in the afternoon. She returned to the side of the bed, and for the hundredth time this afternoon she peered down at Jess's face. Doc had checked on him about fifteen minutes ago and had said that he was sleeping normally now, which meant that he would probably wake up in the near future. She hoped that he would not still be in a lot of pain when he woke up. In her heart, she knew that the only reason that he had been in such pain this morning was because of his desire to speak with her regarding the telegram and Baltimore. How she wished that she had gotten up earlier and had come to see him before she had gone to the Telegraph Office She had planned to see him right after she sent the telegram, but if she had seen him first he wouldn't have experienced all the extra pain and he would be awake and talking with her right now.

Just then she saw him move his head slightly toward her side of the bed. She watched to see if he was showing any signs of being in pain. It didn't appear so to her. She scooted her chair a little closer to the bed and put her knitting basket on the floor. She didn't know why she had been holding it in her lap; she hadn't knitted at all since she had been there. In a few seconds, his eyes blinked a couple of times, and he turned his head further her way. She leaned closer, and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Carrie." He said softly.

"I'm right here, Jess. Are you hurting?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Jess, I'm not going to Baltimore. Amanda is going in my place. That's what I was going to say in the telegram when I headed to the Telegraph Office this morning. And I've already sent that telegram." She looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Good."

"Did you mean the other things you said this morning?"

"Ya bet I did. But I didn't hear your answer."

Caroline smiled at him, "My answer is I love you with all my heart. And I want you to ask me the other thing again without passing out because I want you to hear my answer."

"Will ya marry me?"

"Yes, a hundred times, yes, Jess Harper."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Jess looked deep into her golden eyes, "I wish I could sit up enough to kiss ya." He did manage to reach for her arm with his right hand in an attempt to pull her toward him.

"Well, we'll just have to do with me kissing you for now." She leaned down so that their lips met in a long and passionate kiss. When she finally sat up, she smiled and said, "As soon as you're well enough, you owe me a huge hug and kiss."

"Ya bet."

Dr. Melvin had started to walk into the sickroom, but luckily he overheard the last part of the conversation that was occurring in that room before Caroline or Jess noticed that he was near the open door. He backed off silently and waited in the outer office for a few seconds. Then he made sure that he made a lot of noise as he came toward the door. "Well, I'm glad that you're awake, Jess. I know that you'll be thrilled to hear this, but we must start getting liquids into you again. As I told you before this morning's dose of laudanum, your little jaunt down the street didn't help your body rebuild its blood supply at all." Doc sounded harsh, but he grinned at Jess while he was reprimanding him.

"I know. I know," was all that Jess said.

Then Melvin softened his tone, "How bad are you hurting now, son?"

"I'm alright."

"You think you feel well enough to eat something this evening?"

"I'm starving."

"I'm glad then that I told Donnie to have Ma bring your dinner tonight." The doctor turned then to Carrie, "Dear, I think you better wait in the other room for a few minutes. By the time I have him sitting up, we'll let you come back in."

The rest of the evening passed quickly. After Jess ate dinner, Carrie could see just how tired he looked, and she knew that he wouldn't want to lie back down until after she left for the night. "Jess, I do have to help Ma and Pa for just a little while at the store in the morning. The train from the east comes in on Tuesday morning. But I'll be back here by the early afternoon." She bent down and kissed him again, and then she went home.

Tuesday Morning

Slim had managed to nap for a couple of hours on the train; however, he was wide awake when the train pulled into the station at Rock Springs. He had only taken a few steps out of the train station when he saw Ma Poole coming toward him.

"Slim," she called to him, "over here."

"Tell me about Jess, Ma." Slim knew that he wasn't exactly greeting her properly, but he was desperate to find out how his pard was.

"I apologize fer not letting ya know what happened earlier, Slim. Jess was shot Friday. It was purdy bad. But once the doctor got the bleeding stopped, we knew he was gonna recover. He said to wait and tell ya when he was almost well so ya wouldn't worry. Our doctor is caring fer him right now. I don't think that he'll be awake and ready ta see ya this early. Come on over ta the boarding house. Let's git ya some breakfast, and then we'll go see Jess. I've been taking his meals over ta 'im, and we'll both do that this morning."

"That sounds fine, Ma. Thanks."

Slim joined Ma's other boarders at the breakfast table. He really didn't feel like meeting other people right now, but he was pleased that they obviously thought so highly of Jess. He ate a hearty breakfast and drank almost a pot of coffee by himself. After he ate, Ma told him that he could use Jess's room while he was in Rock Springs. He carried Daisy's suitcase upstairs. As soon as he saw Jess's gun, hat, and sheriff's badge on the dresser, he knew that Jess must not be in good shape at all. He'd never known his pard to be without his hat or his gun and holster. Slim pulled Jess's winter coat out of the suitcase and hung it in the closet with the rest of Jess's clothes. It was then that he noticed that his own travel bag was on the floor of the closet. He wondered if he should switch bags with Jess and take his own travel bag home with him. But as soon as he lifted the travel bag, he found Jess's other pistol in it. He decided that he should just leave the travel bag alone and return to Laramie with Daisy's suitcase. Seeing Jess's old gun in the same room with his regular .45 and knowing that Jess was far away from them just made him all the more concerned about Jess's health. Damn, he thought, he'd never known Jess to be without a gun strapped on him for so many days in a row. How badly was he hurt? Ma didn't seem unduly concerned about him. But was she just putting on an act until Slim could see for himself? Did she not want to tell him how bad it was? He really didn't think that Ma would do that, but he was anxious to see Jess.

Slim went back downstairs and found Ma boxing up breakfast for Jess and the doctor. He carried the box across the street for her. As soon as they entered the doctor's office, Ma introduced Slim to Dr. Melvin.

Shaking Slim's hand, Melvin said, "Well, Mr. Sherman, I hope that you can convince your partner to stay in bed like he's supposed to do today. He decided to get dressed and go out for a walk yesterday morning while I made a home visit to another patient. He probably added at least two days to his recovery time."

"Well, I see that I am in the correct place. That behavior sounds just like my pard." Slim immediately liked the doctor, and he was quite relieved that Jess seemed to be well enough to disobey the doctor's orders.

As soon as Slim entered the sickroom, he was again extremely concerned about Jess's condition. Even though Ma had told him at breakfast that Jess had been shot in both shoulders and had lost quite a lot of blood on Friday, he had not expected that Jess would look so weak. Slim was shocked at the sight of his pard with both of his arms in slings and propped up in a sitting position by several pillows. Jess had his eyes closed since he had gone back to sleep after the doctor had checked his bandages and gotten him ready for Ma's morning visit. Jess was not aware of Slim's presence until the tall rancher was right beside his bed.

When Jess opened his eyes, he thought for a second that he was dreaming. He blinked several times before he finally said, "Slim? Is that you?"

"You bet, pard." Slim slide into the chair beside the bed.

"Why are ya here? I told Ma not ta bother ya. I wanted her ta wait until I was well, and then we'd tell ya."

"Why?" Slim asked.

"Cause I didn't want ya ta drop everything and come ta check on me. I'm fine."

"Oh, yeah, you look like you're just fine. No, pard, Ma did just what you asked her to. I wish that she had let me know because then we would have gotten the correct information. The stage drivers had about three different versions of your shootout. So when Mose told me all the versions, I had to come check on ya, Jess." Slim gave him his biggest smile, "You look like hell, Jess."

"Yep, I've been told that before." Jess tried to grin. Looking at his slings, he asked, "Do you like my wings? I'd hold them up for ya ta see but it hurts like hell when I move my arms."

"Well, maybe you should try to do what the doctor tells you. I hear you haven't been the most cooperative patient."

"I had a good reason for that yesterday."

"And what could that have been?"

"I had to keep my future wife from leaving town."

Slim didn't know if Jess was talking out of his head or if he was serious. "What!"

"My future wife. Ya see it's like this, pard." Jess proceeded to tell Slim about Caroline. "And she's the prettiest thing ya've ever seen, Slim. We'll git married 'fore my contract is up here. You, Daisy, and Mike will have ta come here fer the wedding. I hope ya won't mind if we move into the bunkhouse when we come back home."

Slim sat there with his mouth hanging open for a minute before he said anything. Then he turned toward Dr. Melvin and Ma, who were standing at the door of the sickroom, "Doc, does he have a fever? Is he delirious?"

Ma came on into the room, "No, he's serious, Slim. I heard all about the wedding from Jess and Caroline when I brought his supper over last night. But they did ask Doc and me not to spread their plans around town before Carrie had a chance to tell her parents the news last night."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"So what's the matter with you, Hardrock? Don't ya think I can git a wonderful woman ta marry me?" Jess was trying to sound hurt, but all of them could tell that he was just joshing Slim.

Attempting to recover from his astonishment, Slim said, "Well, you've always said that there were two things that you were afraid of: being left afoot and a decent woman!"

"That was B.C. Now it's only one thing – being left afoot."

"B.C.? What's that?"

"Before Caroline!" Jess's grin was spreading from one of side of his face to the other now.

Slim burst out laughing, "Alright, pard. I can't wait to meet her."

Ma brought Jess's breakfast tray into the room, and she noticed that Jess stiffened just a little bit. She wondered if it would be less embarrassing for Jess if she left the room and let Slim help him eat or if she should ask Slim to leave and run an errand for her. Even though Daisy had told her of the numerous times that Slim had cared for Jess when he was sick or injured, she knew that the dark-haired cowboy hated being fed like what he referred to as a 'baby." She decided on the latter option, "Slim, could ya do me a favor while Jess eats his breakfast?"

"Of course, Ma."

"I sent Daisy a telegram yesterday when I received yer message. But I also promised her a letter explaining a lot more. I wrote that letter last night. She pulled the letter and some coins out of her pocket, "Could ya go mail this fer me while Jess eats? Our Post Office is inside the General Store, and that's where Jess's Caroline is this morning. Her father, Bill Simpson, owns the store."

"I'd be happy to mail it, Ma." Slim took the letter and coins, winked at Ma, and turned to Jess, "I'll be back in a little while – that is after I warn your fiancé what's she's getting herself into."

"Don't ya tell her anything I don't want her ta know!" Jess wasn't sure whether or not Slim was joking.

"I'm just kidding you, Jess. I'm really happy for you, pard, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, Slim. I know that. Tell her I'm looking forward to seein' her this afternoon."

"I will, Jess."

Slim made his way to the General Store with Ma's letter. When he entered the store, he saw the most beautiful woman behind the counter. He went up to her and introduced himself, "Miss Simpson, I'm Slim Sherman from Laramie. I'm Jess Harper's partner."

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you, Mr. Sherman," Amanda said.

"Please call me 'Slim', everybody else does, and it seems we'll be family soon." He couldn't help but notice her beautiful green eyes that complimented her light brown hair perfectly.

She nodded, "Okay, Slim."

Before she could say anything else, Slim added, "Well Jess said that you were beautiful. And I certainly agree with him. I know that you two will be very happy."

Amanda giggled much to Slim's surprise. "I'm sorry, Mr. Sherman – I mean Slim. But I think that you have mistaken me for my sister, Caroline. I'm Amanda Simpson, Carrie's sister."

Slim could feel the color rising in his cheeks, "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean that." Then he realized what he had just said. "Oh, I wasn't saying that I didn't mean to say you were beautiful. Because you are. I meant forgive me for assuming you were Caroline. Ma Poole told me that she worked here." Slim felt like he had just made a complete idiot of himself in front of this gorgeous creature.

She smiled at him, "Please call me Amanda or Mandy. I answer to either. Ma Poole told you correctly. Caroline does work here, and so do I. Carrie's in the storeroom in the back. Did you want to talk with her?" Mandy couldn't help but notice how handsome this tall blond rancher was.

"Well, Ma asked me to mail this letter for her. She said the Post Office was inside your store. And then Jess told me to tell Caroline that he was looking forward to seeing her this afternoon." Slim felt like he was still making a fool of himself. He thought he sounded like a little boy who had been sent on a mission by the adults.

Amanda continued to smile up at him, "The Post Office is on the other side of the store. Let's go over there, and I can post that letter for you."

Slim noticed how gracefully she came out from the store counter and walked over to the Post Office, glancing back at him to make sure that he was following her.

As soon as they took care of Ma's letter, Mandy said, "So what brings you to Rock Springs, Slim? Did Ma let you know that Jess had been injured?"

"Not exactly." He was starting to relax a little now. "Seems Jess asked her not to tell us until he was almost well. But the stage line drivers hear a lot of rumors. The driver that makes the Laramie run told me three different versions about what happened here last Friday. I had to come make sure that Jess was okay. I didn't want to wait on an answer to a telegram."

"That's so nice of you, Slim. It seems that Jess has a wonderful friend and partner."

Just then Caroline came out from the storeroom.

"Here's Carrie now Slim." Amanda motioned to her sister, "Carrie, come over here and meet Slim Sherman."

Caroline smiled at him as she walked over, "It's so nice to meet you! Jess told me what a wonderful partnership you two have."

Slim could see why Jess was so attracted to Caroline. She was beautiful, but he thought that Amanda was even more so. "It's nice to meet you, too. Jess has told me that you two are going to be married before he finishes the sheriff's job here."

"That's right. I know that it's not a long engagement, but we are both sure that we want to be married." Caroline then looked more serious, "Is Jess feeling any better? I hate not being there this morning, but my parents depend on all of us helping out when a train shipment comes in."

"He doesn't seem to be in pain this morning. I don't think he's too happy about having to stay in bed and have both arms in slings. He asked me to tell you that he is looking forward to seeing you this afternoon."

"Are you going back to see him again this morning?"

"Yes, I'm headed back there. I just came to mail a letter for Ma Poole."

She said sincerely, "Please tell him that I want to see him as soon as I can. I should be there a little after noon. But I know the doctor will want him to sleep some today too." Then she added, "How long are you going to be in Rock Springs, Mr. Sherman?"

"I'll probably leave in the morning, but I need to talk with Jess about that before I make definite plans. And like I told your sister, please call me Slim. After all, we'll be almost family soon enough." He smiled at them both. "I guess I better get back to Jess now. I'll see you both later I hope." He gave Amanda one last smile and made his way out the door.

It was a little over a week before Dr. Melvin allowed Jess to return to Ma Poole's boarding house. Slim had gone back to Laramie the day after he had met Amanda and Caroline. It was two more weeks before Jess returned to his sheriff's job. In the meantime, Jess had written a long letter to Daisy telling her about the date of the wedding and asking Slim, her, and Mike to come the Thursday before the wedding, which was to take place on the last Saturday in November. The wedding was beautiful, and Bill and Julia Simpson gave Jess and Caroline a honeymoon in Cheyenne as part of their wedding present. What Jess and Caroline did not know the day of the wedding was that Bill and Slim had talked about the living arrangements for Carrie and Jess when they returned from their honeymoon. With Slim's permission, Bill and Carrie's brother Len had supplied the lumber and other materials that were needed to expand the Sherman Ranch house. They decided to put a door in the wall at the back side of the dining area, and they built a private living room and bedroom for Jess and Caroline. Len and several of his friends came to the Sherman Ranch and worked with Slim to have the new addition finished before Jess and Carrie returned from their honeymoon in Cheyenne.

Author's Note: I had planned to write much more about Jess and Caroline's life when they returned from their honeymoon. But I am out of time. I am an educator, and I have to spend my time now preparing for my students. I will write some sequels to this story in the future.


End file.
